Jake Long III Season Three
by Fudogg
Summary: In this third season, Jake continues his training under a new teacher and Rosie is sent off to boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

Jake Long III (Season Three)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Am Drag. All I own are my OCs and the storylines.**

Chapter/Episode One: First Day of Training Part 1

"Welcome!" In his dragon form, Agent McClellan stood before Jake III. "Your first day as my pupil. I must ask: are you excited, or nervous?"

"Um, excited?"

"Good answer!" McClellan smiled. "You are going to learn a lot."

"I-" Jake III started, but before he could finish, he was cut off by the sound of Haley's voice:

"We're not too late, are we?"

"No, you're not too late at all!" Jake said as he quickly turned around, seeing Haley and Cherri, both in their human forms, walking up to them.

"Um, who are they?" McClellan asked.

"Master, this is my Aunt Haley and my former teacher, Cherri." Jake said as he turned around.

"Aw." McClellan said. "And...what are they doing here?"

"I asked them if they wanted to come and watch me train today." Jake told his new master. "They said yes."

"Oh, okay." McClellan smiled. "So, which one of you is Cherri?"

"That would be me." Cherri raised a hand up into the air.

"How did you go about training with him?" McClellan asked.

"Well..." Cherri replied. "...I worked on his fighting skills with him. That's primarily what we worked on. The Council was happy with how well he can fight. Of course, there's always room for improvement."

"Fighting is...all that you did?" McClellan asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Um, primarily." Cherri said in a small voice.

"Are you saying that she failed as a teacher, Agent?" Haley asked sharply, almost as if she was being critical of the dragon that had been appointed to train her brother's grandson.

"Not at all." McClellan said. "You have your way of teaching, I have mine."

"Wait, we're not going to fight?" Jake asked.

"I didn't say that." McClellan told him. "But for now, no we're not." Jake III then watched as McClellan reverted to his human form. "Please, Jake." McClellan smiled. "Join me by taking a seat right her on the grass."

McClellan then sat down, crossing his legs, and waited for Jake to do the same. Finally, with a sigh, Jake did what McClellan told him to do, crossing his legs as well.

"We will begin with a meditation." McClellan said.

"Okay..." Jake said. "...This is not what I was expecting."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake III and McClellan continued to sit on the grass, Haley and Cherri watching. "Breathe in..." McClellan said softly, his hands on his legs, his eyes closed. "...Now breathe out..."

As they watched Jake from behind, they could both Cherri and Haley see Jake fidget.

"I don't think he's liking this." Cherri whispered to Haley.

"This is going to be good for him." Haley whispered back as she crossed her arms. "Sun did this with me when I first started training. We kept doing it all throughout my training. It was really relaxing and I really think that it helped."

"I don't think Jake's all that relaxed." Cherri said.

"Just give hi-" Haley started, turning her head to the side to look at Cherri, but before she could finish, she heard McClellan clearing his throat. Knowing that it was directed at her, Haley turned her head back to normal, both Jake III and McClellan opening their eyes.

"I'd appreciate if you two could keep yourselves silent while we're meditating." McClellan said. "Do you think you could do that?"

"Sorry." Haley said. "Wou...Would you just prefer it if we left? Because...we can."

"No." Jake III turned his head to the side. "You can stay. I'd like it if you'd stay."

"We'll...We'll just keep quiet." Haley decided.

"Thank you." McClellan replied before he closed his eyes again. "Now...let's start again, shall we?"

FLASHBACK

_It was only two days after the fiasco in the Hong Kong Huntslair. In her dragon form, Rose emerged from a building, stepping into the dark night. Feeling the grass in-between her toes, Rose looked in both directions, trying to decide what to do, until..._

_"Agent Long?" Came the sound of Agent Magness' voice, making Rose turn her head back to normal, seeing Magness, in her dragon form, walking up to her. "You're out of the hospital?" Magness seemed surprised._

_"Why do you sound so surprised?" Rose asked with a smile. "I wasn't seriously hurt." Then, she added with a whisper: "Don't tell anyone, but it was nice to be able to just rest for a day."_

_"So, what are you going to do now?" Magness asked, smiling._

_"I don't know." Was Rose's response. "I really can't decide. I was thinking about going to my husband tonight. He's been worried about me."_

_"Speaking of being worried..." Magness said. "...What about your memories? Any luck with recalling more of what happened?"_

_"No." Rose said. "Nothing. I've tried to think back. I've pushed myself so hard. I just can't, though. It's so frustrating." Then, she sighed and lowered her head. "I think I need to spend tonight with Jake." She decided as she slowly lifted her head up. "It'd be good for both of us."_

_"I like that decision." Magness said with yet another smile._

_"What are you doing?" Rose asked. "Tonight, that is. Family?"_

_"Oh, Agent Long..." Magness' smile widened. "...That just goes to show how little you know about me. I moved out a few years ago. That was when I first became an Agent. I live alone, although I'd be happy to meet a special someone."_

_"You going to do that tonight?"_

_"Can't." Magness said. "Councilor Jennings gave me an assignment that doesn't appear to have any end date in sight. That's what I'll be doing tonight, and every night from now on, for that matter."_

_"What's that?" Rose asked._

_"I'm guarding her mother." Magness said. "Councilor Jennings' orders."_

_"Big task for one Agent." Holly said._

_"It's not just me." Magness said. "There are four of us. Agent Wittrock and Agent Bell guard her during the day. Agent Icenhour and I guard her during the night."_

_"What are you doing away from your post?"_

_"Bathroom."_

_"Well, then I should let you do your business so that you can get back to your other business." Rose dismissed herself before she started to walk around the other Dragon Council Agent._

_"Um, if you don't mind me suggesting this, ma'am..." Magness said as she turned around, making Rose stop in her tracks. _

_"Suggest what?" Rose asked before she turned around._

_"You can't remember what happened on that mission." Magness began. "But we have someone who might be able to help you in our custody."_

_"Holly hasn't already tried that?" Rose asked._

_"I'm not sure." Magness said. "I can't know what the Council does if they don't tell me. I just serve you and the Council, ma'am."_

_"Well, I suppose Holly would tell me if she had gotten information out of her mother..." Rose thought out loud. "...So...maybe she didn't get a chance to yet."_

_"So, does that mean that you'll give it a shot?" Magness asked._

_"Sure." Rose smiled. "Why not?"_

_LINE BREAK_

_Together, Rose and Agent Magness walked down the halls of the prison, finding Agent Icenhour at the cell bars to Mrs. Jennings' cell. "I'm back." Magness said, making Icenhour turn his head to the side._

_"Took you long en-" He started, but his eyes widened when he saw Rose. As Rose and Magness reached him and stood in front of him, Icenhour turned his head back to normal. "Agent Long, what are you doing here?"_

_"I asked her if she wanted to come." Agent Magness smiled._

_"Why would she?"_

_"I told her that perhaps the prisoner could tell her what she can't remember about that night." Magness said._

_"You still can't remember?" Icenhour asked._

_"I don't think I'd be here if I did." Rose rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you mind letting me into that cell, Agent Icenhour?"_

_"Absolutely not, ma'am." Icenhour said. "You don't even have to ask." He finished as he reached down to his belt and pulled off the key. Turning, around, he stuck the key into the lock and turned it, pulling open the cell door, making Mrs. Jennings lift her head up, smiling evilly as she watched Rose walk inside._

_"Agent Long, do you want me to be in there with you?" Icenhour offered._

_"No, thank you." Rose said, turning her head to the side. "She's chained. She can't get me."_

_"That's where you're mistaken, Agent." Mrs. Jennings grinned._

_"You know, you're all talk." Rose said, snapping her head back to normal. "That's all you are. Why don't you actually do something?"_

_"I did." Mrs. Jennings mocked, her smile widening. "I killed two of your Agents, four if you count my shade demons killing two more."_

_Sneering, Rose walked over to the prisoner and knelt down beside her. "Let's talk." Rose said. "Tell me about that night. I want to know everything."_

_"You already know, Agent."_

_"Something happened." Agent Icenhour said. "She doesn't remember anything."_

_"Aw..." Mrs. Jennings mocked. "...Isn't that precious?"_

_"Enough." Rose narrowed her eyes. "Just tell me what happened."_

_"Why don't you ask the Agents who came with you and saw everything?" Mrs. Jennings continued to mock her. "Oh, right. You can't. They all died."_

_"Alright." Rose reacted angrily, standing up and turning around, starting to walk away. "I'm done. I'm not going to play games with you."_

_"Afraid you'll lose my game, Agent?"_

_"No." Rose replied angrily. "I'm afraid you'll bring out the slayer in me and I'll murder you."_

_"Well..." Mrs. Jennings replied. "...I guess you just don't care that much about what happened."_

_Mrs. Jennings had done it. She had convinced Rose to stay and play her game. Stopping in her tracks, Rose slowly turned around, a serious and no-nonsense look on her face. "Tell me what happened." She said._

_LINE BREAK_

_Meanwhile, a dark red dragon with long black hair and black spikes coming out the sides of her arms flew through the air, about a dozen shade demons following her. Diving down, the dragon landed in the edge of the island, the shade demons landing a few seconds later._

_"Follow me." The dragon said as she started to walk forward, the shade demons starting to follow her. "I know the prison like the back of my hand."_

_LINE BREAK_

_"What...happened?" Rose asked dangerously as she knelt down so she could look Mrs. Jennings in the eyes. "Tell me what happened."_

_"Okay." Mrs. Jennings continued to smile. "You-"_

_"Stop." Rose cut her off, holding up a clawed hand. "Wipe that smile off your face first."_

_"As you command, Agent." Mrs. Jennings said. She stopped smiling just as Rose had told her to, but her eyes were still shining with amusement. "Can I continue now?"_

_"Yes." Rose narrowed her eyes._

_"As I was saying..." Mrs. Jennings continued. "...You and several Agents came to the lair."_

_"I know that." Rose growled. "I had eleven Agents with me. Your daughter sent us to the Fa's home with Vixen and Cimberleigh. We found Kiew Fa's body and then Vixen and Cimberleigh betrayed us. They killed two of my Agents."_

_"So, why do you need me to tell you what happened that night, then?" Mrs. Jennings smiled again._

_"Because I can't remember anything after that."_

_"Aw, now I understand." Mrs. Jennings' smile widened. "You-"_

_However, before she could continue, a loud slamming sound came from down the jail hall, making both Magness and Icenhour turn their heads to the side, both expecting to see someone coming._

_Rose, having heard the slamming noise as well, turned her head to the side, watching as Magness and Icenhour turned their heads, looking back into the cell. "Sorry, ma'am." Icenhour said as he grabbed the cell door and started to slide it shut. "If we're caught with the door open, we'll be chewed out for being irresponsible."_

_"Understood." Rose said. "Although I could always tell the Council that I had it under control."_

_"It might be just another Agent." Magness suggested, turning her head to the side to look at Icenhour. However, when she heard footsteps, she turned and watched as the dark red dragon, accompanied by the shade demons, turning around the corner._

_"What the-?" Magness could only make out before the dark red dragon pointed at her._

_"Tell me, Agent." She said. "Guarding a special prisoner?"_

_"Wh...Who are you?" Agent Magness asked. "And what are you doing with those shade demons?"_

_"My name..." The dark red dragon started, but briefly stalled. "...Is Ravauvial Iriekhan Neriscaryn, and I'm assuming that you're guarding the dragon that I'm here for."_

_Once again, she pointed at Magness and declared: "Shade demons, kill her!"_

_On Neriscaryn's orders, all of the shade demons lunged forward and were on the shocked Magness, scratching and clawing at her chest, arms, back, legs and face. As Magness went down, whimpering, Neriscaryn flapped her wings and flew forward, landing right in front of the startled Icenhour._

_Quickly recovering from his shock, Agent Icenhour tried to swipe at her head, but the dark red dragon quickly ducked; as she rose back up, Neriscaryn reached out and grabbed Icenhour by his shoulders._

_Grunting, Icenhour was spun around to the side, being thrown into the bars of Mrs. Jennings' cell. The bars thrown off of their hinges from the impact, Agent Icenhour flew into the cell and landed on top of the bars on his back._

_Quickly, Rose shot up and spun around to see Neriscaryn fly into the room, landing at Icenhour's feet. "Don't hur-" Rose started, but before she could finish, Mrs. Jennings slammed her tail into Rose's side. Grunting, Rose hit the side wall of the cell, the side of her head striking the wall. Quickly, she slid down to the floor with a thud._

_"Check to see if he has the keys." Mrs. Jennings said._

_Nodding once, Neriscaryn walked over to Icenhour's side and knelt down, reaching to the side of his belt, where she found and took hold of a key._

_"Hopefully, this is it." Neriscaryn said as she held the key up. _

_"Why don't you find out?" Mrs. Jennings asked impatiently, jingling the chains that held her to the wall._

_"You want me to kill this one first?" She asked, turning her head to the side._

_"I'll do it." Mrs. Jennings said impatiently, moving her tail over to Icenhour's left ear. Wrapping her tail around his ear, she quickly and easily twisted it to the point of a cracking sound being heard._

_Getting to her feet, Neriscaryn turned to face Mrs. Jennings, who smiled in anticipation. However, Rose's tail suddenly wrapped around the Neriscaryn's wrist to the hand that held the key. Grunting, Neriscaryn turned and pulled her hand away, managing to yank her hand free after only one tug. Rose then cried out in pain as Neriscaryn retaliated, slamming her tail down on the side of her head._

_Breathing heavily, Neriscaryn then turned her attention back to Mrs. Jennings and quickly walked over to her, kneeling down and putting the key into the lock on the shackles. "I took care of her." Neriscaryn said as she turned the key, unlocking the shackle._

_"But you didn't finish her off." Mrs. Jennings said as she dropped her arm from the wall._

_"I will." Neriscaryn said before she put the key into the other shackle, turning it and freeing Mrs. Jennings._

_Moaning, Rose slowly opened her eyes, watching as Neriscaryn helped Mrs. Jennings to her feet. "Where is Affendi?" Neriscaryn asked._

_"In some other cell." Mrs. Jennings said. "I don't know where."_

_"I bet she does." Neriscaryn said with an evil smile on her face, turning her head to the side to look at Rose._

_Her eyes widening, Rose could do nothing as Neriscaryn walked up to her. Within moments, she grunted as she was slammed against the wall after being picked up. Now, she was being held in place by the dark red dragon._

_"Where is he?"_

_"I...I don't know." Rose answered. "I...I really don't."_

_"Then kill her." Mrs. Jennings said._

_"Gladly." Neriscaryn narrowed her eyes. She quickly brought her claws up to slice into Rose's body, but before she could, Rose opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. Yelping in surprise and pain, the dark red dragon was thrown back, slamming into Mrs. Jennings, the two of them being thrown back._

_As Rose saw them land on the floor, she turned and ran, leaving the cell and the fallen Magness on the floor, the shade demons that had attacked her staring into the jail cell._

_Growling, both Neriscaryn and Mrs. Jennings pushed themselves up, seeing Rose vanish from view. "Oh great." Neriscaryn rolled her eyes. "Now she's going to go straight to the Council."_

_"Affendi can wait." Mrs. Jennings agreed. "Right now, we just need to get out of here."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Panting, Rose pushed the doors to the Main Hall open, continuing to run in as Holly, the only Councilor in the hall, looked up._

_"Rose." She stated as Rose stopped once she reached the table. "What happened? You look like you've been in a fight."_

_"Your mother..." Rose tried to explain as she caught her breath. "...Is...Is free. Some dragon w...with sh...shade de...demons bro...broke her out."_

_"What?!" Holly quickly stood up from the table._

_"I'm...I'm sorry." Rose said. "Agent Magness and Agent Icenhour were attacked and probably killed. They almost killed me, too. I barely got aw-"_

_"It's okay." Holly said. "Where did you last see them?"_

_LINE BREAK_

_Together, Rose and Holly, both in their dragon forms, arrived at the cell that Mrs. Jennings had been imprisoned in. When she saw Magness on the floor, Holly's eyes widened. "Where's Agent Icenhour?" She asked._

_"In the cell"_

_"Do you think it's possible that my mother and the dragon that broke her out are still in there?" Holly asked._

_"We can only hope." Was Rose's answer._

_Together, both Rose and Holly turned and stepped into the cell, where they found Mrs. Jennings and Neriscaryn to be gone. Only Agent Icenhour was in the cell, and he hadn't been moved._

_As quickly as she could with her walking stick and bad limp, Holly hurried over to Icenhour's side, leaving Rose behind. As soon as she reached Icenhour's side, Holly dropped her walking stick and collapsed on her knees._

_Rose watched nervously as she watched Holly put two clawed fingers to Icenhour's neck to feel for a pulse. After about three seconds, Holly took a deep breath as she pulled her hand away from the Agent's neck._

_"Holly, is he dead?" Rose asked._

_"Yeah." Holly replied sadly as she turned her head to the side._

_"That...That probably means that Magness is d-" Rose started, but before she could finish, she could hear Magness moaning. Quickly, Rose turned to see Agent Magness slowly rolling over onto her back. "Scratch that! She's alive!" Rose said before she rushed over to Magness, Magness, with deep scratches all over her body, including her left eye, which had blood coming from it, watching, her teeth gritted as she tried to block out the severe pain she was in, as Rose knelt down beside her._

_"Ag...Agent Lo...Long..." Magness managed._

_"Shh." Rose said softly, reaching down and putting her clawed hands down on Magness' chest._

_"...A...Am I gon...gonna d...die?" Magness asked._

_"No." Rose said softly. "You're going to be okay. I'm here and Councilor Jennings is here. We're going to get you the help you need. You're going to be okay."_

_LINE BREAK_

_The next morning, Holly and Rose, both in their human forms, were sitting in the cafeteria. "I'm sorry, Holly." Rose said. "It's my fault that you're mother and that other dragon got away. I should have stayed and arrested them instead of running to get you."_

_"No." Holly said softly, giving Rose a small smile. "It's not your fault. I'm glad that you came to get me."_

_"How's Magness?" Rose asked._

_"She'll live." Holly said, her smile vanishing. "We stopped the bleeding, but she lost sight in one of her eyes. She's also going to have serious scars."_

_"Loss of sight?" Rose asked. "Does that mean that you're going to kick her-?"_

_"No." Holly cut Rose off. "She still has sight in one eye. That's good enough."_

_"Oh." Rose replied. "Well, that's good."_

_"Yeah." Holly said before she sighed. "But now we have a huge problem on our hands."_

_"Re-capturing your mother." Rose said. "I think we can do that, Holly."_

_"Not what I was referring to, actually." Holly said._

_"Then what?"_

_"She's going to come back." Holly said. "She's going to come back and cause trouble."_

_"That's why we need to re-capture her." Rose said._

_"She's going to come back and get Affendi." Holly said, as if she wasn't paying attention to Rose. "And I'm willing to bet that even more Agents will lose their lives."_

_"No, they won't." Rose promised. "They'll be prepared this time. We weren't prepared for this, we weren't prepared to be betrayed in Hong Kong."_

_"You know what, Rose?" Holly decided, narrowing her eyes. "You're right."_

_"Of course I am." Rose smiled. "I've already told them about the escape. The Agents are even angrier now that they know that your mother has killed ag-"_

_"She's not going to kill anymore Agents." Holly cut her off._

_"I'll prepare them for another attack." Rose said. "They'll-"_

_"And my mother won't be coming back here." Holly continued._

_"Are you part oracle or something?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "She will. You just said that she's going to come back! That's why I'm trying to tell you that I'm going to make sure these Agents are prepared for her return."_

_"She won't be coming back." Holly smirked._

_"Why, are we going on a manhunt?"_

_"No." Holly's smile widened. "She won't be coming back because she'll have no reason to."_

_"I'm not following."_

_"We're going to give her Affendi." Holly leaned forward._

_"What?!" Rose's eyes widened. "Are...Are you for real?"_

_"As real as the sky is blue and the grass is green."_

_"Well, then I guess the sky must be pink!" Rose exclaimed. "Holly, you can't do this! Forgive me for saying this, but your plan is awful! That won't stop more innocent lives from being taken! That will only resort in more lives being taken."_

_"You're forgiven because I know my plan is not awful." Holly continued to smile._

_"It won't work!"_

_"It will." Holly said._

_"How?"_

_"It's going to be a hostage situation, Rose." Holly said. "It's the exact same thing that she was going to do with me after she supposedly captured you in Hong Kong."_

_Rose blinked in surprise. "Wait. What? She did?"_

_"You know how hostage situations work, Rose." Holly said, starting to trace a circle on the surface of the table with her index finger._

_"Of course I do."_

_"Then you should understand how my plan will work!"_

_"Explain it to me, because I honestly don't."_

_"I'm going to give her Affendi."_

_"I think that's a horrible idea." Rose said. "That won't stop her."_

_"It will." Holly said. "Do you want to know how I know that it will?"_

_"Please enlighten me, Holly." Rose said with a touch of sarcasm in her tone._

_"I'll only hand him over to her if she promises to leave me alone, as long as she promises to never kill another Agent."_

_"That's absolutely idiotic, Holly." Rose narrowed her eyes. "Come on! I know you're smarter than that!"_

_"Rose." Holly said dangerously, narrowing her eyes. "You're pushing it."_

_"Holly, the plan is flawed." Rose said. "The foolishness of trusting the dragon that murdered your brother and tried to murder you as well aside, how are you even going to find her?"_

_"That's where you come in."_

_"I want no part in this." Rose declared._

_"I'm not giving you a choice." Holly said, narrowing her eyes. _

_"How in the world do you expect me to even help you find her, Holly?" Rose demanded passionately, slamming her fist down on the table._

_"Your knowledge of the Dream Realm." Holly said. "Everyone has a Dream Door, right?"_

_"Oh, no." Was all Rose said._

_"Right?" Holly narrowed her eyes again._

_Sighing, Rose relented. "Right."_

_"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter, Rose." Holly told her. "You're going to take me to her Dream Door and we're going to talk with her."_

_"I don't like this, Holly."_

_"That's nice." Holly said as she started to stand up. Reaching to the bench that she had been sitting on, she grabbed her walking stick and used it to balance herself. "Meet me in my dream tonight."_

END FLASHBACK

Jake III was now standing in front of Agent McClellan, having finished their meditation. "Now..." McClellan said. "...I do believe that I've decided what we shall do next."

"Does it include a break?" Jake III cocked his head to the side.

"We only just started training." McClellan seemed perplexed.

"Well..." Jake said. "...Meditating makes me hungry. Y'know?"

Agent McClellan crossed his scaly arms, as if he was trying to think about what to say to his new pupil. Fortunately for Jake, Gussie, in her human form, arrived, in her human form, behind her father.

"Dad?" She asked, making her father turn around.

"Gussie, I'm kind of busy..." He tried.

"I know, and I'm sorry." The young Dragon Council Agent-In-Training said. "It's just..."

"What do you need, honey?" McClellan asked, swiftly giving into his daughter.

"The Council wants to talk to me about my new master." Gussie said. "They'd...They'd like you to be there."

"That doesn't make much sense." McClellan said. "They should know that I'm training the new pupil that they assigned me."

Gussie shrugged in response.

"Can't your mother accompany you instead?"

"I don't know." Gussie said in a small voice.

Sighing, McClellan slowly turned back around to face Jake III. "Alright, Jake. Go take a break. I need to see the Council."

"How long are you going to be?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." McClellan replied. "How about you come back here in thirty minutes? If my meeting with the Council is shorter than that, I will wait for you. If it's longer, you can wait for me."

"Okay." Jake said.

"Alright." McClellan gave him a small smile. "Go get something to eat...and I'll see you in about thirty minutes."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Two: First Day of Training Part 2

A short time later, Jake III stepped into the cafeteria. Scanning the room, he quickly found Lin-Lin and Regan sitting at a table, talking to each other. Smiling, Jake started to walk over to them. "Hello, girls." He said with a wide as he reached Regan, Lin-Lin's eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, hey." Lin-Lin finally said.

"Mind if I sit down?" Jake asked, sitting down next to Regan anyway.

"Aren't you training with your new master for the first time today?" Regan asked, turning her head to the side to look at Jake.

"Yeah."

"How's it going?" Regan asked.

"It's not what I expected."

"What were you expecting and what is it?" Lin-Lin asked.

"I thought it would be more based on fighting." Jake said. "Like how it was with Cherri. We've only done one thing today, but it caught me off guard. It was meditating."

"Okay, well what are you doing here?" Lin-Lin asked.

"He had to go talk to the Council." Jake's smile widened. "So, now I'm free for half an hour."

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone." Regan decided, starting to get up off of the bench.

"Wait, no." Lin-Lin tried, but it was too late. Regan was walking away, passing by Jake III. "Um..." Lin-Lin said nervously, drumming her fingers against the table. It was all she could say.

So, Jake III, shrugging his shoulders, was the one to speak up: "Do you want to actually get something to eat instead of just sitting here doing nothing?"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_In 2033, Holly, in her human form, was standing in her dream, waiting for Rose. Tapping her foot impatiently, Holly quickly reached down into the pocket of her pants to pull out something to contact Rose._

_"Don't bother." Came the sound of Rose's voice, making Holly snap her head up to see Rose, also in her human form, walking up to her. "I'm here. Besides..." Rose added as she reached her. "...I'm not sure if it would work in the dream world."_

_"I'm sure that, since it's my dream, anything could work if I wanted it to." Holly said. Then, she crossed her arms. "What took you so long, anyway?"_

_"Sorry." Rose said, although she didn't sound truly sorry. "I was on a dream date with Jake. I ran a little late."_

_"Well, at least you're here now." Holly lowered her arms to her sides. "Care to take me to the Dream Corridor now?"_

_LINE BREAK_

_A short time later, Holly and Rose were walking along the Dream Corridor. "So..." Rose said. "...I took the liberty of doing some research today."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I spent most of the day exploring this place so I could lead you straight to your mother's Dream Door." Rose clarified._

_"Oh." Holly said. "Good. How much further?"_

_"Not too much further." Rose said. "Maybe about another five minutes until we reach it."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Within about five minutes, just like Rose had said, they reached Mrs. Jennings' door. Together, both Holly and Rose stopped and stared at the door. Taking a deep breath, Holly turned her head to the side to look at Rose. "I wonder how disturbing it's going to be in there." She said._

_"There's only one way to find out." Rose replied, herself sounding like she was dreading going in through the door._

_Turning her head back to normal, Holly took another deep breath and stepped forward and grabbed the knob, turning it and opening it. Holly walked in, closely followed by Rose. _

_After walking in, both women froze in shock at the sight before them. "Extremely disturbing." Holly said. _

_Before them was the sight of Holly, in her dragon form, lying dead on the ground, Mrs. Jennings and Riley, in his dragon form, standing beside her. In Riley's claws was a sharp knife. "Good boy." Mrs. Jennings said with a huge smile on her face as she put a clawed hand on her son's scaly shoulder._

_"Ahem." Holly spoke up, making her mother jerk her head to the side, "Riley" and "Holly's body" vanishing into thin air. "I'm very glad to see that you dream about me being brutally killed."_

_"How did you get here?" Mrs. Jennings asked, turning to face the two women._

_"It's called the Dream Realm." Rose said as she held up her Dream Charm._

_"Aw..." Mrs. Jennings smiled. "...So to what do I owe this annoying disruption?"_

_"I have a proposition for you, mother." Holly said. "You want Affendi back? He's yours."_

_"Oh?"_

_"You just have to agree to one condition." Holly smirked while Rose smacked herself on the forehead with an open palm. "Do you want to hear the condition?"_

_"Hmm..." Mrs. Jennings pretended to think about it. "...Oh, I suppose." She finally smiled._

_"All I want..." Holly said. "...Is for you to leave me, Riley, his family and Rose's Agents alone. Never bother me again, and you can have your minion back."_

_Mrs. Jennings scoffed. "You can keep him, then."_

_"If you refuse, then you'll just be asking for trouble." Holly said, while Rose rolled her eyes. "Refuse and we'll be forced to hunt you down and re-capture you."_

_"That's what we-" Rose started, but before she could finish, Holly slapped her in the shoulder with the back of her hand. _

_"Hmm, I guess I'd be in quite a bit of trouble, then." Mrs. Jennings said with a mocking smile. "You're saying...that if I agree to your term, we'll never see each other again? And all __**I'd**__ have to do is agree to leave you all alone."_

_"Precisely." Holly said._

_"Well..." Mrs. Jennings' smile widened. "...Then perhaps I need to reconsider. Perhaps I should take your offer."_

_"Tomorrow at noon." Holly said before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Stepping forward, she gave her mother the piece of paper. "These are the directions to our meeting place. If you wish to accept my offer, just show up."_

_"Oh, believe me, Holly..." Mrs. Jennings smiled again. "...I'll be there"_

_"So we have a deal?" Holly asked._

_"Oh, yes."_

_"Good." Holly said before she turned and walked back over to Rose, who turned and started to walk with her. As the two women left the dream, they were unaware of the evil smile on Mrs. Jennings' face._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_Later that night, Holly turned around the corner of the jail, and started to walk down the hall; half-way down the hall were two dragons, who were guarding a prison cell. The first dragon was a white-colored female, with long brown hair with the bottom half of her hair dyed green. The second was an orange-colored male with short brown hair._

_"Agents." Holly spoke as she reached the cell, turning to face them._

_"Oh, good evening Councilor Jennings." The male said. _

_"Do you mind if we talk?" Holly asked._

_"About what?" The female Agent asked. "Did we do something wrong?"_

_"Absolutely not." Holly smiled. "I'm just here to tell you that you won't need to guard the prisoner anymore after tonight."_

_Hearing this, Affendi, who was shackled against the wall, slowly lifted his head up._

_"Is there a reason why?" The male Agent asked._

_"We're getting rid of him." Holly said. "I've contacted my mother and we have an agreement made. Congratulations, Affendi. Tomorrow, you're going to be a free dragon." Hearing this, Affendi smirked. _

_"You made a deal with that monster?" The male Agent asked, both he and his fellow Agent not reacting well to this; both had scowls on their face that made Holly roll her eyes._

_"Would you rather have her return for him?" Holly asked. "More Agents could be killed!"_

_"None of us get out of this world alive, Councilor." The male Agent said._

_"So you want to be killed by my mother, then?" Holly asked, raising an eye. "Look, nothing is going to happen. If she has Affendi, she has no reason to come here."_

_"Of course she does." The female Agent said. "She's dangerous."_

_"She tried to kill you, Councilor." The male Agent said. "She needs no reason to come here and cause trouble. If she wants to kill some Dragon Council Agents, then there is no way that she can be stopped."_

_"The agreement that was made is based on her not coming back here, not bothering me, and to stop trying to find my brother." Holly said. "She agreed t-"_

_"You can't trust her, Councilor." The male Agent said. "It would be a huge mistake."_

_Holly was starting to feel her blood boil. Gritting her teeth, she finally exploded at the two Agents: "I'M ABSOLUTELY SICK OF THIS!" Holly's outburst startled the two Agents, who backed up in surprise, their eyes wide._

_"THIS IS MY DECISION!" Holly continued. "DO I REALLY HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT IF I DECIDE SOMETHING, THEN IT HAPPENS?! ROSE ALREADY GAVE ME GRIEF FOR MY IDEA, NOW YOU AS WELL! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO DO GOOD?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I ONLY HAVE YOU AGENTS AND MY BROTHER IN MIND?!"_

_Both Agents had pale faces. "O...Of course we do, Councilor." The female said respectfully. _

_"Then stop acting like you know better than I do!" Holly spat before she turned and stormed away._

_Now alone, the female Agent swallowed hard while the male Agent ran a clawed hand through his hair. "I've never seen her so angry..." The female Agent said softly._

_"Me neither." Her fellow Agent replied._

_LINE BREAK_

_The next morning, in the Main Hall, Holly was sitting alone at the table, watching as the door opened and two human-formed walked in. One was a rather short female with long grey hair, even though she only looked to be in her late twenties. The other was a tall, balding male who looked to be in his mid to late thirties. Soon, they reached the table._

_"Agent Blauvelt..." Holly addressed the female. "...Agents Daniels..." She addressed the male. "...I'm going to need your help. Can you help me out?"_

_"Certainly, Councilor." Both Daniels and Blauvelt said in unison._

_"There is one thing that I need you to promise me, though." Holly said. "I specifically chose you because I think you can promise me this. So, can you promise me?"_

_"Promise you what, Councilor?" Blauvelt asked._

_"Just say that you will." Holly said._

_"I think that we should know what we're agreeing to do before we agree to do it." Daniels said._

_Holly said nothing. All she did was narrow her eyes, implying to the two Agents that she was not in the mood for them to question her. Understanding the look, both Agents reacted accordingly. "O...Okay." Daniels said._

_"We promise." Blauvelt said._

_"Good." Holly smiled. "You just promised me that you will not question me or my plan."_

_"Your...plan?" Daniels asked._

_"After my mother's escape..." Holly explained. "...I knew that she would come back for Affendi, her minion that was also captured. To keep the inhabitants of the island safe, as well as myself and my brother, who is in hiding, I went into the Dream Realm and made a deal with her. In return for the prisoner, she would never bother any of us again. She agreed."_

_"So, where do we come in?" Blauvelt asked._

_"I need you with me." Holly said. "So, you will help me deliver the prisoner to my mother? We already know where we're going to meet..."_

_"Well, we suppose..." Daniels said uneasily._

_"Great!" Holly smiled. "We meet at noon!"_

_LINE BREAK_

_Meanwhile, the two Agents that Holly had yelled at the night before were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, in their human forms. "Do you think we should apologize to Councilor Jennings?" The female asked. "I mean, she is right. We really weren't in any place to tell her that her plan wasn't a very good one. She even mentioned that she didn't like Agent Long telling her that it was a bad idea."_

_"I bet she got chewed out, too." The male said._

_"I didn't." The sudden sound of Rose's voice made both Agents turn their heads to the side to see Rose, also in her human form, walking up to the side of the table._

_"Agent Long." Was all the male Agent could say._

_"Good morning, Agent Wittrock, Agent Bell." Rose said as she leaned over the table, putting her hands on the surface of it. "Word amongst all the Agents is that you two got screamed at by Councilor Jennings last night. Is that true?"_

_"Yes, ma'am." Agent Bell, the female Agent, responded._

_"What happened?"_

_"She tried to convince us to help her make a deal with her mother." Agent Wittrock, the male Agent, said. "We told her that it was a bad idea. She yelled at us."_

_"Yeah, well..." Rose replied. "...Her heart is in the right place, but she left her brain at the door. Her plan is going to backfire on her. We have to do something about it. The three of us."_

_"Isn't that treason?" Bell asked._

_"Does it matter?" Rose asked. "I need your help."_

_While Agent Bell seemed uncertain, Agent Wittrock nodded his head. "What can we do to help, ma'am?" He asked._

_Smiling, Rose took a step back. "Follow me." She told them._

_LINE BREAK_

_A short time later, Rose opened the door to the room that she shared with Jake, Bell and Wittrock following her in. The room was empty, all except for three M21 Sniper Rifles, which were on the bed._

_"Rifles?" Wittrock asked, watching as Rose picked up one of the sniper rifles and turned around._

_"This is treason." Bell said._

_"You need to stop thinking like that, Agent Bell." Rose told her before she tossed her the rifle. Gasping, Agent Bell was quickly able to grab it._

_"We're not even going to get caught." Rose said, turning around and grabbing another rifle. "She's not even going to know that we were there." Once Rose had the second rifle in her hands, she turned and tossed it to Wittrock, who managed to grab it._

_"What are we even going to be doing with these?" Wittrock asked, baffled._

_Rose didn't respond until after she had turned around, picked up the last sniper rifle and turned back around. "We have a simple task, Agents." Rose said. "We're going to follow them to their meeting place. We're going to watch their exchange like hawks."_

_"Where did you even get these?" Bell asked._

_"That doesn't matter." Rose said. "What matters is that any sane person would not trust Holly's mother. That's what these are for."_

_"We're not murderers." Bell said. _

_"Sometimes..." Rose told her. "...A life must be taken to protect another life. If it looks like Holly's mother is going to act violently, we all have to shoot with intent to kill."_

_LINE BREAK_

_In the place where the Dragon Council had tried to execute Jake and Rose over ten years earlier, Holly, in her dragon form, was waiting, along with the dragon-formed Agent Blauvelt and Agent Daniels, who were holding the arms of Affendi, who had his hands cuffed behind his back._

_"She's late." Holly said impatiently._

_Unbeknownst to Holly, Rose, Wittrock and Bell, armed with their weapons, were flying up from behind. Quickly, the three dragons swooped down and landed on a rocky ledge above and behind Holly and the others._

_"Good, we're not too late." Rose said. "Okay, come on." Rose said as she quickly squatted down and aimed her rifle. "We have to get into position." Rose finished as she looked through the telescope._

_Quickly, both Wittrock and Bell squatted down and did the exact same thing that Rose did. "Now..." Rose told them. "...All we have to do is wait."_

_Back down with Holly, Holly started to impatiently tap her foot against the ground. "It's almost ten after!" She said to no one in particular._

_"Maybe she has no plan to show up." Daniels suggested._

_"Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" Affendi replied with an evil smirk. _

_"Shut up." Holly growled, narrowing her eyes. However, only a split second later, her eyes widened as she saw her mother fly into view. A few seconds later, she came to a stop and landed a few feet away from Holly, Affendi and the Agents._

_"Sorry I'm late." Mrs. Jennings smiled evilly._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_Mrs. Jennings continued to stare at her daughter, Affendi and the two Agents that held him prisoner. "So, how long have you been waiting for me?" Mrs. Jennings asked._

_"You were late on purpose, weren't you?" Holly asked, narrowing her eyes._

_"Well, I'm here now." Mrs. Jennings put her clawed hands on her hips. "Let's just get this over with so I never have to see you again."_

_"You give your word that you will never bother me or my brother ever again?" Holly asked._

_"I give my word." Mrs. Jennings smiled evilly._

_"And my Agents?" Holly asked._

_"Indeed." Mrs. Jennings said. "I won't bother them, either. Affendi and I will fade away into non-existence. Happy?"_

_"As happy as I can be." Holly said. Then, she turned her head to the side, looking at Daniels and Blauvelt. "Give him to her."_

_Grunting, Affendi felt himself being shoved forward by the two Agents. With his hands shackled behind his back, Affendi briefly stumbled before he was able to catch his balance. Then, he walked over to Mrs. Jennings, stopping at her side as she smiled._

_"This is it." Rose said softly. "Be ready." She told the two Agents. "But be careful also. Don't shoot Councilor Jennings, Agent Blauvelt or Agent Daniels."_

_"Well..." Mrs. Jennings said from down below. "Goodbye, daughter."_

_"Goodbye, mother." Holly replied._

_Then, to the surprise of Rose and her two Agents, they flared their wings, flapped them and took off into the air, leaving Mrs. Jennings and Affendi on the ground, both of them looking up at them._

_Shocked, Rose, Wittrock and Bell all lowered their rifles. "Th...They just left." Rose said._

_"Her mother didn't even try to attack her." Wittrock added._

_"This makes no sense!" Rose exclaimed. "She wants her son! Why would she just agree to stop bothering him?"_

_"I think that we were wrong." Wittrock said softly, making Rose turn her head to the side._

_"What?" She asked._

_"We were wrong." Wittrock repeated, turning his head to the side as well. "We were wrong to tell Councilor Jennings that this was a bad idea, because it wasn't. We were wrong."_

_"We should apologize." Bell said, also turning her head to the side. _

_"What?" Rose's eyes widened._

_"Yeah, I think we should." Wittrock agreed softly. "Don't you, ma'am?"_

_"Earlier, you were worried about being caught." Rose said. "Now you want to go and confess?"_

_"We don't have to confess." Agent Bell said. "We just have to tell her that we were wrong to doubt her plan."_

_"That would require telling her that we followed her with the intent of killing her mother if she tried to go back on the term that she agreed to." Rose said._

_Wittrock sighed. "Yeah, I see what you mean, ma'am. Still, it's the right thing to do."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Back on the Island of Draco, Rose, Wittrock and Bell, all still in their dragon forms, arrived at the Main Hall, the doors closed. "Do you think we'll be punished, Agent Long?" Agent Bell asked._

_Rose shrugged. "Probably."_

_Seconds later, the doors were pulled open, Rose and the Agents walking in, making Holly look up from where she was seated. As she saw them all walking toward her, Holly grinned. "Guess what?" She said proudly as Rose, Bell and Wittrock reached the table. "Guess what happened today."_

_"We know." Rose said._

_"You know?" Holly asked, her smile fading._

_"Yeah, we know." Rose repeated._

_"Did Agent Blauvelt and Agent Daniels tell you?" Holly asked._

_"No." Rose answered._

_"Then how did you find out about the exchange going off without any problems?" Holly looked confused._

_"Because we were there, Councilor." Agent Wittrock said._

_"What?"_

_"We were there." Wittrock elaborated. "Agent Bell, Agent Long and myself were all there."_

_"We watched the whole thing." Agent Bell added._

_"I...I didn't see you." Holly said._

_"We were secretly keeping a close eye on you." Wittrock said. "We had snipers and we were planning on shooting your mother if she tried to attack."_

_"What?!" Holly demanded, her eyes widening in shock and anger._

_"Okay, I think that's enough." Rose said as she took a step forward, and as she stared at Holly's angry scowl, she swallowed hard. "It was my idea, Holly." Rose said. "Agent Bell and Agent Wittrock were only following my orders. So...don't punish them. I take full responsibility."_

_"Very well, then." Holly said dangerously. "Get out of here, Agents."_

_As Wittrock and Bell turned and quickly left, Rose lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Holly." She said. "I owe you a most sincere apology for being critical. I was wrong."_

_"Rose, look at me." Holly told the Head Agent. Slowly, Rose did as she was told._

_"I will accept any punishment you wish to give me." Rose said. _

_"Alright." Holly said dangerously. "I'll give you a punishment, alright. Close your eyes and hold up your hand."_

_"E...Excuse me?" Rose asked, taken aback by this command._

_"You heard me!"_

_"Um, okay..." Rose said before she held up her scaly hand, closing her eyes and turning her head away._

_A split second later, Holly's tail came down hard, smacking Rose along the back of her hand and the top part of her wrist._

_"OW!" Rose reacted, yanking her hand away and jerking her head back to normal, seeing that Holly had a smug smile on her face._

_"Punishment delivered." Holly said. "You get a literal slap on the wrist."_

_"Say what?!" Rose asked, her eyes wide. "Th...That's it?! That's all I get? Don't...Don't you think I deserve more?"_

_"Rose..." Holly said in a softer tone, still smiling. "...I think looking like an idiot is punishment enough. Besides, you're my friend. And...you were just trying to be cautious. You were doing your job, serving the Council. You were making sure that I remained safe."_

_"But you were right!"_

_"You bet your tail I was." Holly said. "But you were being cautious. I can't blame you for that."_

_Rose said nothing. She just stood in place until the door to the Hall opened and Agent Magness, in her scarred dragon form, walked in, holding an envelope._

_Her eyes wide, Holly slowly pushed herself up. "Agent Magness?" She asked._

_"Hello, Councilor." Magness said as she reached Rose's side, Rose turning her head to the side to look at her. Feeling Rose's eyes on her, Magness smiled as she turned her head to the side._

_"Ma'am." Was all she said._

_"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Rose asked._

_"I was, but I was released earlier today."_

_"I'm sure that you're getting a warm welcome back from your fellow Agents." Holly smiled._

_Hearing this, Magness' smile faded. "No." She said sadly as she turned her head back to normal._

_"What do you mean no?" Rose asked._

_"I can tell by the way that they look at me..." Magness said as she slowly lowered her head. "...I'm...I'm different now. Weaker. I...I can't describe it."_

_"Rose, can you talk to them?" Holly asked._

_"Of course." Rose said as she turned her head back to normal._

_"You're dismissed, then." Holly said._

_As Rose turned and left, Agent Magness slowly lifted her head up. "This is for you." Magness said, holding out the letter._

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm assuming it's just a letter." Magness said. "Is it a boyfriend of yours?"_

_"No, single." Holly replied as she sat back down._

_"Well, there's something we have in common."_

_"We have more in common than that." Holly smiled. "We both have our battle scars which will never leave us."_

_Then, she leaned forward and took the latter. "I guess you can go now." Holly said. "Agent Long will talk to the others."_

_"Yeah, I trust her to set things straight." Magness said before she turned and started to walk away._

_Now alone, Holly took the envelope in both hands and looked down at it. She didn't recognize the address on the stamp, but she did recognize the name from the sender: Dante Jones._

_"Riley..." Holly's eyes widened._

END FLASHBACK

Jake III's thirty minutes were up, and now he was returning to his training area. He could see Cherri and Haley standing around talking to each other, but he could see no sign of his new master.

"I take it he's not back yet." Jake said as he stepped in-between Haley and Cherri, making both step back.

"No." Haley said. "Not yet."

"Did you get food?" Cherri asked.

"Yeah." Jake said with a smile on his face, turning his head to the side. "Guess who I ate it with?"

"Beats me." Cherri said.

"Lin-Lin."

"That girl you like?" Cherri asked.

"Uh-huh." Jake III turned to face Cherri, a wide smile on his face as he put his hands on his hips.

"That's great, Jake!" Cherri said, smiling for him.

Suddenly, Haley walked up to Jake and took his by his arm, making him turn and turn his head to the side. "What?" Jake asked her.

"Do you think it might get serious?" Haley asked with a smile.

"I don't know." Jake turned his head back to normal. "This girl hated me before Regan set us up for dinner. We're on better terms now. I don't know if she'll ever want to get serious."

"Well, if it ever happens..." Haley continued. "...I can tell you about some of the mistakes that your grandfather made. That way, you won't make them."

"Ahem." The sound of McClellan's voice made Haley turn her head back to normal, seeing the Agent stopping only a few inches away. "I'm sorry for being a little late."

"You weren't that late." Jake said.

"The meeting ran a little longer than I had hoped." McClellan said before he smiled. "No matter. It's all for the best. My daughter now has a new Master. So, now we can get back to training." Then, McClellan's smile faded. "That means that you need to let go of him."

"Sorry." Haley said before she released her brother's grandson, quickly stepping away.

McClellan took a deep breath. "Now, let's resume. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Jake replied. "What are we doing next? Something more physical?"

"No fighting yet." McClellan said. "First...we're going to do some trust exercises."

"Oh, those are fun!" Haley, who was beside Cherri now, exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"What exactly are trust exercises?" Jake asked.

"If you want to be an Agent for the Dragon Council..." McClellan said. "...You're going to have to trust your fellow Agents. That's imperative. So, we'll be doing a lot of different trust exercises today. As we go along, you're going to have to be more trusting. As for today, since it's your first exercise, we'll start off simple."

After he finished talking, McClellan reverted to his human form in a bright light and pulled out a blindfold from his person. "You're going to put this on..." He said. "...And you're going to follow the sound of my voice."

"That sounds easy." Jake smiled.

"Well, this is the catch..." McClellan said. "...We won't be stopping until you trust me completely. Now, put this on, and we'll begin..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Three: First Day of Training Part 3

The sun was starting to set over the Island of Draco, and Jake III still had the blindfold over his eyes and he was still wandering around the island, trying to catch up with his new master, who was speaking to him. "Keep following the sound of my voice." McClellan told him, sounding annoyed. However, Jake III, every few moments, would stop and stall.

Finally, after the third time of stopping in his tracks, Jake III groaned as he reached up to pull off the blindfold. "Can we just stop?" He asked.

"Stop!" McClellan told him forcefully just as Jake III started to pull off the blindfold. "Don't stop now..." McClellan, who was standing only five feet in front of him, said. "...You're close. Don't give up. If you do, we'll have to start all over again."

Sighing, Jake III took his hand away and slowly and carefully started to walk towards his master as McClellan guided him. "Good." McClellan told him. "Closer. Closer. You're getting very close."

Finally, Jake grabbed hold of McClellan's outstretched hand. Quickly, Jake reached up and pulled off the blindfold, only to see that McClellan had a disappointed look on his face. "What?" Jake asked. "I did it!"

"I know, Jake." McClellan said. "I'm just...disappointed."

"Why?" Haley asked as she and Cherri walked up to Jake from behind, making Jake turn to face them. "He did what you wanted him to." Haley finished as she and Cherri came to a stop.

"Sure, it took him a while." Cherri agreed. "But it's only his first day."

"He may have found me..." McClellan crossed his scaly arms. "...But he didn't complete the task. It was a trust exercise. He didn't trust me."

"Of course he did." Cherri said. "He followed the sound of your voice."

"But he didn't trust me completely." McClellan said, sounding annoyed. "He walked slowly, seemed nervous, as if he thought I was going to lead him astray."

"Well, he doesn't know you that well." Cherri said. "Don't you think that you're asking a little too much from him?"

"I'd like to think not, Cherri." McClellan replied. "I'm just trying to do my job. Jake, turn around."

Slowly, Jake did as he was told. "Give me the blindfold." McClellan held out his clawed hand. Quickly, Jake handed it over.

Taking the blindfold in both hands, McClellan quickly tied it over his eyes. "Now..." He said, lowering his arms from behind his head. "...Jake, I want you to do what I just did with you. I'm going to follow the sound of your voice and I'm going to show you how I want you to do it."

"Right after you're done?" Jake asked, sounding tired. "Today?"

"No, next time." McClellan replied irritably. "Now, go away, but not too far away, and I will follow the sound of your voice."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Holly slowly exited the Main Hall and slowly moved along the grass in her human form. Her slow movements weren't just because of her old age and her bad leg, but also because of her patched up stab wound that she had received in South Africa.

As she walked along the grass, she could see Asil, Dingane, Yara and Agata, all in their dragon forms, moving together, carrying what looked like a body on a stretcher. She could also see three other dragons following them.

Curious, Holly started to walk forward, hoping to see what was going on.

LINE BREAK

Now, Jake III was standing alone on the grass, watching as his new Master stood several feet away, along with Haley and Cherri. "Okay!" Jake III called. "Um, just follow the sound of my voi-"

However, Jake quickly stopped when he saw McClellan quickly starting to walk towards him.

"Whoa, that's fast..." Jake said to himself.

"Keep talking." McClellan said as he kept moving forward.

"You're...You're doing great." Jake told him. "I'm-" However, before he could finish, Agent McClellan reached him.

Quickly, McClellan reached up and pulled off the blindfold. "You see?" He asked. "That's what I want you to do. That's the trust that I want to see from you. Understand?"

"Y...Yeah." Jake replied.

"Okay." McClellan said with a small nod. "I think that's enough for today. Go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

LINE BREAK

"Councilors." Holly said as she reached her fellow Councilors, making them stop in their tracks.

"Councilor Jennings..." Was all Asil said as he and the others turned their heads to the side. However, Holly was no longer paying attention to them. With wide eyes, she stared at the three dragons who had been following the Councilors.

Although they had gotten older, all three of them in their golden years, Holly still recognized them by their scale colors and their facial features. They were Storm, Stennis and Carmela. Her eyes wide, Holly looked down at the dragon who was lying on the stretcher, finding it to be her younger brother, Riley. He was dead.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Ri...Riley..." Holly could only say as she looked up at her brother's family. They all had devastated looks on their faces. "How did this happen?"

"He got old." Storm replied. "And...he got sick."

"He'd been sick for a few months." Stennis added. "This afternoon...he just...went..."

"It was quiet." Carmela said. "It was peaceful. We were all together."

"You didn't contact me?" Holly asked. "You didn't tell me that he was ill?"

"After what happened all those years ago?" Storm asked. "Riley made the mistake of writing to you. It caused a lot of trouble. We decided that it would be best if you didn't find out until later."

"My mother has to be dead." Holly said. "You shouldn't be living in hiding at your ages."

"We've become accustomed to it." Storm said softly.

"I suppose we should discuss burial." Councilor Asil said. "Councilor Jennings, would you like him to be buried next to your brother, or would you like to have his family decide what to do?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Holly said softly before she slowly turned and started to walk away.

LINE BREAK

Opening the door to her room, Holly blindly walked in, not stopping until she reached her bed. Once she did reach her bed, she allowed herself to fall forward onto it, dropping her walking stick to the floor.

Tears starting to form in her eyes, Holly closed them, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been about a year and a half since Holly had made an agreement with her mother and released Affendi over to her._

_Now, night had fallen over The Island of Draco. Holly, in her human form, stepped out of the Main Hall. Turning around the corner, Holly stopped, her eyes widening when she two dragons, one wearing a black cloak and hood, the other wearing a red cloak and hood._

_The red-cloaked dragon cried out in pain as they were pushed against the wall by the black-cloaked dragon. As the red-cloaked dragon slid to the ground, Holly gritted her teeth in anger. "HEY!" She shouted, making the black-cloaked dragon turn their head to the side, watching as Holly transformed into her dragon form in a bright light._

_Flapping her wings, Holly flew over to the black-cloaked dragon, and as soon as she reached them, slammed her tail into their chest, making them grunt as they were thrown back off of their feet. Grunting again, the black-cloaked landed on their back, revealing the color of their scaly body: Napier Green._

_Landing, Holly turned to face the whimpering red-cloaked dragon. "Are you okay?" She asked gently, making the red-cloaked dragon look up. A split second later, the dragon nodded._

_"What happened?" Holly asked. "Why were you attacked?"_

_Unbeknownst to Holly, the black-cloaked dragon was getting to their feet. "NOW!" The dragon roared in a male voice. A split second later, a net was tossed down from the roof of the Main Hall; Holly looked up, her eyes wide, just in time for the net to hit her. Grunting, Holly fell down onto her back, trapped under the net, helpless to do anything as the black-cloaked dragon walked up to her._

_"What is the meaning of this?!" Holly demanded before her eyes widening as she watched an Egyptian Blue-colored dragon with a white-colored cloak, a Pink Orange-colored dragon with a blue cloak, a Dark Slate Grey-colored dragon with an orange cloak and a Melon-colored dragon with Maroon-colored markings and a brown cloak all jumped from the roof. The white-cloaked dragon landed beside the black-cloaked dragon, while the others landed on the other side of Holly._

_Looking down from the roof, Holly watched as the red-cloaked dragon got to their feet, brought their clawed hands up and pulled down their hood, revealing that they were a female Tie-dye-colored dragon with long green hair that was in a pony-tail and orange earrings._

_"Councilor Holly Jennings..." She said. "...I'd like to answer your question verbally instead of with a nod of my head." She smirked. "I am perfectly fine. Nidhug had no intent to hurt me. It was all an act that you fell for. My name is Xyxrlove, and you have just fallen into our trap."_

_"Trap?" Holly asked, her eyes wide. "What do you want with me?" Then, Holly gasped as she turned her head first to the left, seeing the black-cloaked dragon and the white-cloaked dragon pulled down their hoods, revealing their faces. Then, Holly turned her head to the right, seeing the others all pulling down their hoods._

_"What do you want with me?" Holly asked as she turned her head back to look at Xyxrlove. _

_"It's not what we want..." Nidhug spoke up, making Holly looked back up at him. "...It's what our master wants..."_

_"Who's your master?" Holly asked._

_"We're going to take you to her." The white-cloaked, Egyptian Blue-colored dragon answered. "Be prepared for a long night, Councilor..."_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_A short time later, Holly and the cloaked dragons were standing in front of a house, far away from the Island of Draco. "Why did you bring me here?" Holly asked, standing in-between the brown and orange-cloaked dragons, watching as Xyxrlove walked up to the front door of the house. Once she reached it, she pushed it open and walked in._

_"After you, Councilor..." Both the brown-cloaked dragon, who was a male with short black hair and the orange-cloaked dragon, who was a female with short black hair, said in unison. Sighing, Holly started to walk forward, the other dragons following her._

_When Holly entered the house, she found that she had to walk down a hall before she got to the family room. As soon as she stepped into the family room, she gasped at what she saw. Carmela, Storm and Stennis, all in their dragon forms, were tightly bound together, hanging from a surprisingly sturdy ceiling fan. The three were slowly spinning around in a circle, making it so that Holly could see all of them. The three were all staring at her as Xyxrlove and a pink-cloaked dragon stood below them._

_"Holly..." Storm said. _

_"R...Riley?" Holly managed before she gasped, being pushed further into the room as the orange-cloaked dragon stepped into the room, followed by the black-cloaked dragon, then the white-cloaked dragon, then the blue-cloaked dragon, and finally the brown-cloaked dragon. As they all lined up behind Holly, Holly stared at her brother's family. _

_"W...Where's Riley?"_

_"Not here." Xyxrlove said. _

_"Where is he?"_

_"He got away." Xyxrlove replied. "That's why you're here." She smiled._

_"How did you find them?" Holly asked._

_"It was easy." The pink-cloaked spoke up, the familiarity of the dragon's voice making Holly gasp._

_"No..." Holly whispered, watching as the pink-cloaked dragon reached up and pulled down the hood of the cloak, revealing Agent Magness._

_"Good evening, Councilor Jennings." Magness smiled evilly._

_"No..." Holly took a step back, but froze when she heard a warning voice from the white-cloaked dragon from behind her._

_"Where do you think you're going?" He asked._

_"You're not leaving..." The blue-cloaked dragon added. "...We still need to talk."_

_"Why would you do this?" Holly demanded. "You were an Agent! You fought for the side of good!"_

_"Note that you said both of those in the past tense." Magness scowled. "Yes, I was a Dragon Council Agent. Until I felt so ostracized from them because of what happened to me that I just left."_

_"So you kidnap me and hold my brother's family hostage?!"_

_"Councilor..." Magness smiled again. "...I'm an Agent. Always have been, always will be. I don't make the orders, I just follow them."_

_"Who gave you the orders, then?" Holly asked. "Miss Xyxrlove, or whatever her name is?"_

_"I just follow orders, too." Xyxrlove stated as Magness reached into her cloak and pulled out a communication device. _

_"Here you go." Magness said as she tossed Holly the device, Holly catching it with ease with her free hand. "Just press the button and you'll learn..." Magness finished as she crossed her scaly arms._

_Slowly diverting her attention away from Magness and Xyxrlove, Holly looked down and pressed the button, a holographic image of her mother appearing. Mrs. Jennings smiled as Holly rose the device up to her eye level._

_"I should have known." Holly said softly. "You broke your word." Holly narrowed her eyes. "Rose was right."_

_"Aw, but I didn't break my word." Mrs. Jennings said with a sly smile._

_"The agreement-" Holly started, but was quickly cut off by her mother._

_"The agreement was that I didn't go after Riley and his family." Mrs. Jennings said. "You said nothing about my minions going after them. I spent this entire year looking for dragons that were corruptible. That's where I got Xyxrlove, Nidhug, Quoven, Janemita, Shortcloak and Nagendra. Surprisingly, Magness was the easiest to corrupt. The poor dragon was so lost and hurt by cruel Agents. You should have realized the loophole in your idea. Of course, you should have known that there's no way that I would have agreed to your term if I couldn't find a loophole. It just goes to show, my daughter, that you cannot outsmart the woman that brought you into this world."_

_"Alright, now that you're done bragging..." Holly said. "...What now? Are you going to kill Storm and her children? What do you want from me?"_

_"My boy got away." Mrs. Jennings said. "He just...abandoned his family."_

_"HE DID NOT ABANDON US!" Stennis raged, pulling against his bonds, but to no avail._

_"So, they're hostages now." Mrs. Jennings ignored the teen's outburst._

_"Bait?" Holly asked._

_"No, hostages." Mrs. Jennings replied. "For you. This is why I've gotten you involved. You're going to find Riley. You're going to find your brother, wherever he is, and you're going to bring him back here. I don't care if you have to capture him or not. Just bring him back here. If not, his wife and children will be killed. I'd hope that the lives of his wife and children would convince him to come with you, but then again, he did abandon them."_

_"NO, HE DIDN'T!" Stennis raged, starting to struggle again._

_"Stennis, stop it!" His mother snapped at him._

_"You have to admit, Holly..." Mrs. Jennings smiled evilly. "...That's cold. He's got it in him. He'd make a wonderful minion to his mother."_

_"That's never going to happen." Holly growled._

_"Please find him, Aunt Holly!" Carmela pleaded. "I don't want to die!"_

_"Don't worry." Holly looked up, staring at her brother's captured family. "I'll find him. I won't let you stay in harm's way." Then, she looked back down at her smiling mother. "Alright." Holly said. "I'll find him, but his family better be spared after I find him."_

_"Certainly." Mrs. Jennings continued to smile. "I can assure you, Holly. That is one agreement I can make with you without a loophole. I don't care about them at all." Then, her holographic form vanished._

_Throwing the device back at Magness, Holly slowly turned around. "Let me through." She said._

_"What, you don't think that we're going to let you go alone, do you?" The white-cloaked dragon said with an evil smile._

_"Xyxrlove and I will stay here with the prisoners." Magness said. "Shortcloak, Quoven, Janemita and Nagendra will all go with you. Nidhug, you can stay here with us."_

_LINE BREAK_

_A short time later, Holly was flying through the air with Janemita, the orange-cloaked dragon, and Nagendra, the brown-cloaked dragon at her right. At her left was Quoven, the white-cloaked dragon who had short red hair, and Shortcloak, the blue-cloaked dragon._

_"Do you think any of you could help me out?" Holly asked. "Did you see which way my brother was going?"_

_"No." Nagendra growled. "No, we didn't."_

_"Then how are we going to find him?" Holly asked, turning her head to the side. "He could be anywhere."_

_"That doesn't matter." Nagendra said with a cruel smile. "All that matters is that we find him. If not, his family dies."_

_"I don't understand how any of you can go along with my mother." Holly said as she turned her head back to normal. "She's a terrible woman."_

_"We don't care." Quoven smiled evilly. "Power is more important than morality."_

_"That's where you're wrong." Holly said._

_"Of course you would say something like that." Shortcloak turned his head to the side. "You are the head of the Dragon Council. Any dragon would kill to have that position of power."_

_"I thought dragons were supposed to be noble and selfless." Holly said._

_"Who cares about others?" Shortcloak turned his head back to normal. "The individual is all that matters."_

_Holly chose to ignore him. Sighing, she tried to ask for help again: "Okay, so you don't know where he is." She said. "I can accept that, but do you know the area very well."_

_"No." Nagendra replied. "We don't know this area at all."_

_"Then how did you find my brother?" Holly turned her head to the side. _

_Nagendra chuckled. "After Magness joined us, she was able to steal a letter from you. The letter was from a Dante Jones, but in the letter, he revealed that he was actually Riley Jennings. That's how we found him."_

_"Hmm..." Holly turned her head back to normal. "So she stole a letter?" Then, as she suddenly heard a ringing coming from within her person, her eyes widened._

_"What's that?" Quoven growled, turning his head to the side._

_"I've got a call coming." Holly turned her head to the side._

_"Don't answer it!" Janemita ordered, turning her head to the side as well. "Remember! We're going after your brother!"_

_"It could be the Council." Holly said._

_"All the better reason not for you to pick it up." Nagendra said._

_"But if it's the Council..." Holly countered, turning her head to look at him. "...And I don't pick it up, they could get suspicious. They might be wondering where I am."_

_After a moment, Nagendra narrowed his eyes, but gave in. "Alright." He growled. "But don't give anything away to them."_

_"I won't." Holly replied, turning her head back to normal. "I'll have to land to answer." She announced. Then, she dove down, the others following her._

_Landing on the grass, Holly reverted to her human form as the four minions of her mother landed all around her. Reaching into her robes, Holly pulled out her communication device. "Make it quick." Quoven said._

_"You might want to take a step back." Holly said. "If they notice you, they might think something is up."_

_"We don't know for sure that this is the Council, though do we?" Janemita said._

_"It is." Holly said. "Please just step back."_

_LINE BREAK_

_On the Island of Draco, Jake, in his human form, sat alone in the Main Hall. He watched as a holographic image of Holly appeared._

_"Holly, where are you?" Jake asked._

_"Just...out..." Holly replied. _

_"Well, you should get back here..." Jake said, also looking at his wife and Riley, who were both in their dragon forms. "...Because your brother is here."_

_LINE BREAK_

_"What?" Holly's eyes widened._

_"He's here." Jake told her. "He told us that he and his family were attacked. He barely got away."_

_Quickly glancing up, Holly could see the four minions all slowly coming back to her. Looking back down, Holly whispered: "I know." right before her wings appeared from her back._

_"You know?" Jake asked, confused._

_"What are you doing, Councilor?" Nagendra asked._

_"Jake..." Holly said slowly, knowing that what she was about to do was incredibly stupid. "...I know!" It was then that she flapped her wings and flew into the air, leaving Shortcloak, Nagendra, Quoven and Janemita surprised._

_All four of the minions looked up to see Holly flying into the air, telling Jake everything, all within earshot. "I'm with four of the dragons that are holding them hostage. They want me to find Riley."_

_"I knew this would happen!" Janemita exclaimed. "She's telling the Council everything!" Angrily, the four minions all started to fly up to Holly. _

_"Riley can lead you to where they live!" Holly tried to finish as she continued to fly into the air. "Go there! Hurry!"_

_"Okay." Jake replied. "Anything else?"_

_"Yeah." Holly said as she stopped ascending. "It's my mother. Also, Age-" However, before she could finish, she grunted as she was hit full-on in the face by a torrent of fire, pushing her back and making her drop the communication device._

_"Holly?" Jake asked from the communication device as it fell to the ground._

_Recovering after being hit, Holly could see Quoven, Shortcloak, Janemita and Nagendra hovering in front of her._

_"You really shouldn't have done that." Quoven told her._

_"Oh, but I'm glad I did." Holly said. "Now, they will be safe."_

_"Don't count on it!" Shortcloak declared._

_"I guess..." Janemita said with an evil smile. "...Now that our master's son is going there on his own, there's no reason for you to live anymore..."_

_"Can't say that I'm surprised..." Holly said before she fully transformed into her dragon form. "...It really doesn't surprise me that my mother would go against her word and kill me, Storm, Carmela and Stennis once this was all over with."_

_Then, the four minions all flew toward her. Quickly, Holly flew up, and while Janemita and Nagendra stayed behind from below, Shortcloak and Quoven both flew up to Holly, one on each end, Quoven flying a little faster than Shortcloak._

_Coming up right in front of Holly, Quoven lunged forward and pushed Holly back, just as Shortcloak flew up. The result of this was that Shortcloak managed to trap Holly in a headlock._

_"Got you." Quoven said with a wicked smile on his face as he lifted up his clawed hand, preparing to slice into Holly's body._

_Her eyes widening in panic, Holly grunting as she managed to force herself back just as Quoven sliced down, barely missing her chest. Once she came to a stop, Holly reached back and managed to lift Shortcloak up, throwing him over to Quoven, who had no time to react before Shortcloak smacked into him._

_Smiling with relief, Holly had no idea that Janemita and Nagendra were wrapping their tails around her ankles until it was too late. As they pulled her down, Holly shrieked, caught completely off guard._

_As soon as Holly was down, Nagendra rushed forward and rammed into Holly, pushing her back. As they flew back, Nagendra tried to wrap his hands around Holly's neck, but before he could start to strangle her, Holly grunted and managed to roll over, taking Nagenda with her. Startled by what Holly did, Nagenda released Holly by her neck, resulting in his being punched in the face by her, making him grunt._

_With Nagenda starting to descend, Holly pulled back and started to fly back, where Janemita was waiting for her._

END FLASHBACK

Inside the Main Hall, Storm, Stennis and Carmela were all standing before the now human-formed Asil, Agata, Yara and Dingane.

"So, the choice is up to you..." Asil said. "Seeing as how Councilor Jennings doesn't care..."

"I think she does care." Storm said. "She just didn't speak her mind. She was probably too shocked and saddened to give an answer."

"Do you think that you should wait, then?" Agata suggested.

"Perhaps that way..." Yara added. "...Once Councilor Jennings is feeling better, you make a decision that will bring peace and comfort to you all."

"No." Storm replied. "No, I know that she would be happier if my husband was buried with their brother." Storm said.

"You are going to put her before yourselves?" Asil asked. "That's quite thoughtful of you."

"Well..." Storm wrapped her scaly arms around her belly. "...I guess she's going to want to be buried with her family when she goes. I always suppose that I can be buried nearby when-"

"Mom, don't talk like that." Carmela said softly, putting a clawed hand on her scaly shoulder.

"I understand." Asil gave her a small smile. "This is your decision?"

"Yes." Storm replied. "I think it's the wisest decision to make."

"Well, then we will start making the arrangements as soon as possible." Asil smiled.

"Thanks." Storm replied dully before she slowly turned around. "Come on." She told her children, who, on her command, turned and started to follow her as if they were still children.

All together, the three of them started to leave the Main Hall.

_FLASHBACK_

_Outside of the house that he and his family had been living in secret in, Riley landed, Jake and Rose landing at his sides a few seconds later._

_After staring at the house for a few seconds, Jake and Rose smiled. "This is it, huh?" Jake asked._

_"Pretty nice." Rose complemented._

_"Thanks." Riley replied. "But that shouldn't be important right now."_

_"I know." Jake narrowed his eyes. "We have to sneak into the house. According to Holly, your wife and kids are being held in there. We have to sneak in there and get them out."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Inside the house, Carmela groaned as she, her brother and her mother continued to slowly spin around in a circle. "I'm tired of hanging up here."_

_Magness, Xyxrlove and Nidhug were all watching them, and as Carmela complained, Magness smiled evilly. _

_"Aw, well..." Magness mocked. "...I'm sure that your Aunt Holly will save you." The three dragons then chuckled evilly, only to stop when they all heard a crashing noise coming from a bedroom._

_"What was that?" Xyxrlove growled, turning her head to the side to look at Magness._

_"I don't know..." Magness growled. "But I'm gonna go find out."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Riley had opened the window to a bedroom, but as he was crawling in, he had knocked over a few books. As Riley finished climbing into the room, he turned himself around on the desk and put his feet down on the floor, right by the books that he had accidentally pushed over._

_"Okay, I'm in." Riley whispered, getting the response of the top half of Jake's body coming in through the window._

_"Do you mind giving me a little help?" Jake asked as he held out his clawed hand._

_"Sure." Riley said as he offered his hand._

_From outside, Rose watched as Jake was pulled all the way inside. As she stuck her head in through the window, Rose watched as Jake put his feet on the ground. "You next." Jake whispered with a smile on his face as he turned to face his wife._

_"Yippee..." Rose said sarcastically before she held out her clawed hand. Jake took it, and slowly, Rose was pulled in through the window._

_Rose finally sighed with relief as she got her feet onto the floor. "Oh, come on, Rose." Jake said. "You've crawled in through windows before and you've never made such a big deal about it."_

_"Shut up." Rose mumbled. _

_"You two can bicker later..." Riley said in a hushed tone as he started to move to the door._

_"Don't you think it's better if I go out there first?" Rose asked, reaching for her belt._

_This made Riley stop, just before he reached the door. "I know this house better than you." He said as he turned his head to the side. _

_"True, but-" Rose started, but before she could finish, the door to the room was opened, making Riley turn his head back to normal._

_Riley, Jake and Rose all watched in shock as Magness stepped into the room. "Agent Magness?" Rose asked._

_"Yo, what are you doing here?" Jake asked._

_"No!" Rose's eyes widened. "It can't be!" She could only watch as the smirking Magness crossed her scaly arms. _

_"This is just too good to be true..." Magness said. "...Our target...come straight to us..."_

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Four: First Day of Training Part 4

Night had fallen, and now Haley and Cherri landed in front of Jake III's house. Jake III, who was on Haley's back, slid off and stepped back as he watched Haley and Cherri turn to face him. "Well..." Cherri smiled. "...That sure was interesting..."

"You did a good job today." Haley told him.

"You think so?" Jake asked.

"Listen..." Haley said as she took a step forward and then crouched down, putting a clawed hand on his shoulder. "...It was only your first day."

"I know."

"You're going to get better." Haley promised him. "It's just going to take a little bit of time."

LINE BREAK

Moments later, Jake III entered the house, opening and closing the front door. Turning back around after closing the door, Jake could see his father coming down the stairs. "Hey, son." Jake Jr. said with a smile. "Good to see you home."

"Yeah..." Jake replied. "...I'm tired."

"I hope you're not too tired to tell us all about your day." Jake Jr. grinned. "Come on!"

"Dad, no!" Jake III tried, but his father ignored him, walking into the kitchen. Sighing, Jake started to walk into the kitchen, and as soon as he stepped in, he could see his father sitting down at the table, his mother and sister already seated.

"Come and sit down." Jake Jr. said with a smile on his face.

Sighing, Jake started to walk over to the table. "So, what do you want to know?" He asked as he reached the table. "We meditated and then I spent the rest of the day with a blindfold over my eyes."

"Huh?" His father asked.

"Trust exercises." Jake replied.

"Rosie, do you know what trust exercises are?" Their mother asked, staring at her scowling daughter. "Have you done any with yo-? Okay, never mind." She leaned back in her chair.

"My master just wanted me to learn to trust him completely." Jake said. "That's all."

"How'd that go?" Jake Jr. asked.

"Meh." Was Jake's answer. "Okay, there." He finished. "Can I go up and get some rest now?"

"Well, what do you mean by-?" Jake Jr. tried to ask, but his son turned and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Let's just say that I'm going to need some more work on it." Jake said quickly. "Okay, good night!" With that, he left the kitchen, leaving his parents and younger sister alone at the table.

"Yeah, I'm out." Rosie said as she got up from the table and started to follow her brother up stairs, leaving the room.

FLASHBACK

_Magness pressed the button of a communication device, causing a holographic image of Mrs. Jennings to appear. "Master..." Magness said respectfully as she lifted the holographic form up to her eye level._

_"Is Holly back yet?" Mrs. Jennings asked._

_"No." Magness said with a smile on her face. "She doesn't need to come back."_

_"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Jennings asked irritably._

_Lifting up her free hand, Magness snapped her fingers, and within seconds, Xyxrlove rushed up to Magness' side, holding onto Riley, who had his wrists tied together._

_"Your son came here all on his own." Magness told her shocked master._

_"Aw..." A smile appeared on Mrs. Jennings' face. "...So, you came back for your family, huh?"_

_"Yes." Riley replied, narrowing his eyes. "I also brought back-up."_

_"Well, that didn't help you much." Xyxrlove said with a smirk._

_"He's here, master." Magness said. "What do you want us to do?"_

_"I want you to wait here until Holly gets back." Mrs. Jennings said. "I will contact Nagendra and tell them to come back to the house. Once they arrive, tie Holly up along with the others and then leave with Riley."_

_"Yes, my master." Magness bowed her head respectfully before the holographic image of Mrs. Jennings vanished. _

_Then, Magness lifted her head back up as put the communication device back into her cloak. She then turned her head to the side to look at Xyxrlove. "Put Riley with the others for now." She said._

_Nodding her head, Xyxrlove turned and threw Riley forward. With his hands tied, Riley stumbled before he fell and rolled over to where Jake and Rose were sitting against the wall, their bound hands placed on their knees, the ropes attached to the ropes binding their ankles._

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_Meanwhile, Holly continued to fly toward Janemita, who just hovered in the air, smiling as Shortcloak and Quoven descended down to where she was hovering. "Oh, boy..." Holly's eyes widened._

_"Now." Janemita said. The three minions then opened their mouths and blew out torrents of fire, each torrent the color of the cloak that they were wearing._

_Yelping, Holly just managed to duck. As Holly came to a halt, looking up at the flames, she was unaware that Nagendra was flying up to her until he smacked into her from behind._

_Shortcloak, Janemita and Quoven all descended down and watched as Nagendra grinned evilly, putting each of his clawed hands against Holly's skull, pressing together, making Holly scream in agony as he tried to crush her skull._

_Reacting unconsciously, Holly kicked with her feet as she screamed for a few good seconds before she finally remembered that she still held her walking stick. Her eyes widening in realization, she quickly brought her stick up and conked Nagendra over the head, making Nagendra grunt, release Holly and then plummet to the ground, just as he received an incoming call from Mrs. Jennings._

_While Shortcloak and Quoven went after Holly, Janemita dove down and flew after the plummeting Nagendra. Quickly, she managed to catch up with him and grab hold of him just moments before he hit the ground. Gently, she lowered into the street and set him down on his back before she reached into his brown cloak and pulled out his communication device._

_Taking it in both hands, Janemita pressed the button and saw the holographic image of Mrs. Jennings appear. Immediately, the look of victory on Mrs. Jennings' face turned into a look of anger._

_"YOU are not Nagendra!" Mrs. Jennings said. "What are you doing?"_

_"Sorry, my master." Janemita said. "Nagendra is down."_

_"What?"_

_"We're fighting your daughter." Janemita answered, full aware of the look of anger that was appearing "She alerted the Council! Her brother went to them!"_

_"That doesn't matter!" Mrs. Jennings said. "We have Riley now."_

_"What?"_

_"He's here." Mrs. Jennings said. "You know what? Just kill her. Kill Holly and come back to me. I'll call Magness and tell her about the change of plans."_

_"Yes, master." Janemita said before the holographic image vanished._

_Turning back around, Janemita looked up, only to gasp as she saw Holly up in the air, having hold on both Shortcloak and Quoven. Quickly, Holly threw Quoven down at Janemita, quickly followed by Shortcloak._

_Quickly flapping her wings, Janemita flew up into the air, avoiding getting hit by Quoven, who hit the ground with a thud. However, she was unable to avoid being hit by Shortcloak, who slammed into her. Both then grunted and fell to the ground._

_Hovering in the air, Holly looked down at her mother's unconscious minions. Satisfied, Holly flew off back toward Riley's house._

_LINE BREAK_

_At Riley's house, Nidhug was in the kitchen and was going through the refrigerator, completely unaware that Xyxrlove was walking into the kitchen. Putting her clawed hands on her hips, she growled: "What are you doing?"_

_Then, Nidhug closed the door and turned around to reveal that he was holding a bottle of wine. "I say we celebrate!" He said._

_"Celebrate what?" Xyxrlove raised an eyebrow. "Completing the mission that we were given?"_

_"Pretty much." Nidhug said as he set down the wine bottle on the counter._

_"Our master will reward us for that, Nidhug." Xyxrlove said as she walked up to the opposite side of the counter. "So..." She put her clawed hands down on the counter. "...Stop rummaging through these people's stuff. Got it?"_

_"Yeah, whatever..." Nidhug said as he opened up the drawer and started to look for a corkscrew. "Can you go and ask one of them if they have a corkscrew?"_

_"Do it yourself, imbecile." Xyxrlove growled as she turned and stormed out of the kitchen. When she re-entered the family room, she found that Magness had taken Stennis, Storm and Carmela down from the ceiling and had placed them and Riley against the wall. Magness had finished tying Riley, Stennis and Storm in the same way as Jake and Rose, and was now finishing tying up Carmela._

_As soon as Magness had finished, she stepped away, admiring her handiwork. However, when she saw Jake and Rose scowling at her, her smile vanished._

_"Why?" Rose demanded. "How could you do this, Agent?"_

_"I'm not an Agent." Magness told her. "At least, not for the Council. Haven't been one in over a year."_

_"That's not why." Rose said._

_"My master was comforting when I needed comfort." Magness narrowed her eyes. _

_"Fool, you do know that she's the reason why you look like you do!" Jake told her. "Grow up!"_

_"She's just using you." Riley said._

_"Do you really believe that you can convince me to come back to the Dragon Council Agents?" Magness asked with a sneer as she turned around so that her back was to the prisoners. "It's too late for that."_

_"No, Magness." Rose said softly, Jake and Riley both watching as she managed to bring her tail around from behind her back. "I agree with you. It's too late."_

_Then, she pushed her tail forward, attempting to impale Magness from behind, but just before she could penetrate her, she froze her tail when Nidhug shouted from the kitchen: "FOUND ONE!"_

_"Found one of what?" Magness asked as she walked forward, rendering Rose's attack impossible._

_"A corkscrew." Xyxrlove answered as Magness reached her._

_"What does he need a corkscrew for?"_

_"Don't ask."_

_It was then that a ringing came from Magness' cloak. Both dragons quickly took a step back and Magness reached into her cloak, pulling out the communication device. Jake, Rose, Riley, Stennis, Storm and Carmela all watched as Magness answered the call._

_"Hello?"_

_"There's been a change of plans." The holographic form of Mrs. Jennings said. "I had Quoven, Nagendra, Shortcloak and Janemita kill Holly. Instead of waiting for her to return, because she won't, kill your prisoners and bring Riley back to me."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Magness said._

_Riley, Rose, Jake, Stennis, Storm and Carmela all watched with wide eyes as they watched the grinning Magness turn to face them, Xyxrlove walking up to her side, also grinning. "You heard it..." Magness said as she and her companion started to approach them._

_However, just as Xyxrlove and Magness reached the prisoners, the door to the house swung open and Holly flew in, landing in the hall. "Jake?" She called out. "Riley? Are you here?"_

_"Oh, great." Magness rolled her eyes. "They failed to kill her..."_

_"Holly, it's a trap!" Storm shouted, only to grunt as Magness slammed her tail down over her head._

_"Huh?" Holly's eyes widened._

_She got her answer a few seconds later, when Xyxrlove stepped into view, holding Carmela by her left ear, Carmela's feet having been freed so she could walk. Tears of fear were forming in Carmela's eyes, and she was trembling._

_"So, they failed to kill you?" Xyxrlove asked._

_"Do I look like a ghost to you?" Holly retorted as she tried to take a fighting stance._

_"I'm not in the mood for a fight, Councilor." Xyxrlove tightened her grip on Carmela's ear, making Carmela whimper. "Get down on your knees or she dies right now."_

_"O...Okay." Holly said, quickly lowering her fighting stance. As quickly as she could, she got down on her hands and knees._

_"Do me a favor, honey..." Xyxrlove said in a mocking tone, turning her head to look at the terrified Carmela. "...Stay right here and don't move. I'm going to kill her and I want you to watch."_

_With a terrified look on her face, Carmela turned her head to the side. "Oh, don't worry..." Xyxrlove continued to mock, patting her head. "...You won't live long enough to have nightmares."_

_Xyxrlove then turned her head back to normal and started to walk towards Holly, Carmela doing as she was told._

_"Now..." Xyxrlove said as she reached Holly. "...How shall I kill you?"_

_"Hey, if I'm going to die, I'm going to die." Holly said as she looked up at her. "I don't think it really matters."_

_"Well said." Xyxrlove smirked._

_"Can I just say something?" Holly asked._

_"I don't see why not, Councilor." Her mother's minion replied. "I'd like to think of this as playing with my food before I eat it. Wouldn't you?"_

_"I don't mind that you think you can kill me..." Holly declared. "...I'm used to that. What I do mind..." Her eyes flashed with anger. "...Is you thinking that you can tell me niece to WATCH AS YOU KILL ME!" _

_Quickly, Holly grabbed her walking stick and rammed it up in-between Xyxrlove's legs. Lifting her head up, Xyxrlove howled in pain, only to be cut off by Holly's tail impaling her in the chest and sticking out her back. As Holly slowly got back up to her feet, Xyxrlove groaned in pain and hunched over, putting a clawed hand on Holly's chest, blood coming out of her mouth._

_"Sorry." Holly told her before she pulled her tail out, causing Xyxrlove to drop to the floor with a thud._

_Meanwhile, Magness was standing a few feet away from the prisoners, her eyes wide with shock after hearing the thud. "Xyxrlove?" She called, but got no answer, until Carmela jumped back, Holly flying around the corner._

_"Oh no." Magness' eyes widened._

_A split second later, Holly slammed her tail into Maganess, throwing her back and making her hit the wall with such force that the wall gave way, Magness disappearing from the room._

_All of the prisoners had relieved looks on their faces as Holly landed in front of them. "I bet at this moment..." Holly said. "...You're thinking: Holly, am I glad to see you!"_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_Carmela had caught up with Holly, and now Holly was finishing freeing her hands. As soon as the ropes fell away, Holly and Carmela turned to face the others and then got down on their knees, starting to free them. While Carmela worked on her brother, Holly worked on Rose._

_"I am glad to see you, by the way." Rose said as Holly managed to untie her ankles._

_"I'm just glad to see that you're all okay." Holly said as she moved on up to free Rose's hands. Quickly, Holly untied Rose's wrists and Rose started to rub them as soon as they were free. "Rose, I want you to do something for me."_

_"Anything." Rose said as she stopped rubbing her wrists._

_"Go out there and deal with Magness." Holly said. "I'll free the others."_

_"You got it." Rose smiled._

_As Rose slowly got to her feet, Holly did the same, grabbing her walking stick. Taking a step back, Holly allowed Rose to turn around and then fly out the hole in the wall._

_"Okay." Holly said as she crouched down in front of her brother and started to work on his feet. As she did, she looked up at him and smiled. "Hi." She said._

_"Been awhile." Riley said._

_"It sure has." Holly agreed, just as Nidhug stepped out of the kitchen, only to freeze as he saw Holly and Carmela freeing the prisoners. "Hey, what is going on here?" He asked. "What are you doing?"_

_By this point, Holly had managed to free her brother, who quickly shot up to his feet. Looking up, Holly watched as her brother spoke: "Holly, continue to help my daughter. This one is mine." Then, Riley flapped his wings and flew over his older sister, slamming into Nidhug and forcing him back into the kitchen._

_Once in the kitchen, they didn't stop until they hit the counter. Nidhug grunted as they both rolled over it, falling to the floor. Miraculously, the bottle of wine was missed by the two dragons, who only knocked over the corkscrew that Nidhug had found._

_Grunting, Nidhug landed on his back, the angry Riley on top of him. Steam coming out of his snout, Riley took Nidhug by the head and slammed it against the floor. "That was for my family!" Riley shouted as Nidhug cried out in pain._

_LINE BREAK_

_Meanwhile, Rose lowered down onto the grass outside the house, staring at the family's grassy side-yard, a white wooden fence being the only thing that kept Riley's house and the next door house separated. _

_However, one thing was off. Magness was nowhere to be seen._

_"She got aw-?" Rose started, but before she could finish, she grunted as she was hit from behind, sending her flying forward. Hitting the ground, Rose rolled forward as Magness lowered onto the ground._

_Magness watched as Rose came to a halt and then slowly got to her feet. Grunting, Magness charged at Rose. As soon as she reached Rose, she tried to swipe at Rose's head, but Rose was able to duck and then jump back up, grabbing hold of Magness' clawed hands and starting to struggle with her._

_"Personally..." Rose said before she grunted, starting to get overpowered by Magness before she managed to gain back control. "...I'm glad I get to have this time with you...before I kick your tail."_

_"Oh?" Magness managed before she kicked Rose in the shin. This allowed Magness to turn the tables on Rose, spinning her around and pinning her arms behind her back. Growling, Magness started to rush Rose over to the fence, where one of the posts planted into the ground was pointy sharp._

_LINE BREAK_

_Back in the kitchen, Nidhug managed to push Riley off of him. As Riley briefly stumbled back, Nidhug managed to get to his feet and he managed to grab the wine bottle, just as Riley rushed toward him._

_Grunting, Nidhug slammed the wine bottle down on Riley's head, shattering the bottle and making Riley drop to the floor. As Riley hit the floor, he saw that the corkscrew was right to the side of his face._

_"Shouldn't have attacked me, Riley-boy." Nidhug said as he bent down and picked Riley up by his chin. He smiled evilly at the dazed dragon. "Hopefully my master won't mind that I bruised you up a little bit. After all, you did attack me."_

_"Do you know what I hope your master doesn't mind?" Riley asked._

_"What?" Nidhug humored him, not knowing that Riley grabbed the corkscrew._

_"That I killed you."_

_"Huh?"Nidhug asked, confused, right before Riley used the corkscrew to slice him up his side._

_Roaring in pain, Nidhug released Riley and jumped to his feet. As Nidhug staggered back a step, Riley got to his feet. Grunting, he lunged forward and planted the corkscrew into Nidhug's chest, right into his heart._

_Immediately, Nidhug slumped to the side, using the counter to support himself; but with blood coming from his mouth, Nidhug could only groan in pain before he fell back onto the floor, dead._

_With his enemy slain, Riley finally allowed himself to realize how hurt he was. Groaning, he brought a clawed hand to his head where Nidhug had smashed the bottle over._

_LINE BREAK_

_In the side-yard, Rose grunted as she tried to pull away from the pointed post that was threatening to go through her head, but with Magness trying to push her head down onto it, Rose found it impossible to get away. Just...prolong what was sure to come._

_"Come on, Agent Long!" Magness exclaimed. "Stop fighting! It'll be quick! I wish I could tell you that it wouldn't even hurt! I'll never be able to tell you for sure, though." She chuckled. "Oh, just DIE!"_

_Finally having had enough, Rose brought her elbow back and elbowed Magness in the chest. _

_As Magness grunted, Rose managed to slide away and back, quickly grabbing hold of Magness' head and pushing it down on the pointed post._

_"Can you tell me now?!" The enraged dragon demanded._

_LINE BREAK_

_On the Island of Draco, later that night, Riley (who had his head bandaged), Storm, Carmela and Stennis, all in their dragon forms, stood before Jake and Holly, who were seated at the table._

_"Thank you." Riley said. "If it hadn't have been for you, I don't know what would have happened."_

_"I can venture a guess." Holly said._

_"I just don't understand how they found us." Storm said. _

_"I think I can answer that." Came the sound of Rose's voice. Quickly, Riley and his family turned around, watching as Rose, in her human form, walked up to them, holding an envelope in her hands._

_"What's that?" Storm asked._

_"How they found you." Rose said as she reached them. "Here, take a look." She said as she handed it over to Riley. "I found it on Magness' body."_

_Looking down at the envelope, Riley could see that it was the envelope to the letter that he had sent Holly over a year earlier._

_"The envelope says Dante Jones..." Rose crossed her arms. "...But the letter inside says Riley Jennings."_

_"I sent this to my sister." Riley said. "How did she manage to get her hands on it?"_

_"She must have stolen it." Rose replied. "She must have sneaked into Holly's quarters and stolen it."_

_LINE BREAK_

_A short time later, Holly stepped out of the Main Hall to see that Riley, Stennis, Carmela and Storm, all in their dragon forms, were crowded together, talking amongst themselves. Silently, Holly started to walk over to them._

_"What are you talking about?" She asked as she reached them, making Riley and his family all pull away from each other and turn to face her._

_"Oh, hi Holly." Riley said._

_"What are you talking about?" Holly repeated._

_"About what we're going to do now." Storm answered. "Riley made a big mistake when he sent you that letter."_

_"Now we're in even more danger." Stennis said._

_"I don't know about that." Holly said. "Right now, you're safe from my mother and her minions. That's all that should matter right about now."_

_"She knows where we live." Storm said. "We're going to have to move again and change our names again."_

_"Well, I-" Holly started._

_"She's right, Holly." Riley said softly. "Maybe this time, we should move far away."_

_"How far?" Holly asked._

_"Like out of state." Riley replied._

_Closing her eyes, Holly took a deep breath as she took in her brother's words. Opening her eyes again, she smiled. "I have a better idea." She said. "You want to hear it?"_

_"What, Holly?" Riley asked._

_"Stay here." Holly said, watching as a look of shock appeared on the faces of Riley and Storm. "No, hear me out." Holly said._

_"That's a bad idea." Storm said. _

_"It's not, really it's not." Holly tried to assure them. "I've lived here since my mother's escape. She wants me dead. I've been safe here. You can be protected."_

_"She might want you dead, Holly..." Riley said. "...But she wants me to join her. She's not actively pursuing you. It's only if she runs into you. Not for my family and me. She's looking for me, and she won't stop until she either gets me...or I die."_

_"She'd come here." Storm said. "Do you want that to happen?"_

_"No." Holly said softly. "And I suppose you're right. She already broke the agreement that we made."_

_"What agreement?" Riley asked._

_"That's not important." Holly said._

_"No, it is." Riley told her sternly. "What agreement did you make with her?"_

_"In only forty-eight hours, she had been responsible for the deaths of twelve Dragon Council Agents." Holly said. "We had her minion in our custody, but I knew that she would come back to get him. I wanted to be done with it all, Riley. I was tired of fighting her."_

_"What did you do?" Riley repeated._

_"I told her that I would give her back her minion if she would leave me alone, leave you alone and leave my Agents alone." Holly said. "She broke her promise."_

_"What did you expect, Holly?"_

_"That's what Rose and two Agents told me." Holly then took a step forward. "Look, she already broke her promise, so there's nothing stopping her from coming here and causing trouble."_

_"That's exactly why we need to leave New York." Riley said._

_"But here you could have protection." Holly said. "What about your kids?"_

_"What about them?" Riley said. "I'm doing this to keep them safe."_

_"They may be safe, but are they really living?" Holly asked. "Are your children living their lives?"_

_"They go to school." Riley crossed his scaly arms. "They go to school as Douglas and Bethany Jones."_

_"Yeah, but are they really happy?" Holly challenged. "Are they making friends?"_

_"No." Stennis blurted out before Riley smacked himself in the forehead._

_"For crying out loud, Holly!" Riley exclaimed. "You aren't making any sense! You say that you don't want any of your Agents to risk getting hurt one moment, and then the very next moment, you offer us protection here, even though that would be your Agents at risk. Make up your mind! What do you really want?"_

_"I want you to stay here." Holly told him. "I want you..." She repeated, much slower this time. "...To stay here. All of you. You're family."_

_Riley's exasperated look quickly died away. All of them looked sad, and it made Holly start to worry. "You...You can't, though. Huh?" She asked._

_"Holly, we've grown closer over this..." Riley said. "...We all have. Before our mother showed her face, Storm and my kids didn't even know about you. Now, they do and they accept you. They trust you, just like I do. But we can't stay here."_

_"You're going to leave state." Holly said._

_"I think that'd be best." Riley said as he put a clawed hand on his wife's scaly shoulder. "We just don't know where we're going to go."_

_"Well..." Holly said, knowing that it would be best if she respected their choice. "...Okay, then. If...If you need some help, if you want someone to help you choose which state to move to, feel free to ask me. I'd be glad to help."_

_"Thanks." Riley and Storm said in unison._

_Holly merely nodded before she turned and started to walk away._

END FLASHBACK

Remaining on her bed, on her stomach, Holly opened her eyes when she heard a knock at her door. "Go away." She groaned.

"Councilor Jennings, it's me." Came Councilor Asil's voice.

"What do you want?" Holly asked.

"Well-"

"Can't it wait?!" Holly cut him off. In all truth, she hadn't intended for him to speak. "I'm busy right now."

"Busy doing what?"

"Mourning my brother!"

"It's about your brother, Councilor Jennings."

"Unless you want to tell me that he's somehow alive, I don't care."

"It's about his funeral, Councilor." Asil said. "His wife and children are going to stay for the funeral. They're going to stay here until after the funeral is over."

Hearing this, Holly gasped, her eyes widening.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Jake III walked up to where McClellan, in his dragon form, was waiting for him. "Aw..." McClellan said with a smile as Jake stopped in front of him. "...Glad to see that you've decided to show up for your second day."

"Why would I skip out on training?" Jake asked. "Did you think that you had scared me away?"

McClellan didn't answer. Instead, he said: "Well, I'm glad to see that you came on time."

"I'm not one to be late."

"Well, then..." McClellan's smile widened as he held up the blindfold. "...Let's begin..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jake Long III (Season Three)

**A/N: This episode is going to be a little different. I'm hesitant to call it nonlinear, but in a sense, it just might be. The Holly part of this episode will take place the day after Riley's body is brought to the Island of Draco. Jake's part of the story will take place 1-2 days before the funeral. The plots will be jumping back and forth. **

Chapter/Episode Five: Stay With Me

On the Island of Draco, Agent McClellan, in his dragon form, shouted out to Jake III, who was blindfolded and hurrying over to him as part of his exercise. "Come on, Jake!" McClellan encouraged, taking a few steps back. "You can do it. You're almost there."

He could see that Jake was getting closer and closer to him, not slowing down. Quickly, McClellan held out his clawed hand, allowing Jake to grab it a few seconds later. Haley, who was several feet away, having watched the whole thing, smiled and clapped her hands together.

Jake III took a step back, reached up and pulled off the blindfold, seeing McClellan smiling down at him. "You did it!" He told him proudly.

"Yeah!" Jake smiled, although it quickly faded. "It just took me several days."

"Better late than never." McClellan said as Haley came up to Jake's side from behind.

"I'm proud of you!" Haley said with a smile on her face as she put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Thanks, Aunt Haley." Jake III smiled, turning his head to the side. "So, what now?" He asked as he turned his head back to normal.

"How about this?" McClellan continued to smile as he clapped his clawed hands together. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I need to prepare for tomorrow's exercise."

"Another trust exercise?" Jake asked.

"Of course." McClellan told him.

"How about this?" Jake suggested hopefully as Haley took her hand off of his shoulder. "How about we do it today and then tomorrow, we can do without the trust exercise." McClellan frowned slightly as Jake III continued. "We could do something else. Um, we are going to do some sparring, right?"

"We need to talk." McClellan said. "Come with me." He started to turn. As McClellan started to walk away, Jake III hurried up to accompany him. "We're going about your training as if you want to be a Dragon Council Agent, correct?"

"Sure."

"Well, then you need to come to trust your fellow Agents." McClellan said. "So, I want you to do trust exercises with other Agents. I still haven't talked to the Dragon Council about what Agents you will be doing exercises with. My hope is that you will do at least one exercise with each Agent."

"That'll take a long time."

"Training takes a long time." McClellan said. "Let me talk to the Council. They'll help me find an Agent that you'll be able to do an exercise with tomorrow."

LINE BREAK

After Councilor Asil has told her that Storm and her children were staying until after Riley's funeral was over, Holly quickly got out of her room and tried to look for him. Now, after looking in the few places where she had thought to look for him, but having come out empty handed, she entered the Main Hall where, to her relief, she found Councilor Asil seated alone at the large table.

"Councilor." Holly said as she started to walk further into the hall, making Asil look up.

"Oh." Asil said before he smiled warmly. "How are you feeling, Councilor Jennings? Better, I hope."

"My brother just died, Councilor." Holly said as she stopped in front of the table. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Um, better...I hope." Asil repeated.

"I guess you could say I am feeling a little better..." Holly admitted.

"That's great!" Asil's smile returned and widened simultaneously.

"...But only because Storm, Stennis and Carmela are still here." Holly said. "Where are they?"

LINE BREAK

Holly slowly made her way to the door to the room that Carmela, Storm and Stennis were staying in. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath and faced the door. Carefully, Holly lifted up her hand and knocked four times on the door.

Just as Holly took her hand away, the door opened and Stennis stepped out. "Oh." He said as his eyes widened.

"Stennis, who is it?" Storm demanded.

"It's-" Stennis started.

"It's Holly." Holly cut him off.

"What does she want?" Storm asked her son.

"What do you want?" Stennis asked.

"I want to talk to your mother."

"She says that she wants to talk to you." Stennis said.

"I'm not in the mood for talking." Storm said. "Can it wait?"

"Can it wait?" Stennis asked.

"Yeah, sure." Holly said after a few seconds. "Yeah. Yeah, it can."

"She says it can wait." Stennis called back.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Holly said softly.

"Okay." Stennis said as he took a step back.

"Goodnight." Holly said softly.

"Good night." Stennis returned before he slowly closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Holly sighed and slowly turned before she started to walk back down the hall.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Holly stepped into the dining hall, where she found Carmela, Stennis and Storm, all in their human forms, seated at a table; Stennis and Carmela were seated together, while Storm was all alone on the other end of the table.

"Hey." Holly said as she reached Storm at the table, making Storm turned her head to the side. "Can we talk now?"

"Sure." Storm replied, turning her head back to normal.

Carmela and Stennis watched as Holly sat down. "Yeah, what did you want to talk about last night?" Stennis asked. "I'm sorry if Mom sounded rude to you, Aunt Holly, but we were all really sad."

"Me too." Holly replied. Then, she turned her head to the side, Storm doing the same. "I heard that you're staying for the funeral."

"Yes, but only for the funeral." Storm replied. "We're leaving as soon as it's over."

"Well, that'll take a few days." Holly told her. "The Council has to make the preparations."

"They can't hurry it up?" Storm asked.

"I promise you that you'll be safe here." Holly said.

"Oh, Mom!" Carmela spoke up. "Why don't you tell her what you decided with the Council?"

"I'm sorry, Carmela." Storm said, turning her head back to normal. "What did we decide?"

"About Dad's burial." Carmela prompted. "You...You don't remember?"

"Can't say I'm surprised." Stennis replied as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Mom's in a dark place right now. We decided that Dad can be buried next to his other brother."

"Hmm." Holly said as Storm turned her head to look at her. The fact of the matter was that Holly just wasn't concerned with where her younger brother was going to be buried. "I know I tried this decades ago, but I've got to try it again. I even tried it last night. I want you to stay here."

"No." Storm said simply as she turned her head back to normal.

"My mother is dead!" Holly insisted. "You'll be safer here than anywhere else! I want you to stay!"

"You can't make us." Storm replied. "My children and I are used to living in hiding. It's come to the point that it's the way that we prefer to live."

"Yeah, you say that..." Holly said. "...But that's your opinion. You're speaking for your kids! They're old enough to speak for themselves!"

"Whatever Mom wants, we want." Stennis said. "We've got to stick together."

"Exactly!" Holly turned her head back to normal. "We've got to stick together! None of us are getting any younger! We need each other!"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Holly." Storm said softly, making Holly turn her head to the side. "I told you this last night, and I'm going to tell you this again: I'm not staying here with my kids. We don't want to be here. We're used to living in secret. That's the way it's going to be."

With finality, Storm then slowly pushed herself up onto her feet. Holly then watched as Storm walked away from the table, leaving the cafeteria.

LINE BREAK

In his human form, Agent McClellan reached the Main Hall. The doors were open and he could see Asil, Yara, Agata and Dingane all seated at the large table. "Councilors." He announced his presence as he stepped into the room, stopping in the doorway. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Agent." Agata said.

"Thank you." McClellan said as he walked further into the room, stopping right in front of the table. "It's about my pupil."

"Is something wrong?" Yara asked.

"No." McClellan smiled. "He's making process. It's small, but it's steady."

"That just might be the best way to make progress." Agata smiled.

"Indeed." McClellan agreed, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm having him do trust exercises. I'm trying to get him to trust all of the Agents, because I see that as very important if being a Dragon Council Agent is the path that he chooses."

"Okay, go on." Asil said.

"He has grown to trust me enough to succeed in his exercise with me." McClellan said. "Now is the time for him to move on and do another exercise, only this time with another Agent."

"That's a very good idea, Agent." Yara said with a smile.

"I just need help deciding which Agent." McClellan finished, crossing his arms. "Do you know if any Agent has any free time tomorrow?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Agata held up a hand. "We can take care of that for you. We will find an Agent."

"Thank you, Councilors." McClellan bowed with respect.

"What time tomorrow?" Agata asked. "That's all we'll need to know." She finished as McClellan straightened up.

LINE BREAK

Opening the door to her room, Holly walked inside, using her walking stick to close the door. Then, she walked over to her bed, and once she reached it, turned around and sat down. Once she was sitting down, she sighed and fell back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Aunt Holly?!" Suddenly came the panicked sound of Carmela's voice.

Her eyes widening, Holly sat up on her bed. "Carmela?!" She called out, staring at her door. Seconds later, the door was opened and Carmela, panting, rushed into the room.

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"It's Mom!" Carmela exclaimed.

"Is something wrong?" Holly stood up as quickly as she could.

Carmela nodded her head before she spoke again: "Stennis sent me to come get you. We don't know what's wrong!"

"What happened?" Holly asked, trying to keep calm.

"She just...collapsed!"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The door to the room that Storm, Carmela and Stennis were sharing was open, allowing Carmela to rush into the room, Holly following her as quickly as she could. The two women stopped side-by-side, where they saw Storm lying on her back on the floor, Stennis at her side. Sensing their presence, Stennis looked up at his sister and Aunt.

"Is she okay now?" Carmela asked, just as Storm groaned.

"She's conscious again." Stennis answered. "I don't think she's okay, though. I think she needs a doctor."

"What happened?" Holly asked.

"Do I look like I know?!" Stennis asked.

"Just keep calm and explain to me what happened." Holly said as Carmela moved over to her mother and brother. "I can't help you if you don't help me. Now, can we try this again? What happened?"

"She collapsed." Stennis said as Carmela knelt down beside him, Storm moaning again, rolling her head to the side.

"You don't have to know what happened to help." Carmela said. "All you need to do is get her medical attention."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Storm was lying in a hospital bed, Carmela, Stennis, Yara, Agata and Holly, all in their human forms, standing at the side of the bed.

"She'll live." Agata said.

"It was a mild heart attack." Yara said with a nod. "She's stable and now all she needs to do is rest."

"Will she still be able to attend our father's funeral?" Stennis asked, turning his head to the side.

"Of course." Agata said with a smile, turning her head to the side as well. "As Councilor Yara said, she's stable now and it was only a minor heart attack. She just needs to rest for a few days. We're a little behind in the preparations for the funeral, anyways."

"That's it?" Stennis asked. "She just needs rest?"

"And some medication." Agata turned her head back to normal.

LINE BREAK

Lin-Lin, in her human form, arrived at the Main Hall. Stepping into the room, she found Councilor Asil waiting for her, standing at the table. "Glad to see that you actually came." Asil said. "Come in."

"What is this about?" Lin-Lin asked as continued to walk into the room, stopping right in front of Councilor Asil.

"I need you to do something tomorrow, Agent Clark."

"What?" Lin-Lin sounded annoyed by this.

"You're acquainted with the first American Dragon's grandson, I believe." Asil said as he crossed his arms.

"Jake?" A sliver of Lin-Lin's annoyed tone vanished as she spoke again. "What about him?"

"His master wants him to do trust exercises with the Agents here." Asil explained.

"What are trust exercises?"

"Exercises in which one of the participants must trust the other." Asil replied.

"Oh." Lin-Lin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Her annoyed tone was back completely, probably as cover for how foolish she felt for asking such a stupid question.

"His master asked us to find him the first Agent that he will work with." Asil explained. "I've decided that you will work with Mr. Long tomorrow."

To Asil's surprise, Lin-Lin didn't argue. "Okay." She said, slowly lowering her arms to her sides.

"Good." Asil said with a small smile. "Thank you for agreeing to do this. Now come..." He said as he walked around her, starting for the exit. "...We need to find Agent McClellan." As Lin-Lin turned and started to follow him, he finished: "You will discuss with him what he has planned for tomorrow."

LINE BREAK

"You heard them..." Holly said as she stood in front of Carmela and Stennis, who were sitting on her bed. "...Your mother will be okay." She had a smile on her face. Stennis was scowling at her for it, while Carmela didn't seem to notice.

"It had to have been Dad's death." Carmela said as Stennis crossed his arms. "She was just so distraught that-That can happen, right?"

"I'm certain that it can." Holly replied, her smile fading away.

"Oh, now it goes away." Stennis remarked.

"Excuse me?" Holly asked.

"I saw that smile of yours." Stennis narrowed his eyes. "Our mother, your sister-in-law, has a heart attack, and you smile about it."

"I'm not happy that she had a heart attack." Holly defended herself.

"Then why were you smiling?"

"If you'll excuse me..." Holly slowly turned, ignoring Stennis and making her way toward the door. "...I have someone to visit in the hospital. We have something we need to talk about." As soon as she reached the door, she opened it and stepped out.

"Why'd she ignore me?" Stennis asked.

LINE BREAK

Opening the door to the hospital, Holly peaked her head in, finding that no one was inside. Opening the door all the way, Holly stepped in and made her way to the side of Storm's bed. "Storm?" Holly asked softly, looking down.

Groaning, Storm slowly opened her eyes. "Holly?"

"How are you?" Holly smiled.

"Lousy."

"Can we talk?" Holly asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is it about me staying here with you?"

"Storm, how old are you now?" Holly asked.

"How old are you?" Storm retorted. "It's rude to ask an old lady her age."

Holly just smiled. "I know." She replied. "Here's the thing: What I mean is that your life is coming to an end, Storm. You're not getting any younger. I think we'll both be lucky to live another ten years. To be honest, Carmela and Stennis will be lucky to live that much longer."

"Holly..."

"Now you've had a heart attack." Holly continued, cutting her off. "I'm not going to force you to stay here, that'd be wrong of me. But what I want you to do is think about your health and think about your children." She then slowly started to stand up. "Do you really think that it's wise to keep in hiding? Think about it Storm."

Then, Holly turned and left.

LINE BREAK

Agent McClellan, in his human form, sat in the cafeteria, eating some food out of a tray. "Agent McClellan." Councilor Asil spoke up, making McClellan look up to see Asil and Lin-Lin walking up to the table.

"Yes?"

"You wanted us to find an Agent to work with your pupil tomorrow..." Asil said. "...I have found one for you."

"Oh, thank you." McClellan said.

"Well, I'm certain that you have some things to discuss." Asil said, putting a hand on Lin-Lin's shoulder, which made the young woman scowl. "I should go." Then, he took his hand off of her shoulder and walked away.

Sighing, Lin-Lin crossed her arms. "Do we need to talk?"

"Have a seat." McClellan said.

Sighing Lin-Lin moved forward and sat down at the table. "How long is this going to take?" Lin-Lin asked. "Can we make it quick?"

"I'm just going to tell you what we're going to do tomorrow." McClellan told her.

"Well, make it quick."

"Alright." McClellan told her. "I will. Do you know what a trust exercise is?"

"Of course." Lin-Lin crossed her arms.

"Good." McClellan smiled.

"Why is that good?" Lin-Lin asked. "Is it because that's what you want me to do with Jake?"

"That..." McClellan gave a nod. "...And the fact that I think all dragons should do trust exercises."

"Well, what exactly will I be doing with him?" Lin-Lin asked.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Haley and Jake III both walked up to where Agent McClellan, in his dragon form, was waiting for them. "Glad to see you're here." McClellan said as Jake and Haley stopped in front of him. "Are you here to watch?" McClellan asked Haley.

"Oh, no." Haley said with a smile as she put a hand on Jake III's shoulder. "I just dropped him off. I'm going to go now. I'll be back in time to pick him up."

"Oh, alright." McClellan replied, nodding once.

As Haley took her hand off of Jake's shoulder, Jake turned his head to the side and watched as Haley turned and walked away. It wasn't until he heard his master clear his throat that he turned his head back to normal, seeing McClellan holding up the blindfold.

"Really?" Jake III asked.

"You won't need it just yet." McClellan said. "But I'm giving it to you now. Here."

Taking a deep breath, Jake stepped forward and took the blindfold. Holding the blindfold in both hands, Jake III watched as McClellan slowly turned around and started to walk away. "Come, Jake. I'll tell you about today's exercise." He said.

Not saying a word, Jake III followed him and reached his side. "The Council has picked out the Agent with whom you will be doing your trust exercise for today with." He announced.

"Who?"

"Agent Clark."

"Wait, Lin-Lin Clark?" Jake asked, turning his head to the side.

"Yes." McClellan replied.

"What are we doing?" Jake asked, turning his head back to normal.

"I'll tell you once we reach the edge of the island." McClellan said.

"Wait, what?"

LINE BREAK

A short time later, both Jake III and McClellan reached the edge of the island. "Look down." McClellan said, Jake doing so, only to see Lin-Lin, in her dragon form, hovering above the water.

"What's she doing down there?" Jake III asked, looking up and turning his head to the side. "Aren't we going to do a trust exercise together?"

"That is your trust exercise." McClellan replied.

"Huh?"

"Put your blindfold on?" McClellan said as he turned her head to the side.

"Whoa, hold on." Jake turned, putting his hands on his hips. "What are you saying? What are you going to have me do?"

"Remember, Jake..." McClellan turned as well. "...This is about trust. Put your blindfold on."

Sighing, Jake III reached into his pocket and pulled out the blindfold. As quickly as he could, he tied it around his head, making it so that he could no longer see. "I don't know about this..." Jake said as he lowered his hands away from his head.

"Don't worry." McClellan knelt down and put a clawed hand on Jake's shoulder. "She's going to catch you."

"Catch me?!"

"Here's what you're going to do..." McClellan said softly. "...You're going to fall back off of the Island. She will catch you."

"Yeah, and if she misses, I'm gonna die!"

"She WILL catch you, Jake." McClellan firmly stated. "Remember, this is about trust."

A few moments later, Jake walked up against the edge of the island, his back turned outward. He was shaking nervously as McClellan put his scaly arms behind his back. "Now." He said.

Almost reluctantly, Jake allowed himself to fall back, McClellan walking up to the edge and looking down, watching as his pupil fell.

Lin-Lin could see Jake quickly falling. Flapping her wings, she flew up and caught him, Jake III grunting as Lin-Lin broke his fall, flying him up to the Island. "I've got him." Lin-Lin announced as she flew up to the Island, facing McClellan, Jake reaching up and pulling off the blindfold.

"Good." McClellan took a step back, allowing Lin-Lin to move forward and land, letting Jake go. "Let's do it one more time." McClellan crossed his scaly arms.

"Not from here?" Jake asked.

"No." McClellan promised. "The drop won't be as big."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, both Jake III and Lin-Lin watched as McClellan finished setting up six boxes, one on top of the other. As soon as he was finished, he lowered himself back down onto the ground. He then turned to face the two. "Agent Clark, please put him up there."

A few seconds later, Lin-Lin flew up and set Jake III down on the top box. As Lin-Lin lowered back down to the ground, Jake III put on the blindfold, tying it behind his head. As Lin-Lin landed, McClellan turned his head to the side.

"Remember the plan..." He whispered. Lin-Lin nodded in response, and just as Jake III tipped back and fell, Lin-Lin took a step back, resulting in Jake III grunting as he landed hard on his back.

Groaning, Jake slowly rolled over and reached up, pulling off the blindfold to see Lin-Lin and McClellan standing side-by-side. "What the hell was that all about?!" Jake III demanded.

"Sorry." Lin-Lin replied. "I was just doing what he told me to do."

"Why?" Jake asked. "Oh, let me guess: The reason is because I really can't trust anyone?"

"No, trust is key." McClellan said.

"Oh, I have to be careful about who I trust?"

"Well, yes." McClellan replied. "But I believe that you can trust all Dragon Council Agents."

"That was a pretty lame reason to have her do that to me." Jake said as he got to his feet.

"That wasn't the reason." McClellan said.

"Oh, it wasn't?" Jake asked. "Well, what was the reason, then?"

"Trust is key." McClellan repeated. "But sometimes, you may only have yourself to trust. Say that you're in a bad position. You are either all on your own or whatever friend or ally you have can't help you. You have only yourself to rely on. That was what this exercise was supposed to teach you. Does that make sense?"

"I...I guess." Jake replied.

"Good." McClellan smiled. "You did a great job today. You can go now. I think you've had enough for today."

LINE BREAK

The next day, Holly, in her human form, stepped into the Main Hall, where she could see Stennis and Carmela, in their human forms, standing in front of their father's casket, Asil, Dingane, Yara and Agata, all in their dragon form, on the other side of the table.

As Holly walked further into the room, Yara smiled sadly. "Councilor Jennings..." This made both Carmela and Stennis turn around.

"Where's your mother?" Holly asked them.

"Not here yet." Carmela replied just before Holly reached them.

"Well, I guess we could wait a few more minutes for her." Holly said sadly. "Do you mind if I take a look at him?"

"Why do you even feel the need to ask?" Stennis asked. "He was your brother. Of course you can." He told her with a smile. He and his sister then stepped to the side, allowing Holly to walk forward and stop in front of the casket.

Riley looked...like every dragon that they had buried. He was in his human form, his dragon chi having been removed. He looked peaceful and his arms were positioned like they normally were when one was laid to rest.

"Councilor Jennings?" The sound of Asil's voice made her look up.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you for your sympathies." Holly said.

"Holly." The sound of Storm's voice suddenly made Holly turn around as quickly as she could, seeing Storm with her children at her side.

"Are you ready?" Holly asked.

Storm sniffled, and it was at that moment that Holly realized that Storm was crying. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

"I'll be here for you." Holly said as she walked forward, reaching her sister-in-law and her children. "We're all in this together."

"I know." Storm said with a nod. "And I have something that I need to tell you."

"I'll listen on the way." Holly said with a small smile.

So, Riley's casket was carried out by Asil, Yara, Dingane and Agata, the dragon-formed Stennis and Carmela right behind them. All the way in the back, also in their dragon forms, were Holly and Storm.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Holly asked.

"I thought about what you had to say." Storm explained. "And I've decided...to stay here."

Immediately, Holly's face lit up. Turning her head to the side, she asked: "You serious?"

"Yes, Holly." Storm said, making Holly turn her head back to normal.

"I can't even begin to tell you what a good choice you've made!"

"Yeah, well save the rejoicing until after Riley's funeral." Storm said.

Unbeknownst to Holly and Storm, as they walked off to go to bury Riley, they were being watched by two cloaked dragons that were standing on the roof of the main hall. Both had their hoods down, revealing one male Burlywood-colored dragon with long, slick brown hair and one female Pearl Mystic Turquoise-colored dragon with short black hair.

"Call our master." The female said.

Nodding his head, the Burlywood-colored dragon lifted up an iLife that was around his wrist. Pressing a button on the device, he talked down into it:

"Master, he's dead."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Six: Welcome to St. Melusine's

Clouds were high in the sky, giving Manhattan overcast weather. The Long family's Toyota van was cruising along the road, Jake III and a pouting Rosie sitting in the back. A suitcase was at Rosie's feet.

"You know, Rosaline..." Her mother turned her head. "...You should thank your brother."

"What for?" Rosie grumbled.

"For seeing you off to your first day at St. Melusine's." Her mother smiled. "Don't you think that it was nice of him to see you off? He didn't have to come."

"Yeah, especially since he's-" Rosie started, but then she stopped and her eyes wide. "Actually, Jake..." She said as she turned her head to the side. "...I do want to thank you."

"What for?" Jake III asked as he turned his head to the side.

"For not being the one to make me go to St. Whateversine's." Rosie replied before she turned her head back to normal.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, the family's van pulled up in front of St. Melusine's. Simultaneously, Jake Jr. and Rosie got out from the van, just as the doors to the school opened and a female Brilliant Rose-colored dragon with black hair that was in a bun stepped out. Walking down the steps that led up to the front porch of St. Melusine's, the dragon watched as Jake Jr. and Rosie closed the doors to the van.

After closing the doors, both Jake Jr. and Rosie turned back around, seeing the dragon as she stopped in front of them.

"Aw, do you work here?" Jake Jr. asked.

"Yes." The dragon replied. "I take it that you are Miss Rosaline Long?" She pointed at Rosie.

"Yeah." Rosie replied.

"My name is Mrs. Weaver." The dragon replied. "Now..." She started to turn around and started to walk back towards the school. "Say goodbye to your family and come with me."

"Rosie..." Jake Jr. said softly as he turned his head to the side, but Rosie just ignored him as she started to follow Mrs. Weaver.

Sighing, Jake Jr. turned his head back to normal. Then, he slowly turned around and opened the door to the van, starting to get inside.

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Rosie was sitting in a chair, facing a Dark Chestnut-colored dragon, who also had black ears and a red tail, who was sitting at a desk, which had a name plaque which read "Searle Bay" on it, reading a file. "Rosaline Morgan Long..." He said as he set down the file.

"Yeah, that's my name." Rosie replied. "Hey, why is everyone in their dragon form?"

"What?" The dragon at the desk blinked in surprise.

"Why..." Rosie repeated herself, much slower this time. "...Is. Everyone. In. Their. Dragon. Forms? You, Mrs. Weaver and every student here that I saw in the halls, all in your dragon forms."

"There's a simple reason for that, Rosaline." The dragon crossed his scaly arms.

"I'd like to hear it." Rosie did the same.

"This is a school for dragons." The dragon narrowed his eyes. "That is why. Now, do you mind if we get down to what's really important?"

"Like what?" Rosie asked.

"First of all..." The dragon said. "...How things work in this school. Each student has six classes per day. When you're not in class, you will be in your dorm room. Everyone has one roommate. You will meet yours soon enough."

"Wait, I have to be in my room whenever I'm not in class?"

"Yes." The dragon replied. "Leaving school grounds is prohibited. Now..." He put a clawed hand to chin. "...What else do I need to say?"

"I think I've heard enough." Rosie said.

"Yes..." The dragon agreed, lowering his hand. "...I think that's everything. MRS. WEAVER!"

Turning her head to the side, Rosie watched as the door to the room opened and Mrs. Weaver walked up to the chair that Rosie was sitting in. Rosie turned her head back to normal, just as Searle Bay, the dragon at the desk, smiled at her.

"Mrs. Weaver will get you all settled in." He said.

Rosie then jumped in her seat as Mrs. Weaver clamped a clawed hand down on her shoulder. Looking up, Rosie could see that Mrs. Weaver was looking down at her. "Please stand up and assume your dragon form, Miss Long." She said.

As Mrs. Weaver took her hand off of Rosie's shoulder, Rosie did as she was told and stood up. Then, she transformed into her dragon form in a bright light, Mrs. Weaver watching with an unreadable expression on her face. Once the transformation was complete, Rosie turned to face Mrs. Weaver.

"Good." Weaver said before she turned. "Now, follow me. I'll get you fitted for your uniform."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A short time later, Rosie, still in her dragon form, was sitting down as Mrs. Weaver sewed the school insignia in badge form to her chest. "So..." Rosie said as Weaver continued to sew. "...I'm not allowed to be in human form here? Not at all?"

"That's right." Weaver replied.

"Hey..." Rosie glanced down at the badge. "...How am I supposed to get this thing off when I leave?"

"Don't worry about that, Miss Long." Weaver replied. "For now, you aren't going anywhere." Then, a few seconds later, Weaver stood up. "Alright." She said. "Give me your suitcase." Hearing this, Rosie glanced down at the suitcase that was on the floor at her feet.

"Why?"

"No material possessions allowed." Weaver crossed her scaly arms. "The school provides everything that you'll need. Hand it over." She held out a clawed hand.

Sighing, Rosie reached down and grabbed her suitcase, handing it over. "Now..." Weaver said as she took the suitcase. "...Once I have this put away, I'll show you to your dorm room and I'll introduce you to your roommate."

"Whoopie." Rosie said sarcastically.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Mrs. Weaver and Rosie reached a closed door. "This is it." Weaver said as she and Rosie stopped, facing the door. "Your roommate's name is Geri White. She's quiet."

"Okay." Rosie replied.

Mrs. Weaver then stepped forward and opened the door, stepping inside with Rosie following her in. "Miss White." Weaver spoke up.

Lying on one of the two beds in the room was an NCS Blue-colored dragon, who was staring up at the ceiling. The dragon, who had long black hair and had marks on her arms and chest, blinked as she heard her name being called.

"Miss White." Weaver repeated, more impatiently this time, putting her clawed hands on her hips. In response, Geri White slowly sat up. "Glad to see that you finally responded." Weaver said, putting a clawed hand on Rosie's scaly shoulder. "This is your new roommate. Her name is Rosaline Long." Then, Weaver narrowed her eyes. "Say hello, Miss White."

"Hi." Geri said softly.

"Hey." Rosie returned.

"I expect you to show her around, give her a tour." Weaver said before she took her hand away from Rosie and turned, leaving from the room. As Weaver slammed the door shut from behind, Geri winced.

"She's a bi-" Rosie started, but Geri cut her off.

"Yes, she's quite unpleasant." Geri agreed. "So, you're Rosaline?"

"Call me Rosie."

"Alright." After saying this, Geri got off of the bed and walked up to Rosie. "So, now for the tour of the room."

"It doesn't look like there's much for you to show me."

"There isn't." Geri replied. She then turned to the right, Rosie following, watching as Geri pointed to the wall, where there were wires coming down the wall, stopping at some sort of platform. "That's for communicating. You can call your family if you want to."

Then, the two turned in the other direction and stared at a closed door. "And that's the bathroom."

The two then turned to face each other. "Thanks." Rosie replied. "So, what are you in for?"

"What?" Geri asked softly.

"Did your parents send you here as a punishment?" Rosie asked.

"No." Geri replied, sounding sad about it. "I actually wanted to come here. Or, at least I thought I did."

"Why would you want to come here?"

"The school has a good reputation." Geri said as she turned around. "A lot of dragons come here for a chance at a good future."

"What's with those lines on your body?" Rosie asked.

"Restraint." Geri turned her head to the side.

"What?" Rosie's eyes widened.

"I get depressed a lot, let's just leave it at that." Geri said, turning her head back to normal.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, inside a Mental Hospital in the same city, a girl with long brown hair and who wore a light green hospital gown, sat alone at a wooden table, an open bottle of medication right in front of her, several pills right out on the table.

Taking a deep breath, the girl reached over and picked up one in her hand as two girls, also wearing light green hospital gowns walked up to her and pulled up to chairs on the opposite side of the table, sitting down. The first girl had rather short red hair and the other had long black hair and a lazy left eye.

"Um..." The brown-haired girl could only say as she set down her pill.

"Hi, November!" The black-haired girl said with a smile. "You know who we are, right?"

"Um..."

"We know who you are." The black-haired girl continued. "And we like you." She then leaned forward and said in a hushed voice: "That's why we're inviting you to come with us."

"Huh?"

"We're breaking out of here." The red-haired girl leaned forward as well.

"We're?"

"Yeah." The black-haired girl nodded her head once. "Lotus, Klotid, Zephyr and Tunndra. Us! The girls!"

"Zephyr isn't a girl..."

"You know what we mean." The red-haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"So, will you escape with us?" The black-haired girl asked.

"I don't think that's a very good id-" The brown-haired girl, November, started to say, but the black-haired girl cut her off.

"That's great!" The black-haired girl grinned. "It's happening tonight. We'll come by your room and get you out. Just be patient."

"But-" November tried, only to find that the two other patients ignored her, both getting up from their chairs and walking off, leaving November completely alone again.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At St. Melusine's, Rosie opened the door to a classroom, a slip of paper in her clawed hand. As she walked up to the dragon-formed teacher, she turned her head to the side, seeing that there were two rows of three, adding up to six tables. At the right side sat two dragons, one blue-colored with a white streak over her eyes and long black hair that was in a ponytail; the other dragon was brown with Malu on her legs and short brown hair. At the left sat three dragons, one French Beige-colored with short brown hair, one Pansy Purple-colored dragon with long blonde hair and one dragon that had a Shamrock Green-colored body, one Ginger-colored hand and one Ginger-colored ear, as well long black hair.

Rosie was so busy staring at the dragons that she had no idea that she had reached the teacher until the teacher snatched the note out of her hand, making her gasp and turn her head back to normal, seeing the teacher reading the slip of paper.

"Alright." He said before he turned to face the class again, Rosie doing the same. "Class, we have a new student. Meet Rosaline Long. You can sit over there." He pointed at the only empty seat in the class, in the front with the blue/white and brown-colored dragons.

Sighing, Rosie started to walk over to them, sitting down next to them as the brown dragon smiled as she turned her head to the side.

"Introduce yourselves to her." The teacher said. "Quickly and silently, of course."

"Gladly." The brown dragon said as Rosie turned her head to the side to look at her.

"Hi." Rosie said quietly.

"Hey there." The brown dragon's smile turned malicious. "I'm Sarona. I'm the Samoan Dragon. This is Ashni." She continued as the blue/white dragon leaned forward against the table, her head turned to the side. "She's the Laotian Dragon."

"I'm Rosie." Rosie replied. "I'm the-"

"We're the only official dragons at this school." Ashni spoke up, quietly just like the teacher said.

"Actually..." Rosie spoke up, only to get cut off by Sarona.

"So, consider this your welcome." Sarona narrowed her eyes. "You'd better watch out. We rule this school and we can do whatever we like. Watch yourself." She jabbed Rosie in the chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosie narrowed her eyes as Sarona took her claw away. "You rule the school? I better watch out? Who do you think you are?"

"We just told you." Sarona smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Rosie said. "You're the Samoan Dragon and you're that Laotian Dragon. I get that. But what makes you think that you're better than me?"

"We're better than everyone here." Ashni said. "Why do you think that the seat you're sitting in was empty? No one would dare sit with us."

"And after today, you're not going to sit here, either." Sarona said. "We are better than everyone here." She repeated as she put her clawed hand on Rosie's head. "Are any of you the Magical Protector of a nation? Didn't think so."

LINE BREAK

Later, at lunch, Rosie stood in the cafeteria, a tray in her clawed hands. She stared at all of the tables, where all of the students were sitting. She easily could see the table that Ashni and Sarona were sitting at, the two alone at a large table while all of the other tables were filled with dragons. Narrowing her eyes, Rosie started to walk over to the table, dropping her tray down in front of Ashni, making her turn her head to the side as Rosie sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarona demanded with a growl, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sitting here." Rosie smiled smugly. "All the other tables look pretty full. This one seems nice."

"I don't like the way you think!" Sarona declared angrily as she quickly stood up.

"Oh, well what are you going to do about it?" Rosie challenged as she stood up as well.

"Hey." A female voice came from behind Rosie. At first, Rosie's eyes widened, but then she turned around to see the French Beige-colored dragon, the Shamrock Green and Ginger-colored dragon and the Pansy Purple-colored dragon standing together, the French Beige-colored dragon being the one to have spoken. All three of them were carrying lunch trays.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"You really shouldn't be bothering them." The French Beige dragon said.

"I'm not afraid of them." Rosie said. "I can sit wherever I want."

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" The Pansy Purple dragon suggested.

"Yeah." The French Beige-colored dragon smiled.

"Please?" The Pansy Purple dragon asked.

"You better go with them..." Sarona growled. "...Unless you want trouble..."

Rosie narrowed her eyes in annoyance, not wanting to give Sarona and Ashni the satisfaction of winning. Nonetheless, she nodded her head once. "Fine." She said before she turned and grabbed her tray, Sarona smiling as she sat down, watching as Rosie turned back around and walked over to the other girls.

"Good riddance." Sarona said.

"So, you're new here, right." The French Beige dragon said as Rosie walked with her and her friends.

"Yeah." Rosie replied. "I'm Rosie. The teacher called me Rosaline, but I prefer Rosie."

"Nice to meet you Rosie." The French Beige dragon turned her head to the side. "I'm Amity."

"I'm Enfys." The Pansy Purple dragon spoke up, a smile on her face.

"And who are you?" Rosie asked the Shamrock Green and Ginger-colored dragon.

"Blossom." The dragon replied.

"Hmm." Rosie said as she turned her head back to normal. "You all have interesting names." As Amity smiled, Rosie continued: "I'm the one who gets stuck with the bad name."

"I like that name." Blossom told her.

"Any reason why your parents named you that?" Amity turned her head to the side again.

"After my grandmother." Rosie mumbled.

"Did you not like your grandmother?" Enfys asked, turning her head to the side.

"I hated her." Rosie replied bitterly.

"Hey, Rosie!" Rosie, Amity, Enfys and Blossom were too busy walking forward that they didn't notice Geri sitting at a table. Rosie, Blossom, Enfys and Amity all turned to see her. "You all can sit here if you'd like." Geri said. "Personally, I'd like the company."

"Okay." Rosie nodded before she turned her head to the side, looking at Amity, Enfys and Blossom. "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure." Amity said with a smile. The four dragons then made their way to the table. Geri smiled slightly as she watched them all sit down on the opposite side of the table. "How were your classes, Rosie?" She asked.

"Fine." Rosie replied. "Geri, meet Amity, Blossom and Enfys. Guys, meet Geri. She's my roommate."

"You made friends in class?" Geri asked.

"Not really." Amity replied. "The teacher made her sit with Sarona Malosi and Ashni Patel."

"They were real pleasant." Rosie said sarcastically.

"I bet." Geri replied.

"I don't understand them." Rosie said. "Why in the world do they think they're better than everyone else here?"

"Because they're official dragons." Blossom replied as she picked up some food item from her tray, biting into it.

"Yeah, well so am I." Rosie said as she picked up a food item from her lunch tray.

"You are?" Amity turned her head to the side.

"Meet the current American Dragon." Rosie said with a smirk as she turned her head to the side.

LINE BREAK

That night, inside their room, Rosie lied down on her bed on her back before she rolled over onto her side, watching as Geri sat down on her bed, a bottle of medication in her clawed hand. "What's that?" Rosie asked as she lifted her head up.

"Medication."

"Mrs. Weaver told me that I wasn't allowed to have anything that the school didn't give out." Rosie said as she set her head back down on the pillow. "Did you sneak those in or what?"

"The school permits them." Geri said as she poured out three pills into her hand. "They realized that it would be wise for me to have them after I had my first episode." After saying this, Geri popped the pills into her mouth.

"Episode?"

"I told you, Rosie." Geri said softly. "I get depressed. Can we change the subject?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Rosie asked.

"What do you think of St. Melusine's?" Geri prompted. "How was your first day?"

"I hate it here." Rosie replied.

"Do...Do you hate me?" Geri asked, her eyes filling with worry.

"No." Rosie told her quickly. "Geri, I think you'll make this place a little more bearable."

"Oh." Geri allowed herself a small smile.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, at the Mental Hospital, November was sitting on her bed in her human form. When the door to her room opened, November turned her head to the side, seeing the nurse walk inside, holding a tray with a syringe on it.

"It's time for your medicine." The nurse said before she started to walk over to the bed.

Meanwhile, outside the room, the lazy-eyed, black-haired girl stopped at the side of the room in her Baby Pink-colored dragon form. Waiting outside, she smiled even as her right shoulder twitched out of her control.

Back inside the room, November tipped her head back and moaned as the nurse finished injecting the drug into her arm. As the nurse finished and pulled the syringe out, November looked back down, a drugged look in her eyes. "Better get some rest." The nurse said. Then, she turned and left the room.

Stepping out into the hall, the nurse turned to see the Baby Pink-colored dragon, who was still smiling, even as her shoulder twitched again. "Miss Bay?" The nurse asked with wide eyes. "What are you doing out here? You should be in bed."

Just a few seconds after the nurse said this, the red-haired girl, in her Toolbox-colored dragon form, accompanied by a female Jasmine-colored dragon with short blonde hair and a female Indian Yellow-colored dragon with long brown hair with streaks of white in it, while a female Magenta Dye-colored dragon with short black hair and a male Rosy Brown-colored dragon with short black hair walked up to the Baby Pink-colored dragon's other side.

"I got them, Kylen." The Toolbox-colored dragon said.

"Good work, Tzili." Kylen, the Baby Pink dragon's smile widened. "Zephyr?"

On cue, Zephyr, the Rosy Brown-colored dragon, laughed and then lunged for the nurse, slamming his tail into her as soon as he reached her. Grunting, the nurse flew back. Grunting, the nurse landed on her back as Kylen and Tzili turned and hurried into November's room, where they found November staring at them with wide eyes.

"Come on!" Kylen said, waving her clawed hand, indicating for November to follow. "We're getting out!"

"But...But we should stay..." November said softly.

"Do you want to stay in here forever?" Kylen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If it'll help." Was November's response.

"We have a problem." The Indian Yellow-colored dragon said as she turned and stepped into November's room.

"What, Lotus?" Kylen asked as she turned her head to the side.

"That nurse is calling for guards." The dragon, Lotus, replied. "We've got to get out of here. Now!"

"Alright." Kylen turned her head back to normal and hurried over to November, grabbing her arms. "Dragon form. Now. You're coming with us."

Outside in the hall, Lotus was with Zephyr, the Magenta Dye-colored dragon and the Jasmine-colored dragon were waiting, all with nervous looks on their faces. Then, they saw Kylen, Tzili and November (now in her Persian Plum-colored dragon form) all flying out of the room, flying down the hall.

"Come on!" Tzili said as she turned her head to the side.

"Let's go." Lotus said before she flapped her wings, following the other three. The Jasmine-colored dragon and the Magenta Dye-colored quickly followed her, leaving Zephyr behind; with a maniacal laugh, Zephyr flapped his wings and followed his companions.

Ahead, Tzili, November and Kylen flew around a corner, just in time to see three guards running towards them. While November reacted negatively, whimpering with worry, Kylen just smirked. "Three guards?" She asked. "Are they serious? Zephyr!"

About three seconds later, November gasped and looked up as she heard more maniacal laughter coming from Zephyr; as she looked up, she saw Zephyr flying above them, flying toward the guards.

Looking back down, November watched as Zephyr briefly stopped in front of the guards, laughing as he slammed his tail into the first guard to the right, throwing him into the next guard, setting off a chain reaction that resulted in all of the guards slamming into the wall.

Moments later, Kylen, November and Tzili, with Zephyr, Lotus, the Jasmine-colored dragon and the Magenta Dye-colored dragon following right after them. Once they reached the end of the hall, they all dove down a flight of stairs, all of them flying down three flights of stairs.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the last flight of stairs, all of the dragons continued to fly down the hall until they reached the end of it, where the front door was. As soon as they reached the door, they all landed.

Tzili stepped forward and tried to push at the locked door, pushing against it several times, only to be annoyed by the sound of the rattling chains. Covering her ears in annoyance, the Jasmine-colored dragon gritted her teeth before she finally stomped forward, pushing passed November and Kylen. "Here, let me do it!"

Tzili grunted as she was shoved out of the way by the Jasmine-colored dragon, who stopped in front of the door. Growling in anger, Tzili raised a clawed hand and prepared to swipe at the Jasmine-colored dragon, but stopped as the dragon opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, blasting the doors off of their hinges, allowing them all a way out.

Smiling, Kylen walked up to the dragon's side, patting her scaly shoulder. "Nice thinking, Klotid." She said. "Do me a favor and pick up those chains." Then, Kylen hurried out of the hospital, leaving a confused Klotid as Tzili, Lotus, November, a cackling Zephyr and the Magenta Dye-colored dragon followed Kylen.

LINE BREAK

Not even an hour later, Kylen and the others had found a place to hide out: the lone apartment on the top story of a four-story apartment complex. November waited nervously with the others as Kylen knelt down at the door, working at the lock with her claws.

"This isn't right." November said.

"We're desperate." Kylen said, just as her shoulder twitched again.

"What about the people inside?" November asked, just as Kylen managed to get the door open. As Kylen smiled and stood up, Tzili and the others started to move forward. "Don't worry about that." Tzili told November as November was left alone.

Following them into the house, November watched as Kylen spoke to Klotid and the Magenta Dye-colored dragon. "Find out if anyone's here." She said. November then watched as the two dragons turned and left, planning to follow the instructions given to them. Then, Kylen turned to face November as Zephyr, Tzili and Lotus walked up to her sides.

"What's going to happen if anyone is here?" November asked.

"We'll be fine." Kylen told her with an evil smile, a smile that made November feel uneasy.

Taking a deep breath, November ran a clawed hand through her hair. "I need my medicine." She said.

"You were given your medicine before we escaped." Tzili said, putting her clawed hands on her hips, Zephyr chuckling maniacally.

"Oh, yeah." November recalled. "But I really need some more."

"You don't need to worry about that." Kylen said, still smiling as her shoulder twitched again. "Do you have any idea what those things are doing to you? Look what they did to me." She pointed at her shoulder. "You're with us now, and you'll be safe with us. We're the only comfort you'll need."

At that moment, the sound of clattering pans as they hit the floor came from the kitchen, accompanied by grunts. Kylen, Tzili, Zephyr and Lotus all turned around to watch as Klotid and the Magenta Dye-colored dragon dragged out a human woman, each holding on to one arm. As the woman was pulled over to Kylen and the others, the wide-eyed November took a look at her and guessed that she was in her mid-to-late fifties.

"What are we going to do with her?" Klotid asked as soon as they had gotten the woman up to Kylen.

"I think we should just go somewhere else and apologize for barging in." November said softly. In response, she got a maniacal laugh from Zephyr.

"Well, Kylen?" Klotid asked.

"I don't want to have to hold her all night." The Magenta Dye-colored dragon complained.

"You won't have to, Tunndra." Kylen said, holding up a clawed hand.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Tzili exclaimed.

"You're going to kill her?" Tunndra asked.

"But how?" Klotid asked.

"The same way I killed my mother." Kylen simply replied. "By hitting her so hard in the chest that her heart stopped."

"Is that even possible?" Klotid asked.

"Just ask my mother." Kylen's smile widened. "Oh wait, you can't." Then, with a grunt, she struck hard against the woman's chest, near the heart, with the side of her hand. Instantly, the woman's eyes bulged and as she gasped for breath, she dropped her head back, prompting Tunndra and Klotid to drop her to the floor, all while November watched, wide-eyed, in terror.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review.**

**In the meantime, I want to respond to reviewer jonathyn. I'm absolutely open to talking to you. I couldn't send an email with the address you put in your review. I sent you a PM through this site. If you read this, check your PM box. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Seven: Trouble At St. Melusine's Part 1

With Klotid and Tunndra dragging the woman's body back into the kitchen, Kylen was using the chains from the mental hospital's doors to bind Zephyr's clawed hands behind his back. Lotus was right by him, a clawed hand on his cheek. "It's okay, Zephyr." She told him. "This isn't a punishment."

As soon as she had finished, Kylen stood up straight and turned to face November, who was cowering by the door. "Come away from the door." Kylen said, motioning November forward.

In response, the wide-eyed November just shook her head. "You're insane." She told them softly.

"That's why we were in the happy home." Lotus rolled her eyes as she got Zephyr to turn around to face November.

"No, I'm quite sane." Kylen said softly. "I can't speak for the likes of Zephyr, but I'm sane. I was in the right state of mind when I did what I did. How about you, November?" She smirked. "Lotus, Tzili, Tunndra, Zephyr, Klotid? They were all in there because they needed help. But you and I?"

"I needed help." November took a step back.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that you object to me killing that woman, November..." Kylen continued.

"I...I need help..." November muttered as she took two more steps back, now outside of the apartment.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lotus demanded as she stepped forward, but Kylen held out a scaly arm to stop her.

"She can leave." Kylen said. "Go ahead, November." As if accepting a challenge from someone else, November gave a small nod and then turned, running away just as Tzili, Klotid and Tunndra exited the kitchen.

"I think that was a bad idea." Tzili said.

"Why?" Kylen asked after she, Zephyr and Lotus had turned around. Tzili waited until after she, Tunndra and Klotid had reached Kylen before she answered:

"What if she goes back to the hospital?"

"And face punishment?" Tunndra asked. "Newsflash: she escaped with us!"

"I think you're both right." Kylen crossed her scaly arms. "She needs a safe place, but she's too much of a coward. I don't think we'll be hearing from her again."

"What about the body?" Klotid asked. "We'll be detected because of the smell."

"We've got some time." Kylen assured them. "I have a plan, meaning that I know where we can hide. But for now, we will be safe here. Let us sleep, and in the morning...I will tell you my plan..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At St. Melusine's, Rosie was lying on her side, fast asleep. However, when Geri brought down a clawed hand and started to shake her shoulder, she moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Taking her hand off of Rosie's shoulder, Geri stepped away, watching as Rosie rolled over onto her back.

"What?" Rosie moaned.

"You need to get up." Geri said softly.

"Why?"

"First of all..." Geri replied. "...You have a class in fifteen minutes. Second of all, you have an incoming call."

"I do?"

"It's your family." Geri then moved to the side as Rosie sat up and put her feet on the ground, staring at the platform on the well.

"How can my parents even know what room I'm in?" Rosie asked.

"I think the school patched the call." Geri said softly.

"Do I have to talk to them?" Rosie whined. "I really don't want to."

"You don't have to." Geri replied. "I think it'd be polite, though."

"They weren't very polite when they sent me here." Rosie countered as she stood up.

"I wish my family would call me." Geri said softly.

Sighing, Rosie walked over to the platform, and once she reached it, she found that there was a small button to push. Pressing down on it, she looked up to see a rather large holographic image appearing. In the image, she could see her mother, father and brother sitting on the couch in their home. Jake Jr. smiled at her daughter. "Hey, Rosie!" He said. "We just called to check up on you."

"How was your first day?" Her mother asked.

"I don't like it here." Rosie crossed her scaly arms.

Rosie then watched as her mother nudged her brother in the side of his arm. Jake III grunted before he forced a smile onto his face. "Don't worry, Rosie." He said in a forced tone. "I'm sure it'll get better."

"Oh, and are things going better for you?" Rosie asked with a smirk.

"I don't follow." Her brother replied.

"Training." Rosie elaborated. "Learning anything good? Know how to transform yet?"

"Rosaline!" Her mother scorned her.

"I have to go." Rosie took a step back. "I have a class soon."

"Rosie, wait!" Her father tried, but Rosie ignored him and turned around, freezing when she saw Geri pouring some of her medication into her open hand.

"Geri, let's go to class." Rosie said.

LINE BREAK

Both Rosie and Geri carried stacks of paper as they walked down the halls of the school, Geri's stack being bigger than Rosie's. "I can't believe it." Rosie complained. "Only my second day of class, and I have to carry all this crap. I thought this wasn't supposed to happen until college!"

"Rosie?" Geri asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you angry with your parents?"

"Because they made me come here." Rosie narrowed her eyes. "Remember yesterday?"

"Sure."

"You remember when I asked you what you were in for?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my parents sent me here because I was getting into a little too much trouble for their tastes." Rosie replied. "I was grounded and I snuck out to spend Christmas with my friends. That was the last straw for them."

"Honestly, that doesn't sound all that unreasonable, Rosie."

"Yeah, well it was why I was grounded that was unreasonable." Rosie said.

"Why were you grounded?" Geri asked as she and Rosie turned around the corner, starting to pick up their pace.

"Well..." Rosie started, only to be cut off as she walked right into another dragon that was carrying a large stack of papers. The collision made the papers fly in all directions. Groaning, Rosie got down on her knees and started to re-stack the papers while Geri got down on her knees as well, set her papers down and started to help.

Annoyed beyond all reason, Rosie looked up, seeing the dragon start to kneel down. "Hey, why don't you-?" Rosie started, but she stopped and her eyes widened as she realized who the dragon was. She was Powder Blue-colored and long black hair, black stripes going down each of her ears. Rosie hadn't seen this dragon very many times in her life, but she recognized her.

"Rexana?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie?" The dragon returned. "You're here?"

"You know her?" Geri asked, looking at Rosie.

"Yeah." Rosie replied. "Her name is Rexana Luong. She's my cousin."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A few moments later, the three dragons stood back up, all having their papers again. "You didn't know that your cousin was here?" Geri asked.

"Our families don't get along." Rosie replied. "The Luongs blame the Longs for putting one of their own behind bars for the rest of his life."

"Did a Long do that?"

"Yep." Rosie replied. "My grandparents." She finished with disdain in her tone.

"So, you two don't get along?"

"Actually, Rexana's always the tamest." Rosie replied. "Her sister, on the other hand-Rexana, is Dysis here too?"

Not knowing what to say, Rexana just nodded her head.

"Oh, that's...that's nice..." Rosie replied. "Yeah, that's...that's nice..."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Kylen stood before the other girls and Zephyr, who were all seated. "Enlighten us, Kylen." Klotid said. "You said you know where we can hide. Where?"

"My father funds a school in this city." Kylen crossed her scaly arms.

"What?" Tzili asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Klotid asked.

"Everything." Kylen put her clawed hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea how powerful my father is?"

"No, and I don't care." Lotus said.

"He's filthy stinking rich and very powerful." Kylen smiled as she bragged. "He was the one who got me put into the mental hospital rather than prison. Put two and two together, or are you all so mentally diseased that you can't even think properly?"

Zephyr growled in anger upon hearing this and tried to lunge forward, but Lotus, who looked just as angry, put a clawed hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." She told him. "You need to ignore her. We need to try to do that, Zephyr."

"Why don't you just come out and say it?" Tzili said, giving Kylen a look that would have made her drop dead on the spot if glares were able to kill.

"My father can make it so that we can hide at his school." Kylen said.

"I don't want to stay in some stupid school." Tzili said. "When I was in school, I wanted to kill every person that I came across. This time, I just might do that."

"Would you rather go back to the hospital?" Kylen asked. "I know I don't."

"I want to be free!" Tzili declared angrily as she got to her feet. "I don't want to be cooped up somewhere." She continued as she reached Kylen, who was smiling. "I want to be able to go places and do things!"

"Yes, like breaking things, stealing things and hurting people." Kylen crossed her scaly arms.

"How about I hurt-no-kill you?" Tzili narrowed her eyes.

"Alright then, Tzili..." Kylen continued to smile. "...How about this? Give me proof that you can live a normal life. You're not like me. You were put in that hospital by your family and a concerned doctor, I was put in there by a judge. You don't have to worry about getting caught right now. I want you, Tunndra and Klotid to go down to a store and get us some real clothes for when we're in our human forms, unless you'd prefer to keep on your gown."

"Alright, Kylen..." Tzili took a step back, glaring daggers at her. "...We'll go. We'll go and get whatever y want." Then, she turned and started to walk back over to the other girls.

"Glad to hear it." Kylen said.

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, Rosie opened the door to her classroom to find all of the seats filled, but the teacher not yet there. Like the day before, Amity, Enfys and Blossom were sitting at one of the front tables, while Sarona and Ashni were sitting at the other front table. Just like the day before, the only seat in the classroom was next to them.

When they saw Rosie walk up to the table, both Sarona and Ashni reacted negatively. Turning her head to the side, Sarona watched as Rosie sat down next to her, smiling smugly as she set her papers down on the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarona demanded.

"Don't start." Rosie told her, refusing to look at her. "Get off yourself. You're not better than me, first off. Second, this is the only place to sit. You'd rather have me sit on the floor?"

"Yes." Sarona replied.

"Well, forget it."

"You're making a powerful enemy." Sarona warned.

"I'm shaking in my scales." Was Rosie's reply, making Sarona narrow her eyes and grit her teeth.

LINE BREAK

Klotid, Tzili and Tunndra all flew through the air. With a smile on her face, Tzili dove down and reached the sidewalk below, passing by an old car. As she flew by it, she slammed her tail into the passenger seat's window. Then, she flew back up in-between Tunndra and Klotid.

"Yes, it feels good to be free again." Tzili smiled.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for a store?" Tunndra asked.

"Very good, smart one." Klotid narrowed her eyes. "We should probably be down on the ground. It'd probably be easier to spot one down there."

LINE BREAK

At St. Melusine's, at lunch, Rosie, with her tray in her hands, stopped in her tracks when she saw Blossom, Enfys and Amity sitting at a table, their backs to her. Quickly making up her mind, Rosie walked over to the table, stopping right behind them. Then, she cleared her throat, getting the attention of Amity, who turned her head to the side.

When Amity realized who was behind her, she smiled. "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Rosie asked.

"Please do." Amity told her before she turned her head back to normal.

The three girls watched as Rosie walked around the table, finally setting her tray of food down and sitting down before them. "Wow." Enfys said.

"Wow what?" Rosie asked.

"You really like to anger Ashni and Sarona, don't you?" Enfys asked.

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Obviously not." Enfys said.

"They're going to get you." Blossom said.

"I'm not afraid of them." Rosie repeated right before Geri arrived at Rosie's. Silently, Geri set down her food and then sat down. "Hey." Rosie turned her head to the side as she looked at her roommate.

"Hey." Geri replied.

"You okay?" Rosie asked as she turned her head back to normal.

"Meh." Geri shrugged her shoulders.

"One of those episodes?"

"Maybe." Geri replied. "It's okay. Don't worry about me. You were talking with them about something. Go ahead and continue. I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah." Geri said as she took her tray and started to stand up. "In fact, I think I'm just going to go to our room and eat."

"Okay." Rosie said as she turned her head to the side. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Geri said as she turned and left. Now without her roommate, Rosie turned her head back to normal, staring at Blossom, Amity and Enfys.

"Yeah." Rosie continued. "I'm not afraid of them. American Dragon here."

LINE BREAK

Ashni and Sarona turned around a corner and started to walk down one of the halls in the school. "So, we're going to do what?" Ashni asked.

"You'll see." Sarona told her.

A short time later, the two dragons stopped at a closed door to a room. Quickly, Sarona managed to get the door open and the two stepped into the room, which was the room where the school kept all of the students' personal belongings.

"Help me look for her stuff." Sarona said before she started to walk toward the shelves, Ashni slowly following her.

LINE BREAK

Back in the cafeteria, Rexana, who held onto her tray of food, made her way to a table where a Royal Purple-colored dragon with short black hair was seated, eating her food. Reaching the table, Rexana set down her food and then sat down.

Dysis Luong swallowed her food before she spoke to her younger sister: "You're a little late."

"Sorry." Rexana replied.

"You were late to class, too." Dysis pointed out.

"Yeah..." Rexana started to rub the back of her neck.

"What's going on?" Dysis asked. "You're acting strange."

"I...I ran into somebody." Rexana said, setting her clawed hand back down.

"You ran into somebody?" Dysis asked. "Who?"

"Well, you really don't like this person."

"Who, Rexana?" Dysis asked. "I don't want to play games."

"And I don't want to hear you go into an angry ranting fit."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"You made me bring it up!"

"How did I make you bring it up?"

"By asking me what was wrong!" Then, Rexana looked down and sighed.

"Alright." Dysis held up her clawed hands. "Why don't we just drop the subject and have our lunch?"

"Okay." Rexana said as she looked up at her sister.

Dysis then watched as Rexana started to eat her food. After a few moments, Dysis opened her mouth and spoke again: "Will you eventually tell me?" Dysis asked this just at the moment when Rexana was about to put more food in her mouth.

Groaning, Rexana lowered her fork. "If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad?" She asked.

"You really seem to think I'll get mad." Dysis chuckled. "I wonder who it could be."

"I'm sure you could figure it out if you really wanted to." Rexana said. "Think about it. I know you'll flip out. As far as I know, there're only a few people who can do that to you."

"Yeah." Dysis chuckled. "Longs."

"Exactly." Rexana said uneasily.

"Rosie?" Dysis' face turned serious, her voice filled with contempt.

Rexana said nothing for a few seconds. Finally, she decided to grab her food and leave her sister behind. "Goodbye, Dysis." She said as she started to stand up.

"Rexana, don't think you can leave!" Dysis angrily exclaimed, even as her younger sister hurried away.

LINE BREAK

Back in the storage room, Sarona was still searching amongst the shelves. "Where is it?" She asked herself as she stepped to the side, continuing to look down the next top-to-bottom row. "It's got to be here somewhere."

"Hey, Sarona?"

"Yeah?" Sarona asked as she turned her head to the side, seeing Ashni crouched down across the wall, looking at a bottom shelf.

"Her name is Rosaline Long, right?" Ashni asked.

"Yeah." Sarona turned. "Did you find it?"

"Yes." Ashni said as she pulled out Rosie's suitcase. Then, Ashni stood back up and turned to face Sarona before she crouched back down, setting the suitcase on the floor.

"Open it." Sarona said.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Ashni asked as she did what Sarona told her to do.

"We're going to help ourselves to her belongings..." Sarona said with a smirk as she walked over to her friend.

Unbeknownst to Ashni and Sarona, Rosie was turning around the same corner that they had come down, and as she passed by the room that they were in, she froze when they heard Sarona's chuckling.

"Huh?" Rosie asked as she turned and looked into the room, finding Ashni and Sarona in the middle of the room, going through her suitcase. "HEY!" Rosie shouted when she realized that it was her suitcase, making both Ashni and Sarona jerk their heads up from what they were doing, then turn their heads to their sides, seeing a very angry Rosie in the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing with my things?!" Rosie demanded as Sarona smiled.

"Whatever we see in here that we like doesn't belong to you anymore." Sarona declared.

"You have no right!"

"You have no power over us!" Sarona stood up. "Do you know why, my friend?"

"Oh, because you're the Samoan Dragon?" Rosie rolled her eyes. "Big deal!"

"You just say that." Sarona smirked as she crossed her scaly arms. "The truth is that you wish that you were the Samoan Dragon. Now why don't you just accept the fact that we're going to take some of your stuff?"

"No." Rosie said, narrowing her eyes.

"What, you want a fight?" Sarona challenged. "You'll lose."

"Oh, I want a fight." Rosie assumed a fighting stance. "I want to kick your tail in."

Outside the room, Rexana turned around the corner and started to walk down the hall, reaching the door just as Ashni and Sarona pounced on Rosie, making Rosie grunt as she hit the floor. Stopping in her tracks, Rexana slowly turned and watched as her cousin managed to throw Sarona and Ashni off of her with her tail.

Both Ashni and Sarona grunted as they hit the shelf. Grunting, Rosie managed to sit up, but by this point, Sarona and Ashni had recovered and were trying to charge at her. Rosie put an end to this by opening her mouth and blowing out a torrent of fire, which hit both Ashni and Sarona, forcing them both back up against the shelf again.

Watching Rosie fight, Rexana quickly decided that she needed to help. Looking in both directions, she started to look for something that could help her help her cousin.

Meanwhile, Rosie continued to blow fire at Ashni and Sarona until Sarona managed to move her tail over to where Rosie was standing. Wrapping her tail around Rosie's ankle, she pulled, cutting off the fire as Rosie yelped and fell back onto the floor.

Breathing heavily, Sarona stepped forward with Ashni right behind her. As soon as she reached Rosie, the enraged Sarona lifted up a clawed hand, preparing to bring it down. "This is what you get...for picking a fight with me!"

Sarona then tried to swipe down, but before she could do much, a small lasso snagged her wrist. Shocked, Sarona jerked her head up, seeing Rexana standing in the doorway with a long length of rope in her possession.

"Where'd you get that?" Ashni asked softly.

"Found it." Rexana replied, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sarona demanded angrily. "Take this off of me!"

"I'm stopping you." Rexana said before she flapped her wings, flying into the room, slamming into both Sarona and Ashni, knocking them to the floor as Rosie lifted her head up.

Keeping her eyes on her cousin, Rosie crawled back a good foot or two before she came to a stop, watching as Rexana stepped away from Ashni and Sarona, the two of them lying on their bellies, their hands tied behind their backs, connected to one another.

Growling, both Sarona and Ashni turned their heads to the side. "We'll get you for this!" Sarona vowed.

"Doubt it." Rexana said, looking down at them as Rosie walked up to her side.

"Thanks for the help." Rosie said, turning her head to the side as Rexana looked up.

"Don't mention it."

Still growling, Sarona looked up at Rosie and Rexana. "I'm going to get you, too!" She said.

"I'm not afraid of you." Rosie said as she and Rexana looked down on the two bullies. "How many times have I made that clear?"

"You should be afraid." Sarona spat. "Both of you!"

"Yeah, well we're not." Rosie said before she turned and started to walk away. Looking up, Rexana turned and followed Rosie out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, at the apartment where Kylen and the others were staying, Kylen was in the kitchen, washing her hands in the sink while Lotus watched her from the doorway. Groaning, she turned around, seeing Zephyr still sitting on the floor.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Lotus asked as she started to walk back over to him. "I feel locked up, just like I was in the hospital!"

As she reached Zephyr, she found that he had a twisted smile on his face. Slowly crouching down, she stared at him for a few moments. Then, she smiled as well. "Thanks." She said. "I needed that."

As a response, Zephyr chuckled.

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, Sarona and Ashni had been left alone in the storage room. Grunting, Sarona managed to free one hand from the ropes that held her, therefore freeing herself. Grunting, Sarona pushed herself up into a sitting position and then turned herself around, starting to free Ashni.

"Are we going to go after them?" Ashni asked.

"No, I have a better idea." Sarona replied.

LINE BREAK

Mrs. Weaver was sitting in her office, looking down at an old hardback book that she was reading. Hearing knocking at her door, she quickly looked up from her book, closing it.

"Who's out there?" Weaver asked.

"Sarona Malosi and Ashni Patel." Sarona answered from behind the door.

"What do you two girls want?"

"We want to report something." Ashni said.

"Report something?" Weaver raised an eyebrow. "Report what?"

"Let us inside and we'll explain." Sarona said.

Sighing, Weaver leaned back in her chair. Crossing her scaly arms, she said: "Alright, come in."

She watched as the door was opened, both Sarona and Ashni walking inside. "What happened?" Weaver asked. As they continued to walk to her desk, Sarona and Ashni just smiled, knowing that they would get revenge.

LINE BREAK

Tzili, Tunndra and Klotid were now walking along a sidewalk, still in their dragon forms. Surprisingly, the street was empty, so no one, even though it was a magical city, could complain. Tzili smiled as she took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Freedom."

"Yeah, you've been saying that every once in a while." Klotid said in annoyance before she shoved Tzili to the side, making her bump into Tunndra, making Tunndra stumbled to the side while Tzili was able to catch herself.

In retaliation, Tzili slammed her tail into Klotid's upper back and the back of her head. Grunting, Klotid stumbled forward, but was able to recover her footing quickly. Just as quickly, she turned and rushed over to Tzili and quickly grabbed her by the throat starting to strangle her, murder in her eyes while Tunndra watched with her back against a building wall.

Easily, Klotid forced Tzili down onto her knees as Tzili gasped for breath. However, Tzili fought back in the form of a clenched fist delivered into Klotid's belly, making Klotid grunt in pain and release Tzili by the neck.

Breathing heavily, Tzili got to her feet.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, the three dragons found a magical clothing store. However, the found that the store was closed, a closed sign on the front door.

"What now?" Tunndra asked.

"Simple." Tzili said as she smiled and took a step forward. "A sign means nothing. Store hours mean nothing. We're going inside.

With a swing of her tail, Tzili managed to shatter the front door into many glass pieces, the closed sign floating down to the ground.

"See?" Tzili continued to smile, walking inside, followed by an angry Klotid. The last to enter was Tunndra.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Eight: Trouble At St. Melusine's Part 2

"Hmm..." Tzili said as they walked around the broken into and darkened shop, a smile on her face. "...No burglar alarm. Odd, don't you think?"

"I don't know." Tunndra replied.

"Well, I suppose that doesn't matter." Tzili said, stopping in her tracks. "You both know what to do."

"Don't tell me what to do." Klotid growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Just find some clothes, you whiny, pathetic excuse for a dragon!" Tzili exclaimed before she stormed off, leaving Klotid to clench her fists and grit her teeth.

"Don't let her get to you, sis." Tunndra said softly, putting a clawed hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Klotid moved to the side, turned and shoved Tunndra to the side.

"I'm not your sister!" Klotid exclaimed angrily before she started to storm around the store, leaving Tunndra alone.

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, Rosie opened the door to the room she shared with Geri, finding her on the bed, lying on her side. "Geri, are you okay?" Rosie asked as she closed the door behind her. When she got no response, Rosie hurried over to the side of the bed and stopped to take a look at her, finding her eyes closed.

"Geri?"

That was when she got a response. Moaning, Geri slowly opened her eyes. "What?" She asked.

"You didn't respond."

"You were worried?" Geri asked as she rolled over onto her back.

"Are you okay, Geri?" Rosie asked, giving Geri her answer.

"Just resting."

"That didn't answer my-"

"It means that I'm fine." Geri cut Rosie off. Then, she rolled back over onto her side, closing her eyes. "Do you mind leaving? Or at least being really quiet? I'd like to get some rest before dinner. I'll talk to you then."

"Yeah." Rosie said, taking a step back. "I'll just...go out." Then, she turned and started to leave the room.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rosie turned around a corner, starting to walk down the hall, seeing Amity, Enfys and Blossom all walking toward her, coming down the opposite end of the hall. Deciding to stop in her tracks and speak to them, Rosie smiled as she waited for them to meet up with her.

"Oh, hey." Amity said as she, Enfys and Blossom all shot her a smile, all three of them stopping in front of her. "What's up? It's been a while."

"Yeah, lunch was so long ago." Blossom added jokingly.

"Did Sarona and Ashni come to get you yet?" Enfys asked.

"They tried." Rosie smiled victoriously. "They failed." She put her clawed hands on her hips.

"So, let me get this straight." Enfys said. "They were no match for you?"

"I told you that I'm the American Dragon." Rosie said. "Oh, and it also helps to have your cousin helping you."

"You have a cousin here?" Blossom asked.

Rosie didn't answer vocally. Instead, she lifted up her hand and held up two clawed fingers. "You keep on getting more and more interesting, my friend." Amity said.

"Oh, wait until you hear about how that side of the family hates my side of the family." Rosie said, putting her hand back on her hip.

"So, you hate your grandmother because you think she's evil..." Amity started to count on her clawed fingers. "...You are the only dragon at this school with the guts to stand up against Sarona Malosi and Ashni Patel, and you have a side of your family that hates you."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Blossom asked.

"I'm sure I can think of a few other things." Rosie shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do they hate you?" Enfys asked.

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Rosie, Amity, Enfys and Blossom entered the room where their next class was held. "Well, it's not just me that they hate. It's the whole side of my family that they hate." Rosie explained as the four girls reached a table.

"Why?" Amity asked.

"It started before I was even born." Rosie explained as she turned and leaned to the side against the table. "All I know is what I've been told."

"How long before you were born?" Blossom asked.

"It happened before my parents were even born." Rosie said. "Maybe about a year before my father was born. Maybe."

"Well, unless your cousins are as old as your parents..." Enfys said. "...They weren't alive when it happened, either. They know only as much as you do."

"Exactly." Rosie said. "This is a long-lasting grudge between two sides of one related family."

"You still haven't told us how it all started." Blossom told her.

"I know. I'm getting to it."

LINE BREAK

Rexana slowly neared the closed door that would take her into the dorm room that she shared with her older sister. Stopping and facing the door, Rexana closed her eyes and sighed. "Here it comes." Rexana said before she reached out and opened the door, surprised to find Dysis, with her scaly arms crossed, standing in the center of the room.

"Let's talk, Rexana." Dysis said. "Now that you're here."

"Were you waiting for me here the entire time?" Rexana asked as she stepped into the room. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"I honestly thought that you would be back sooner." Dysis said as she lowered her scaly arms. "Close the door."

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"Rexana, you're my sister and I love you." Dysis said. "But we need to talk about this. You're not thinking logically."

Sighing, Rexana turned and closed the door. "So, what took you so long to get back here?" Dysis asked, making Rexana squeeze her eyes shut with dread. "And please tell me the truth."

Sighing, Rexana slowly turned around to face her older sister. "I'm beginning to think that I don't want to hear the truth." Dysis said. "Let me guess: You were with Rosie." As she said this, her voice once again filled with contempt.

"Kind of." Rexana said.

"Kind of?" Dysis lifted an eyebrow. "What does that even mean? You were either with her or you weren't."

"She ran into some trouble." Rexana said. "I helped her out."

"Oh geez, Rexana." Dysis rubbed her temples. "You helped her out?! After what her family did! What her grandparents did!"

"I know." Rexana wrapped her scaly arms around her belly. "Grandpa Jake and Grandma Rose sent Grandpa Gregory to prison. I know, I know."

"For the rest of his life, Rexana." Dysis added harshly.

"I know."

"Then why did you help her?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do."

With a mixture of a sigh and a groan, Dysis rubbed her temples again. "The right thing to do?" She asked. "The right thing to do? Rexana!"

"What?" Rexana asked. "You see!" She pointed at her sister. "This was exactly why I didn't want to tell you that Rosie was here! I knew it would come to this."

"Well, I know." Dysis said. "You told me, and you can't take it back."

"I don't get it, Dysis."

"What's not to get?" Dysis crossed her scaly arms.

"I know Grandpa Gregory was family..." Rexana said. "...But that's all we have. Grandpa Jake and Grandma Rose were family, too. I mean, the Council wouldn't have put him away unless he really deserved it."

"Grandpa Gregory..." Dysis took a step toward her younger sister. "...Was doing his job. They were traitors. The new Council order took the side of the traitors. Don't you agree?"

"I...I don't know." Rexana said softly.

"You know what happened." Dysis said. "Grandma Rose made a vow. She broke it. The Council had to take her down. That's what Grandpa Gregory tried to do." After saying this, Dysis turned and started to walk over to her bed, sitting down.

"Okay." Rexana said. "Okay, I understand that. I guess I even agree."

"You guess?" Dysis turned her head to look at her.

"We only have our side of the story." Rexana said. "We never heard Grandpa Jake's or Grandma Rose's."

"Who are you going to trust?" Dysis asked. "Your family or the Longs?"

"Longs are family." Rexana said. "That's beside the point, though." She added as she saw Dysis frown.

"Then what's the point?"

"I'm not sure." Rexana said. "But can we really blame our cousins for something that happened before they were even born?"

LINE BREAK

Back in the classroom, Rosie, Amity, Blossom and Enfys were all seated together at a table as Rosie finished explaining.

"That's not very cool of that side of your family." Enfys said.

In response, Rosie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think that there's much I can do about how they think."

"Your explanation brings up a question, though." Blossom pointed out.

"Does it have to do with Rexana?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah." Blossom replied. "Why did she help you if her side of the family hates your side?"

"For some reason..." Rosie replied. "...Rexana has always been the nicest. You can tell that she's trying to be civil when you look at her."

"Does she not agree with her family?" Amity asked.

"I don't know." Rosie replied. "While Rexana does try to act civil, I still don't actively try to talk to her. We don't talk much. Maybe that's for the best."

LINE BREAK

Back in Dysis and Rexana's room, Rexana sighed as she turned and opened the door to the room. "Where are you going?" Dysis asked.

"Out for a walk."

"We're not done talking."

"Yes we are." Rexana said before she walked out of the room. As she turned and started to walk down the hall, she took a deep breath, calming herself. "Why does this have to be so confusing?" She asked herself.

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at the store that Tzili, Tunndra and Klotid had broken into, Tunndra found Klotid going through a rack of clothes. "Can we talk?" Tunndra asked as she reached Klotid's side.

Rolling her eyes, Klotid stepped away and dropped the two pieces of clothing that she already had on her scaly arm onto the ground before she turned, Tunndra doing the same. "Sure, let's talk." Klotid said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I-" Tunndra started, but before she could finish, she grunted as Klotid punched her in the stomach, making her drop to her knees.

Groaning, Tunndra managed to look up at Klotid, who had a murderous look in her eyes. "You said we could talk!"

"Yeah, but about one thing and one thing only." Klotid sneered. "Shut up and look for some clothes like we're supposed to. Start now or I'll kill you. I highly doubt the others will care."

"You...You'd kill your own sister?"

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!" Klotid bellowed, slapping Tunndra across her face. "You only think I'm your sister because you are sick in that teeny tiny brain that's in your head. I am not your sister!"

"Klotid." Came the sound of Tzili's voice from behind, making Klotid quickly spin around to see Tzili standing a foot or two away, carrying a pile of clothes in her clawed hands. "The same could be said for you. Stop getting distracted and keep looking for clothes, or so help me, I will kill BOTH of you. I highly doubt the others will care."

Klotid just growled, narrowing her eyes as Tzili changed the subject. "What have you found?"

"Have you no eyes?" Klotid retorted, kicking at the two clothing items that she had dropped. "See for yourself."

"Keep looking." Tzili said. "Both of you."

Klotid growled again and clenched her clawed hands into fists as she watched Tzili turn and walk out of sight. Quickly turning around, Klotid watched as Tunndra slowly got to her feet. "Alright, I want you to listen to me." Klotid said in a dangerous tone as she stepped up to the other dragon, staring her in the eye. "I am not your sister. Stop saying that we are related. Your full name is Tunndra Roy. My name is Klotid Seneca. Tell me, are Seneca and Roy the same last names? ARE THEY?!"

"Um..."

"No, they're not." Then Klotid turned around. "Go look for some bloody clothes." She ordered before she knelt down and picked up the clothes that were on the ground.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, the owner of the store returned, having finished his long lunch. Once he reached the store, he turned but froze as he saw the broken entrance, his eyes slowly widening and his jaw slowly dropping.

Quickly, the owner rushed into the shop, looking in both directions as he ran, hoping to spot the intruder. However, when he reached the area where Tzili, Klotid and Tunndra had been, he stopped, panting as he slowly looked in both directions.

It was then that he realized that he was too late. The intruders were gone.

LINE BREAK

Tzili, Tunndra and Klotid all carried a pile of clothes as they arrived back at the apartment building. Kylen exited the kitchen to find Lotus and Zephyr at the door, Tzili, Klotid and Tunndra entering.

"Good." Kylen said with a smile on her face, crossing her scaly arms. "You're back. What've you got to show from your little mission?"

Within seconds, Tunndra, Klotid and Tzili had dropped their piles of clothes onto the floor, and Kylen could see Lotus and Zephyr joining them to look down at the clothes. "Begin looking." Kylen said. "I'll just take whatever's left."

As Tunndra, Tzili and Klotid squatted down, Lotus turned her head to the side to look at Zephyr. "I'll pick something out for you." She told him. In response, she got a chuckle and a smirk. Then, Lotus turned her head back to normal and squatted down.

"You didn't have to take so much." Kylen said, watching the four dragons go through the clothes. "I suppose you wanted a variety." She smirked. "You wanted to give us options. Well, you really didn't need to."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Agent McClellan, in his dragon form, watched as Jake III walked away after training had ended. "Same time tomorrow!" McClellan called.

"I know!" Jake III called back, turning his head to the side to assure his teacher that he knew.

McClellan smiled at his student, but his smile was soon forced off of his face when he heard the sound of Sillian's voice from beside him. "Agent McClellan?"

Quickly, McClellan turned to watch as Sillian walked up to him. "May I have a word with you?"

"Certainly." McClellan replied.

"I'm going to need a favor from you." Sillian crossed his scaly arms. "By that, I mean that I'm going to send you off on a mission."

"Okay." McClellan replied. "Um, do you mind if I ask what it is?"

"A magical store has been robbed." Sillian replied. "You're aware of that magical city, I hope."

"Um, yes." Sillian replied with a small smile. "I do."

"The owner of the store has requested the help of the Dragon Council." Sillian continued. "He wants to get down to the bottom of what happened. Unfortunately, I am a little tied up with a separate job that the Council has bestowed upon me and Agent Wido."

"You want me to go." McClellan finished.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." McClellan assured him.

"If you'd like..." Sillian offered with a smile. "...You could take your daughter, or your son."

"I'll consider it."

"Thank you, Agent." Sillian said with a smile as he put a clawed hand on McClellan's scaly shoulder.

"Don't mention it." McClellan replied, Sillian taking his clawed hand off of his shoulder after he said this.

"I should go." Sillian said as he took a step back. Then, he turned and left, leaving McClellan to turn and leave the area where he regularly trained with Jake III.

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, once it was time for dinner, Dysis sat alone at a table with her dinner, her eyes narrowed as she watched Rosie sit down with Amity, Enfys and Blossom. A growl escaped her as Rexana walked up next to her and sat down.

"Please, I don't want to talk about our cousin." Rexana said as she set down her tray. "Don't bring it up."

"I'm watching her right now." Dysis said. "We're close to her and the friends she apparently made."

"Leave her alone." Rexana said as she turned her head to the side.

"So, you went for a walk?" Dysis asked, changing the subject, much to the annoyance of Rexana, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"I-" Rexana tried, but was cut off as her sister turned her head to the side as well.

"Where'd you go?" She asked. "I can't imagine that there were many places where you could go. So, answer me this: Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." Rexana insisted. "I didn't go anywhere!"

"Oh?"

"No, no I didn't! I just walked around for a while!"

"You didn't talk to Rosie?"

"No!"

"Okay, then." Dysis turned her head back to normal; with a sigh, Rexana did so as well. "So..." She began.

"Please, I don't want to talk about her." Rexana said as she looked down at her food. "Let's just...forget that she's here." She suggested as she looked up from her food. "We don't bother her, she won't bother us."

"Hmm, odd suggestion from you..." Dysis said.

"Why?" Rexana turned her head to the side.

"Well..." Dysis shrugged her shoulders. "...From what you said in our dorm, it kind of sounded like you had no problem living amongst a Long."

"I-"

"It's alright, Rexana." Dysis said gently as she turned her head to the side. "I understand. Really. I get it."

"You do, because I'm not really sure if I do." Rexana turned her head to the side as well, looking her older sister direct in the eyes.

"You're conflicted." Dysis said with a smile. "I truly understand and feel for your dilemma. That's why I want to help you."

"How?"

"Here." Dysis said as she reached to her tray and took the carton of milk. "Take this." She put it in her sister's clawed hands.

"Umm..." Rexana looked down at the carton of milk. "...Why?" She asked as she looked back up, a confused look on her face.

"Just hold it and let me talk." Dysis explained as she turned her head back to normal, Rexana slowly doing the same as Dysis stared at Rosie, who was still talking to Amity, Blossom and Enfys.

"What does this milk carton have to do with you talking?" Rexana asked.

"It's going to be therapeutic." Dysis smirked.

"How?"

"You'll find out real soon." Dysis promised. "Okay, so, I want you to imagine that you love someone and are very close to them. Got that?" She turned her head so she could look at her younger sister.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's say that this person that you love is family..."

"Okay."

"But then someone takes that loved one away from you." Dysis continued. "Your loved one did nothing wrong. You know they didn't. They were doing what they thought was right. But the person doing the taking has back-up, back-up that will throw your loved one into a cell that throw away the key."

As soon as she finished saying this, Dysis cast a glance to Rosie, seeing her still talking. Quickly, Dysis turned her attention back to Rexana, continuing:

"Let's go a little bit further. The person who took your loved one away gets away with it, completely scot-free. So, your loved one suffers for the rest of their life while-"

"Dysis, you're just telling me what you think happened with our grandparents." Rexana said, turning her head to the side. "I know the story, but-"

"Okay!" Dysis held her clawed hands up. "What I'm trying to say is that I know that the Longs locked Grandpa Gregory up because he was trying to do good!"

"How do you know?" Rexana asked as she turned her head to the side.

Dysis sighed as if she was about to give information that she was reluctant or dreading (or perhaps both) to relay. "It was a few years back, before we came here." Dysis said.

"And you're just telling me now?"

"Now seems like a good time, yes." Dysis continued. What she said next came out so awkwardly that it was amazing that Rexana didn't recognize it as the lie that it was: "I overheard Grandpa Jake and Grandma Rose talking to Councilor Jennings. They said that it was a relief to not have Grandpa Gregory after them anymore. They said that it was nice to get away with the crime that they committed. The Council helped them! Rexana, Grandpa Gregory was a good man and an innocent victim!"

Unfortunately, Rexana fell for her sister's lie. There was a look for hurt in her eyes, but it quickly turned into anger. As Dysis smirked with accomplishment, Rexana turned her head back to normal and looked down at the milk carton in her clawed hand, growling with anger.

Unbeknownst to Rexana, Mrs. Weaver, Ashni and Sarona turned and stepped into the cafeteria. After a few seconds of scanning the room, Ashni quickly pointed out at Rexana, who was slowly getting to her feet.

"There she is!"

Just as Ashni finished shouting this, Rexana prepared to throw the milk carton, but as she threw it, Enfys got up from her seat and turned. Within seconds, the milk carton smashed into her face, breaking upon impact and drenching her face with milk, leaving her standing there, stunned.

Shocked at who she had hit, Rexana could only stand in place with widening eyes, until Weaver, along with Sarona and Ashni, arrived by the side of the table. To say that Weaver looked angry would be an understatement.

"Miss Luong!" She bellowed, making Rexana turn her head to the side quickly. "Dean Bay's office, now! You have no idea how much trouble you are in!"

LINE BREAK

A short time later, the trembling Rexana was standing before Searle Bay's desk, Searle having a look of gargantuan disappointment on his face. Behind her stood Mrs. Weaver, Ashni and Sarona, who were both trying to keep up the appearance of an innocent victim.

"Well..." Searle put his clawed hands on his desk. "...You tie up two of your fellow students, and then you assault another with a carton of milk."

"I-" Rexana tried, but Searle cut her off.

"Originally, I was just going to give you a demerit and have you apologize to Miss Malosi and Miss Patel..." Searle said. "...But now, I'm afraid that there's no way that I can avoid punishing you with expulsion."

Searle then took a deep breath as he heard Rexana gasp with fear. "So, first I want you to apologize to Miss Malosi, Miss Patel AND Miss Verity. Then, you'll be given your things and we'll contact your parents."

"Yes, sir." Rexana said sadly before she slowly turned to stare at Sarona and Ashni, who were both smirking, succeeding in passing them off as genuinely forgiving smiles, for neither Searle nor Weaver said anything.

"It's okay." Sarona said. "We forgive you."

Hearing this, anger flashed through Rexana's eyes. "Wait!" She argued. "Do you know why I did what I did? Did they tell you what they were doing?"

Hearing this just caused Ashni and Sarona to widen their smiles as Weaver lashed out at Rexana. "They told me everything, Miss Luong! Don't try and spin it around so that they are the villains! They told me that you attacked them unprovoked! They even showed me the rope burns!"

"Miss Luong." Searle said softly, making Rexana turn her head to the side, seeing Searle narrow his eyes. "Just apologize and get out."

LINE BREAK

That night, as Rosie entered her dorm, she found Geri at the door to the bathroom, her clawed hand on the knob and her head turning to the side.

"Hey." Rosie said as she closed the door. "You missed dinner."

"So?"

"You didn't tell me that you'd be missing dinner."

"Oh." Geri replied, even though it sounded as if she didn't care. "I'm...I'm going to go take a bath."

"Okay, no need to tell me."

"A long one." Geri said. "I want to wash away my troubles."

"Fine by me." Rosie smiled.

"In other words..." Geri said. "...I'll see you in the morning." Then, she turned her head back to normal and opened the door, hurrying into the bathroom before she slammed the door shut, making Rosie wince.

LINE BREAK

Back inside Searle's office, the dragon Dean was working on some paperwork when he heard the sound coming from within a drawer in his desk. Lifting his head up, Searle quickly opened the drawer and pulled out a communication device.

Looking down at the caller ID, Searle looked confused. He didn't recognize the caller. Nonetheless, he answered the call, and to his surprise, as he lifted the device up to his eye-view, the holographic image of Kylen, still in her dragon form, appeared.

Seeing Searle, Kylen smirked. "Uncle Searle."

"Kylen?" Searle's eyes widened. "Wh...What are you doing calling me? Aren't you supposed-?"

"To be institutionalized?" Kylen asked, then smirked. "Yes, but I'm not anymore."

"How are you calling me?" Searle asked.

"I broke out with a few other dragons." Kylen explained. "We're hiding out in an apartment."

"Is it an abandoned one?"

"It is now." Kylen said. "I killed the owner."

"Kylen, this call could get me into so much trouble, especially now!" Searle ranted. "I could lose my position and I could get into a whole lot more trouble!"

"Not with Dad..." Kylen smirked again. "...He can get us into the school. I want to know if there are any openings."

"Kylen, why don't you ask him?"

"How can he know?" Kylen asked. "Are there?"

"Look, I'm going to need to talk to your father." Searle used his free hand to run it through his scalp. "I need to know what he thinks. Look, he's visiting in a few days, so let me talk to him."

Kylen did not look happy about this, but nonetheless, she gave her Uncle a nod. "Fine." Was all she said. "But you have to promise you'll call me back. Don't leave me hanging."

"I promise, Kylen."

LINE BREAK

Up in the air, November was flying around, looking for a place to land and stay. Having been flying all day, November yawned as she continued to feel her flapping wings ache.

As soon as she finished yawning, her eyes widened as she finally spotted what she needed. In the near distance was St. Melusine's, with an alley beside it.

Her face lighting up, November felt her spirits lift after a tiring day. "A place to sleep!" She exclaimed.

Flapping her wings, she tried to get to the alley as quickly as possible.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: I find it worth stating that I'm not quite sure how much Dysis really buys into Jake and Rose being guilty of treason. Really the Luongs are just pissed that two Longs put Greggy away. Really, I guess it could be up to your interpretation.**

**Anyway, please leave a review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Nine: The New Student

The next morning at St. Melusine's, Rosie moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. As her vision cleared, she found that Geri's bed was empty. "Huh?" Rosie asked as she sat up. "Geri?" She asked, but when she got no answer, she tried again. "Geri?" Still, she got no answer.

Putting her feet on the ground, Rosie stood up. On instinct, she walked over to the bathroom door. As soon as she reached it, Rosie reached out and grabbed the knob, but when she turned it, she found that it was locked.

"Huh?" Rosie asked as she pulled her clawed hand away. "What's going on? Geri?"

Once again, she got no answer.

Narrowing her eyes with dedication, Rosie launched herself at the door, ramming into it with her shoulder. The door broke open and Rosie rushed in. Immediately, though, her eyes widened in horror as she found her roommate. Geri was sitting in the bathtub, her blood mixed up with the water. Her head was to the side, resting against the wall.

Suicide.

Horrified, Rosie slowly backed out of the room, slowly putting a clawed hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god..." She whispered. "...Geri..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A short time later, Rosie was sitting in the same room where Mrs. Weaver had sewed the school badge onto her chest. Mrs. Weaver had her back to her as she put in some tablet into the cup of water that she had poured the distraught younger dragon. As the water fizzed, Weaver turned around and handed the glass to Rosie. "Drink this." She said before Rosie took it. "It'll help." She said as Rosie stared at the drink.

"How?"

"What, do you think I'd poison you?" Weaver asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just drink it."

With a sigh, Rosie did as she was told, drinking slowly as Weaver continued: "You'll get a new roommate eventually. Until then, you get to look forward to having a room all to yourself."

"Gee, you're caring." Rosie said sarcastically as she lowered the glass from her mouth.

"Don't go there." Weaver warned, narrowing her eyes.

A short time later, Rosie exited the room, only to find Enfys, Amity and Blossom walking down the hall. Swallowing, Rosie started to walk over to them. "Hey." She said as she reached them.

"Hey." Was the sad response of all three of them, in unison.

"Dean Bay told us about Geri." Enfys said.

"Just you three?" Rosie asked.

"No, the whole school." Blossom replied.

"You found her, right?" Amity asked.

"Yeah."

"That must have been awful." Amity said.

"It was." Rosie confirmed after a brief moment of silence.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, at the Long household, the shirtless Jake III was zipping up his pants when he heard a knocking at his window. Gasping, he lifted his head up to see a female Sea Green-colored dragon, who had long red hair that was in a pony-tail. When Jake and the dragon's eyes met, she flashed him a friendly smile.

Sighing, Jake walked over to the window, and as soon as he reached it, opened it. "Yes?" He asked.

"You're Jake, right?" The dragon asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Sadie." The dragon introduced herself, holding out a clawed hand.

"Um, hi Sadie." Jake took her hand and shook it. "Um, no offense..." He continued as they parted hands. "...But why are you here? Look, I don't want to be rude, but I need to get going. I'm going to be late for training on the Island of Draco."

"That's why I'm here." Sadie replied, smiling again. "I was sent here to tell you that the training location has changed and I'm also here to take you there. So, go on and get dressed, okay?"

Jake III nodded his head before he turned and started to walk over to his bed. "So, do you know my teacher?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"How?" Jake asked as he put his shirt over his head.

Sadie chuckled. "He's my father."

"Say huh?" Jake asked as he turned around, staring at the dragon that was hovering outside his window. She looked way too old to be Agent McClellan's daughter. There was something fishy about her answer. "But you're too old. You've got to be, like, older than I am"

"How old are you?" Sadie asked.

"I'm going to be twenty." Jake answered. "Soon."

Sadie chuckled again. "Well, you'd be right. I'm twenty-seven. Well, anyway..."  
She started to turn around so that she was no longer facing the house and the window. "Hop onto my back."

Without a word, Jake III walked over to the window, hopped up and then hopped down onto Sadie's back. As Sadie flew away, Jake stared down at her, looking her over. Sadie was a full-fledged Dragon Council Agent, for she wore the belt that all Agents wore around her waist with a sheathed Seven-Branched Sword attached to it.

"So..." He said as he looked up. "...Where has the location been changed to?"

"The McClellan home." Sadie smiled. "So, you want to be a Dragon Council Agent, right?"

"That'd sure be nice." Jake replied.

"And you're a normal human?"

"Powers skipped my generation."

"Interesting..." Sadie said as she continued to fly. "...There hasn't been a human Dragon Council Agent in a really long time."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Sadie landed on all fours right outside the McClellan house, where Mrs. McClellan was standing on the porch, Gussie sitting down right below her. As Jake III got off of Sadie's back (Sadie then straightening up), they could see that Gussie was dressed in her Agent uniform while Mrs. McClellan was dressed in an Airforce Blue-colored long-sleeved T-shirt with pink slacks.

With a smile on her face, Gussie got up from the stairs and hurried over to Sadie. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sadie asked.

"Gussie's going to go with you." Mrs. McClellan put her hands on her hips. "She'll help you out."

"Oh, okay." Sadie said as Jake started to walk over to the stairs, starting to walk up them. As soon as Jake reached Mrs. McClellan, he could hear Gussie transforming into her dragon form behind him.

"Bye, Gussie." Mrs. McClellan waved to her daughter. Jake turned to watch as Gussie waved to her mother, Sadie flapping her wings and taking off into the air. About five seconds later, Gussie turned and flapped her wings, taking off after Sadie.

"Hello, Jake." Mrs. McClellan said as Jake turned around to look at her. Mrs. McClellan was in her late forties and had long, curly red-but-graying hair. She had a warm and welcoming smile on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. McClellan." Jake replied.

Mrs. McClellan chuckled at this, making Jake give her a confused look. "Please call me Lucile." Mrs. McClellan said. "Don't make me feel any older than I am already."

"Um, okay."

"Come on in." Lucile said as she started to turn around, walking into the house. "Lloyd is waiting for you in the backyard. Of course, I made you some breakfast first."

"Oh, thank you." Jake said politely as he started to follow her. "You didn't have to do that."

Seconds later, they stepped into the kitchen, which was a fairly large box-shaped room with a table near the window. At the table sat a sixteen-year old boy with short red hair. He was dressed in Pale Brown-colored pajamas, his sleeves with red lines on them and his legs with blue lines on them. His feet, hands and face looked swelled up. The boy blinked as he stared at the two of them.

"How are you feeling, Rodney?" Lucile asked.

"Like crap." Rodney said as he got off of the chair. "And I'm not hungry." He said as he started to walk toward them. "I'm going to go to bed." He pushed through them.

"Okay, well..." Lucile turned her head to the side. "...Sleep well." Then, she glanced down at Jake III. "Take a seat."

Seconds later, Jake sat down at the table, where there was already a plate of food. "Thank you." He said as Lucile sat down across from him.

"You're very welcome."

"Can I ask you something?" Jake asked. "Those were your kids, right?"

"Yes." Lucile smiled proudly. "Gussie is fourteen and Rodney is sixteen. Unfortunately, Rodney's very sick."

"Sick from what?"

"Kidney disease." Lucile said sadly. "We have the money to get him a transplant, but the boy hates hospitals and refuses to go under the knife."

"What about Sadie?" Jake asked. "She told me that you're her parents. No offense, but she seems a little old to be your daughter."

"She is our daughter." Lucile smiled again. "I just didn't give birth to her myself."

"You adopted?"

"No." Lucile replied. "The reason that she's our daughter is because we raised her. She considers us her parents because we're the closest things to parents that she's ever known. We housed her, clothed her whenever we all weren't serving the Council, and fed her."

"I don't follow."

"Sadie was eight years old." Lucile explained. "Lloyd and I were in our twenties. We had only been married for a month and a half. The Council chose me to train her once she got her dragon powers. As I trained her, Lloyd and I found out that she had no parents, that she had been taken in by the Dragon Council. We fell in love with her and decided to raise her from there on. The Council was perfectly fine with our decision. Actually..." Her smile widened. "...If my memory is correct, they were proud of us. So...Sadie became our first child, so to speak. From there on, we had Rodney and Gussie."

"So, you're all Dragon Council Agents?"

"That's correct." Lucile replied. "But because Rodney is sick, Lloyd and I are staying home until he's feeling well enough to go back to the Island of Draco. The reason you're here, as you can see, is because Lloyd still wants to train you."

"How long has Rodney been sick?" Jake asked. "I mean, like he is now."

"Since last night." Lucile said with a sigh. "He's had the disease since he was a child."

"Have you called a doctor?"

"It's chronic and recurrent." Lucile replied. "He'll probably be back in dragon form in a few days."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, at St. Melusine's, Rosie and Amity walked down the hall, finally stopping at the door that led to the room that now belonged solely to Rosie. As Rosie sighed and put her clawed hand on the knob, Amity reached out and put a comforting clawed hand on her scaly shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Rosie nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm okay now." Rosie turned her head to the side. "Why shouldn't I be okay later on?"

"Fair enough." Amity replied as Rosie turned her head back to normal. "Would you like me, Blossom and Enfys to stay with you?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine."

After saying goodbye to Amity, Rosie opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. However, Rosie stopped in the middle of the room, not being able to resist the temptation to turn and face the closed door to the bathroom.

Slow at first, but picking up in speed, Rosie made her way to the door, and as soon as she reached it, she grabbed the knob, turned it and opened the door, stepping into the bathroom.

As she stared at the bathroom, it was the bath that caught her eyes. Her eyes widening, the image of Geri's dead body flashed through her mind.

Breathing heavily, Rosie backed out of the bathroom. She should not have entered the bathroom. She shouldn't have even looked at the door. Her breathing getting faster, Rosie turned her head to the side, seeing the window near the beds.

"Fresh air." Rosie said to herself, turning and starting to walk to the window. Reaching it, Rosie pulled it open, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh air. However, when she heard moaning, Rosie's eyes snapped open.

Looking down, Rosie could see November lying on the ground, slowly walking up. November's eyes were already opening, and now she was rolling over onto her back, stretching her arms out. She had no idea that Rosie was watching her. Until...

"Who the hell are you?!" Rosie asked, her eyes wide with panic.

Gasping, November lifted her head up. Staring at Rosie, her eyes widened. Then, she screamed.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

November continued to scream until Rosie wrapped her tail around her snout, binding her mouth shut. As November stared at Rosie with wide eyes, Rosie began to speak:

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that." She said. "You'll be caught. I'll let you go, but you have to promise me you won't scream. Can I count on you?" In response, November nodded her head. "Okay." Rosie said as she released the girl's mouth, pulling her tail back into the dorm room. "Who are you?"

"No...November Doveva."

"Why are you here?" Rosie asked. "Are you a student here?" However, upon staring at November's chest, Rosie could see that she didn't have the school badge sewed on. "Okay, I guess not." Rosie said. "Did you run away from home?"

"Not home."

"Where?"

"Mental hospital."

"Are you dangerous?"

"I...I don't think so." November replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rosie." Rosie replied. "I'm the American Dragon."

"Cool, I...I guess."

"Why'd you run away?"

"Can I come in?" November asked hopefully, not only ignoring Rosie's question, but also completely derailing the direction of their conversation.

"Well, I-" Rosie tried, completely dumbfounded. "But, it-I...I...I...I don't-I...I..."

"Please." November begged. "If you really want me to, I'll explain everything to you inside. Please, just let me come inside. Preferably, get something to eat..."

LINE BREAK

Back at the McClellan home, Jake III stepped out into the back yard, finding his teacher dressed in an Army Green-colored tank-top, and red shorts, sitting on the grass with his legs crossed. He was reading some books.

Sensing Jake, McClellan smiled and closed the book. "Aw, Jake." He said as Jake walked over to him. "How did you like the Mrs.'s cooking?"

Jake didn't answer until he had sat down. "I'm going to take your silence as a hint that you didn't like it." McClellan said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"No, it was quite good." Jake replied as he crossed his legs. "So, meditation?"

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, Rosie was sitting on her bed, November sitting on Geri's old bed. "Who does this bed belong to?" November asked as she looked down at the bed.

"The school?" Rosie shrugged.

"Anyone sleeping in it?" November asked as she lifted her head up, just at the same time that her stomach growled. Gently, she placed a clawed hand on her belly.

"No one is anymore." Rosie replied. "And I'm sorry that I can't get you any food. I just think that it would be too risky."

"Why would it be too risky?"

Rosie took a deep breath before she responded, rather bluntly asking: "Are you dense?" Ignoring the hurt look on November's face, she continued: "This is a school, a school that you're not enrolled in. If I get caught stealing food for someone that doesn't attend this school, I could get in trouble."

"I'm not dense." November tried to defend herself, reaching up and putting her clawed hands to her head. "Really. I'm not dense. At least...I don't think so. I'm...I'm not-"

"They've got you doped up." Rosie realized, speaking for her.

"Huh?" November said as she lowered her hands, before changing the subject. "Wait, so this bed was for-?"

"My roommate." Rosie finished.

"You said she doesn't sleep here anymore."

"She killed herself." Rosie told the other dragon. "Some time last night was when she did it."

"Oh..."

"So, what happened?" Rosie crossed her scaly arms. "How'd you get here?"

"I escaped the hospital with a few other dragons." November explained. "They are violent and dangerous dragons."

"Did you want to go with them?"

"No, but I did anyway." November replied. "I was pulled out of my room."

"Then what happened?"

"We broke into a house." November explained. "They killed the owner. That's when I knew that I had to get out of there. I flew for like a day. Then I ended up here, waking up to find you."

"Why were in the nut house anyw-?" Rosie started, but before she could finish, both she and November jerked their heads to the side to see Amity entering the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm just here to check up on-" Amity started, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw November. "Who's this?"

"Her name is November." Rosie answered. "I found her outside the window."

"Runaway?"

"You could say that." Rosie replied. "She ran away from the nut house that she was imprisoned at."

"Is she...dangerous?" Amity had a panicked look on her face.

"She says she isn't." Rosie replied.

"Well, that's real comforting." Amity crossed her scaly arms. "What was she in for?"

"Murder." November said softly, her eyes filling with regret.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Amity was now sitting next to Rosie on her bed. Both she and Rosie were wide-eyed, their mouths open in horror. "You...You are dangerous!" Amity declared.

"No, I'm not." Amity promised.

"You killed someone." Amity said.

"It...It was self-defense!" November said. Now even more shocked than they were when November announced that she had killed someone, Amity and Rosie could only stare and watch as November looked down at her own scaly legs.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, though." November said softly. "It was about a year or two ago." She looked up at the two other dragon girls in front of her. "I was walking home when I was mugged by a human man. He pinned me against a wall and held a knife to my face. He demanded that I give him my money. I panicked and I-"

"Killed him in self-defense." Rosie finished for her.

"Using your dragon powers?" Amity asked.

"Yeah." November nodded once. "After that, I suffered a mental breakdown. My parents had me committed. "

"Why are you out?" Amity asked. "Were you let out?"

"Broke out." Rosie turned her head to the side to look at Amity, who was looking increasingly shocked with each fact that she learned. "She broke out with some psycho dragons, but left them after they killed some home owner and took over the home."

"God." Was all Amity could say.

"I don't know what to do." November continued. "Do I go back to the hospital and face getting punished? Or do I keep running?"

"I think the real question is how do you feel?" Amity asked. "Do you feel well enough to leave mental treatment behind?"

"Even if I did feel fine, where would I go?" November asked. "I didn't like sleeping outside on the hard ground. I missed having a soft bed. I missed having access to food. And... I'm scared. I need...to feel safe..."

"If you want..." Rosie replied. "...I can offer comfort. How about this?" Rosie suggested. "We'll see how you're doing once I help you find a safe place to stay?"

"Where will I be able to stay?" November asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Rosie smirked.

LINE BREAK

Inside his office, Searle Bay sat lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about the call he had received from Kylen the night before. Now he had to talk to his brother about sneaking her into the school.

He was pulled out of her thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Blinking in surprise, Searle crossed his scaly arms. "Come in." He said.

Within a few seconds, the door opened and Mrs. Weaver walked in, followed by November. "Who is this?" Searle asked, pointing at November, who stopped at Weaver's side.

"She says her name is November Doveva." Weaver crossed her scaly arms.

"Where did she come from?" Searle crossed his scaly arms again, while November stared at his name plate on the desk, staring at his name.

"Outside." Weaver answered. "She was on the school porch."

"Why?"

"She said that her parents dropped her off here." Weaver seemed annoyed. "If what she says is true, it means that her parents are ignorant to the way this school deals with student admissions."

Searle groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "You know what?" He asked. "I really just don't care right now. I have a lot on my mind. So, just let her into the school. I don't care. I don't care that it goes against the way we normally do things. Just...Just enroll her.

Although she looked surprised, Mrs. Weaver nonetheless nodded her head once in understanding. "Yes, sir." She said.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, November was sitting in the same room where Rosie had received the school badge, Mrs. Weaver sewing the school badge to the side of her chest. November grunted and squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment as Weaver finished sewing.

"Okay..." Weaver said as she stood up. "You're in, just like your parents wanted, but now you need to learn and understand the rules of this school."

"Okay." November said softly.

"You are to remain in your dragon form at all times."

"I don't think that will be a problem, ma'am."

"You will be assigned a dorm room." Weaver continued, putting her clawed hands on her hips. "Whenever you are not in class, you are expected to be inside your room."

"I have a roommate, right?"

"Yes." Weaver continued. "Your roommate, I will introduce you to once we're finished here."

"We're not finished?"

"No." It was becoming clear that November's questions were getting on the nerves of Weaver. "There is one last thing that you need to know. It is in regards to your classes."

"Okay."

"You will have six classes a day." Weaver finished. "You'll get your schedule within the time span of an hour or two. Now I will show you to your room."

LINE BREAK

Rosie was sitting alone, on her bed, staring down at the floor. However, when she heard the door open, she looked up and turned her head to the side, seeing Weaver walk into the room, November following her.

Seeing November standing right beside Weaver, Rosie couldn't help but smile, even though she tried not to.

Fortunately, Weaver didn't seem to notice, for she put her clawed hands on her hips. "You're no longer in need of a new roommate." She said before she turned her head to the side. "Miss Doveva, meet Mrs. Long. She's your new roommate. Say hello to Miss Doveva." She told Rosie as she turned her head back to normal.

"Hi." Rosie said.

"Hi." November replied.

Satisfied, Mrs. Weaver turned and left the room, closing the door behind her before she walked off down the hall.

Now alone in the room with Rosie, November took a deep breath as she started to walk over to Geri's old bed. As soon as she reached it, she sat down, facing Rosie. "Are you sure about this, Rosie?" She asked.

"What, are you having second thoughts?"

"I-"

"Let's just see how this goes." Rosie told her. "You want to feel safe? I don't think anyone can get you here in this school."

"What if I have a meltdown?"

"We'll just have to wait and see if you do." Rosie gave her a small, comforting smile. "If you do have one, then we'll just have to go from there. Like I promised, I can comfort you."

"Will that be enough?"

"I hope so." Rosie said softly.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weaver opened the door to Searle's office, finding him deep in thought. Closing the door, she started to walk over to his desk. "Now, I wonder..." She said softly as she made her way to the desk. "...What could be bothering you so much that you just let some girl enlist in this school. Hmm?" She asked as she reached the desk.

"I got a call from my niece, Kylen." He answered.

"Aw..." Weaver replied.

"She broke out of the mental institution and wants to stay here."

"I'm sure that's possible." Weaver put her scaly arms behind her back. "After all, you got me in here."

"That's different."

"No, there's only one difference." Weaver said. "That being that I was an escaped prisoner and she's an escaped mental patient. All you have to do is talk to your brother and your problem will be solved."

In response, Searle narrowed his eyes. "Exactly."

LINE BREAK

A few hours later, the sun was starting to set. The door to the McClellan home opened and Jake III exited, with his teacher and his teacher's wife following him out.

"Very glad you enjoyed yourself, Jake." Lucile said as she stayed on the porch while her husband and Jake continued to walk down the stairs.

A few seconds later, Jake III and McClellan reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to face each other. "Well, that certainly was different." Jake III said with a smile.

"A welcome change, perhaps." McClellan smiled as well.

"It was nice to meet your family." Jake said, his smile fading. "I hope Rodney starts to feel better."

"I hope he grows up and realizes that he needs a transplant." McClellan said, putting his hands on his hips.

"So..." Jake continued. "...What about tomorrow? Will we be back to the Island of Draco, or are we going to do it here again?"

"I can't tell." McClellan said. "It all depends on how Rodney does."

"Sounds fair enough."

"You'll know in the morning." McClellan told him. "Sadie will show up at your house again. She'll tell you for certain. Then, she'll either bring you here or to the Island."

"Sounds good." Jake nodded once.

"But for tonight..." McClellan smiled. "...I'll fly you home."

From the porch, Lucile watched as her husband transformed into his dragon form in a bright light. As soon as McClellan was down on all fours, Jake III carefully got onto his back.

Then, with a flap of his wings, McClellan took off, starting to take Jake III back home.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Well, how was that? I'd like to ask for some specific feedback, involving the scene where Rosie convinces November to stay at St. Melusine's. It was pretty difficult to write, and I re-wrote it and re-read it a few times. Basically, I see it as November being too timid to return to the hospital (which I hinted at a few episodes back when she leaves Kylen and the others, Kylen calling her a coward) and Rosie saying that they'll just see if her staying there will work or not.**

**So, what do you think? Did I do a decent job? Thanks in advance for any feedback. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Ten: Dinner At Cong-Min's

That night, at St. Melusine's, Rosie was sleeping peacefully on her belly, but when she suddenly heard whimpering coming from the bed next to hers, her eyes snapped open. Pushing herself up, Rosie turned her head to the side, seeing November thrashing around on her bed, crying.

"November!" Rosie exclaimed as she jumped off of her bed. Rosie quickly made her way over to the bed and looked down at the distressed dragon. "November!" Rosie tried again, putting her hands down on November's chest, shaking her.

Crying out again, November came to, opening her eyes. Breathing heavily, she stared at the concerned-looking Rosie. "What was going on?" Rosie asked.

"Dreaming." November replied. "It...It was really bad. I dreamt about killing that mugger."

Sighing, Rosie brought her clawed hand up ran it through her hair. "Maybe you staying here was a bad idea." She said as November continued to breathe heavily.

"Drugs." November said. "I need drugs."

"I don't have any-" Rosie started, but then her eyes widened as she stopped herself. "Wait." She said before she quickly started to walk around the bed, leaving the confused November to turn her head to the side.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" November asked.

She got her answer a few seconds later when she heard the sound of rattling inside a bottle. Turning her head in the other direction, November could see Rosie standing on the other side of the bed, holding Geri's bottle of medication, shaking them gently.

"What are those?"

"Anti-depressants." Rosie replied. "They were my old roommate's."

"Rosie, I need real, powerful drugs."

"Just try them, November." Rosie held them out, a pleading look on her face. "If they don't work, then I guess you'll just have to go back to the hospital."

Blinking as she stared at small bottle of drugs, November tried to think of what to do. Slowly, she reached forward and took the bottle of antidepressants. "H...How many should I take?" She asked softly.

"That...That's up to you." Rosie replied.

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Rosie was sitting at the foot of her bed, looking down at the floor. Just as she sighed, she heard the bathroom door opening. Turning her head to the side, Rosie could see November stepping out, sniffling as she rubbed her nose.

"Feel better?" Rosie asked hopefully.

"Maybe a little."

This was good enough for Rosie, who smiled. "Great." She said. "Now, let's get back to bed."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

On the Island of Draco, much later that morning, Lin-Lin was sitting alone in the cafeteria, more playing with her food than anything else. She was so busy with her food that she didn't notice as Regan and Sillian walked by the table, Haley right behind them.

As they passed by, Regan glanced to the side, seeing Lin-Lin. Smiling hopefully, she turned her head to the side to look at Sillian. It took Sillian a few seconds to realize that Regan was looking at him, but once he noticed, he promptly turned his head to the side. "What?" He asked.

"We're eating here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then..." Regan continued. "...Do you mind if I go talk to Lin-Lin?"

"I don't-" Sillian started, but he stopped as Haley reached out and put a hand on hand on his shoulder. Haley then watched as Sillian turned around to face her. "What?" He asked. "You think she should sit with Agent Clark?"

"Well, yes." Haley said simply. "We'll be in the same building. Besides, we're on the Island of Draco. I'd be fine here even if you two weren't here. Let her talk to her friend."

"Please." Regan asked as she watched Sillian turn and face her.

"Fine."

Meanwhile, Lin-Lin was pulled away from her food when she heard a ringing coming from the i-Life around her wrist. Looking down at it, she pressed a button and held it up as a holographic image of her older cousin, Cong-Min appeared.

Cong-Min grinned as she stared at Lin-Lin's shocked expression. "Co...Cong-Min!" She finally exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Cousy!" Cong-Min said.

"We...We haven't talked in so long!" Lin-Lin said as Regan reached the table. Seeing that Lin-Lin was busy, Regan kept her mouth shut. "I'm so happy to hear from you!" Lin-Lin continued, smiling. "What have you been doing?"

"I think the question is: What have you been doing?" Cong-Min replied. "You're a Dragon Council Agent?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lin-Lin quickly told her cousin. "Really, I don't."

"Okay." Cong-Min held up her hands. "Okay, I won't ask." Then, as she changed the subject, she lowered her hands. "Seeing as we haven't talked in a while, I wanted to ask you if you were free tonight. Are you?"

"Um, I think I am." Lin-Lin said, sounding unsure about her own words. "I mean, something could come up, something the Council could force me to do. For right now, though, I should be free for the night."

"Are you trying to tell me that the Dragon Councilors are such jerks that they won't allow you to see family?"

"Oh, they're jerks." Lin-Lin nodded once. "They can be huge jerks."

"Oh, come on." Regan found herself speaking up. "They're not that bad." As Lin-Lin shot her a glare and Cong-Min turned her head to the side, Regan continued: "I mean, they let you go have fun with friends. They aren't unreasonable. Remember that they let you go on a date with-"

"Ignore her." Lin-Lin cut Regan off, making Cong-Min turn her head back to normal. "That's a friend of mine. Her name is Regan. She's right, but she really doesn't have any business butting in to my conversation."

"So, they could allow you to come over?" Cong-Min asked.

"They probably will." Regan spoke up again, earning another glare from Lin-Lin.

"Then how about at six o'clock?" Cong-Min smiled. "My house. I'm still on Bleecker Street."

"I'll be there." Lin-Lin smiled. "If anything comes up, I'll call you and ask if we can postpone."

"Sounds great!" Cong-Min smiled. "Oh, Cousy! I'm so glad to see that you're happier, and I'm even more glad to see that you're dating."

"Well, I-" Lin-Lin tried, but her cousin cut her off.

"In fact..." Cong-Min continued. "...I'd love to meet him. Can you bring him over? I'll be sure to set an extra plate?" As Cong-Min said this, Lin-Lin's face paled.

"Actually, I...I do-"

"Great!" Cong-Min cut her off before her holographic image faded back into the i-Life, leaving Regan's eyes to widen as Lin-Lin scowled at her. However, after a few seconds, Lin-Lin's scowl turned into an evil smile.

"Regan..." Lin-Lin said. "...Unless you want me to shove your own tail down your throat, you're going to do two things for me..."

LINE BREAK

Outside on the grass, Jake III was sitting across from the human-formed Agent McClellan. Both of them were meditating and both of them were unaware of Regan walking up to Jake III from behind. As she reached Jake's side, Regan stared at Agent McClellan, who had his eyes closed.

Clearing her throat, she managed to make McClellan opened his eyes. As he stared at Regan, Jake III turning his head to the side to look at her, he blinked once. "What?" He asked.

"Do you mind if I talk to Jake?" Regan asked.

"Is this important?" McClellan asked.

"Pretty."

McClellan sighed as he crossed his arms. "How long do you think it will take?" He asked.

"Not very, sir." Regan answered. "Perhaps just a few moments."

"Alright." Allowed McClellan as Jake III turned his head back to normal. "But then I want you to come straight back. Understood?"

LINE BREAK

Regan led Jake III around the corner of a building. She then turned to face him. "I need you to do something tonight for me." Regan said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"I went to see Lin-Lin at lunch..." Regan explained to him. "...She was talking to her cousin. Her cousin wanted to see her tonight, but Lin-Lin said that it was possible that the Council would force her to do something and not care about her plans to visit family. I said that they weren't that mean, bringing up the fact that they let her go on a date with you."

Jake smiled slightly at the memory.

"Her cousin thought I meant that Lin-Lin was seeing someone seriously and her cousin wants to meet that person." Regan finished. "So, that means you."

"How is that doing you a favor?"

"Remember when I told you that I brought up the date?" Jake III nodded. "Well, I'm the reason why her cousin assumes that she's dating. Lin-Lin said that if I didn't get you to play the role of her boyfriend, she'd kill me."

"I'll do it." Jake quickly declared, smiling fondly.

"Great!" Regan smiled. "Dinner is at six. Meet Lin-Lin at this exact spot at five."

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, November and Rosie both held their lunch trays as they made their ways around the cafeteria. "So, do you think that those anti-depressants worked?" Rosie asked.

"I...I think so." November replied. "I do feel better."

"Good." Rosie replied, just as they passed by the table where Ashni and Sarona were sitting. Staring at Rosie, both girls noticed November.

"Who is that?" Ashni asked. "I've never seen her before."

"I think..." Sarona said as she watched Rosie and November reach the table where Amity, Enfys, and Blossom were sitting. "...There's a reason for that." She smirked. "I think she's a new student here."

Meanwhile, November and Rosie both sat down, Blossom and Enfys both looking shocked. "Enfys." Rosie said. "Blossom. Meet November. She's new here. She's replaced Geri as my roommate."

"Are you implying that Amity already knows her?" Enfys asked.

"Do you?" Blossom turned her head to the side for confirmation from Amity.

"I do." Amity said.

"When did you meet her?" Blossom asked.

"Last night." Amity replied. "How's she holding up here?"

"Okay, I think." Rosie said. "She woke up in the middle of the night in distress, but I managed to calm her down and get her back to sleep."

"How?" Amity asked.

"Geri's anti-depressants." Rosie smirked. "Apparently, they work on dragons with post traumatic stress."

"What's wrong with her?" Blossom asked.

"Do you want to tell them?" Rosie asked November as she turned her head to the side. November's eyes filled with sadness upon being asked this, and she slowly lowered her head. "You okay?" Rosie asked. "You need more pills?"

"I'm fine." November said softly. "At least, I think I am."

"You want to tell them?" Rosie asked comfortingly, reaching out and putting a clawed hand on her scaly shoulder. "I know they'll understand."

"You can tell them." November said softly.

"Huh?" Rosie's eyes widened as she pulled her hand away. "But it's your story. I can't tell it better than you. This is part of your life, not mine."

"It's okay." November said softly as she turned her head so she was looking at Rosie. "I'd like you to tell them."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco that evening, Jake III was dressed once again in his grandfather's old tuxedo. Turning around the corner of the building Regan had taken him to, Jake could see Lin-Lin, in her human form, dressed once again in Regan's dress. Her back was to him.

"Ahem." Jake cleared his throat, making Lin-Lin quickly turn around.

"Oh, you're here." Lin-Lin said as she stared at Jake. "Good, you're right on time."

"I wouldn't want to be late." Jake said before he changed the subject. "So, where are we having dinner? Here?"

"My cousin's house."

"Then why are we meeting here?"

"Because you don't know where she lives." Lin-Lin crossed her arms. "I'm going to fly you there."

"Oh." Jake smiled slightly, feeling embarrassed. As he watched Lin-Lin transform into her dragon form in a bright light, Jake's smile vanished and he took a step back, allowing Lin-Lin to get down on all fours.

"Alright." Lin-Lin said as she stared at him. "Climb on."

Without a word, Jake walked over to her side and carefully climbed onto her back/ "You holding on?" Lin-Lin asked, turning her head to the side.

"Yes." Jake replied.

"Keep it that way." Lin-Lin told him as she turned her head back to normal. With a flap of her wings, Lin-Lin took off into the air, flying off of the Island of Draco and heading towards her cousin's house.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Lin-Lin soon reached Bleecker Street. Landing in front of Cong-Min's house, Lin-Lin allowed Jake III to slide off. As Jake turned to face the house, Lin-Lin reverted to her human form and then joined him in turning to look at the house.

"Come on." Lin-Lin said as she started to walk up the steps that led to the porch. As Lin-Lin reached the porch, Jake III was right behind her. Then, Lin-Lin reached up and knocked on the door, knocking four times. Then, she sighed and took her hand away from the door.

"Is this where she grew up?" Jake asked as he walked up to Lin-Lin's side.

"No." Lin-Lin replied. "She grew up on Bleecker, but not in this house. This is her house."

At that moment, the door opened and Cong-Min slowly stepped out. Looking at Lin-Lin and Jake III, a smile broke out onto her face. "Cousy!" She exclaimed happily, Jake watching as Lin-Lin rushed forward, the two cousins embracing each other.

After about five seconds, Lin-Lin and Cong-Min broke apart, although Cong-Min grabbed hold of her younger cousin's elbows. "Cousy!" Cong-Min said again. "Oh, my...Cousy! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you." Lin-Lin softly replied.

"Where did you get that dress?"

"I borrowed it from my friend." Lin-Lin explained as Cong-Min took her hands off of her shoulders. "You heard from her this morning. Regan."

"That was nice of her."

"It was indeed." Lin-Lin agreed with an evil smirk.

"Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Cong-Min changed the subject.

Jake watched as Lin-Lin stepped to the side, turning around and ushering Cong-Min forward. Cong-Min smiled at Jake as Lin-Lin spoke: "This is Jake. Jake, this is my cousin, Cong-Min."

"Hello." Jake said politely.

"You're the one who took my Cousy on a date?" Cong-Min continued to smile. "I assume you made her happy. I assume you're keeping her happy."

"Well, I...I try my best." Jake replied.

Keeping her smile on her face, Cong-Min nodded in understanding. "It's nice to meet you." Cong-Min continued. "Of course, I'm sure we'll only get to know each other better over dinner. Speaking of which, it's almost done." With that, Cong-Min turned and walked back into the house. "Follow me." She said. "I'll show you to the table."

Together, Lin-Lin and Jake started to follow her. "She seems nice." Jake commented.

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, at dinner, November and Rosie stepped into the cafeteria. "You took more of Geri's anti-depressants." Rosie noted.

"Yeah, I think they helped a little bit."

"And how do you like Amity's friends?"

"They seem nice."

"Okay, how about this?" Rosie said as the two of them came to a stop. November turned her head to the side. "You go find Amity, Blossom and Enfys, and I'll get our dinner."

"Okay." November replied, turning her head back to normal. As soon as the two passed by a table, the two split up, Rosie walking one way and November walking the other. Continuing on her own, November soon found Ashni and Sarona cutting her off, both of them smiling. "Um, you...You two are kind of in my way." November said timidly, stopping in her tracks.

"We apologize." Ashni said.

"It's okay." November told them. "Can you please just move? I'm trying to find some people."

"Actually..." Sarona took a step forward. "...We were wondering if we could talk to you."

"Talk?" November asked.

"We can tell that you're new..." Ashni said as she stepped up to Sarona's side.

"You can?" November was impressed. "How?"

"Because we've never seen you before." Sarona replied.

"Oh." November felt stupid.

"Why don't you have a seat with us?" Sarona asked with a smirk.

"My roommate wants me to look for her friends." November told them.

Upon hearing this, the smiles on the faces of Ashni and Sarona vanished. "Okay, listen up." Sarona said as she walked over to November, reaching her and putting her clawed hands on her hips. "Since you don't seem to get it, I'll just have to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Don't cross us." Sarona narrowed her eyes, then smiled evilly. "Ashni and I rule this school. It's ours. So, unless you want a fight, don't anger us. Respect us."

"H...How do you rule the school?" November asked.

"Simple." Sarona's smile widened. "Ashni and I are the only official dragons at this school."

"O...Official?"

"Let me ask you something." Sarona explained in a pompous manner. "Do you have a title? Like, the Australian Dragon or the French Dragon?"

"No."

"No dragon at this school does." Sarona said. "Other than Ashni and myself. I am the Samoan Dragon and Ashni is the Laotian Dragon. That's what makes us better than everyone else."

"You're forgetting Rosie." November said with a smile.

"What?" Sarona raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." November continued as she turned around, seeing Rosie walking towards her carrying two trays, one in each clawed hand. "She's the American Dragon." November said as she turned back around to look at the shocked Sarona.

"You're not serious." Sarona refused to believe what November was telling her.

"About what?" Rosie asked with a smug smile as she reached November's side. "Sarona, how nice to see you and Ashni again."

"This time you don't have that other girl to protect you!" Sarona angrily pointed at her. "Both of you get lost. Now."

"We don't have to do what you say." Rosie continued to smile, knowing that she was angering the bully.

"Who do you think you are?!" Sarona demanded.

Well, now was as good a time as ever. Her smile widening, Rosie told her who she was. "I'm the American Dragon."

"No, you're not!" Sarona clenched her fists. "You can't be!"

"Why can't I?" Rosie continued. "I assure you that I am." She then took a step forward and what she said next made Sarona's jaw drop. "How's that compared to your positions? Ooh! The Samoan Dragon! Ooh! The Laotian Dragon! How special for you. You two are the dragon protectors for two of the least developed countries on this planet. Stop flaunting around like you're hot stuff because you're not. You're just bullies. You think that because you've got official titles, you're better than everyone else. Well, maybe by that logic, I'm better than you. Come on, November." She finished, walking around the shocked bully in front of her, November starting to follow.

As soon as November and Rosie walked by Ashni, Ashni managed to speak up. "I...I...I don't think she was bluffing, Sarona."

LINE BREAK

Back at Cong-Min's house, Lin-Lin and Jake III were seated across from Cong-Min at a small, square-shaped table. As they worked on the dinner that Cong-Min had made, Cong-Min smiled and spoke up:

"So, mind telling me how you two met?" She asked.

"It wasn't on good terms." Lin-Lin replied. "I punched him in the face."

"Why?"

"He made a comment that I took offense to." Was all Lin-Lin said, and Cong-Min could tell that that was as far as Lin-Lin wanted to discuss it.

"Okay." Cong-Min said. "Um, do you mind telling me how you two got better acquainted?"

"I think it was our date." Jake said. "It wasn't going well at first, but then it got better."

"How?"

"It. Just. Got. Better." Lin-Lin said, sounding annoyed.

"Okay." Lin-Lin said softly, backing off of the subject. She then glanced down at their plates, seeing that both Lin-Lin and Jake were almost done. "Do...Do you two want something to drink?" She pointed at their plates.

"Like what?" Lin-Lin asked.

"I've got some wine in my pantry."

"Uh..." Jake pointed out. "...I'm under twenty-one."

"What, are you going to go rat yourself out to the human police?" Cong-Min asked.

"No."

"Then what's the big deal?" Cong-Min gave him a mischievous smile. "It's only just this once?"

LINE BREAK

An hour later, Cong-Min, Lin-Lin and Jake III were all still seated at the table, an open bottle of wine in the center. All of them were laughing. All three of them were wasted.

"So, that's what he said to you?" Cong-Min smiled as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Yep." Lin-Lin said. Both she and Jake III were smiling.

"Well, you deserved it, buster." Cong-Min said before she downed her glass in two gulps.

"I sure did!" Jake agreed before he reached for the wine bottle and poured himself another glass, finishing off the wine.

"Aw, that's all of it?" Cong-Min sounded disappointed as Jake set the now empty bottle back down on the table.

"Don't you have anymore?" Jake asked.

"No." Cong-Min replied as she took the wine bottle in both hands. "No, I don't."

"Oh, well I-" Jake sounded unsure about whether he should drink it or not.

"Go ahead." Cong-Min told him with a small smile. "It's okay. Drink it."

Smiling, Jake III nodded, tipped his head back and drank every last drop.

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, Sarona was sitting in the corner of her room, while Ashni was sitting on one of the beds.

"You okay?" Ashni asked.

"So..." Sarona's eyes narrowed. "...She is the American Dragon..."

"So, what should we do?" Ashni asked. "Leave her alone?"

"No." Sarona darkly replied.

"No?" Ashni asked before she got off of the bed, starting to walk over to her friend. "Sarona, since she's been here, she's been nothing but trouble."

"Exactly." Sarona agreed.

"Then why don't we just leave her alone?"

"Because that's not the way we deal with her, Ashni." Sarona narrowed her eyes again. "She was right, Ashni. She's better than us. I cannot stand by that. We rule this school, Ashni. NOT HER!"

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Aw, so you're still with me?" Sarona smirked evilly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like sharing power with me." Sarona elaborated. "You like ruling this school with me."

"Of course I do."

"Then you're still with me?"

"Of course I am, Sarona!"

"Good."

"Well, what are we going to do about her then?" Ashni asked impatiently.

"We're going to get her." Sarona said simply.

LINE BREAK

Much later that night, as Cong-Min closed the door to her house, Lin-Lin and Jake III walked down the steps, finally stopping when they reached the sidewalk. Still both very drunk, they slowly turned to face each other.

"That was fun." Jake's speech was slightly slurred.

"I'll fly you home." Lin-Lin offered, her speech also a little slurred.

"Are you sure you should be flying?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Don't make me hit you!" Lin-Lin threatened, although Jake could not take the threat seriously, what with how drunk she sounded.

"Okay, how about this?" Jake tried to reason. "You can walk me home."

"'Kay." Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Lin-Lin agreed quickly, snickering before the two got side-by-side, walking away slowly so they wouldn't stagger. After a few seconds of walking, Lin-Lin snickered again.

"What?" Jake asked.

"You really liked that wine, didn't you?"

"Do you think my parents will notice?" Jake changed the subject.

"Not if you keep your trap shut."

"Yeah, that...that'd probably be a good idea..." Jake agreed.

LINE BREAK

Eventually, Jake III and Lin-Lin arrived at Jake's house, and once again, the two turned to face each other. "Well, this is my exit." Jake III said as he put his hands into the pocket of his pants. Since the two of them had only gotten drunk on one bottle of wine shared with one other person, the effects that the alcohol had on their bodies were already starting to wear off. "Your cousin is very nice."

"The nicest family member I have." Lin-Lin said.

"She only wants you to be happy." Jake said.

"I know." Lin-Lin said. "That's why I'm glad that you came to my rescue. Regan's rescue, as well. I don't really want to know how she would have reacted to learning that I don't have a boyfriend and that, at best, you and I are on talking terms."

"Glad to have helped out." Jake smiled.

"Well..." Lin-Lin fidgeted. "...I just want to say thanks."

"Does Regan owe me her thanks as we-?" Jake started to say, but before he could finish, Lin-Lin leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

At first, Jake was taken aback, his eyes widening. However, by the time that his shock had come to an end and he came to accept that he was being kissed, trying to kiss her back, Lin-Lin realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away, raising a hand to strike Jake across the face.

Within seconds of raising her hand, though, Lin-Lin realized that she had been the one to make the move. Groaning, she lowered her hand slightly, pointing at Jake. "That was the alcohol." She said.

"Um, okay..." Was all Jake could say.

"I need to go." Lin-Lin muttered, quickly walking around him and leaving.

After a few moments of just staring into space with wide, shocked eyes, Jake III broke out into a goofy smile. "Yes! She digs me!"

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Eleven: Story of the Attacked

The next morning, on the Island of Draco, Jake III walked along the grass as he made his way to the area where he trained with his master. However, once he came into view of his teacher, he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. Standing with Agent McClellan were his wife Lucile and Sadie. Like McClellan, both were dressed in the Dragon Council Agent uniforms. Like before, Sadie had her sword attached to her belt, while Lucile had a Zhanmadao attached to her belt. All of them were in their human forms and all of them smiled as they saw him.

"Glad to see you're on time." McClellan said as Jake started to walk towards them again.

"Why are they here?" Jake asked as he reached them. "Aren't we going to train?"

"Of course, Jake." McClellan's smile widened. "What? Does seeing my daughter and my wife make you think that we aren't going to train?"

"I was just wondering why they're here." Jake replied. "No offense."

"None taken." Sadie said before her "father" spoke up:

"Jake, do you remember when I told you that I wanted you to do trust exercises with other Agents?" McClellan asked. Instead of answering verbally, Jake nodded his head. "Well..." McClellan continued. "...Today you're going to do trust exercises with Sadie and my wife."

"Oh." Jake said, watching as McClellan pulled the blindfold out of his uniform.

"So, why don't you take this?" He said as he held it out, Jake sighing as he took it. "Which one of you will do it with him first?" McClellan asked, looking first at Sadie and then his wife.

"I'll do it." Lucile offered, stepping forward as her husband turned his head back to normal.

"Good." McClellan said.

As Lucile started to walk passed him, Jake turned, speaking up. "How's your son?" He asked, making Lucile stop and turn to face him.

Looking at Jake, Lucile smiled. "He's feeling better." She said. "He should be back in action tomorrow."

"Yes." McClellan put his hands on his hips. "That's when you'll be doing trust exercises with him and Gussie. Now put the blindfold on, Jake. Now's not the time for discussion."

"Alright." Jake said, putting the blindfold over his eyes and tying it behind his head while Lucile turned and walked away. As soon as he was finished tying it, Jake turned in the direction that Lucile was walking in.

"Okay, give her a few moments." McClellan said. "Take this time to take a few breaths. Just relax." As he said this, he watched as his wife continued to walk away. "Okay, Lucile!" He called out, making his wife stop in her tracks. "You can stop now!"

"Got it!" Lucile called back to him before she slowly turned around.

"Okay, Jake." McClellan said. "Go." On this cue, Jake III started to walk forward, starting his search for the Dragon Council Agent he was supposed to trust.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Not too much time had passed from the moment Jake III had started moving to the time when he found Lucile. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand. As Lucile smiled, Jake III reached up and pulled off his blindfold.

"Good work." Lucile said, making Jake III smile.

"Yes..." Came the sound of McClellan's voice, making Jake turn around, seeing McClellan and Sadie walking over to them. "...But perhaps you should have waited to take off the blindfold. Put it back on, Jake."

Sighing, Jake put the blindfold back on, tying it behind his head while McClellan turned his head to the side, looking at Sadie. "Now it's your turn." He said.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, in South Africa, two women were sitting in the kitchen of a one story home. One was much younger, about fifteen years old, while the other was in her early forties. Both had dark skin and both had long hair, although the older woman's hair was in a braid. The older woman wore black trousers and a green tank top, while the girl wore black shorts with a red tank-top that had purple stripes going down the side.

The older woman, the younger one's mother took a sip of her Mageu as she watched her daughter use her fork to play with her meal of Samosa instead of eating it. "What's bothering you, Dikeledi?" She asked as she set her glass down. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." The girl, Dikeledi, replied, looking up at her mother. "Why do you ask?"

"Usually, you chow down. That's your favorite meal."

"Well..." Dikeledi set down her fork. "...I guess I'm just not that hun-" However, she was forced to stop when both of them heard a knocking at their door. "Mother, are...are you expecting anyone?"

"No." Her mother replied, slowly starting to stand up. "I'm not. Are you?"

"Well, I guess it could be one of my friends." Dikeledi replied.

"I'll go check." Her mother said before she turned, Dikeledi watching as her mother exited the kitchen. About a minute later, Dikeledi's mother reached the door and pulled it open, finding herself surprised to see a dark-skinned woman with short brown hair who wore a grey suit top with a pink skirt and grey pantyhose that went all the way up her legs. She had a warm smile on her face. "Oh." Was all that Dikeledi's mother could say.

"Good day, Mrs. Okafor." The woman said. "Aw, Miss Okafor..." She added as she watched Dikeledi walk up to her mother's side.

"Please, Mrs. Ironsi." Dikeledi's mother replied. "Call me Kefilwe."

"Very well, Kefilwe." Ironsi started, but she got cut off by Dikeledi.

"Aren't you supposed to be campaigning for president?" Dikeledi asked.

"Actually..." Ironsi's smile widened. "...That's exactly why I'm here."

"What can we do about your campaign?" Dikeledi asked.

"Everything." Ironisi said, still smiling. "If you'd only allow me to come in, we can discuss it in full detail."

"I'm not sure I can do that, ma'am." Kefilwe replied apprehensively.

"Oh, it won't take but ten minutes." Ironsi pressured.

LINE BREAK

A short while later, Ironsi was sitting at the kitchen table, facing Dikeledi and Kefilwe, who were sitting across from her. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Kefilwe asked politely.

"Oh, no." Ironsi shook her head. "I told you. This shouldn't take long."

"Okay..." Kefilwe leaned back in her chair. "...You said that we could help you with your campaign. How exactly can we do that?"

"You can help by using your species to your advantage." Ironsi replied.

"Excuse me?" Kefilwe didn't quite understand what the woman was talking about.

"For the presidency..." Ironsi explained. "...I am the sole dragon amongst a bunch of humans in the running. The good news is that times have changed to the point where a dragon can run for president. Unfortunately, I don't think we're at the point where humans will elect a dragon to be their president."

"Well..." Kefilwe smiled. "...At least you're trying. You'll never know until you try, right?"

"Exactly." Ironsi replied. "But I need votes. That's why I'm here. All three of us are part of the same species. Help me out here."

"Wait, you want me to vote for you?" Kefilwe asked.

"Yes." Ironsi smiled. "Do you think you could do that, a dragon helping another dragon out?"

"Are you..." Dideleki spoke up. "...Going around to visit all of the magical creatures living in South Africa?"

"Indeed I am." Ironsi said. "So, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ironsi." Kefilwe replied, making Ironsi's smile slowly fade. "That doesn't feel right. I can't find it in myself to vote for someone just for a favor."

"Then who are you voting for?"

"I haven't gotten into this election." Kefilwe explained. "There's one every two years. We get a new president every two years, Mrs. Ironsi. It feels like a waste of time." After saying this, she slowly got up from her chair. "If that's all that you came here for, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

"But...But..." Ironsi tried, turning her head to the side as she watched Kefilwe walk up to the side of her chair, reaching down and hoisting her up. Dikeledi turned her head to the side and watched as her mother walked Ironsi out of the kitchen and toward the front door.

"Now, now, Mrs. Okafor!" Ironsi tried to reason. "Are you really so against helping me out?" As this transpired, Dikeledi stepped out into the front room and watched as the front door was opened, Ironsi stepping outside and turning to face Kefilwe.

"Please, just think about my position." Ironsi said. "Can't you see how progressive this is? If I were to win this election, I would be the first ever dragon to hold that kind of government power, in any part of the world."

"Yes, but maybe it's not to be." Kefilwe said softly.

"I don't like that kind of attitude, Mrs. Okafor." Ironsi said, putting her hands on her hips. "That's a very "I don't care" attitude."

"It doesn't seem important to me." Kefilwe said. "It's only two years. When I was Dikeledi's age, the presidency term was five years. Maybe if it was still that long, I'd be more inclined to care."

"Mrs. Okafor..." Ironsi tried.

"If you want power so badly..." Kefilwe cut her off. "...Maybe you should talk to the Dragon Council about perhaps becoming a Councilor. Councilor Holly Jennings isn't getting any younger. She can't live forever."

"This isn't about power, Mrs. Okafor."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in helping." Kefilwe said. "Goodbye. I wish you the best of luck in finding others that are more willing to help." With that, Kefilwe closed the door, leaving a dark look to spread onto Ironsi's face.

LINE BREAK

Ironsi, a grey dragon with a pink on her legs to match her skirt, had a dark look on her face as she flew through the air. As she reached her destination, her home, she descended and landed a few feet away from her house.

Ironsi lived in a shack-like two story house near a body of water, right beside a wooden dock. Quickly, Ironsi started to walk forward, reaching her front door, opening it and walking inside, slamming the door shut behind her before she walked into the middle of the furniture-filled room, staring at the wooden staircase.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Ironsi shouted at the top of her lungs before she reverted back to her human form in a bright light.

Staying where she was, Ironsi could hear the sound of three pairs of flapping wings. Three dragons then flew into view, first a female Light Blue-colored dragon with long black hair and pink lines on her wings, then a male Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon with short black hair and white circles the back and front of his hands and feet (as well as his hair), and finally another male dragon, who has a Deep Saffron-colored body along with long Green-Yellow-colored hair, some of the hair wrapped around his right ear. All three of them had bruises and scars all over their bodies. In that order, the three dragons landed in front of Ironsi, who put her hands on her hips.

"Did you get any help with your campaign?" The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, you're back early..." The Light Blue-colored dragon said. "...Maybe you should try again..."

"I have a better idea." Ironsi told them sternly. "I've let you live here for a good ten years. Now it's time for you to pay me back."

"In any way we can..." The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon said, kneeling in respect, the two other dragons quickly following his lead. "...What can we do?"

"It's time to put your Dragon Council Agent skills to good use." Ironsi crossed her arms. "I want you to pay two dragons a visit."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In an upstairs room in Ironsi's home, the three dragons zipped on a black full-body suits, almost like a catsuit for dragons. As soon as he was finished zipping up, the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon turned to face his bed and reached down, grabbing hold of the belt that was part of the uniform of a Dragon Council Agent. Attached to the belt was a Spadroon sword. Quickly, the dragon fastened the belt around his waist.

Then, the dragon turned around to see that the other two dragons were putting on their belts as well. Attached to the belt that the Light Blue-colored dragon was putting on was a sheathed Cinquedea and attached to the belt that the Deep Saffron-colored dragon was putting on was a sheathed Dahong Palay. As soon as they were finished, they looked up at the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon.

"We should get going." He told them. "We don't want to keep her waiting."

LINE BREAK

Downstairs, Ironsi, still in her human form, was waiting with her arms crossed. She watched as the three dragons turned and started to walk down the stairs. About a minute later, the three dragons stopped in front of her.

"Where exactly are we going?" The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon asked.

"Don't worry." Ironsi said. "I'll take you there."

LINE BREAK

That night, Ironsi was back in her dragon form as she flew beside the three dragons up in the air. "So, what do you want us to do?" The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon asked as he turned his head to the side, looking at her.

"The names of the two dragons that live in there are Kifilwe and Dikeledi Okafor." Ironsi told him. "They refused to help me out with this election."

"So, what do you want us to do?"

Ironsi smirked as she turned her head to the side. "Go in there and do some persuading." She said.

"Persuading?"

"Convince them to help me out." Ironsi said, but then narrowed her eyes. "But let me give you three a little warning. Don't mention my name in a sense that makes them think that I sent you. That will only cause trouble."

"There's one problem with that." The Light Blue-colored dragon said. "Don't you think that us trying to convince them to vote for you would be a tad bit suspicious?"

"You're smart dragons." Ironsi said as she turned her head back to normal. "You can figure it out. Just know this: if you do slip up and they do figure out that I sent you, you can find a new place to live."

LINE BREAK

Eventually, they all arrived at the Okafor home. "Alright." Ironsi said as the four of them stopped moving forward. "This is far as I'll go." She said as she turned her head to the side. "It's all up to you. Good luck."

With that, she quickly u-turned and flew away, leaving the three remaining dragons to turn their heads back to normal. Then, they dove down, one by one, landing on the ground together, each unsheathing their weapons.

"What's the plan?" The Deep Saffron-colored dragon asked.

"We can't look like we were sent on a mission..." The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon said as he turned his head to the side, the other two looking at him.

"So, what do you have in mind?" The Deep Saffron-colored dragon asked.

"I think we should make it look like we just broke in." The Deep Candy Apple Red-colored dragon stated, turning his head back to normal. "We'll look around the house and find the two inhabitants. Then, we'll go from there."

LINE BREAK

Inside the kitchen, Dikeledi was dusting the countertop. As soon as she finished, she set down the duster and turned, walking out of the kitchen.

Inside her room, her door open, Kefilwe was sitting on her bed, reading a book when she saw her daughter walking by. "Dikeledi." She said, making her daughter stop in her tracks.

"Yes, mother?" Dikeledi asked as she turned.

"You finish your chores?" Kefilwe lowered the book.

"Yes, mother." Dikeledi replied. "I-" However, before she could finish, she gasped as her ears picked up sound coming from the front room of the house, both of her ears twitching. It kind of sounded like the lock to the front door being picked.

"What is it?" Kefilwe asked as she set down the book.

"I heard something." Dikeledi said softly.

Kefilwe smiled and shook her head back and forth. "I think you're just hearing things." She said.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I heard something." Dikeledi insisted, taking a step back. "I think I'm going to go check it out."

Kefilwe continued to smile. "Well, when you find out that it's nothing, come back here and tell me. Okay?"

"I'll be back either way." Dideleki assured her mother before she turned and started to walk down the hall. However, after only a few seconds of walking down the hall, she froze in her tracks when she heard the sound of the front door being closed. Although the intruders were being as gentle as possible when they closed the door, Dikeledi's dragon ears were too sensitive not to notice. As her eyes widened in horror, Dikeledi's ears twitched as they picked up on the hushed tone of the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon's voice:

"They've got to be in here somewhere. You two go in the kitchen and look around for them. I search the bedrooms."

"Got it." She heard two different people say, one after the other. The first person to respond was a female. The second was a male.

Panicking, Dikeledi turned and ran back to her mother's room, turning and entering it. Kefilwe's smile vanished completely when she saw the scared look on her daughter's face. "Dideleki?" She asked.

"Th...Three!" Dikeledi exclaimed. "There are three intruders!"

"Are you serious?" Kefilwe asked before she got up off of her bed and started to walk toward her daughter. "I'll take a look."

"I'll show you, mother!" Dikeledi said as she grabbed her mother by her arm and pulled her out into the hall, just in time for both mother and daughter to freeze as they saw the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon turn and step into the hall.

At first, the intruder seemed surprised to have found the two so quickly, but he soon overcame his surprise, holding up his sword.

"I know that you're dragons." He told them. "So, don't transform. Just come with me out to the kitchen, and you won't be harmed."

In response, Kefilwe and Dikeledi both just glanced at each other before they transformed into their dragon forms, Dikeledi into a red-colored body with purple stripes going down her sides and black legs, Kefilwe into a green-colored dragon, also with black legs.

Then, both flew at the intruder.

LINE BREAK

Inside the kitchen, the two others were looking around. When they heard the sound of the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon being knocked to the floor, they stopped just a few inches away from each other and turned their heads to the side.

"What do you think that was?" The Deep Saffron-colored dragon asked.

"Something we need to check." The Light Blue-colored dragon replied before she turned and started to run out of the kitchen. "Come on!" She shouted, getting her male companion to follow her.

LINE BREAK

Back in the hall, the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon managed to throw Dikeledi off of her, Dikeledi grunting as she hit the ground a foot or two away, while her mother stayed on him. As the Deep Saffron-colored dragon and the Light Blue-colored dragon turned and entered the gall, they watched as the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon managed to thrown Kefilwe off.

Unlike her daughter, Kefilwe managed to land on her feet, quickly charging towards the dragon, making him lash out with his sword as he sat up so he wouldn't get tackled again.

Crying out in pain, Kefilwe jumped back and then looked down at her belly, seeing a bleeding wound on her belly. When he saw what he did, the eyes of the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon only widened.

"I'm so so-" He started, but before he could finish, Dikeledi rushed forward, grabbing her mother by her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Mother!" Quickly, mother and daughter turned and ran down the hall, prompting the Light Blue-colored dragon and the Deep Saffron-colored dragon to flap their wings and fly after them.

"How do we get out of here?" Dikeledi asked her mother. "There's no way out! We're trapped!"

"We'll just have to go through the walls." Kefilwe replied.

"What?"

"Open your mouth and blow out fire!" Kefilwe ordered.

As they flew after the escaping mother and daughter, the Light Blue-colored dragon and the Deep Saffron-colored dragon watched as Dikeledi and her mother opened their mouths and blew out two torrents of fire, blasting a hole in the wall.

"They're going to try and escape!" The Light Blue-colored exclaimed. "We can't let that happen!" The two then flapped their wings harder, and just as Kefilwe and Dikeledi were flapping their wings, tackled into them, knocking them to the ground.

"Are they hurt?" The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon asked as he walked forward, seeing his two companions getting to their feet.

"Not that we can tell." The Deep Saffron-colored dragon said, turning his head to the side.

"Well..." The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon said as he re-sheathed his sword. "...Tell them to go back into human form and come quietly into the kitchen."

However, before the dragon's eyes, both of his companions grunted as they were each smacked by a dragon tail, throwing them backwards and making them hit the floor. The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon could only watch with wide eyes as both Dikeledi and Kefilwe got to their feet and flapped their wings, escaping from the house.

"They got away." The Light Blue-colored dragon said bitterly as she and the Deep Saffron-colored dragon got to their feet.

"What should we do?" The Deep Saffron-colored dragon asked as he and his female companion turned around to face the Deep Candy Apple Red-colored dragon.

The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon took a deep breath and exhale as he crossed his scaly arms. "She won't be pleased." Was all he said.

"We know that." The Deep Saffron-colored dragon replied. "That's why we need to do something. And I'm asking you: What is it that we should do?"

"We should wait." The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored replied. Responding to the shocked looks on the faces of his companions, he nodded his head in confirmation and elaborated: "We'll wait until the morning before we report back. Perhaps after a few hours, the two dragons will think that we left and they'll believe that it's safe to come back. We'll be catching them off-guard."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, much later that night, a human-formed male Dragon Council Agent, who had dark skin and short black hair, stood on the edge of the island.

With a cigarette in one hand, he lifted up the i-Life on his wrist, pressing a button on it which opened up a small hole, which he then stuck the cigarette into. As soon as he pulled the cigarette out, it was lit and he put it in his mouth.

After inhaling the smoke, the Agent pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the smoke. As the smoke cleared, he could see the forms of Kefilwe and Dikeledi nearing the island.

Blinking a few times, the bewildered Agent tried to figure out if what he was seeing was really there, but by the time he was ready to look again, Kefilwe and Dikeledi flew over his head, making him drop his cigarette, landing a foot away.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" The Agent angrily shouted in his native language of Afrikaans as he spun around. "That was incredibly ru-" He continued, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw that both Kefilwe and Dikeledi were bruised and shaking.

LINE BREAK

Now in his white and dark green-colored dragon form, the Agent stood in the Hallway with the still shaking Kefilwe and Dikeledi behind him. After knocking twice on Holly's door, he pulled his clawed hand away from the door and waited for about ten seconds before Holly opened the door, looking tired and dressed in a nightgown.

"What is it, Agent?" She asked.

"These two dragons landed on the island a few moments ago." The Agent said, now in English. "They said that they flew all the way here from their home in South Africa after being attacked. They barely got away."

"Attacked?" Holly asked, running a hand through her hair. "By who?"

"They said three dragons."

Groaning, Holly leaned against the doorway. "Alright." She said. "Take them to the Main Hall. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." The Agent replied.

LINE BREAK

Inside the Main Hall, Kefilwe and Dikeledi, back in their human forms, sat at the large table, still shaking, while the also human-formed Agent pulled a cigarette out of his pack.

"So..." The Agent said as he turned, tapping the cigarette on the case. "...You're from South Africa?"

"Y...Yeah." Kefilwe managed.

"Where in South Africa?"

"Cape Town."

"I'm from Bloemfontein myself." The Agent smiled before he started to put his pack of cigarettes away.

"Hey, let me have one of those." Kefilwe spoke up, quickly holding her arm out, making the Agent freeze.

"What, you smoke?" He asked with a smirk.

"I used to, but I gave it up when I had my daughter fifteen years ago." Kefilwe told him. "For the first time in fifteen years, I find that I need one. I need to relax after what happened tonight."

"Here you go." The Agent tossed the cigarette packet, Kefilwe managing to hold up her hand and catch it.

"Good catch." The Agent told her.

"Yeah." Kefilwe didn't seem to care about the complement as she opened up the pack and pulled out a cigarette. "Do you have a lighter?"

"Yeah, here." The Agent stepped forward holding out his i-Life and pressing the same button. "Just stick it in the hole."

Kefilwe did as she was told and then she put the cigarette in her mouth, taking a long puff before she took out the cigarette and blew the smoke out, the Agent taking a few steps back so he wouldn't get the smoke blown in his face.

"Sorry." Kefilwe said, realizing that she was blowing the smoke near him.

"It's okay." The Agent gave her a smile.

"So, what's your name?" Kefilwe asked before she put the cigarette back in her mouth.

"I'm Agent Dönges." The Agent said with a smile before he remembered that he had his own cigarette. "And..." Holding up his i-Life, he pressed a button on it, sticking the cigarette in. "...And you?"

However, before Kefilwe could answer, the doors to the building were opened and the fully dressed Holly walked inside. Sticking the cigarette in his mouth, Agent Dönges smiled as he turned around to face her.

"I took care of them, Councilor." He said, only to get the cigarette plucked out of his mouth by Holly.

"Please don't smoke in here." She said, catching sight of Kefilwe sticking her cigarette back into her mouth. "That goes for you as well." She said, Kefilwe groaning as she took the cigarette out of her mouth.

"You're dismissed, Agent Dönges." Holly said. "You did well, but now I need to talk to them alone."

"Yes, ma'am." Dönges said respectfully before he walked around her, allowing Holly to walk up to the table.

"Sorry about smoking." Kefilwe said. "I just needed to calm down."

"And are you feeling any calmer?" Holly retorted.

"Actually, a little."

"Me too." Dikeledi replied. "I stopped shaking."

"Alright..." Holly said, taking control of the conversation. "...What I need to know is what happened? You were attacked?"

"Yes." Kefilwe said.

"In your own home?"

"Yes."

"Three dragons?"

"Yes."

"Did you get a good look at them?" Holly continued asking questions.

"They were dressed all in black." Kefilwe said. "They didn't wear masks, but I didn't recognize them."

"How about you?" Holly asked Dikeledi.

"Same."

"Then I don't know how to help you." Holly said. "You got away, now what do you want from me? You can't give me any hints about your attackers. So, what can I do?"

"We'd like to stay here, Councilor." Kefilwe said. "I don't want to take my daughter back to that house. I want...you to keep us safe."

"I'll have to talk about it with the rest of the Council." Holly said. "But what I will do...is give you a room to stay in for the night."

"Thank you." Kefilwe said with a smile.

"Well, thank me tomorrow." Holly said. "I'm pretty certain that the decision will be to let you stay. The question that remains, though, is how can you pay us back for our services."

"We'll do whatever you'd like." Kefilwe said. "Talk to the Council, and we'll do it."

"Okay." Holly smiled. Then, she slowly started to turn. "Now, why don't I try to find you a room to stay in for the night..."

With Kefilwe and Dikeledi following her, Holly started to walk out of the Main Hall.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Twelve: The New South African Dragon

Later in the night, Holly was seated in the Main Hall, watching as Asil, Agata, Dingane and Yara, all in their human forms, walked into the Main Hall, all of them moving slowly and all of them looking tired.

"I'm sorry for calling you here at this time of night." Holly said as the four other Councilors reached the table.

"It's okay, Councilor Jennings." Asil told her. "I'm certain that you have good reason to call us here."

"Only a few moments ago..." Holly began, taking Asil's reply as her cue. "...I was alerted to two dragons flying all the way here from South Africa."

"What happened in South Africa?" Dingane asked.

"The two dragons were attacked in their home."Holly continued. "They flew here and they want protection. They don't want to go back to South Africa."

"Where are they now?" Yara asked.

"I found them a room to stay in for the night." Holly answered.

"You say they don't want to go back to South Africa..." Asil said, bringing a hand up to stroke his chin. "...Now, when you say that, do you mean that they never want to return to their home?"

"She wasn't extremely clear about that part." Holly told him. "She said that she didn't want to take her daughter back to the house."

"She could have meant that she didn't want to take her back to the house as long as their attackers are still on the loose." Yara said.

"So that just brings up the question of whether we'll be able to capture them or not." Agata added.

"That...does not seem possible." Holly said. "I asked them if there was anything that they could tell us about their attackers. All they could tell me was that there were three of them. They didn't get a good enough look at them."

"Basically, they'll be staying here for a while." Asil said.

"Precisely." Holly nodded once. "I told them that we wouldn't turn them down, but I also told them that they would need to earn their stay here. That's why I called you hear. We need to discuss how they can earn their stay."

"No disrespect intended, Councilor..." Asil said as he took a step forward. "...But it's late. You called us out of bed. I think I speak for the rest of the Council when I say that I don't think we'll be able to think of anything right here on the spot. We should talk about it in the morning."

"To be perfectly honest..." Holly told him. "...I was hoping to have an answer for them in the morning."

"I'm sure they'll understand if we don't." Asil told her. Then, he slowly turned around and started to walk away. "For now, sleep is needed." As Asil walked away, Yara and Agata also turned and started to follow him, leaving only Dingane standing before Holly, staring at her.

"It's okay, Councilor." Holly addressed him. "Go back to be-"

"Wait." Dingane said, cutting Holly off and making Agata, Asil and Yara stop in their tracks. "Councilors, come back." Dingane turned his head to the side.

"What, you have an idea?" Yara asked as she, Asil and Agata turned back around.

"Councilor..." Dingane turned his head back to normal, speaking to Holly. "...You...said that they're from South Africa?"

"They are." Holly nodded.

"And you said that one of them is the other's daughter?" Dingane asked as Asil, Agata and Yara reached his side. When Holly nodded, Dingane continued: "How old is the child?"

"I don't know." Holly shrugged. "She's a teenager."

"What are you getting at, Councilor Dingane?" Asil asked.

"We still haven't found a replacement for Kagiso." Dingane said. "What if...the child takes her place? What if she becomes the new South African Dragon?"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The sun was starting to come up over the home in South Africa, the Light Blue-colored and the Deep Saffron-colored dragons waiting together outside, unaware that the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon was exiting the house, re-sheathing his Spadroon sword.

"It's time." He told them, making the two of them turn around to face him. "We need to get back."

"They haven't returned, have they?" The Deep Saffron-colored dragon asked.

"Does it look like it?" The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon rolled his eyes. "Don't you think they would have come by you?"

"I was thinking that it'd be possible that they came in through the back or something." The Deep Saffron-colored dragon defended himself.

"No, it appears as though the two dragons were smart." The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored said. "They didn't come back, and they're not coming back. We need to report back."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, the door to the room that Kefilwe and Dikeledi had been given opened, revealing the human-formed Kefilwe, who looked sleepily at the smiling Holly. "Good morning." Holly said. "You look tired."

"I am." Kefilwe said. "My daughter is still asleep."

"Then I shall make this quick." Holly said. "The Council and I have just finished talking and we have decided on the way that you will earn your stay here."

"Okay." Kefilwe replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to declare your daughter the new Dragon of South Africa."

LINE BREAK

Outside her house, Ironsi stood in full dragon form. When she saw her three dragons flying towards the house, arriving back, she narrowed her eyes.

Eventually, the three dragons landed a foot or two away from Ironsi, resulting in Ironsi starting to walk towards them. "You were gone much longer than I thought you would be." She said. "Run into problems?" She asked as she stopped in front of them.

"Unfortunately, yes." The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon replied.

"What kind of problems?" Ironsi crossed her scaly arms.

"They detected us." The Deep Saffron-colored dragon said. "They got away, despite our best efforts."

"Then it appears that you best was not enough." Ironsi said dangerously, her eyes narrowing. "That still doesn't explain why you came back so late. Tell me why you only return now."

"It was my idea." The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon said. "I hoped that they would return in a few hours, thinking that we would have left. We ended up waiting all night. They never came back."

"And now they're on the loose." Ironsi, although she looked livid, managed to keep calm, her dangerous tone of voice being enough to tell the three dragons that they had messed up. "Tell me, where do you think they went?"

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, inside the Main Hall, Dikeledi was in her dragon form, Yara and Agata (in their human forms) inspecting her. "Okay, you can lower your arms." Agata said as she and Yara took a step back, Dikeledi doing as she was told.

By the large table, Holly, Asil, Dingane and Kefilwe were all standing in their human forms. "Well?" Dingane asked, crossing his arms.

"Her form is rather impressive." Yara said as she turned and started to walk over to them while Agata stayed with Dikeledi. "How much training has she had?" Yara asked as she reached Kefilwe.

"N...Not much." Kefilwe answered honestly. "She knows how to fly and knows the basics of fighting, but that's about it."

"Well, we'll teach her more." Dingane said, Kefilwe turning her head to the side to look at him. "She'll undergo training." Dingane looked at her as well. "By the time she's done training, she'll be a skilled and powerful force to be reckoned with."

"Who's going to train her?" Kefilwe asked.

"That's what we're going to figure out." Dingane told her before turning his head back to normal.

"How are you going to determine who teaches her?" Kefilwe asked.

At that moment, the doors to the Main Hall were pushed open, and Sillian, in his human form, walked into the Main Hall as the doors closed behind him. "Councilor." Sillian addressed Agata as he reached her, then he glanced over at Dikeledi, who was still to the side of her. "Is this the dragon?"

"Yes." Agata told him.

"She needs a teacher." Asil said as he walked up beside Agata. "What we'll need from you is to find an Agent who will be a good teacher for her."

"I can do that." Sillian said. "Yes, I'll get right on that."

"See that you do." Asil replied.

"Just take your time, Agent." Agata said. "The teacher should be a good match for her. They should get along, and they should complement each other nicely."

"Well..." Sillian said. "...I, um, am not sure if I can do that without knowing more about her. Um, what can you tell me about her?"

"She hasn't had much training." Asil said. "According to her mother, she knows how to fly and she knows the basics of fighting."

"Her form seems strong." Agata added. "I think that she'll be able to handle some difficult training exercises. What more would you like to know?"

Sillian smiled. "I can work from here." He said. "Thank you for your help, Councilors."

"Do you have any ideas for a teacher?" Agata asked.

"Actually, I do." Sillian said, still smiling. "I think her master should be someone who has experience with training."

"Like who?" Agata asked.

LINE BREAK

With Gussie and Rodney at her sides, Lucile McClellan entered the cafeteria, where she found her human-formed husband sitting alone at a table, eating breakfast. As McClellan set down his utensil, he was forced to look up as he heard his wife clearing his throat. Looking up, he could see that she had brought Gussie and Rodney. Lucile smiled at her husband.

"They're here." She said.

"Jake isn't here yet." McClellan said. "He won't be for another twenty minutes."

"That's alright." Lucile said as Rodney and Gussie both sat down at the table. "This way you can tell Rodney and Gussie what exactly Jake will be doing with them."

"Is there any time that their Dragon Masters want them back?" McClellan asked.

"They said that they're fine with whenever I bring them back." Lucile told him. "So..." She smiled again. "...Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Please do." McClellan smiled as well.

Her smile widening, Lucile took a step forward, but before she could sit down, she froze when she heard the sound of Sillian's voice from beside her. "Agent McClellan?"

Staggering back, Lucile turned her head to the side to see Sillian standing beside her, his arms behind his back. "Yes, sir?" Lucile asked, turning to face him.

"Can I have a word with you?" Sillian asked. "Outside?"

"Um, certainly." Lucile told him before she turned her head to the side to look at her husband. "Sorry." She told him.

"I understand." He told her. "Go on. I'll tell the kids what we have planned."

"Thanks." Lucile said before she turned her head back to normal. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She assured her husband as she started to follow Sillian.

LINE BREAK

Stepping outside, Lucile gasped as she was yanked to the side by Sillian. "Sorry." Sillian apologized for startling her as she steadied herself.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucile asked, her tone telling Sillian that he didn't need to apologize for startling her.

"There is a dragon that needs to be trained." Sillian explained. "The Council has given me the task of finding the dragon a teacher. Seeing as you have successfully trained a dragon before, I've decided that you just might be that teacher. What do you think, Agent McClellan?"

"Well..." Lucile smiled, running a hand through her hair. "I, um, well, I...I...I don't know. Well, who is this dragons? Is it a boy or girl? Male or female? What's their name? I don't know this dragon."

"Her name is Dikeledi Okafor." Sillian told her. "She and her mother are hiding here because they were attacked in their home. The Council wants to make her the new South African Dragon."

"So, she's from South Africa." Lucile replied. "And she's young."

"She's a teenager." Sillian. "Actually, she just might be the same age as your children."

"Oh."

"So..." Sillian smiled at her. "...What do you think, Agent McClellan? Do you want to be the Dragon Master of the next South African Dragon?"

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, the still dragon-formed Dikeledi was standing in front of Sillian and Lucile inside the Main Hall, while all of the Councilors and Dikeledi's mother were standing at the table. "Do you think she'll train her?" Kefilwe asked.

"So, what do you think, Agent McClellan?" Sillian asked with a smile as Lucile continued to stare at Dikeledi.

Finally, Lucile smiled. "So, you're name is Dikeledi?" Dikeledi simply nodded. "How old are you, Dikeledi?"

"Fifteen."

"Aw." Lucile said, still smiling. "You know, I have two children. You're right in-between them in age. My boy is sixteen and my girl is fourteen."

"Oh." Was all Dikeledi said.

"Not to sound impatient, Agent McClellan..." Asil spoke up. "...But we just would like to know if you'll train her."

Her smile widening, Lucile answered Asil's statement: "Yes, I'll train her. I'm happy to do so."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Both Rodney and Gussie transformed into their dragon forms in a bright light. In his dragon form, McClellan smiled and put a clawed hand on each of his children's shoulder while Jake III watched, a blindfold in his hands.

"It's going to be pretty much the same thing we did yesterday, Jake." McClellan said. "So, put on the blindfold."

Sighing, Jake did as he told while Gussie turned her head to the side and looked up at her father. "Where's Mom?" She asked him, catching him off guard and making him look down at her.

McClellan smiled. "You know where she is, Gussie." He said. "She's talking to-"

"But I thought she'd be back by now." Gussie said.

"I guess no-" McClellan started, but he was cut off by Rodney.

"She's back." Rodney said, making his father and sister look straight ahead, seeing Lucile and Dikeledi, both in their dragon forms, walking up to Jake, who was still tying the blindfold over his eyes. "And she's got some dragon."

"Who is that?" Gussie asked.

"I guess we'll find out." McClellan told his daughter just as Lucile and Dikeledi stopped in front of them, Lucile smiling.

"Who is that, Mom?" Gussie asked.

"Gussie, this is Dikeledi." Lucile said proudly. ""Lloyd, remember how we first met Sadie?"

"Well, yeah." McClellan replied. "You were assigned to-no way!" He suddenly realized what his wife was telling him, his eyes widening. "You aren't-?"

"I am." Lucile said.

"You're training her?" McClellan smiled.

"Meet my student." Lucile said. "Dikeledi Okafor. She's going to be the South African Dragon."

"Hey...Hey guys?" Jake suddenly called out. A few feet away, he was looking around blindly, having finished tying the blindfold around his eyes. "Are...Are we going to start this exercise?"

LINE BREAK

Back in South Africa, Ironsi was sitting in her kitchen in her human form, glaring at her wall. Taking a deep breath, she blew steam out of her nose. However, when she heard a creak coming from the doorway, she jerked her head to the side, seeing that the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon, who had taken off the black suit, was standing in the doorway.

"What?" Ironsi asked dangerously.

"I was thinking about those two dragons." The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon told her. "I was thinking about where they possibly could have gone."

"What did you come up with?" Ironsi asked in a softer tone.

"I was thinking about them heading to the Island of Draco." He told her.

"Perfect." Ironsi said sarcastically.

"We can't know for sure."

"That's right." Ironsi told him, narrowing her eyes. "The only way to find out would be to go down there."

"There's one other way." The Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon told her, taking a step forward.

"And what's that?" Ironsi asked dangerously.

"I need to borrow that." The dragon said, pointing at the i-Life on Ironsi's wrist, making Ironsi look down at it. "I have a potential contact on the Island of Draco who could help me."

"Who?" Ironsi asked, looking back up at him.

"He's a friend." Was all the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon said.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Agent Dönges was sitting on his bed in his room. Silently, he pulled a cigarette out of its case and then set the case down on the bed beside himself. However, just before he was going to press a button on his i-Life, it started to ring.

"Who could that be?" He muttered in his native language before he pressed the answer button, quickly putting the cigarette into his mouth. However, once the holographic image of the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon appeared, Dönges's jaw dropped, his cigarette falling out.

"K...Kefentse?" He asked. "Is...Is that really you?"

"Hi." Was all the Dark Candy Apple Red-colored dragon could say.

"Bu...But you're dead!" Dönges said before standing up, starting to pace about in his room. "You were killed! The Dragon Council could never find your remains!"

"And now you know why." The dragon replied. "I'm not dead."

"Wh...What about Letsego and Siboniso?"

"They're alive." Kefentse said. "They've been with me the whole time."

"You're all alive?"

"I'm sorry that you had to go all these years believing us to be dead." Kefentse's face darkened. "For that, my friend, I am truly sorry."

"I'm just glad to know that you're alive." Dönges smiled. However, after only a few seconds, his smile faded. "How come you waited this long to tell me that you're all alive?'

"It's...complicated."

"I guess I should just be happy that you're alive." Dönges smiled again before he turned and walked back over to his bed, sitting back down. "Is there a reason why you're calling? Or do you just want to say hello?"

"There is a reason." Kefentse said.

"Care to tell me?"

"Siboniso and Letsego and I are all looking for two dragons." Kefentse told him.

"Why are you looking for them?"

"That's not important." Kefentse quickly replied. "What is important is that we are looking for them. I think you can help me."

"How?"

"I can see that you're still a Dragon Council Agent."

"How did you guess?" Dönges asked sarcastically. "But how does that make me able to help you?"

"I think they're on the Island of Draco," Kefentse replied. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to do a little searching around the island. If you happen to find them, don't tell them about me."

"Why not?"

"Just don't." Kefentse sharply told him. "If you find them, you call me back. That's all you do."

"How will I know if I find them?"

"I'm going to tell you their names." Kefentse said. "They are Kefilwe and Dikeledi Okafor. If you hear those two names around the Island, call me. That's all I want you to do. You're going to have to promise me that. Can you make that promise?"

"I guess so."

"I'm going to need more than that." Kefentse said. "Can. You. Promise. Me. That?"

"Yes." Dönges said after a brief moment of thinking it over.

LINE BREAK

Back in South Africa, Ironsi watched as Kefentse lowered the i-Life and then turned back around to face her. "Take it back." He said, tossing her the device, which she easily caught with one hand. "He'll help."

"I hope he helps before anything bad happens." Was all Ironsi said. It was all she needed to say.

Kefentse nodded once. "I know."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Lucile, in her human form, along with Dikeledi, also in her human form, stepped into the cafeteria. "What are we doing?" Dikeledi asked as she and her Dragon Master walked further inside the building. "Aren't we going to train?"

"Soon." Lucile assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just going to let my husband finish up his trust exercises with his student."

"What are trust exercises?"

"They are exercises where you have to trust the person you're with."

"Are you going to have me do them?"

"I should." Lucile answered, just as they reached their destination: the table that Sillian, Regan and Haley were all sitting at, Sillian and Regan on one side and Haley on the other side of the table. Upon hearing Lucile's voice, the three human-formed dragons turned their heads to their sides.

"Hello again." Lucile addressed Sillian.

"Is there a problem?" Sillian asked.

"I was just wondering if I could talk with Dragon Harris." Lucile said.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Haley asked.

"It's for Dikeledi." Lucile explained, patting Dikeledi on the shoulder. "She's my new pupil. I'm starting the process of training her to become the South African Dragon. The only problem is that I don't know what it's like to be the dragon protector of an entire nation."

"You want me to give a speech to her?" Haley asked.

"About what her job is going to be like, yes." Lucile said.

"Okay." Haley smiled. "Have a seat, Dikeledi." She then waited until Dikeledi had walked up and sat down before she smiled and spoke again. "Are you excited about your new job?" She asked.

"I'm just doing it to appease the Council." Dikeledi replied, turning her head to the side, seeing Haley's smile fade. "What, did I say something wrong?" Dikeledi asked.

"No." Haley smiled again. "No, you didn't. Um, so...uh, about your position as the dragon of South Africa."

"Tell her about how it'll be different than being just a normal dragon." Lucile prompted.

"Well, I wouldn't say that any dragon is normal." Haley said. "We all are special and we're all part of the order. We've all done good. Or, so I hope."

"Well said." Sillian smiled.

"I guess I grew up as a normal dragon." Haley replied. "My brother was the American Dragon before I was, and I didn't get the position until I was nine. I was always being trained for it, but before I got the position, I never had that much responsibility. That's the biggest difference, Dikeledi. Responsibility. You'll have every magical creature to answer for. It will be tough, but you'll have support." She glanced at Lucile. "Right?"

"Of course." Lucile smiled. "Of course she will. I'll be there all the way. Um, is there anything else she'll need to know?"

"She'll probably need an Animal Guardian." Haley said. "The Council will take care of that, though."

"Anything else?" Lucile asked.

"Yeah." Haley smiled again.

"What?" Dikeledi asked. "Is it something good?"

"I'd say so." Haley said. "Being the American Dragon was a lot of hard work. I'm not trying to say that being a 'regular' dragon isn't hard work, but being the American Dragon was a lot of hard work. There was a lot of pressure, a lot of training, and you had a lot of enemies. The truth, though, is that helping people feels good. It's its own reward. That's what being a dragon is about and that's what makes it all worthwhile."

LINE BREAK

It was late at night when the human-formed Dikeledi returned to the room that she shared with her mother. Kefilwe was on the bed reading a book. When she heard the door open and close, she closed the book and turned her head to the side, seeing her exhausted daughter standing by the door.

"How was training?" Kefilwe smiled.

"Exhausting."

"Do you think you'll like being the South African Dragon?"

Dikeledi took a deep breath and then exhaled. "I don't know." She said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

LINE BREAK

At the McClellan home, McClellan, in his human form and dressed in regular attire, stepped out of the kitchen when the front door opened and his human-formed wife staggered into the room. Lucile swayed for a brief second before she turned and closed the front door.

"You're late." McClellan was surprised. "I thought you'd be home by now. I didn't think a training session would take that long."

Lucile laughed ruefully as she slowly turned around. "You want to know the funny thing?" She asked. "When I trained Sadie, it never took this long."

"You okay?" McClellan asked. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"I just want to go to bed, Lloyd." Lucile ran a hand through her hair.

"O...Okay." McClellan replied. "I'll be right behind you."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, a pajama clad Lucile was lying on her back in the bed she shared with her husband. However, when the covers she was under were pulled up, she opened her eyes and turned her head to the side to see her pajama clad husband getting into bed with her.

Smiling, Lucile watched as McClellan set down the covers and then turned his head to the side, the two of them kissing.

The second their lips parted, Lucile opened her mouth and spoke: "I was thinking about doing trust exercises with Dikeledi."

"Really?" McClellan asked. "You spent all day training her and now the only thing on your mind is more training?"

"I'm only trying to be a good Master."

McClellan took a deep breath as he turned his head back to normal, exhaling. "As I flew home..." Lucile continued. "...I thought about the possibility of Dikeledi and Jake doing one together tomorrow."

She could see her husband blink before he turned his head back to the side. "You like it?" Lucile smiled. "You like my idea?"

A second later, McClellan smiled. "I like it." He told her. "I think that's a very good idea. It will be good for both of them."

"Do you think we'll be able to make it work tomorrow?"

"How couldn't we?" McClellan asked. "Jake's my student and she's yours. There's nothing else scheduled. For all I'm concerned, we've just decided to do it."

"So, tomorrow?" Lucile smiled.

"Tomorrow." McClellan told her, the two of them, at that moment, deciding on what they had in store for their pupils.

A few seconds later, their bedroom light went off and the two went to sleep.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Thirteen: All Dragon's Dance Part 1

Later that night, at St. Melusine's, Rosie was lying on her bed, groaning as she tossed and turned. One thing was certain. Whatever she was dreaming about was not pleasant. As Rosie cried out in her sleep, November, who was lying on her side, opened her eyes and sat up.

"Rosie?" She asked. Seeing Rosie moan and toss and turn some more, November got up off the bed and walked over to her roommate. "Rosie?" She asked again, looking down at the distressed dragon.

_FLASH_

_"You...You're my granddaughter?" Rose asked._

_"Yes." Rosie crossed her scaly arms. "Yes you are. And I'm the current American Dragon."_

_"That's..." Rose smiled. "...That's amazing. I'm proud of you."_

_Rosie said nothing. She just scowled._

_"You'll have to forgive her." Noelia said. "She just kind of hates you."_

_"Why?" Rose seemed both shocked and hurt. "Did... Did I do something to you?"_

_"No, but she thinks that you did." Patience said._

_Finally, Rosie answered. "You had this birthmark." She said darkly as she held out her marked hand. Seeing it, Rose gasped._

_"You...You have the mark as well?"_

_"Unfortunately." Rosie growled._

_"Basically, she thinks you're evil because you were in the Huntsclan." Noelia said._

_Rose blinked in surprise before she spoke again: "Oh, I...I-"_

_"Stop." Rosie said, narrowing her eyes. "I don't want to hear it."_

_FLASH_

In her sleep, Rosie once again cried out, while November could only watch with a concerned look on her face. "Rosie?" November tried again while she watched Rosie grit her teeth and turn her head in both directions.

"Get..." November heard Rosie mutter.

"What?" November asked.

"Get...out...Get out of my dreams!" Rosie finally made what she was trying to say clear.

_FLASH_

_Smiling, Rose was walking over to Rosie and her friends. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your names. It's Rosie, right?" She asked as she reached her granddaughter._

_"You smiling because your son was cruel enough to name me after you?" Rosie asked as she crossed her scaly arms._

_"Um, no." Rose replied, her smile vanishing. "Look, do you think it would be too much to ask for you and your friends to help with Agent Orth?"_

_"Yes." Rosie narrowed her eyes, but Noelia put a hand on Rosie's shoulder._

_"We'll help." Noelia said._

_"Good." Rose smiled again._

_FLASH_

With a gasp, Rosie opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, making November stumble back and fall down into a sitting position on her bed. As she watched Rosie pant, November built up the courage to speak to her:

"Are you alright?"

Still breathing heavily, Rosie turned her head to the side to look at her roommate. "Yeah." She said before she turned her head back to normal.

"You don't look okay.

"I am, I am." Rosie ran her clawed hands through her hair. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. I was...only dreaming."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, when November woke up, she found Rosie sitting on the side of her bed, her clawed hands on her legs, her head lowered. "Rosie?" November asked as she sat up, getting Rosie to quickly lift her head up. Rosie looked exhausted, like she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep since she first woke up from her nightmares.

"You okay?" November asked.

"No." Rosie croaked. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Well, that's not good." November said. "What...What are you going to do? You could fall asleep in one of your classes."

"I'm not going to class." Rosie said.

"You could get in trouble."

"Not when I have you." Rosie managed a tired smirk.

"I...I don't follow."

"I'm going to need you to go tell my teachers that I'm not coming to class." Rosie said. "Tell them I'm sick and I don't want to get all of the other girls sick."

"Um, okay." November said. "You're just going to stay here and try to get some sleep?"

"That's my hope."

"Why didn't you just go back to sleep during the night?"

"Yeah, and have those dreams again?" Rosie asked. "Pass."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I'll tell you later." Rosie shrugged off the question as she lied down on her side. "Just go tell my teachers that I'm sick."

November waited until she was standing before she asked her roommate another question: "What if the nightmares come back?"

"Hopefully enough time has passed so they won't come back." Was Rosie's explanation. "Just go." She closed her eyes.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Jake III stood with Dikeledi, who was also in her human form; together, they were putting on blindfolds while Lucile and her husband, both in their dragon forms, were stacking two piles of wooden boxes. Gussie and Rodney, both in their dragon forms, were standing a foot or two to the side, along with the also dragon-formed Kefilwe.

As soon as Lucile and her husband had finished stacking the boxes, they turned around to see the Jake III and Dikeledi had already finished tying the blindfolds around their faces. "You ready?" McClellan asked.

"Yeah." Jake said while Dikeledi just nodded.

Together, Lucile and McClellan walked over to their respective pupils, McClellan taking Jake by the hand and Lucile taking Dikeledi. However, once they reached the boxes, Lucile led Dikeledi around the boxes and kept walking while McClellan stopped Jake in front of the boxes.

"Hey, where is she taking Dikeledi?" Kefilwe asked.

"Don't worry." McClellan said as he lifted Jake up onto the top box. Then, he turned to face his two children and Kefilwe. "It's all part of her training."

"You sure she won't get hurt?"

McClellan smiled. "What kind of Dragon Master would my wife be if she intentionally put your daughter in harm's way?"

"Hey, speaking of that..." Jake III spoke up. "...The last time we did this exercise, you let me fall right on my back. You're not going to do that again, are you?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." McClellan's smile widened. "Rodney, why don't you work with Jake? Gussie, you can work with Dikeledi. We'll switch it up after the first go and do it again."

Meanwhile, Lucile hoisted Dikeledi up off of the grass. "Okay, I'm going to set you down on the box." Lucile said before she released her pupil. However, instead of landing on the top of a stack of boxes, Dikeledi fell to the ground, grunting as she hit it.

Quickly, Dikeledi rolled over onto her back, reached up and ripped off the blindfold. "Why did you do that?"

"It was part of the exercise." Lucile explained as she looked down at Dikeledi.

"How?"

"You need to be selective." Lucile said. "You can't trust everyone. You have to be wary about who to trust. Do you understand?"

Meanwhile, Jake III was still standing on the box, Rodney waiting for him. "What's taking so long?" Jake asked.

"Just be patient, Jake." McClellan, who was beside Gussie and Kefilwe, said.

At that moment, Lucile and Dikeledi returned. Walking around the boxes, Lucile picked up Dikeledi and placed her on the box. Once on the box, Dikeledi put the blindfold over her eyes and began to tie it in place.

"Now..." McClellan smiled. "...We can begin. Gussie, go help out Dikeledi."

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, Rosie was lying on her bed, trying to get some sleep. Rolling over onto her side, she started to close her eyes, but before she could fall asleep, the door to the room swung open and Mrs. Weaver stormed in, followed by the worried-looking November. Yelping in surprise, Rosie sat up on her bed, seeing November at Weaver's side. Pretending to be sick, Rosie moaned.

"Can't a dragon try to get some rest?" She croaked.

"Hmm." Weaver replied, putting her clawed hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Rosie asked. "I wasn't expecting this. I asked November to tell my teacher's that I don't feel well enough to come to class." Then, feeling the eyes of Weaver on her, Rosie faked a fit of three coughs into her clawed hand.

"Sorry, Rosie." November said. "I ended up running into her and...and now she's here to check up on you. I told her that you were sick."

"You do appear sick, Miss Long." Weaver crossed her scaly arms.

Instead of smiling at how she had fallen for her act, Rosie lifted up her clawed hand again and faked another five coughs.

"Very well." Weaver lowered her scaly arms to her sides. "I will be the one to tell your teachers that you will not be attending class tomorrow."

"Thank you." Rosie smiled, pretending to be weak.

"As for you, Miss Doveva." Weaver turned her head to the side to look at November. Upon hearing her name, November nervously turned her head to the side to look at her.

Um, y-yes, ma'am?"

"I want you to stay here with Miss Long." Weaver said. "Take care of her. That is all." Then, Weaver turned her head back to normal, staring at Rosie again, Rosie faking two more coughs before she moaned. "I'll come back tonight." Weaver told her. "I'll check up on you and see how you're doing. I'll determine whether you are to return to your classes tomorrow or not then."

"Got it." Rosie said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep."

Nodding once, Weaver turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. With Weaver gone, Rosie sighed with relief and fell back onto her back.

"Well..." Rosie smiled as she closed her eyes. "...That wasn't what I expected you to do, but it worked."

LINE BREAK

After finishing the trust exercises, Jake III and Dikeledi both stood in front of two targets in the arena, both of them still having the blindfolds around their eyes. The dragon-formed Lucile was already at Dikeledi's side, while the dragon-formed McClellan, who was carrying a bow and arrow, walked up to Jake III.

"Hold out your hands, Jake." McClellan told him as he held out the bow and arrow. Carefully, Jake III did as he was told and took hold of the arrow. As he held it, a look of shock appeared on Jake's face. "Is this-?"

"It's a bow, yes." McClellan crossed his scaly arms.

"What we're going to do now..." Lucile smiled. "...Is test your ability to hit a target."

"Since you don't have powers..." McClellan told Jake. "...You won't be able to hit it with a fire blast. So, you'll have to settle for hitting it with an arrow."

Still smiling, Lucile tapped Dikeledi on her shoulder. "Transform into your dragon form." She said. "And show me what you got."

Meanwhile, Holly and Councilor Dingane, both in their human forms, were walking along the grass when they saw Kefilwe, Rodney and Gussie, all in their human forms, standing in front of a brick wall, staring into the arena.

"What are they doing?" Dingane asked.

"We can always find out." Holly smiled.

"What's going on?" Dingane asked as he and Holly stopped right beside Kefilwe, staring into the arena as Jake III fired an arrow, which missed its target and planted itself in the brick wall.

"Did I hit it?" Jake asked.

"No." McClellan replied. "Better luck next time. I'll go get the arrow." He said as he started to walk over to the wall to retrieve the arrow.

"Aw, so they're training?" Dingane asked with a smile on his face as McClellan reached the brick wall. Without a word, McClellan bent down and took the arrow out of the wall before he turned walked back over to his student.

"How is Dikeledi doing?" Holly asked.

"She hasn't gone yet." Kefilwe replied.

"I think she's going now." Gussie smiled just as they all saw Lucile take a step back while Dikeledi opened her mouth and blew out a single fireball. The fireball soared through the air for a few seconds before it hit the target dead in the center.

"Wow!" Gussie said in awe while Holly, Dingane and Kefilwe both smiled. "Incredibly impressive, Mrs. Okafor." Dingane said while Kefilwe smiled and watched as her daughter pulled off the blindfold, Lucile walking up to her and patting her on the back.

"I'm impressed, Dikeledi." Lucile said.

"How did she do that with the blindfold on and in only one try?" Gussie asked her brother while both Holly and Dingane turned and started to walk away.

"She's showing great promise." Dingane said proudly. "I feel that she will be an excellent dragon." Then, he turned his head to the side to look at Holly. "Councilor, if you don't mind, I must say that I think this is a cause for celebration."

"What kind of celebration?" To Dingane's surprise, Holly's smile was only widening.

"You agree?" Dingane asked.

"You know me?" Holly turned. "I am a fan of cutting loose and having some fun. Unfortunately, a special occasion is usually needed."

Hearing this, Dingane smiled as he turned as well. "We have a special occasion!" He declared. "The New South African Dragon!"

"Indeed that is a very special occasion." Holly said.

"So you think this is a good idea?"

"Of course I do." Holly told him.

"Then do you have any ideas?"

"Well, we'll have to talk to the rest of the Council..." Holly said. "...But, right now, I think I have a pretty good idea about what we could do to celebrate."

"Care to tell me, Councilor?" Dingane asked.

"I was thinking about..." Holly told him, smiling again. "...A dance..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at St. Melusine's, November poured out some of Geri's anti-depressants into her clawed, scaly hand. After five pills landed into her hand, November lowered the bottle, quickly popping the pills into her mouth.

However, before she swallowed them, November turned, seeing that Rosie was lying on her bed, apparently sleeping peacefully. Smiling, November swallowed the pills. Then, she turned and sat down on the side of her bed.

However, only a few seconds later, November heard a groan coming from Rosie. Not thinking much of it, November sighed and lowered her head. However, when she finally heard Rosie cry out, November jerked her head to the side and saw Rosie thrashing about on her bed.

"Again?" November asked.

_FLASH_

_Rose reached the stairs of the Huntslair-turned-home and looked down, seeing nothing at the bottom of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Rose started to lower one of her feet down onto the next step, but she froze and her eyes widened when she heard the sound of someone's throat being cleared._

_Pulling her foot up, Rose turned around to see Noelia, Lucero, Patience and Essence. "Mind if we come?" Patience asked._

_"I...I don't think that'd be a good idea." Rose ran a clawed hand through her hair._

_"But what if she's down there?" Lucero asked._

_"Then I'll free her." Rose smiled._

_"What if she's being guarded?" Essence asked._

_"Well, then-" Rose started, only to be cut off by Noelia:_

_"That's why you shouldn't go alone." She said. "We'll help you."_

_"No." Rose said softly. "It'd be too dangerous. The best thing for you to do is wait out until this hour is up. Then, you can be sent back to your own time."_

_"You're going to go down there alone?" Noelia asked._

_"Well, I-"_

_"I can come with, Agent Long." Bracewell offered as he started to walk away from Bouknight. _

_"Thanks." Rose said with a smile. "Happy now?" She addressed the girls._

_Rosie scowled and crossed her scaly arms as she watched her friends all walk back; she was also able to see her grandmother and Bracewell walk down the stairs. "What?" Noelia asked as she and the others reached Rosie and Bouknight._

_"Like her?" Rosie asked bitterly._

_"She's really not that bad, Rosie." Lucero said. "She actually seems pretty nice."_

_"Any dragon could abandon their captured friend..." Essence added. "...She's got some real loyalty."_

_FLASH_

Crying out, Rosie sat up in her bed, panting heavily. "Again?" She heard November asked as she started to calm down. Turning her head to the side, Rosie could see November sitting on the side of her bed, facing her.

"This sucks." Was all Rosie said.

"Those must be powerful nightmares." Rosie said.

"They are." Rosie brought a clawed hand up and ran it through her hair. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get any sleep."

"You want to talk about it?" November asked.

"No." Rosie croaked.

"Then what are you going to do?"

Rosie swallowed hard before she spoke again: "I'm going to try again and get some sleep." Despite her exhaustion, she managed a smirk. "Hey, third time's a charm, right?"

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake III was handed the arrow by his Dragon Master. Still with the blindfold over his eyes, Jake III managed to prepare the arrow, and as his Dragon Master took a step back, he fired, the arrow finally hitting the mark.

"Did I hit it?" Jake asked as his smiling teacher walked up beside him.

"You sure did." McClellan told him.

"I did?" Jake asked, lowering the bow.

"Why don't you take off the blindfold and see for yourself?" McClellan offered, putting his clawed hands on his hips.

With his free hand, Jake III did as his Dragon Master said, and saw the arrow directly in the center of the target. Seeing it, Jake's face lit up. "I did it!" He exclaimed.

"You sure-" McClellan started, but he stopped when he heard the sound of his daughter ("Hey Dad!"), followed by his wife (Lloyd!"). "Yeah?!" He called back, turning his head to the side, where he could see Sillian, in his human form, standing with his children, his wife, Kefilwe and Dikeledi. Behind them, he could see a bunch of dragons walking in a crowd.

"The Council is requesting an audience!" Lucile called back.

"An audience?" Jake asked as he walked up to McClellan's side.

"We're needed!" Lucile called. "Come on, and bring Jake with!"

LINE BREAK

As McClellan, Jake III, Lucile, Gussie, Rodney, Kefilwe, Dikeledi and Sillian, all of the dragons in their human forms, got close to the Main Hall, they could see that there was a huge crowd. "Come in." Sillian said as he started to move forward, turning his head to the side as he walked. "I'll get you to the front." He smiled.

"Pardon us." Sillian said as he pushed through the crowd of dragons. "We're coming through." A few seconds later, Sillian pushed through the front row, creating a new first row as McClellan, Jake III, Lucile, Gussie, Rodney, Kefilwe and Dikeledi all pushed through the crowd. Now, all of them stared at the closed doors of the Main Hall.

"I wonder what-" Jake started to say, but he stopped and grunted, Lin-Lin bumping into him from behind. Turning his head to the side, Jake could see Lin-Lin and Regan, both in their human forms, stepping up beside him, pushing Lucile and the others to the side.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he heard the doors to the Main Hall creak as they opened. Turning his head back to normal, Jake watched along with everyone else as Holly walked out of the building, followed by Councilor Asil, then Councilor Dingane, then Councilor Agata, and finally Councilor Yara, all in their human forms. The Council met up together and stood before the entire crowd.

"So, what's this all about?" Lin-Lin blurted out. "This is completely insane."

"Maybe you should just be quiet." Regan whispered.

Holly just smiled. "I don't think this is insane at all." She said. "In fact, I think you're all going to be very happy. Who likes to party?"

There were several murmurs amongst the dragons in the crowd, while Jake, McClellan, Lin-Lin, Regan, Lucile, Sillian, Gussie, Rodney, Dikeledi and Kefilwe all gave each other confused looks.

"I'm not going to get into the reasoning behind it just yet..." Holly continued. "...But the Council has decided that, tomorrow night, there will be a dance."

"Pass." Lin-Lin said, starting to turn around.

"Actually, Agent Clark..." Dingane spoke up. "...This is a very special occasion." His words made Lin-Lin freeze and slowly turn back around.

"How is a dance a special occasion?" She asked.

"That's all we can say for now." Dingane said. "You'll learn more at the dance. For now, just know that you can refuse to go, but that would be greatly inconsiderate."

"How would that be inconsiderate?" Lin-Lin demanded.

"It would be inconsiderate to your dance partner." Holly smiled.

"Dance partner?"

"Well, why else would you go to a dance?" Holly asked. "To just stand around and do nothing?"

"I don't go to dances." Lin-Lin said.

"Hey, Lin-Lin..." Jake muttered. "...Maybe you should stop while you're ahead. You're kind of making a sce-" However, before he could finish, he grunted as Lin-Lin angrily slapped him in the back of the shoulder.

"She probably can't get a date, Councilor..." Dingane muttered to Holly in a joking manner. He was only teasing, but Lin-Lin heard him, and as Holly chuckled, Lin-Lin gritted her teeth and tried to storm over to the Council, only to be held back by Regan and Jake III.

"Easy." Holly told the angered Agent. "Take it easy, Agent Clark."

"Let her go." Councilor Asil added, Regan and Jake doing as they were told. Surprisingly, Lin-Lin behaved, staying where she stood while only glaring at Councilor Dingane.

"Well, if that's true, Councilor..." Holly spoke to the smiling Dingane. "...I think we'll have a chance to change that." Holly then addressed all of the dragons. "As I was saying, you'll all have dance partners. Clearly, if you have a special someone in your life, you will have the perfect chance for a night of romance."

"But what if we don't?" Jake asked.

"Never fear." It was Asil's time to smile. He then turned his head to the side to look at Agata and Yara. "Do you to mind going back inside and retrieving the hat, Councilors?"

Both Agata and Yara nodded before they turned and walked back into the Main Hall. "Hat?" Jake muttered.

"Men, you are all dismissed." Asil declared, causing murmurs to go through the crowd. "Ladies, unless you absolutely do not want to go to the dance, we'd appreciate it if you'd stay."

"And just know that if you don't want to go..." Holly smiled, daring someone to turn and leave. "...Just know that you'll be breaking the heart of some young man."

"I'm out." Lin-Lin decided quickly before she turned and started to follow the leaving males. However, after only two steps, Lin-Lin stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head to the side, she could see Regan taking her hand away from her shoulder.

"Lin-Lin." She said.

"What?" Lin-Lin replied before she slowly turned back around to face her friend.

"Are you really going to not go?" Regan asked. "What about your potential partner for the dance?"

"It's just the Council's sick way of making me do something I don't want to do." Lin-Lin said. "I don't want to go to some stupid dance, and I don't care about some sap-ish guy. I'm not going." With that, she quickly turned around and started to walk away again.

"Lin-Lin." Regan repeated, making Lin-Lin once again stop in her tracks.

"What?"

"Do...Do you know what that reminds me of?" Regan asked softly; she was nervous and had a sad look on your face.

"Should I care?"

"It reminds me of your relationship with your parents." Regan blurted out. "The Council is playing match-maker, apparently. That means that some guy is counting on you to have a good time, just like you counted on them to love you and take care of you. If you leave, you're rejecting him, just like your parents rejected you."

Unbeknownst to Regan, Lin-Lin was taking in every word that had been said, her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, Lin-Lin exhaled smoke put her nostrils and clenched her fists before turning around to face Regan, a look of anger on her face.

"Regan..."

Regan nervously took a step back. "Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"Does...Does that mean you'll stay?" Regan smiled hopefully.

Lin-Lin crossed her arms. "When you put it that way, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

At that moment, Agata and Yara exited the Main Hall, Agata carrying a black top hate. Smiling, Holly and Dingane both turned their attention back to the crowd of female dragons, Lin-Lin returning to the front and Regan turning back around to face the Council. "Your attention." Holly announced while Agata took three steps forward.

"We have taken the liberty of putting the name of every male dragon inside this hat." Agata explained. "Those dragons with spouses or some other partner are not included."

"Please form a line in front of Councilor Agata." Yara said as she walked up to Yara's side. "One at a time, take a name from the hat and find out who you will be taking to the dance."

"Hey, aren't men supposed to be the ones who propose?" Lin-Lin asked with a smirk.

"Not this time." Holly answered with a smile. "It will be up to each of you to ask your partner to the dance. As the dance is tomorrow night, you'll have about twenty-four hours to do so. Now, please form a line. The sooner you select your dance partner, the sooner you will be able to plan out your strategy of asking said partner to the dance."

LINE BREAK

A short while later, Lin-Lin and Regan were almost to the front of the line, with only Gussie and another female dragon in front of them. The female dragon took a piece of paper out of the hat and quickly turned and walked away, allowing Gussie to walk up to the hat.

Smiling, Gussie reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. Quickly, she glanced down at the name on the paper before she turned and hurried away, allowing Regan to step up to the hat.

Taking a deep breath, Regan reached into the hat, took hold of one of the small pieces of paper and pulled it out. Once the piece of paper was out of the hat, she smiled and stepped to the side, allowing Lin-Lin to step up.

Staring at the hat, Lin-Lin immediately scoffed at the hat. "This is ridiculous."

"No one is forcing you to go, Agent Clark." Agata said. "You don't have to go if you truly don't want to."

"Yes." Lin-Lin replied bitterly. "I do have to go." She then reached out for the hat, but just before she reached into the hat, she froze. Staring at her hand over the hat, Lin-Lin groaned.

"You're keeping the others waiting." Yara reminded her politely.

Not taking this reminder well, Lin-Lin scowled before she quickly reached into the hat and grabbed a small slip of paper. Quickly, she pulled it out and walked away, allowing Dikeledi and her mother to walk up to the hat.

Staring at her paper with a smile on her face, Regan turned her head to the side when she heard Lin-Lin sigh, walking up to her side.

"You want to see who I got?" Regan asked.

"Should I care?"

"Take a look." Regan held the small piece of paper over to the side so that Lin-Lin could see it. "My partner's name is Andy Olander." Sure enough, that was the name on the slip of paper. "So, who's your partner?" She asked, turning her head back to normal.

Sighing, Lin-Lin lifted her slip of paper up, and as she reluctantly stared at it, her eyes slowly widened. "Oh." Was all she could say.

"What?" Regan asked, quickly looking over to the side to see the name on the piece of paper.

_**Jake Long III**_.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, I don't know how I feel about the end of this episode. I'll admit that the entire purpose of the dance is to set up two plot points. That's all, really.**

**So, why don't you review and tell me how you feel about it. **


	14. Chapter 14

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Fourteen: All Dragon's Dance Part 2

The next morning, at St. Melusine's, November had fallen asleep on her bed, lying on her stomach, as Rosie moaned while she tossed and turned on her bed. "No!" She cried out. "Why can't you...leave my mind?! Stop haunting me!"

_FLASH_

_Slowly, Rose turned away from Creed to see that Mrs. Jennings was holding Rosie hostage, pinning Rosie's arms behind her back. "Strike him and I will kill this one." Mrs. Jennings warned._

_"Don't!" Rose begged._

_"Surrender." Mrs. Jennings said. "Surrender...or I will kill her."_

_"If..." Rose reached out, trying to reason with her granddaughter's captor. "...If...If I surrender, will you promise to let her go?"_

_"We've already been through this before, Agent." Mrs. Jennings rolled her eyes. "There is no way on this green Earth that I will let her go."_

_"Please!" Rose continued. "Please, I beg of you! She's my granddaughter! Please!" Slowly, Rose got down onto her knees. "She's my granddaughter. She can't hurt you."_

_"Yes, I can!" Rosie snapped, angrily defending herself._

_"She hasn't even been born yet and I doubt I'll ever truly get to know her properly." Rose continued. "But I love her. Please, in twenty minutes, she'll be sent back to her rightful place in time. Please let her go back there with her life. You can do whatever you want with me. Just don't hurt her."_

_Mrs. Jennings' nostrils flared with anger. She had had enough of this. At this point, she just wanted her enemies put in their places and she wanted to find her son. "Fine!" She exclaimed. "If you come quietly and don't put up a fight, I will spare the life of your future granddaughter."_

_"And her friends." Rose quickly added._

_Smoke came out of Mrs. Jennings' nostrils as she exhaled. "AND HER FRIENDS!" She bellowed in agreement. "JUST STOP YOUR PITIFUL PLEAS!"_

_Grinning, Creed got to his feet and walked over to Rose, forcing her to her feet and pinning her arms behind her back._

_FLASH_

_Rose led Rosie, Noelia, Patience, Essence and Lucero all exited the lair, where they could all see the bodies of Schober, Zajicek, Oquendo and Czeberwinski. "Man..." Was all Noelia could say._

_"Those poor dragons." Essence added._

_"I know." Rose said sadly. Then, she took a step forward and turned around to face the girls. Once again, she forced a smile on her face. "At least we made it out. Those who have taken their lives either have already faced justice or soon will. And now...you all are safe to go back home. I...I'm sorry...that I brought you here."_

_"It's okay." Noelia said. "You needed help."_

_As Noelia said this, Rosie shook her head. "No." Rosie said, taking a step forward so that she was right in front of her grandmother. "I'm the one that's sorry."_

_"What do you have to be sorry for?" Rose asked._

_"I was so mean to you." Rosie said. "I thought you were a bad person. But after we were put in the dungeon together, I started to doubt that. Now, I see. You're not a bad person."_

_"Thank you." Rose said softly, smiling happily. _

_"Thank you." Rosie said. "Thank you for bringing us here."_

_The second after Rosie said this, the same red, electrical light that had pulled Rosie and her friends back in time appeared out of thin air, and once again, Rosie, Noelia, Patience, Essence and Lucero all started to glow red._

_"Rosie!" Noelia said happily as she looked down at her glowing red body. "Rosie, we get to go home!"_

_However, when she heard a scream coming from Rose, Noelia's smile vanished and she looked up. She, Rosie, Essence, Lucero and Patience all watched with looks of horror on their faces as Rose fell back onto the ground._

_"Grandma?" Rose asked worriedly, but before any of them could do anything, they all got sucked into the red electrical light once again, all of them screaming._

_FLASH_

Finally, Rosie awoke from her troubled slumber, sitting upright at a ninety degree angle. She was screaming.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, on the Island of Draco, Lin-Lin entered the cafeteria. As she walked by the tables, she had no idea that she was passing by the table that Haley, Regan and Sillian were sitting at. "Hey, Lin-Lin." Regan said with a smile on her face, making Lin-Lin stop in her tracks and slowly turn her head to the side. "Come sit with us." Regan offered.

Quickly deciding to take Regan's offer, Lin-Lin turned and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Haley. "So..." Regan continued. "...Have you asked Jake to the dance yet?"

"Have you asked that Andy douche?" Lin-Lin retorted.

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second." Lin-Lin rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to try that on me?"

Sighing, Regan replied: "No, not yet. I've got a plan, though." She smiled again. "I'm going to do it after breakfast. You?"

"Not yet."

"When are you going to do it?"

"I don't know."

"So, Dragon Harris..." Sillian said, leaning forward. "...Are you going to the dance?"

"I don't know." Haley replied, sounding rather sad. "The whole going with someone is the problem I have. I don't have anyone to go with." She then smiled. "If only my husband was still around."

"I understand." Sillian replied softly before he smiled.

"What?" Haley asked as Lin-Lin got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Regan asked.

"I'll go ask Jake to the freaking dance!" Lin-Lin said as she turned and hurried off.

"Eh, maybe I should go and ask Andy to the dance..." Regan said as she turned her head to the side to look at Sillian, whose smile slowly faded. "...Is it okay if I go for a few minutes. I'll be back soon."

"Be my guest." Sillian held up his hands.

Smiling, Regan turned her head back to normal and put her hands on the surface of the table, getting up from the table and leaving, leaving Sillian alone with Haley.

"Why were you smiling?" Haley asked.

"Oh, um..." Sillian replied, putting his hands down on the table. "...Well, I...I was just thinking, um...if you'd like, I could...I could accompany you to the dance." He smiled again. "I mean, it is my job to protect you. So...it'd only make sense, right?"

Not being able to help herself, Haley smiled. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"So, what do you think?"

"Okay." Haley told him. "Sure. Who knows? I might have a nice time."

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, Rosie was sitting up in her bed. She had bags under her eyes and she had red lines in her eyes. She looked exhausted, like she could collapse at any second. Sitting on the side of her own bed, as she poured more of Geri's anti-depressants into her clawed hand, November could only watch with a sad look on her face.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to the room, startling November and making her drop the bottle of pills onto the floor where most of the pills spilled out onto the floor. "Who's there?" November asked as she turned her head to the side, staring at the door.

"It's me." Came the sound of Amity's voice. "Blossom and Enfys are with me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Weaver came in our class for the second day in a row and told us that Rosie was sick." Amity answered. "We just want to come in and wish her well. Can we come in?"

"Yeah, I think the door is open." November said as she turned her head back to normal.

The door to the room opened and Amity walked into the room, followed by Enfys and Blossom. All three of them stopped at the foot of Rosie's bed, staring at the exhausted girl. "Dang." Enfys said. "Poor thing. She looks really bad."

"No wonder she didn't come to class." Blossom agreed.

"I'm not sick." Rosie croaked out.

"You're not?" Blossom asked.

"No." Rosie replied. "I know I look awful, but I'm not sick. I'm just tired. I can't sleep."

"Insomnia?" Enfys asked.

"No." Rosie weakly shook her head. "Nightmares. About my grandmother. She won't stay out of them. The last one I had just this morning was the worst one yet. We were actually getting along and I respected her. I understood her."

"That's a bad thing?" November asked.

"It is when your grandmother was an evil slayer." Rosie growled, narrowing her eyes. "She served the Huntsclan before it was destroyed, and look what she passed on to me." She finished as she held up her hand with her birthmark on it so November could see.

"I don't know what to say, Rosie." Amity said sadly.

"I don't think there is anything to say." Rosie dropped her hand back onto the bed. "I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever be able to sleep again."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake III stood beside the dragon-formed Gussie. Both of them had their arms up as the dragon-formed McClellan stood behind them, shackling their wrists together with a pair of shackles. Jake had a blindfold tied over his eyes while Gussie was smiling.

"Okay." McClellan said as he dropped their hands, walking around them and stopping right in front of them. "Jake, I know you've done a trust exercise with Gussie before, but this is a new exercise. Jake, you've been captured by the enemy. Gussie is your rescuer. Your blindfold symbolizes how you are blind in a situation where Gussie is more aware than you, and your bonds symbolize the absolute trust you must put in Gussie to get you to safety. All you can do is trust her, whether she leads you to safety or leads you astray."

"As long as she doesn't walk me off the edge of the Island, I don't care where she leads me." Jake replied.

McClellan smiled at the remark. "Put trust in her and find out." He said. "Now, let's be-"

"Lloyd!" Came the sound of his wife's voice, and a few seconds later, Lucile stopped right behind Jake and her daughter.

"Hey, Mom!" Gussie smiled as she turned her head to the side.

"Doing a trust exercise?" Lucile asked.

"Yep." Gussie replied as she turned her head back to normal so that she was looking at her father. "We're about to start."

"What are you doing?" McClellan asked.

"I'm having Dikeledi take a break." Lucile replied. "We're having lunch and I'm giving her some time to go and ask out the boy she selected."

"She hasn't done that yet?" McClellan asked.

"Neither have I." Gussie replied.

Lucile smiled. "Exactly." She said. "That's why I was wondering if it'd be okay if Gussie and Jake had lunch with us."

"Right now?"

"Of course."

McClellan groaned. "But I just set this exercise up."

LINE BREAK

A short while later, Jake and Gussie, now in her human form, were seated on the grass with Lucile, her husband, Dikeledi, Rodney and Sadie. "So..." Jake said as he held an apple in his hand. "...Apparently, what's going on is that the girls are asking the guys to this dance that's tonight?"

"Pretty much." Sadie said.

"Did you ask your guy?" Jake asked.

"Yes, and he said yes." Sadie smiled. "I think I'll have a good night tonight. What about you, Gussie?"

"I haven't asked yet." Gussie replied as she picked up a handful of french-fries. "I'll do it after lunch. You been asked yet, Rodney?" She smirked.

"No." Rodney replied, sounding rather bitter about that fact.

"Well..." Jake said before he took a bite out of his apple, starting to talk with his mouth full. "...I haven't either. I'm sure it'll all be fine."

"Yeah, unless one of the girls decided not to go to the dance." Rodney said. "And said girl leaving made it so that I don't have a date."

"Don't sell yourself short, Rodney." Sadie said as she put a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "I'm sure some girl will ask. Just give it some time."

Gussie quickly picked up the remainder of her hotdog and popped it into her mouth, quickly chewing it to pieces and swallowing it. Then, she smiled. "I think I'll go find and ask out my date." She said. "Dikeledi, we can do it together. You want to come with?"

"I'm still eating." Dikeledi replied.

"Alright." Gussie said. "Do you mind if I go?" She asked her parents, who both smiled.

"Now's the time, Gussie." Lucile said.

"I'll be back in time for us to actually do the trust exercise." Gussie quickly promised as she got to her feet.

"Take your time." McClellan assured her.

Now on her feet, Gussie turned and started to walk away. However, after only three steps, Gussie stopped in her tracks when she saw a white dragon with silver glitter on her neck and forehead, as well as on three different places on her tail. The dragon had long red hair that was in a pony-tail and had an Ear Dagger attached to her belt. She appeared to be about seventeen years old. She was staring at Gussie and the rest of her family/friends.

"I'm not interrupting anything important, am I/" The new arrival asked.

"Oh." Lucile and her husband both smiled upon hearing the new arrival speak. "Good afternoon, Junie. Of course you're not interrupting anything. Gussie was just leaving to ask her date to the dance."

"Good for her." The new arrival, Junie, smiled shyly as Gussie walked by her.

"Have you done the same?" Sadie asked with a smile.

"Actually, I was just going to do that now." Junie replied.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Quickly, both Rodney and Jake III got to their feet, and in Jake's case, turned around. "Oh..." Junie smiled. "...I guess you two are anxious."

"You could say that." Jake replied as Rodney walked up to his side. "Who did you pick?"

Junie smiled. "I'm here to ask Rodney McClellan to the dance."

While a look of disappointment spread over Jake's face, Rodney's face lit up. "That's me!" He said.

"Really, I couldn't tell." Junie continued to smile before she walked over to him. "So, what do you say? Will you go to the dance with me? I'm sorry I don't have something more special planned out, but...but I just don't."

"I'd love to." Rodney told her, still smiling.

"That's great!" The others heard Junie said, both Lucile and her husband smiling proudly. "I'll see you tonight! I hope we have a great time!"

"Where should we meet?" Rodney asked.

"Um, here." Junie shrugged. "I guess."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, inside the Main Hall, Holly, Dingane, Asil, Yara and Agata were all sitting at the large table, blowing up balloons. There were already dozens of blown up balloons on the floor, but there were still a good 100 balloons left on the table that still needed to be blown up.

As she finished up filling a balloon half-way up, Holly took her lips off and started to pant, trying to catch her breath, causing Dingane to turn his head to the side to look at her as he tied up his blown up balloon. "Are you okay, Councilor Jennings?" He asked.

As soon as she had finished catching her breath, Holly smiled and nodded once. "I'm fine." She said. "I just got tired from all the blowing."

"Maybe you should take a break." Dingane suggested, letting his balloon roll off the table and onto the floor. "Why don't you let me take it?" He offered, shifting in his seat and holding his hands out to take Holly's balloon.

Her smile widening, Holly allowed him to take it. "Thank you, Councilor Dingane." She said.

"Don't mention it." Dingane said right before he turned back in his chair and started to finish what Holly started.

Now with some time to relax, Holly sighed as she sat back in her chair, just as Stennis and Carmela, both in their human forms stepped into the building. Seeing them, Councilor Yara stopped blowing up her balloon. "Councilor Jennings, it looks like you have company."

Sitting forward in her chair, Holly watched as Carmela and Stennis stopped right in front of the dozens of balloons on the floor. "Do you really need this many balloons?" Stennis asked as he and his sister looked up at Holly.

"All I can say is 'sure, why not?'." Holly told him before she smiled. "So, I take it you're here to tell me something important. Are you going to come to the dance?"

"Well..." Stennis started, but Holly cut her off.

"It'll be fun." Holly said. "There will be dancing and food and music. The four of us can spend the night together as a family."

"Actually, Aunt Holly..." Stennis forced his hands into his pockets. "...We came here to tell you that we're not coming to the dance."

"Huh?" Holly's smile faded.

"Mom doesn't want to go." Carmela said. "She doesn't feel up to it."

"Oh." Holly sounded disappointed. "Well..." She tried to convince her niece and nephew to come anyway. "...That doesn't mean you can't come to the dance."

"Actually, we're going to stay with Mom and keep her company." Stennis said.

"Oh." Holly sounded disappointed again. "Are...Are you sure that you can't come for just a few minutes?"

"We doubt it." Stennis replied. "Sorry, Aunt Holly."

Even though she was disappointed, Holly still forced herself to smile. "Hey." She told them. "Don't apologize. You don't need to apologize to me. You don't have to come to the dance if you don't want to. I can't force you and your mother to come. Yes, I'm disappointed, but I'll get over it. I'm just happy that the three of you are here on the island."

Stennis smiled. "Glad you understand, Aunt Holly."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Reacting in the exact opposite way of her brother, Carmela found herself needing to ask this.

"Actually, no." Holly told her in a forced, pathetic-sounding voice. "I'll never forget this. When I'm on my death bed, the last thing to ever cross my mind will be: why didn't Storm, Carmela and Stennis come to the dance that I put so much hard work into? Why did they break my old, fragile heart?"

"You are the most melodramatic dragon I have ever met." Stennis told her.

"Really?" Holly smiled. "Well, I try."

"No, but really." Stennis promised. "We'll do something together. We'll make up for not coming to the dance."

"On one condition." Holly made him promise.

"And what would that be?" Carmela asked.

"We only do it when your mother feels like it." Holly made them promise.

"Of course." Stennis said.

"So, what's this dance for?" Carmela asked, changing the subject. "You said that everyone would learn more at the dance, but we're not going. Do you mind telling us now?"

Holly smiled. "Do you think your curiosity is enough to get you to come to the dance?" She was only kidding, but the response from her nephew and the response from her niece were the same: a glare.

"Okay, okay." Holly gave in. "The dance is in honor of the new South African Dragon. We found one. She's young and she's still going through training, but that's okay. With her master's guidance, she will learn quickly and become a great dragon."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, McClellan, back in his dragon form, stood behind Jake III and the dragon-formed Gussie, shackling their hands together. "I'm glad he agreed to go to the dance with you, Gussie." McClellan told his daughter.

"It's going to be great!" Gussie grinned while her father walked around her. "He's really cute!"

"Okay, well right now I'd appreciate it if you'd wait until tonight to focus on the dance." McClellan said as he faced his daughter and pupil. "Jake, blindfold."

Sighing, Jake III used his free hand to reach into his pocket and pull out the blindfold. "Gussie, I'm going to need you to not move your hand, okay?"

"Got it." Gussie replied as Jake used both his free hand and his cuffed hand and started to tie the blindfold over his eyes. However, he suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of Lin-Lin's voice from behind him:

"Jake, there you are!"

Gasping, Jake III dropped the blindfold and quickly spun around, taking Gussie with her (Gussie exclaiming "Whoooaaa!" in response). Together, they could see Lin-Lin walking up to them and stopping a few inches in front of them. Sighing, Lin-Lin put her hands on her hips.

"What's up, Lin-Lin?" Jake asked.

"I, um-" Lin-Lin started, but her eyes quickly fell upon the shackles that locked Gussie and Jake together. "Um, what's with the chains?"

"Trust exercise." Gussie smiled. "I'm going to lead him around and he has to trust me."

"Yeah, we did one of those together." Lin-Lin acknowledged as she crossed her arms.

"So, what do you want?" Jake asked.

"Look, I..." Lin-Lin started, but as she stared at Jake III and Gussie, she froze. To her shock, she couldn't come out and say it. She thought it would be easy, but now she realized just how hard it was. It was as if a cat had gotten her tongue.

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

_"I picked your name." _A voice in Lin-Lin's head said. _"Go to this stupid dance with me!" _However, it just didn't come out. "I...I..." Was what really came out of Lin-Lin's mouth.

"Agent Clark, I don't want to be rude..." McClellan said politely. "...But this exercise has already been disrupted once before. You're holding my pupil up."

"I...I..." Lin-Lin tried, but it still just wouldn't come out. An angry look on her face, she growled as she spun around and stormed away. "Oh, forget it!"

"She's so angry." Gussie could only say as she watched Lin-Lin storm away. Jake III, on the other hand, had a look of disappointment on his face as he watched her leave.

LINE BREAK

Lin-Lin gritted her teeth in her anger as she stormed away. Passing by the Main Hall, Lin-Lin turned her head to the side to see Asil, Dingane, Agata and Yara, all in their dragon forms, hovering in the air and attaching some of the balloons to the outside of the Main Hall.

"Stupid dance." Lin-Lin grumbled, turning her head back to normal while continuing to storm away. As she seethed, Lin-Lin had no idea that Regan was creeping up behind her, catching up and walking alongside her.

"Hey." She said, making Lin-Lin gasp and turn her head to the side.

"Oh, it's you." Lin-Lin grumbled as she turned her head back to normal.

"Did you expect it to be somebody else?" Regan asked with a smile. "So, did you find Jake yet?"

"Yes." Lin-Lin grumbled as she looked down at the ground, watching as her feet allowed her to travel around the island.

"And did you ask him to the dance?"

"Hey, here's an idea!" Lin-Lin blurted out as she lifted her head up and turned it to the side, staring at Regan with a look of anger in her eyes. "Why don't you stop asking me questions?"

"You didn't ask him, did you?" Regan asked.

"No, I didn't." Lin-Lin said bitterly as she turned her head back to normal.

"What, did you choke?"

"What do you think?"

"Aw, come on." Regan said. "It couldn't have been that hard! You've been on a date with him before!"

"Oh, well aren't you so high and mighty!" Lin-Lin retorted, turning her head to the side so she was looking at Regan again. "Let me guess: you found that Andy douche and you asked him to the dance and he said yes."

"Actually, I haven't found him yet." Regan smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that's convenient." Lin-Lin said as both she and Regan turned their heads back to normal.

"That's what happens when we all stay on one gigantic island." Regan said. "It's hard to find people you don't know very well."

"You know this guy?"

"No, not really." Regan said. "I know who he is, and I have seen him around, but we've never really m-hey, there he is!" She stopped and exclaimed when she saw a young Agent with fairly long black hair and a Pugio dagger attached to his belt turn around the corner of a nearby building. "I'm going to go ask him now!" Regan declared before she hurried off, leaving Lin-Lin alone.

Lin-Lin just smirked. "Let's see how well she does." She muttered, her dragon ears appearing with a flash of light.

"Hey, Andy." Regan said as she reached the Agent, making him stop in his tracks.

"Um, hi..." The Agent said uneasily. "...Do...Do I know you?"

"We don't really know each other." Regan smiled. "I have seen you around from time to time, though. My name's Regan Wido."

"Well, hi, Regan." Andy said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." However, just after he said this, Andy smirked. "Wait." He said. "This is about tonight's dance, isn't it? You're trying to ask me to the dance, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Regan said.

"I was wondering when some hot girl would ask me out." Andy continued to smile as he put his hands on his hips. "I guess my waiting paid off."

"You...You...You think I'm hot?" At the prospect of being called "hot", Regan's cheeks reddened. "So, does that mean you'll go to the dance with me?"

"You've got yourself a date." Lin-Lin could hear Andy say. Shocked at how easy it had been for Regan to ask her dare out, Lin-Lin's jaw dropped.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Kefilwe, in her human form, stared at the piece of paper she had pulled out of the hat the night before. Lowering it, she stared at the closed door she was standing out. Taking a step forward, she lifted her hand up and knocked three times against the door. Then, she took a few steps back.

About five seconds later, the door to the room opened and Agent Dönges stepped out, pulling a cigarette out of his mouth. Seeing him, Kefilwe smiled warmly.

Dönges put his cigarette back into the pack. "I never thought I'd see you again. Fancy that...I'm proven wrong..."

"I didn't think that I'd see you again, either." Kefilwe replied. "Yet here we are."

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

Instead of answering his question verbally, Kefilwe held out the piece of paper with his name on it. Dönges looked down at it quickly before he looked back up at her. "Is this about that dance?" He asked. "Is that what happened? They asked you to pull a name out of something and the person with the name you pulled becomes your date?"

"That's...my understanding..."

"And you pulled my name?" With a smirk, Dönges crossed his arms. "What are the odds? Must have been destiny."

Kefilwe opened her mouth to say something else, but then she closed it before saying something entirely different. "Can I have another cigarette?"

"Sure." Dönges smirked before he held out his pack.

"Thank you." Kefilwe said softly before she put her hand into the case, pulling out a cigarette. "I...I..." Kefilwe stalled as she put the cigarette into her mouth. "...I don't really know where to go from here."

"Why don't you tell me your name?" Dönges smiled. "You never did tell me your name."

"Oh." Kefilwe smiled. "My name is Kefilwe. I'm Kefilwe Okafor."

Hearing this, Dönges' smile vanished and his eyes widened slightly. "Is...Is that so?" He asked.

Kefilwe raised an eyebrow as she took the cigarette out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Your reaction to my name was strange. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." Dönges told her with a smile. "That's a beautiful name. I love it."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Jake LongIII (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Fifteen: All Dragon's Dance Part 3

In his room, Agent Dönges sat on his bed, taking a long puff on the cigarette in his mouth. Taking it out of his mouth, the Agent exhaled, blowing all of the smoke out of his mouth. Then, he looked down at his i-Life and quickly pressed a button on it.

As he lifted his head up, Dönges put his cigarette back in his mouth and lifted up his arm, just as a holographic image of Kefentse appeared.

"I managed to do what you requested." Dönges declared as he took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Did you find the two dragons we're looking for?" Kefentse asked hopefully.

"You bet." Dönges smiled. "The Council is throwing a party tonight and we all have dance partners. Kefilwe Okafor is my dance partner for the night."

"When did you find this out?"

"Only about five minutes ago." Dönges replied. "The funny thing is that I met them before you even called me, but I didn't learn who they were until now."

"Hmm." Kefentse said. "Well, I appreciate you helping me. Unfortunately, it appears that we will have to come to the island."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing, considering what we must do." Kefentse said. "It would be bad if we were spotted."

"I don't see how you can't not be spotted."

"We'll just have to be careful." Kefentse said. "And you'll have to help us out."

"What more can I possibly do to help you?" Dönges asked.

"In order to avoid being spotted..." Kefentse said. "...What I need you to do is to keep the Okafors together and I need you to keep them at the front of the island. That way, we can hopefully make our entrance without being spotted. Can you do that?"

Dönges put his cigarette back into his mouth and took a puff, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he took out the cigarette. "I can try." He said. "I'll do my best."

Kefentse nodded. "Have them there tomorrow." He said while Dönges took another puff of his cigarette. "If we leave in a few minutes, we should be able to reach the island by tomorrow morning."

"I'll try my best." Dönges repeated, taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Let's hope that your best is good enough." Was all Kefentse said before his holographic image vanished.

LINE BREAK

Outside, Lin-Lin was banging her head against the wall of a building repeatedly, while Regan watched uneasily. "That...That can't feel good." She said.

"It certainly feels better than watching you." Lin-Lin said as she spun around to face her friend. "You got lucky. Your guy was smart enough to put two and two together. Apparently, my guy's an idiot who forces me to do all the work."

"Well, I don't know about that." Regan said as she took a step forward. "You just...you just weren't prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Lin-Lin asked defensively as she put her hands on her hips. "For asking a guy to a dance? I didn't know that you had to prepare."

"Sometimes...it helps, I guess." Regan said. "Um, if you'd like, I could help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah, I could help you ask Jake to the dance." Regan replied. "If you want me to."

LINE BREAK

Together, Lin-Lin and Regan watched from afar as McClellan released Gussie and Jake III from the shackles, the two of them having completed the trust exercise. "You ready?" Regan asked as Lin-Lin scowled and turned her head to the side to look at her.

"Really?" She asked.

Surprised, Regan turned her head to the side to look her friend in the eye. "What?" She asked. "I'm helping you. Am I doing something wrong?"

"How are you helping me?" Lin-Lin asked. "How is following me around helpful?"

"Um, emotional support?" Regan asked with a small smile.

"Emotional support for what?" The sound of Jake III's voice spoke up, making both Lin-Lin and Regan jerk their heads back to normal. Now, they could see Jake III standing right in front of them, his hands on his hips.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Lin-Lin could only say.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Ummmmmmmmmm..." Lin-Lin continued until Regan slapped her in the side of the shoulder. "Thanks." Lin-Lin managed.

"Hey, Lin-Lin..." Jake asked. "...What was up with earlier today? That was pretty strange."

"Never mind that." Regan said eagerly as she ushered Lin-Lin up a step forward. "Lin-Lin has something she needs to tell you."

"What?" Jake asked. "I'm listening."

Jake could hear Lin-Lin taking a deep breath before she opened her mouth, preparing to tell him what she needed to tell him. However, once again, just like before, no words came out. "Yes, Lin-Lin?" Jake asked.

Anger and frustration flashing in her eyes, Lin-Lin closed her mouth and growled as she quickly turned around and stormed off, leaving a very shocked Regan behind. "Lin-Lin!" She called as she turned her head to the side.

"What is going on with her?" Jake asked.

"Um." Was all Regan could say as she turned her head back to normal. "I'm...I'm not quite sure." She then forced a smile. "If you'd like, I could find out." Without another word, Regan then turned and ran off after Lin-Lin.

Lin-Lin, meanwhile, had turned around the corner of a building on the island and had made a good amount of space down it by the time Regan caught up with her, turning around the corner as well. "Where are you going?" Regan asked as she stopped jogging and started to walk after Lin-Lin.

"I can't do it." Lin-Lin declared. "I can't!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Regan said as she once again started to run after Lin-Lin, taking Lin-Lin's hand once she reached her and taking her, forcing her back against the wall of the building. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Li-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lin-Lin angrily cut her off. "Get your claws off me!"

"Sorry." Regan quickly apologized as she took her hands off of her friend and took a step back. "But you can't quit now! I thought you were going to go to the dance!"

"Well, I'm not going to go if I can't ask this idiot out!"

"It's not his fault." Regan said. "What are you going to do? Let him go dateless?"

"He may not even want to go!"

"Come on, Lin-Lin." Regan put her hands on her hips. "You know him better than that. He'd go with you if you asked him."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I'll help you."

"How?!" Lin-Lin demanded. "By being by my side?! Thanks but no thanks!"

"No, I can actually help you." Regan told her.

Lin-Lin opened her mouth to voice her opinion, but before she could form any words, Regan held a finger up in front of her face. "You only have a few more hours to ask him to the dance, Lin-Lin." Regan said. "Do you have any other ideas for how to go about this?"

"No."

"Then let me help you." Regan said, before she smiled. "I already have an idea, and I know just the place to take you."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, at St. Melusine's, Blossom and Enfys sat in the library, hunched over at the table that they were seated at. Groaning, Enfys started to drum her claws against the table. "Why are we even here?" She asked.

"Ask Amity, not me." Blossom replied. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

At that moment, Amity turned around the corner and started to walk up to their table, a stack of about six dusty books in her possession. "What do you plan to do with those?" Blossom asked, she and Enfys sitting up in their chairs just as Amity reached the table, setting down the stack on the table.

"We're going to search through them." Amity stated the obvious.

"What for?" Blossom asked as Enfys reached forward and took the top book. Bringing it closer to her body, Enfys looked down and turned the book around before she read the title out loud: "_All About Dreams_?"

As Enfys looked up, Blossom felt the need to ask: "Why are we reading about dreams?"

"Rosie seems to be having a problem." Amity said. "That's why. What she said really got to me."

"What got to you?" Blossom asked. "She said quite a bit."

"The part where she said that she was wondering if she'd ever be able to get some sleep again." Amity said as she reached down and picked up one of the books. "I hope she was just exaggerating, but I can't be sure. She hates her grandmother and she's being plagued by dreams where she and her grandmother get along. Maybe there is something psychological in there, some repressed memory."

"What, you think we can help her?" Blossom asked.

"Why not?" Amity voiced her optimism. "Maybe we can find something from these books that we could tell her that could offer her some relief."

"Like what?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know." Amity replied, getting annoyed. "I was just hoping. Just take a book!"

Annoyed, Amity pulled back a chair and sat down while Blossom reached forward and picked up a book, Enfys opening hers. "Were these all the books you could find?" Blossom asked.

"These were the ones that I thought would be the most helpful." Amity replied as she pushed the remaining three books to the center of the table.

"So, there are more of them?" Blossom asked.

"These were all the ones that had "dream" in the title." Amity opened her book. "Hence why I took these. I thought they'd be the most helpful. Can we just look through the books and talk later?"

"Sure, whatever." Blossom replied as she opened her book and looked down while Enfys quickly skimmed through the pages of her book, quickly turning the pages.

"Hey, slow down." Amity said as she looked up, making Enfys stop in the process of turning a page. As Enfys looked up at her, Amity continued: "You could miss something important."

"In all honesty, I have no idea what I'm even looking for." Enfys replied.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, both in their dragon forms, Regan and Lin-Lin flew through the air. "Where are you taking me?" Lin-Lin asked.

"Are you familiar with this area?" Regan asked with a smile before she turned her head to the side to look at Lin-Lin.

"Isn't this an all-magical neighborhood?" Lin-Lin asked, turning her head to the side.

"Yeah." Regan smiled.

"What does this have to do with me asking Jake to the dance?" Lin-Lin asked. "We've just been flying. This hasn't helped me at all."

"Can you just be patient?"

"I've been patient!"

"And trust me." Regan smiled again. "Your patience is going to pay off."

"When?"

To Lin-Lin's surprise, the smile on Regan's face vanished and she turned her head back to normal. "Now." Was all she said before she dove down, leaving a wide-eyed and surprised Lin-Lin. Quickly, Lin-Lin recovered from her shock and dove down after her friend.

Regan landed right in front of a shop and reverted to her human in a bright light as Lin-Lin swooped down and landed right next to her. As Lin-Lin reverted to her human form in a bright light, Regan smiled and held out her arm. "Well, here we are." She said.

Upon her transformation being complete, Lin-Lin stared ahead, only to have her eyes widen and her lips part as she saw that the shop they were standing in front of was a magical chocolate shop: _**Dragon's Delicious Chocolates**_.

"You're joking, right?" Lin-Lin asked. "Please tell me you're joking. Chocolate?"

"Yeah, come on." Regan once again smiled as she took hold of Lin-Lin's arm and guided her toward the entrance to the shop.

LINE BREAK

Back at St. Melusine's, the three girls were still at the table, Enfys now reading slower than she had been before. Reaching the last page, Blossom closed her book and tossed it onto the floor. "You didn't find anything?" Blossom asked as she looked up from her book, Enfys turning another page.

"Not yet." Amity said as she took the next book on the stack, leaving only two left.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blossom asked as Enfys turned yet another page.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What if we can't find anything from these books?"

"Well, then at least we tried." Amity replied as she opened her book, starting to look down at the book so she could read through it. However, before she could start, she heard the sound of Enfys' voice:

"I found something!"

Jerking her head up, Amity could see Blossom staring at the smiling Enfys. "You did?" Blossom asked.

"What did you find?" Amity asked.

"Well, this is just based on what you said about Rosie's dreams having a meaning, so I'm not quite sure if it will be helpful, but it sounds like a start." Enfys said.

"Just read it!" Blossom and Amity urged in unison.

"Okay, okay." Enfys said as she looked down at the book, starting to read out loud: "If having recurrent dreams is possible-"

"That's what it sounds like." Amity said. "She's been having trouble sleeping. She said that she keeps on having dreams with her grandmother in them. That's why I think it may be something psychological."

"Well..." Enfys looked up from the book. "...The text goes off into the phenomena of memories as dreams."

"That's perfect, Enfys!" Amity smiled. "Come on!" She added as she stood up. "Bring the book with you."

"Where are we going?" Blossom asked.

"We're going to see Rosie." Amity said, as if it were obvious. "We need to tell her this. We could have possibly just found out what's going on. We may be able to help her now."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at the magical chocolate shop, Regan pressed down on a red button that was on the counter, causing a loud buzzing sound that startled both her and Lin-Lin, making them step back in surprise.

"That's some bell." Regan noted.

"Yeah, whatever." Lin-Lin recovered quickly and crossed her arms. "What are we even doing here? What does chocolate have to do with me asking out Jake?"

"Okay, hear me out." Regan said as she turned. "You said that I got lucky because the person I chose from the hat was smart enough to put two and two together, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe if you have a box of chocolate in your possession when you speak to him again..." Regan smiled. "...He'll think that it's for him and he'll put two and two together, as well. What do you think?"

Upon hearing this, the look of annoyance left Lin-Lin's face, and for once, she looked impressed. "I think..." She started slowly. "...That...it's worth a shot."

"Good." Regan replied, just as the two of them sensed someone enter from the back of the shop, an old dragon with short grey hair. Quickly turning to the side, Regan smiled at the dragon. "Good afternoon." Regan said politely. "My friend here would like to put a box of chocolates together."

LINE BREAK

Inside her room at St. Melusine's, Rosie was still sitting up in her bed while November sat on hers. Lowering her head, Rosie started to drift off, but she quickly forced herself awake, gasping as she jerked her head up.

"Maybe you should let yourself fall asleep." She could hear November say.

"No." Rosie said. "No more nightmares."

At that moment, there came to be two knocks against the closed door, making November stand up and turn to face the door. "Who's there?" She asked.

"It's us again." Came the sound of Amity's voice. "We need to talk to Rosie. Please let us in. This is important."

"How?" November asked.

"We may have found a way to help her with her nightmares." Amity answered.

"Um, Rosie?" November asked, unsure of what to do.

"Let them in." Rosie urged her. Rosie watched as November then walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Enfys (with the book) to walk in, followed by Amity and then Blossom. Amity smiled as she and her two friends reached the foot of her bed.

"What's that?" Rosie asked.

"This is where we found out what is possibly going on." Amity said as Enfys held up the book and opened it to the page, looking down. "Start reading." Amity told Enfys, turning her head to the side to look at her.

"Rosie, this is about memories manifesting themselves as dreams." Enfys exclaimed.

"I didn't have a good relationship with her." Rosie said. "I despised her. That's what's so troubling. I would never be civil with her."

"Well..." Enfys looked up from the book. "...If you'd let me continue, I'd get to the part where the book mentions the memories being old or lost."

"Like amnesia?" Rosie scoffed. "Bull!"

"How old are you in your dreams?" Amity asked.

"The same age as I am now."

"Well..." Amity seemed stumped. "...Well..." She turned her head to the side to look at Enfys. "...Well, try to look for something else."

"Why don't you just give me that joke of a book?" Rosie asked as she weakly held up her arm.

"Really?" Enfys asked.

"Yeah." Rosie replied. Obliging her request, Enfys tossed the book over to her. Rosie easily caught it and took it in both hands. As she turned to the next page, her eyes fell on the topic of the page: _**Sharing Dreams**_. Upon seeing the topic, her eyes widened.

"Rosie, what is it?" Amity asked with concern in her voice.

"The...The book says that it's possible for people to share dreams." Rosie said as she gently closed the book.

"Share dreams?" Amity asked. "You mean, like two people talking about the dreams they had? Of course that's possible. That's shocking news to you?"

"No." Rosie said with a smile on her face as she tossed the book away. "I mean, two or more people having the exact same dream. My friends were all in the dream that I had, along with my grandmother, and they weren't just in one of them. What if...what if they had the exact same dreams as I did?"

Before Amity, Enfys or Blossom could answer, Rosie got off of her bed and walked over to the communication device on the wall. "I've only ever received a call on this thing." Rosie muttered as she reached the communication device. "But I've never sent a call. How do I do it?"

"Who are you going to call?" Blossom asked.

"One of my friends."

"Here, I'll help you." Blossom offered as she started to walk forward.

LINE BREAK

At her school, Noelia was in gym class, running on the track with the rest of her classmates when she heard a ringing coming from her i-Life. Stopping in her tracks, Noelia quickly stepped to the side so that those coming up behind her would not bump into her.

Lifting up her arms, Noelia pressed a button, causing a holographic image of Rosie to appear. Gasping in surprise, Noelia smiled. "Rosie, I'm so-wait, you look awful. Are you okay?" Her smile vanished, and now she was speaking out of concern for her friend.

"Nightmares." Rosie answered. "How about you?"

"What?" Noelia asked, confused.

"Have you been having weird dreams lately?" Rosie asked.

Nervously, Noelia rubbed the back of her neck. "Rosie, you're freaking me out." She said. "You're freaking me out more than Essence, Patience and Lucero freaked me out when they told me that they were all having the same dream that I'm having."

"So, something weird is going on!" Rosie said.

"Rosie, how did you know that I'm having weird dreams every night?" Noelia asked. "This is just freaky."

"What happens in your dreams?"

"Lucero, Essence, Patience and I begin as prisoners if this dragon." Noelia explained. "We end up getting away and we have to work our way around in this large lair. I think it's a Huntsclan lair." A second after she finished saying this, she added, with wide eyes: "And...And you're there! Your grandmother is, too!"

"I know." Rosie said grimly.

"How?"

"Because I'm having the same dream, too."

Back at St. Melusine's, Rosie turned her head to the side to look at Blossom, Enfys, Amity and November, who were all together. "They've been having the same dreams." She told them.

"There has to be a reason for this." Amity said. "I think it's psychological."

"Well, how can we find out?" Rosie asked as she turned around to face them.

While November, Enfys and Blossom all looked stumped, Amity exhaled and closed her eyes for a brief second before she opened them again. "Rosie, this could be big." She said. "This could be important. If you and all of your friends are having the same dreams, it could mean something. What, I don't know."

"I know, and I can accept that." Rosie said. "But what I want to know is if there is some way I can find out what's going on."

"There might be." Amity told her. "I can't make any promises, but I know someone who might be able to help you."

"Really?" Rosie asked, a smile creeping onto her face. "Who?"

"I grew up in this area." Amity explained, putting her clawed hands on her hips. "Before I came here, our neighbor was a wizard. From what I saw of his abilities, he was pretty powerful. He might be able to help you."

"Are you sure if he still lives there?" Rosie asked.

"I'd be shocked if he didn't."

Giving Amity a smile, Rosie turned her attention back to Noelia, who looked absolutely bewildered. "Rosie..." Was all she could say.

"Are you ready to find out why you're having these dreams?" Rosie asked with a smile. "Why _we're_ having these dreams?"

"How can we find out?"

"Just relax for now." Rosie told her. "All you need to do is remember the directions I'm going to give you."

"Directions?!"

"To St. Melusine's." Rosie told her. "You're going to need to come here."

"Wh...When?"

"Tonight."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Jake III was sitting in a meditative position in front of the human-formed McClellan. McClellan took a deep breath and then exhaled. Then, he smiled and opened his eyes. "Are you relaxed, Jake?" He asked, prompting Jake III to open his eyes.

"Sure." Jake III replied, sounding disappointed.

Unbeknownst to Jake, Gussie, Sadie and Rodney were all walking up towards them from behind Jake. Gussie was dressed in a dark blue-colored sundress with Carolina Blue-colored stripes, Sadie was dressed in a Sea Green-colored Maxi dress, and Rodney wore a white suit with a Pale Brown-colored dress shirt and a red and blue-striped tie.

"Hey, Dad!" Gussie said cheerfully as they came to a stop.

"How do we look?" Sadie asked.

"You all look wonderful." McClellan smiled, watching as Jake stood up. "Well, Jake..." McClellan continued. "...I think that's enough for today. I think you should spend the rest of the day relaxing and preparing for the dance tonight. We will see you there tonight, am I right?"

"I don't know." Jake put his hands into his pockets. "I...I haven't been asked by anyone yet."

"Really?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah." Jake said as he turned around to face them, his eyes falling on Rodney. "I'm kind of feeling like you, Rodney." He said. "Before you got asked, you were worrying if you ever would. Now, I guess I'm sort of feeling like that."

"Aw." Sadie said sadly before she stepped forward, taking Jake by the shoulders. "Don't worry." She smiled at him. "You've still got some time. I'm sure someone will ask you."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, both Regan and Lin-Lin returned to the island, Lin-Lin carrying a heart-shaped box of chocolates. As soon as they landed, they slowly turned to face each other. "Are you ready?" Regan asked with a smile.

"I hope this gives him a clue." Was all Lin-Lin said, but then added: "What if it doesn't work?"

"That's why I'm going to be with you." Regan told her.

LINE BREAK

With his hands still in his pockets, Jake III walked along the Island of Draco. Sighing, he looked down at his feet as he continued to walk.

"Hey, there he is!" When he heard the sound of Regan's voice, Jake jerked his head up, seeing Lin-Lin and Regan, both in their human forms, walking over to him.

"What now?" Jake muttered to himself, just a few seconds before the two girls reached him. As he stared at them, Jake glanced at the chocolate box that Lin-Lin held.

_Girls_. Jake thought ruefully to himself, rolling his eyes. "Um..." Jake finally spoke up. "...Not to sound rude, but I'm not in the best of moods right now. Can you please tell me what you need to tell me?"

Regan smiled. "It's up to Lin-Lin." She said. "Go on. Tell him."

Knowing that it was now or never, Lin-Lin took a deep breath before she opened her mouth, silently praying that the box of chocolates would help Jake realize what she was trying to get across. Unfortunately, Jake didn't seem to understand, so once again, Lin-Lin briefly stalled for a few seconds.

Once Regan slapped herself in the forehead, Lin-Lin finally lost her patience and forced the box of chocolates against Jake's chest, making Jake grunt as he looked down at them.

Um, Lin-Lin?" Jake asked as he looked back up at the two girls, but when he saw the completely frustrated look on Lin-Lin's face, the truth hit him like an anvil being dropped from above.

"Are...Are you trying to ask me to the dance?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Regan grinned while Lin-Lin looked up at the sky, dramatically sighing with relief.

Smiling with relief, Jake slowly took the box of chocolates, his mood sky-rocketing. "What a relief!" He said.

"Tell me about it." Lin-Lin agreed.

"I was beginning to think that I would be left dance partner-less." Jake told the two girls.

"So, does that mean you'll go to the dance with me?" Lin-Lin asked.

"You bet." Jake told her with a smile.

While Lin-Lin once again sighed with relief and turned, walking away, Regan stayed and smiled at him. "This was really nice of her." Jake said as he looked down at the box of chocolates. Then, he looked up at Regan again. "Your idea?"

"She was having trouble asking you." Regan shrugged. "I thought it would help her get her point across."

"Well, I guess you were right."

Regan chuckled before she turned serious. "Okay, here's the plan." She told him. "Meet us at my house tonight. We'll come back here from there. Got it?"

"Got it." Jake told her with a smile.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Sixteen: All Dragon's Dance Part 4

At Regan's house that night, Lin-Lin stood in her bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in Regan's dress that had been lent to her before. Putting her hands on her hips, Lin-Lin sighed before she turned, walking out of the bathroom and finding Regan, dressed in the same dress that she had worn to the Christmas party, standing in the hall. In her hands was a box of chocolates. "You ready?" She asked with a smile.

"You went back and bought more chocolates?" Lin-Lin asked. "For that Andy douche?"

"He's my date, Lin-Lin." Regan told her. "Come on. Let's go. I think Jake's outside." She added before she turned and started to walk away. Sighing, Lin-Lin started to follow her.

LINE BREAK

Outside, Jake III stood waiting, dressed in his grandfather tuxedo. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he watched as the front door opened and Regan walked outside, followed by Lin-Lin. As he watched Lin-Lin turn and close the door, Jake smiled.

"Right on time." Regan said with a smile on her face as she walked up to Jake III, Lin-Lin right behind her.

"Good evening, m'lady." Jake smiled, bowing to her. "You look great." He said as he straightened up.

Lin-Lin smirked, but it wasn't genuine. "You've seen me in this dress plenty of times." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, she practically owns it." Regan joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Lin-Lin said impatiently, making Regan turn her head to the side to look at her. "Can we just cut the chatter and leave?"

"Um, sure." Regan said before she smiled. "We need to go pick up Andy, anyway."

LINE BREAK

At St. Melusine's, Amity, Enfys and Blossom were in the room Rosie and November shared. They watched as November sat on the edge of her bed and Rosie stood at the window, staring at it.

"How far is your house from here?" Rosie asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Um, not too far." Amity replied. "If we fly, it's maybe about fifteen minutes from here, maybe twenty."

Sighing, Rosie turned around to face her friends. "That far, huh?" She asked, before she glanced down at November. "Hey, November?" She asked, making November turn her head to the side. "Are you going to come with us?"

"Yeah." November replied softly.

"Okay." Rosie gave her a smile before she slowly turned back around and looked out the window again. "I hope your old neighbor can help me figure this out." She said.

"I hope so, too, Rosie." Amity said.

"I should see if they're here yet." Rosie said. Then, she reached for the window and carefully lifted it up, poking her head out and turning her head to the side.

"Are they going to be out there?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah." Rosie replied. "I told them I'd be waiting outside on the side of the school. This is as good as I can get."

"Do you see them?" Amity asked.

"No, not ye-" Rosie started, but she was cut off as she saw Noelia, Essence, Lucero and Patience all swoop down into the alley, landing together. "Wait!" Rosie grinned. "They're here! They're here!"

"That's great, Rosie." Amity said as she smiled, watching as Rosie pulled her head back into the room, Noelia, Lucero, Essence and Patience reached the window, all of them smiling at her. However, when they all saw how tired Rosie looked, Essence, Patience and Lucero all dropped their smiles.

"Rosie, you look awful." Lucero remarked.

"That's because I've been having the same dreams as you." Rosie said.

"But, they're just dreams." Patience said. "Sure, it's strange that we're all having the same dreams, but they're nothing more than dreams."

Rosie said nothing in response to this. Instead, she stepped to the side as Amity walked up to the window. "This is Amity, a friend of mine." Rosie explained. "She says she knows someone who can tell us what's going on. Why we're having these dreams. Amity thinks it might be something psychological, and personally, I want to stop having these dreams. How about you? Do you want to know why we're all having the same dreams?"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

That night, on the Island of Draco, while dragons started arriving, Kefilwe and Dikeledi walked through the halls of one of the buildings, both dressed in Council dress robes; while Kefilwe's robes fit just right, Dikeledi's dress robes were a little too big for her teenage frame, being more suitable for an adult dragon.

"I feel silly." Dikeledi muttered.

"Sh." Her mother told her as they stopped in front of the door to Holly's room. "The Council didn't have to let us borrow these." She whispered before she lifted her hand up and knocked on the door. As Kefilwe pulled her hand away, the door opened to reveal a smiling Holly, also dressed in dress robes.

"Aw, there you are." Holly said. "They fit you." She complimented Kefilwe.

"They don't fit me." Dikeledi replied.

"Sorry about that." Holly sounded sincere. "I wish we had something to fit you better." Then, she smiled. "But are your clothes really that important? This dance is in your honor, Dikeledi. Have fun. Now, go and meet your dates."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Lin-Lin, Jake III, Regan and Andy arrived at the Island of Draco. The three dragons were in their dragon forms, while Jake rode on Lin-Lin's back; in his green dragon form with a blue line on each side of his head, Andy held onto the box of chocolates that Regan had given him. Together, they landed on the edge of the island, and as Jake hopped off of Lin-Lin's back, the three dragons reverted to their human forms.

Dressed in a green suit with a blue tie, Andy smiled as he turned to face Regan. "This was very nice of you." He told her. "You shouldn't have."

"Well..." Regan shrugged as she blushed. "...I did."

"Hey." Lin-Lin said to Regan, making Regan quickly turn around as Lin-Lin turned her head to the side to look her in the eye. "Enjoy your night with this guy." Lin-Lin told her, Regan smiling. "Jake and I are going."

"We're not going to hang out together?" Regan asked. "You know, as a group?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Oh." Regan sounded disappointed. "Well..." She sounded optimistic. "...I guess we'll see each other during the dance."

"That's right." Lin-Lin told her. "We have plenty of time to see each other tonight." Then, she turned her head back to normal and walked over to Jake, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on." She told him as she started to walk away from the edge of the island.

LINE BREAK

Both Kefilwe and Dikeledi stepped out of the building where Holly's room was. Immediately, they stopped, both of them seeing their dates standing a foot or so in front of them. Dikeledi's date was a boy with short blonde hair, of about the same age, dressed in a suit and tie. Agent Dönges was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Oh, you're here." Kefilwe said with a smile. "We were going to come looking for you."

"No need." Dönges smiled at her. "Councilor Dingane told us that you were being fitted by Councilor Jennings. We came to you."

Wordlessly, Dikeledi walked up to her date, who smiled at her. "Don't say anything." She begged of him.

"Are you ready to have a night of fun?" Dönges asked Kefilwe as he offered her his arm.

"Certainly." Kefilwe took his arm.

"I hope you're in the mood for dancing." Dönges said before the four of them started to walk away from the building, heading for the dance.

LINE BREAK

Together, Lin-Lin and Jake III were walking along the grass. Jake III smiled as Lin-Lin held onto his arm, allowing her to lead him. "Are you eager?" Jake asked.

"Not really."

"Then why are you rushing things?" Jake asked. "Why did you want to part ways with Regan?"

"I...I don't know." Lin-Lin admitted. "I just...I just wanted to."

"You want me for yourself?" Jake teased, turning his head to the side.

"You're already my dance partner and Regan already has hers." Lin-Lin replied. "Why would she want you?"

"Well!" Jake reacted with mock hurt.

"You know what I mean!" Lin-Lin sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, I do." Jake smiled as he turned his head back to normal. "I was just kidding with you."

"Stop doing that." Lin-Lin told him. "I don't like that."

A short time later, the two reached the area where the dance was being held, which was near the Main Hall. Several tables from the cafeteria were lined up around the dancing area so people could sit and eat, or rest after a lot of dancing. Without a word, Jake and Lin-Lin continued walking, and after passing in-between two tables, they stopped once again, and Jake smiled as he saw Haley, dressed in a pink dress, talking with Sillian, who was wearing the same suit he had worn to the Christmas party.

"Mind if we talk to my Aunt Haley?" Jake asked.

"Sure, whatever." Lin-Lin agreed before she let go of his arm. Free from her grasp, Jake started to walk over to Haley, Lin-Lin following him.

"Aunt Haley?" Jake asked as he and Lin-Lin reached her and Sillian, ending their conversation and making them both turn around to face Jake and Lin-Lin. "Jake!" Haley smiled, and within a second, the two were hugging each other.

"Having a good night yet, Agent Clark?" Sillian asked with a smirk as he put his hands into his pockets.

"The dance hasn't even started yet." Lin-Lin said as she crossed her arms.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Amity was leading the way as she, Rosie, Noelia, Essence, Lucero, Patience, November, Blossom and Enfys flew through the air. In the center of the flying dragons, Noelia turned her head to the side to look at Rosie.

"So, how's St. Melusine's?" She asked.

"Not a fan." Was Rosie's response.

"Hey..." Up in front, Amity turned her head to the side, looking at Rosie and making Noelia turn her head back to normal. "We're here." Amity said. "Follow me."

"We're right behind you." Rosie said.

Amity then turned her head back to normal and dove down, Rosie and the other dragons doing the same. A few seconds later, Amity landed in front of two houses that were part of a large condominium, Rosie and Noelia landing beside her while all of the others landed behind them.

"Is this where you lived?" Blossom asked.

"Yep." Amity smiled. "The wizard should still live here."

"What's his name?" Rosie asked.

"Last name's Woodswand." Amity said as she started to walk towards the wizard's part of the condo. As soon as Amity reached the front door, she stopped and turned her head to the side, watching as Rosie and the others all met up with her. Then, Amity turned her back to normal, lifted up her clawed hand and knocked on the door.

"Is this guy nice?" Rosie asked.

"Very." Amity replied with a smile, just as the front door opened and an elderly wizard, dressed in black pajamas slowly opened the door. As he stared at the nine dragons on his front porch, he blinked in surprise.

"Good evening, Mr. Woodswand." Amity smiled politely. "Do you remember me?"

"Amity?" The old wizard asked, surprised. Then, he smiled. "Amity, it is you! Look at you! You've grown since I last saw you. It's been a while. You've been away at school, right?"

"That's right." Amity answered, pointing to the school insignia on her chest.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" Woodswand asked.

"My friend needs the assistance of a wizard." Amity told him.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, back at St. Melusine's, Mrs. Weaver was walking down the hall and stopped at the door to the room that Rosie and November shared. Quickly, she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Miss Long, are you f-?" She started, but when she saw the room completely empty and the window open.

The truth dawning on her, Weaver narrowed her eyes and growled. "Feeling alright? You...must be..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back on the Island of Draco, Holly, Dingane, Asil, Agata and Yara, all dressed in dress robes, stepped out of the Main Hall, seeing all of the human-formed and dressed-up dragons in a crowd, Jake III, Lin-Lin, Sillian, Haley, Dikeledi, her date, Kefilwe and Dönges in front of the crowd.

"Welcome!" Councilor Dingane said as he and the rest of the Council smiled at all of the dragons. "As most of you have probably been wondering, yes, there is a purpose to this dance. It is a very special occasion."

"Tonight..." Holly took over. "...We celebrate the selection of the new South African Dragon. Our guest of honor...Dikeledi Okafor. Tonight is your night."

"And so, in honor of Dragon Okafor..." Councilor Asil took over. "...We'd like all of you to have fun tonight. There is food and there are drinks. Help yourself."

As the Council finished the short introduction, music started to play, the cue for the dragons to start doing whatever they pleased. Within seconds, the dragons started to spread apart, many joining up with their partners and starting to dance.

Amongst those dragons were Kefilwe and Dönges, who joined hands and started to move along to the music. Dönges smiled and glanced over Kefilwe's shoulder, watching as Dikeledi and her date started to walk over to the tables. "You must be very proud." He told her. "Of your daughter. You must be very proud to be the mother of the new South African Dragon."

"I'll always be proud of Dikeledi." Kefilwe replied. "She's my daughter and I love her more than anything."

"Indeed." Dönges said as she lifted up her arm, twirling her.

Meanwhile, Rodney, who was dressed in the suit he had shown his father, stood with Junie, who was dressed in a white glitter dress, both of them acting unsure of what to do. Nervously, Rodney turned his head to the left, seeing dragons dancing with their dates. As he turned his head back to normal, Junie spoke up:

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked. "Do you want to go sit down and have something to eat or do you want to dance or do you want to do something else?"

"Um..." Rodney acted like he was trying to decide while he turned his head to the side again. "...Um..."

"Are you looking for someone?" Junie asked.

"Yeah, my parents." Rodney told her as he turned his head back to normal. "When you met up with me, you saw them."

"Yeah." Junie said softly before she gave him a small smile. "They're nice."

"Are your parents here?" Rodney asked.

"No." Junie replied, sounding sad about it. "I would have loved for them to be here."

"Are they Agents?"

"My mother was." Junie smiled at the memory.

"Was?"

"She died." Junie told him. "Ten years ago. She was murdered during a mission in South Africa. The weapon I carry now was the one she carried." She smiled sadly. "It's something to remember her by."

"What about your dad?"

"I haven't seen my dad in six years."

"Why not?"

"My dad is a dragon addicted to drugs." Junie explained. "When my mother wasn't serving the Council, she was trying to help my father. After she died, my father's addiction worsened and he even got me into it."

"You're a junkie?"

"I was." Rodney wasn't sure if Junie sounded ashamed of her past or if she sounded proud of herself for beating her problem. "I was under the age of ten, and I did drugs."

"How'd you beat it?"

"I overdosed." She said. "The Council got me far away from the man who helped conceive me, and after I recovered, I got help and now I've been clean for years."

"Oh, well..." Rodney forced himself to smile. "...That's good."

"Yeah..." Junie said, trying to avoid going anymore into her life story. "...Do you think we could do something else other than talk about my past?"

"Like what?"

Junie smiled. "It's a dance, Rodney." She held out her hand. "Let's dance."

Meanwhile, Jake III and Lin-Lin were sitting alone at a table. Lin-Lin's chin was in her hand, while Jake held a glass of punch in his hands. Sighing with boredom, Jake turned his head to the side, seeing the table where Haley and Sillian were sitting at. He watched as the two of them rose from their seats. Haley extended her arm and Sillian took her hand as he walked around the table. The two of them walked off, most likely to dance.

"Hey, Lin-Lin?" Jake asked as he turned his head back to normal.

"Yeah?" Lin-Lin lifted her head up.

"Are we just going to sit here all night?" Jake asked. "Because...that's just boring."

"Hm." Was all Lin-Lin said, putting her chin back down onto her open palm.

Quickly making up his mind, Jake III pushed himself up into a standing position. This surprised Lin-Lin, who lifted her head up again, watching as Jake offered her his hand. "Come on." He smiled at her. "I want to dance."

"Well, I don't." Lin-Lin replied.

"Oh, come on." Jake tried to convince her. "Even Aunt Haley is dancing."

"So?" Lin-Lin asked. "Let me repeat myself: I don't want to dance."

"Well, that's too bad." Jake said. "We're dancing partners tonight, and I don't want to just sit here and do nothing. That's no fun. I want to dance."

"'That's too bad'?" Lin-Lin repeated. "Do you know who you're talking to? Remember who's the dragon and who's the human, Jake. Remember, when we first met, your face was my punching bag. I can hit you ag-"

"Oh, come on!" Jake cut her off, reaching down and grabbing her hand. "Live a little and have some fun!" He added as he pulled the shocked Agent up onto her feet.

LINE BREAK

Back at Woodswand's condo, Amity, Rosie, Noelia, Essence, Patience, Lucero, Enfys and Blossom were all seated on the couch, while Woodswand sat in an old rocking chair across from them, rocking back and forth.

"So, these are your friends from St. Melusine's?" Woodswand asked.

"Actually, just Rosie and November." Amity replied. "The other girls are Rosie's friends."

"Aw." Woodswand crossed his arms. "So, what do they need my help with?"

"I think it's best if you two explain." Amity said as she turned her head to the side to look at Rosie and Noelia. In response, both Noelia and Rosie stood up from the couch, along with Lucero, Essence and Patience.

"Well, Mr. Woodswand..." Rosie explained. "...I've been having bad dreams for the past couple of days. I just found out earlier today that my four friends have also been having bad dreams. The exact same dreams."

"Care to tell me what's going on in these dreams?" Woodswand asked. "And, exactly how long have you been having them?"

"A few days." Both Rosie and Noelia said in unison. "Like, maybe three days."

"And what's going on in the dreams?" Woodswand repeated.

"We're in what I think is a Huntslair." Rosie said. "My friends and my grandmother are in chains in a dungeon."

"You're not?" Woodswand asked.

"No, she isn't." Noelia answered. "She's the one who finds us."

"What happens at the end of the dreams?"

"Depends." Rosie said. "The dreams all end at different points. The dreams are different, but they take place in the same place. My grandmother and my friends are in all of them."

"Hm." Woodswand thought about this.

"Mr. Woodswand, tell me." Amity spoke up. "I think that this could be psychological. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Absolutely not." Woodswand said before he stood up from his rocking chair, reaching into the pocket of the pants of his pajamas, pulling out a wand. "I actually think you're onto something. From the sounds of it, I think these could be lost memories."

"What?!" Noelia, Rosie, Essence, Lucero and Patience exclaimed together.

"Amity and friends, please get off the couch so that these four girls may sit down." Woodswand instructed, pointing at Rosie, Noelia, Lucero, Essence and Patience with his wand.

Amity, November, Enfys and Blossom did as they were told, while Rosie, Noelia, Essence, Patience and Lucero all stumbled back and fell down into sitting positions while Woodswand walked over to the couch and pointed the tip of the wand against one of the armrests. As the tip touched the couch, the entire couch magically started to glow blue, as if a magic spell was starting to spread onto the couch from the wand.

Rosie stared at the spot where the glowing started with wide eyes, and as the blue glowing spread all over to the couch, Rosie turned her head back to normal to see the smiling wizard. "What did you do to the couch?" Rosie asked.

"Don't worry." Woodswand told her. "It just connects you to your friends. The memories I hope to restore to you will also be restored to your friends."

"Oh." Rosie replied, just before Woodswand pointed the tip of the wand at her dragon head.

"Let's hope I'm right and I can restore your memories." Woodswand said. Then, he took a deep breath before he chanted his spell: "Old, dying witch bedridden, restore these memories hidden!"

As the spell went into effect, Rosie's eyes widened as all of the memories flooded back to her: being knocked out and put in a closet by her friends, finding her friends and grandmother chained up, and everything up to and including her departing words to her grandmother before she, Noelia, Patience, Lucero and Essence were sent back to their time; an hour of memories restored in ten seconds.

Unable to handle the flood of memories, Rosie, Noelia, Lucero, Essence and Patience all screamed as they fell forward off of the couch, which stopped glowing the second their bodies' left it, all five of them landing on their hands and knees, panting.

"I think it worked." Woodswand said as he put his wand back into his pocket.

"What did you do?" November asked with a frightened look on her face as she stood with Amity, Blossom and Enfys.

"Easy." Woodswand said as Noelia slowly caught her breath. "I restored their memories. Their dreams..." He continued as Noelia turned her head to the side to look at Rosie, who was still panting. "...Were real. They really lived those dreams. They just forgot about them for some reason."

"Rosie?" Noelia asked in a small, scared voice.

Still breathing heavily, Rosie turned her head to the side to look at her friends. The dreams weren't just dreams. They had really been sent back in time. She had really seen the good in her grandmother.

It was too much to handle. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Rosie moaned as she collapsed onto her belly, fainting.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, the music was slow as Jake III and Lin-Lin danced along with the other dragons.

"See, is this really that bad?" Jake asked Lin-Lin with a smile.

"No." Lin-Lin admitted.

"Aren't you actually having a good time?"

Lin-Lin gave Jake a look that told him that she didn't want to say anything, but she still forced herself to admit it: "I wouldn't say this is fun."

"Oh?"

"Better." Lin-Lin told him.

"Oh?" Jake sounded happy.

"It's relaxing." Lin-Lin said. "I actually feel kind of calm."

"Glad to hear." Jake smiled.

"Yoo-hoo!" As the two continued to dance, they heard the familiar sound of Regan's voice, making them stop dancing and turn their heads to the side to see Regan and a smiling Andy dance into view. With a smile on her face, Regan turned her head to the side. "There you are."

Lin-Lin smirked. "I told you we would meet up again."

"That you did." Regan said. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"You could say that." Lin-Lin said.

"Good, because I know we are." Regan said as she and Andy kept on dancing, moving out of sight.

As soon as they were out of sight, Lin-Lin and Jake turned their attention back to one another. "Shall we continue?" Jake asked with a smile.

LINE BREAK

After regaining consciousness, Rosie bid farewell to Noelia, Patience, Lucero and Essence. Now, they were all returning to St. Melusine's, swooping down into the alley. Amity flew in first into the window first, followed by Blossom, then Enfys, then November, and finally, Rosie.

Tired, Rosie landed behind all of the others, who were all standing side-by-side together and were facing the front door. Yawning, Rose moved over to her bed and then turned to face them.

"Maybe now I'll finally be able to get some sleep." She said. "If you don't mind le-"

"Rosie..." The sound of Amity's voice cut her off. "...I think you're going to want to come over here."

"Why?" Rosie asked.

"Just do it." Was Amity's reply. Rosie didn't know why, but it sounded to her as though Amity sounded scared. Due to this, Rosie found herself walking over to her side, and once she reached it, Rosie found out why.

Gasping, Rosie saw that Weaver and Searle were standing in the room, both of them looking angry.

"Oops..." Was all Rosie could say in her wide-eyed state of shock. "...That's right. She said she was going to check on me."

"Oops indeed." Weaver crossed her scaly arms. "Miss Long, remember when I told you the ground rules for this school on your very first day?"

"Um..."

"Leaving school grounds is against the rules, Miss Long." Weaver said sternly, but then she smirked cruelly. "But it was so nice of you to get your friends and roommate in trouble with you. The more the merrier, I believe."

"What kind of trouble are we talking about?" Enfys asked nervously.

"Detention." Searle said. "Until further notice, you will be spending all your free time cleaning the classrooms on this campus. You start tomorrow." Then, he turned and walked out of the room, followed by the smirking Mrs. Weaver.

"Aw man!" All five girls exclaimed in unison.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, the dance had ended and now all of the dragons were walking away in a crowd. Jake III and Lin-Lin were somewhere in the middle of that crowd.

"So, did you have fun?" Jake asked her with a smile.

"It was better than I thought it was going to be." Lin-Lin told him.

Eventually, the two of them managed to break away from the crowd and they started to walk towards the edge of the island. "I told you while we were dancing..." Lin-Lin continued as they continued to walk. "...It was relaxing. I enjoyed it."

By this point, the two of them reached the edge of the island. They both stopped walking and turned to face each other. Sighing, Jake put his hands into his pockets. "It's a shame that it's over." He said. Then, he smiled mischievously. "Would you dance with me again?"

Lin-Lin returned the mischievous smile. "Well, I don't know." She told him. "I'd have to think about it."

"You want to think about it over a flight to my house?" Jake asked. When Lin-Lin chuckled at his remark, Jake's smile widened. "I'll take that as a yes." He said.

Lin-Lin said nothing as she took a step back, transforming into her dragon form in a bright light. As soon as she had finished turning into her dragon form, she turned and got down onto all fours, waiting patiently as Jake walked over to her.

As Jake brought up one leg to get up onto her back, Lin-Lin spoke, a look of absolute seriousness on her face. "You'd be wrong." She said.

"What?" Jake asked as he got up onto her back, taking hold of her so he wouldn't fall off when she took off.

"You said you'd take my response as a yes." Lin-Lin said.

"You won't think about it on the way to my house?"

"I don't need to." Lin-Lin replied. "I already know my answer. The dance we had was kind of nice. So, yes. Yes, I would dance with you again."

Before Jake could respond, Lin-Lin took a might flap of her wings and took off into the air, flying off of the island, taking her date home.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Seventeen: A Backstory To Kill For Part 1

The next morning, on the Island of Draco, Councilor Asil and Councilor Dingane, in their human forms, walked along the grass, heading for the arena, hoping to find Lucile McClellan and her dragon student. However, when they reached the arena, they were surprised to see that Lucile and Dikeledi were not there. Instead, only her husband and his pupil were there, and they were sitting outside the fence, meditating.

"They're not here." Dingane said softly.

"Well, maybe Agent McClellan knows where they are." Asil replied, before he started to walk over to the Master and pupil.

"Breathe in..." McClellan advised as he sat with Jake III, his eyes closed. "...Breathe out..."

"Agent McClellan." The sound of Asil's voice brought both McClellan and Jake out of the exercise. Opening his eyes, McClellan and Jake turned their heads to the side to see Councilor Asil standing beside them, smiling at them.

"Yes, sir?" McClellan asked.

"Councilor Dingane and I were looking for your wife." Asil explained. "We wanted to observe Dragon Okafor's training. We thought they'd be with you."

"Well, they were with us." McClellan told him. "But now they're with Agent Dönges." Then, McClellan got to his feet and turned to face Asil. "I can take you to them."

"That would be wonderful, Agent McClellan."

"Come on, Jake." McClellan told his pupil as he started to follow Councilor Asil, who turned and started to leave. Getting up, Jake started to follow his teacher.

LINE BREAK

On the edge of the island, the human-formed Dikeledi was facing off against the human-formed Agent Dönges while Lucile and Kefilwe were in their human forms, sitting to the side. "I must thank you, Dönges, for volunteering to work with my student today." Lucile said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Dönges replied, keeping his eyes on Dikeledi.

"Okay, Dikeledi..." Lucile began to instruct. "...There are many ways to take on your enemy. Most of them are actually acceptable. A lot of the times, opponents go right for a tackle. However, the tactic I'd like you to us today is one that can come in handy when you are facing an enemy you have never faced before."

"What's that?" Dikeledi asked.

"For this tactic, you must be patient and more on your guard than usual." Lucile continued. "What I want you to do is observe your opponent. Study everything about him and everything about your surroundings. As you do this, you should be able to figure out a weakness or use your environment to your advantage. No dragon powers for this exercise, and no throwing punches until you have observed Agent Dönges."

"I guess that sounds easy."

"Oh..." Lucile smiled. "...But the rules I listed only apply to you, not Agent Dönges. In fact, Agent Dönges is going to try and attack you right from the start. Begin!"

While staying human, Dönges immediately rushed forward, trying to throw a punch. Gasping, Dikeledi managed to avoid the blow by jumping out of the way. Then, the two opponents started to circle each other, Dikeledi staring down her "opponent".

Seeing this, Lucile clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Excellent, Dikeledi!" She exclaimed, Kefilwe smiling with relief. "Now, observe him! Try to figure out a weakness!"

Dikeledi and Agent Dönges continued to circle each other, but when his ear twitched, picking up the sound of flapping wings, Dönges stopped, making Dikeledi stop as well. Turning his head to the side, Dönges could see Kefentse and the two other dragons, all dressed in their black "ninja outfits", flying toward the island.

"Why did you stop?" Lucile asked, a look of confusion on her and Kefilwe's faces as they stared at Dikeledi and Dönges.

Ignoring Lucile's question, Dönges turned, watching as Kefentse and his two companions landed on the island. "Right where we need them." Kefentse said.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

As Kefentse made eye contact with Agent Dönges, as well as Dikeledi, who was staring at them in fear, Siboniso, the female light blue-colored dragon put a clawed hand on Kefentse's shoulder, while Letsego, the male Deep Saffron-colored dragon started to un-sheath his Dahong Palay.

"Do you want us to arm ourselves?" She asked softly.

"No." Kefentse held up a clawed hand in front of Letsego's face, making him re-sheath his weapon. "Let's keep this as peaceful as possible." Then, he started to walk forward, the other two following him.

"What are you looking at?" Lucile asked as she and Kefilwe walked up to Dikeledi's side. Immediately, Kefilwe gasped in horror. "What?" Lucile asked as she turned her head to the side to look at Kefilwe.

"The...They..." Kefilwe managed. "...They ar...are the dragons that attacked us!"

Her eyes widening with shock as she turned her head back to normal, Lucile reached for her belt and grasped her Zhanmadao, quickly pulling it out of its sheath as she started to charge at Kefentse. However, just before Lucile could reach him, Kefentse flapped his wings and flew over her.

As Lucile started to turn around to go after him, she froze when she saw Agent Dönges slowly backing away from Kefilwe and Dikeledi. He was already quite far away from them when he turned and started to run away. "Where are you going, you coward?" She muttered before she started to chase him.

Meanwhile, McClellan, Councilor Asil, Councilor Dingane and Jake III arrived at the edge of the island, only to stop when they saw Kefentse advancing on Kefilwe and Dikeledi, who both looked frightened as they backed up. "How did you find us?" Kefilwe demanded.

"I had a feeling you'd come here." Kefentse replied. "Look, I just want to talk."

"No, you want to attack us!" Dikeledi retorted before she transformed into her dragon form in a bright light, her mother following her lead.

"No, now don't go and do that..." Kefentse said dangerously as he reached down for his Spadroon sword. "I don't want a fight, but if you give me no choice, I will regretfully fight back." Quickly, he un-sheathed his sword and held it up. "Please resume your human forms."

Meanwhile, Councilor Asil, who was watching in confusion and disbelief with Dingane, McClellan and Jake III, had finally had enough. "Leave them alone!" Asil roared as he charged, running away from the others.

Kefentse heard Asil and lowered his sword, turning to see Asil transforming into his dragon form before he flapped his wings and flew at him, tackling him a few seconds later; Kefentse grunting as he was knocked over onto the ground. He then gasped as Asil wrapped his clawed hands around his neck. However, about two seconds later, Asil's fierce and angry look vanished when he recognized the dragon he had just tackled. "You!" Asil could only say, his eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Jake III, McClellan and Dingane all continued to watch in confusion, but upon seeing Siboniso and Letsego starting to come to Kefentse's aid, both McClellan and Dingane rushed into action, leaving Jake III behind.

Running as fast as they could, McClellan and Councilor Dingane were just about to reach Asil and Kefentse when they saw Asil being thrown off of Kefentse, flying back toward them. Both McClellan and Dingane moved to apart from one another, avoiding being hit by Asil, and as Asil grunted and hit the ground, Dingane and McClellan both changed into their dragon forms, jumping over Kefentse and landing right in front of Letsego and Siboniso.

Panting, Kefentse rolled his head to the side and saw that Dikeledi and Kefilwe weren't doing anything. They were just standing together, lost and confused and scared. Opening his mouth, Kefentse blew out a torrent of fire, unleashing it upon the two dragons. Kefilwe and Dikeledi both tried to move, but it was too late. They were blasted off of their feet and hit the grass with a thud. Unconscious, mother and daughter reverted to their human forms.

Meanwhile, both Letsego and Siboniso pulled out their weapons while facing off against Dingane and McClellan, both of whom looked shocked, but not shocked enough to lower their fighting stances.

"Am I seeing ghosts?" McClellan asked.

"We're very much alive, Agent." Letsego told him. "Stand down and we won't hurt you."

However, a sudden whistle from behind them made Letsego and Siboniso lower their weapons and turn around, both of them seeing Kefentse hovering high in the air, holding onto the unconscious Kefilwe and Dikeledi, one in each arm. "I've got them." Kefentse told them. "There is no need for hurting them." Then, he turned in the air and flew off. Both Siboniso and Letsego flapped their wings and took off after him, leaving Dingane and McClellan staring in shock.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, in the Main Hall, Agent Dönges was being held by two dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents, his hands shackled behind his back as he stood before the seated Dragon Council. Holly had a disgusted look on her face.

"Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego were the ones that attacked Kefilwe and Dikeledi Okafor..." She said bitterly. "...And you helped them find their way here and you helped them capture them. There is nothing to be said, Dönges. Nothing. Take him away."

As Dönges was turned around and forced away, Holly closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Shameful." She whispered while McClellan, Lucile and Jake III walked up to the table from the side of the room.

"Thank you for your assistance." Councilor Asil said as Holly lifted her head up.

"I don't understand." McClellan spoke to the Council. "Why? Why would these three do such a thing?"

"I don't know, Agent McClellan." Asil said. "But it is a shame. Now, Kefilwe and Dikeledi Okafor could be lost forever."

"Not quite..." Dingane, who was sitting at the end of the table, spoke up, making the rest of the Council turn their heads to the side to look at him.

"Your optimism is to be commended, Councilor." Yara declared. "I just must ask: how can you be so sure? The Okafors are gone, taken."

"Yes, but they were probably taken back to South Africa." Dingane said. "That's where they were attacked. My guess is that is where Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego have been for all these years. They probably took them back there."

"How can we be certain?" Agata asked.

"We can't." Holly turned her head back to normal. "But it's worth a shot."

"Um, question." Jake III spoke up, raising his hand.

"Yes?" Holly asked.

"Who are these three dragons?" Jake asked. "How do you know them and why would they be hiding in South Africa for years?"

"Well, South Africa is where they originate." Holly explained. "Just like Councilor Dingane. They came here and became Dragon Council Agents."

"They went rogue?"

"Apparently." McClellan said. "Of course, we all thought that they were dead."

"It was ten years ago." Holly explained. "They, along with eight other dragons, were sent on a mission in South Africa. We thought all of the Agents were killed, but we could never find the remains of these three when the remains of all of the others were found within minutes. We still considered them to have been killed, despite that. Now, ten years later, they're back."

"What was the mission?" Jake asked.

"Do you remember when I told you that Councilor Dingane lost his position as the South African Dragon because we felt that the magical creatures in South Africa needed more compassion?" Asil asked.

"Yes." Jake replied.

"Quite a few magical creatures in South Africa thought so, too." Asil said. "A group of magical creatures abducted his Dragon Master out of anger. It was our...first sign that Dingane was not quite what was needed."

"The mission..." Holly said. "...Was to rescue Councilor Dingane's master."

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the year 2075. High above a forest in South Africa, a large, futuristic airplane flew. Down in the launch bay, eleven human-formed Dragon Council Agents were sitting on a bench while Councilor Asil and Head Agent Rose Long, both in their dragon forms briefed them._

_"This is a very important assignment." Asil said as a picture of Councilor Dingane's Dragon Master appeared behind him and Rose from a projector. "You are going to be dropped into this forest." He told the eleven Agents, which consisted of an older balding man who was armed with a Cuchillo De Paracaidista, a woman in her late thirties with braided red hair and armed with an Ear Dagger, Kefentse, Letsego, Siboniso, a male Chinese-American twenty-something who had short black hair and had an earring in one of his ears and was armed with a Saingeom sword, a female thirty-something year old who had short black hair and was armed with an Arkansas toothpick, an African-American who was, despite only being in his mid thirties, had a bald head and was armed with a Nzappa Zap, a woman in her late twenties with long blonde hair and a Sgian-dubh attached to her belt, a woman in her mid twenties with long pink-colored hair that was in a pony-tail and a Gerber Mark II attached to her belt, and finally, a woman in her early thirties armed with a Flyssa sword with short red hair. "From our sources, the camp where the prisoner is being held is right outside the forest. We flew over it a short while back. You will have a travel back the way we came to get to the camp."_

_Then, Rose started to walk forward, walking up to the oldest Agent. The look on her face told the other Agents that she was devastated by not being allowed to go on the mission, but when she spoke, it was clear that she was doing her best to remain obedient and dutiful to the Council, respecting their wishes. "Agent Prattley..." She said. "...You are the oldest and most experienced of this group. I am appointing you the commander of this squad." As soon as Rose finished saying this, the red-haired, Ear Dagger-armed Agent gave her a friendly smile. Returning it, Rose turned and walked back over to Councilor Asil. Just as she reached him and turned around to face the team again, the projector turned off. "The life of this dragon lies in your hands." Rose told them. "I wish you the best of luck."_

_With that, the floor of the plane opened up, revealing the forest below. All of the Agents stood up from the bench they were sitting on and they all jumped out of the plane._

_As they got closer and closer to the forest floor, the Agents, one-by-one, transformed into their dragon forms. Agent Prattley transformed into a Selective Yellow-colored dragon, the Ear Dagger-armed Agent transformed into an Antique White-colored dragon, the Nzappa Zap-armed Agent transformed into a Raw Umber-colored dragon with a Neon Green-colored tail and Neon Green-colored claws, the Saingeom-armed Agent transformed into an Almond-colored dragon with his left ear having one single Auburn-colored stripe, the Flyssa-armed Agent transformed into a Caribbean Green-colored dragon, the Arkansas toothpick-armed dragon transformed into a Red-colored dragon with the lower half of her right leg being brass-colored and having half of her chin colored blue, the Sgian-dubh-armed Agent transformed into a Pearl Aqua-colored dragon, the Gerber Mark II-armed Agent transformed into a Dark Violet-colored dragon with no hair, the pink on her form's back. Finally, Kefentse, Letsego and Siboniso, who were in the back, transformed into their dragon forms._

_Down in the forest, Agent Prattley landed on his feet after flaring his wings, the Antique White-colored dragon landing right beside him after doing the exact same thing. As all of the other dragons landed, one right after the other, Prattley took the Antique White-colored dragon and walked her off._

_"Hey, where is he taking her?" The Pearl Aqua-colored dragon asked after she straightened up after landing in a squatted position, watching as Prattley walked the Antique White-colored dragon around a particularly large tree._

_"Don't worry about it, Agent Wasalaski." The Raw Umber-colored dragon, who was right next to her, said. "They won't leave us."_

_Behind the tree, Agent Prattley sighed as he leaned to the side, resting his shoulder against the tree. "Trudy..." He told her, speaking in a British accent. "...I've seen you go from Trudy Horrocks, a girl who couldn't master her dragon form into Agent Horrocks, a skilled and dedicated warrior."_

_"And I have you to thank for that." The dragon, Agent Horrocks, replied softly. "You taught me everything I know."_

_"And..." Prattley said as he straightened up from the tree. "...It just might be time for the student to take over from the master."_

_"What?"_

_"This could be dangerous." Prattley told her. "If anything happens to me, I expect you to take charge of this mission. Guide the other Agents, save the captive."_

_"Don't say that." Agent Horrocks said. "Nothing is going to happen."_

_"I'm not saying something will happen." Prattley shrugged. "I'm just being prepared in case something does happen."_

_Meanwhile, the rest of the Agents didn't have to wait long for Agent Prattley and Agent Horrocks to return from behind the tree. "Orders..." Prattley said as he reached the group. "...I have only one." He said before he reached down to the belt around his waist, unbuckling it and taking it off. "Take these off." He said as he held up the belt._

_"Why?" The Dark Violet and Pink-colored dragon asked, confused._

_"These are dangerous creatures." Prattley said. "They have taken a Dragon Master hostage. We can't have them recognize us by our uniforms."_

_"Why can't we use our uniforms to our advantage?" The Raw Umber-colored dragon asked. "We just take these out..." He un-sheathed his Nzappa Zap. "...And demand that they release their prisoner."_

_"That doesn't even work in fiction, Agent Rumble." Prattley said. "Take them off. You won't lose them. We'll leave them here in the care of Agent Thistlewaite."_

_"What?" The Caribbean Green-colored dragon asked. "You want me to stay here?"_

_"Please and thank you." Agent Horrocks said before she tossed her her own belt, Thistlewait just barely catching it. _

_While all of the Agents took off their belts, Kefentse, Siboniso, and Letsego, who had all taken their belts off, walked over to where Prattley and Horrocks were waiting for them. "You wanted to talk to us?" Kefentse asked as he and his two friends stopped in front of them._

_"I have a job for you three." Prattley said._

_"We'll do it." Siboniso said._

_"You haven't even heard it yet." Horrocks told them dryly._

_"We just want to follow orders." Kefentse said._

_"Good." Prattley smiled. "Tell me, how well can you speak your native language?"_

_"Perfectly." Kefentse said._

_"Prove it to me."_

_"My name is Kefentse Akiloye and I speak Afrikaans pretty damn well." Kefentse said in Afrikaans._

_"What did he say?" Prattley asked._

_"His name and that he speaks his language well." Letsego said._

_"Good enough for me." Prattley smiled._

_LINE BREAK_

_A short while later, Prattley, Horrocks, Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego returned to the rest of the Agents. "Alright." Prattley said as they reached the Agents. "I have a plan formed. When I call your name either move to the left..." He indicated to the left. "...Or to the right." He indicated to the right. "Agent Wasalaski, go to the left." On this order, Wasalaski started to walk to the left. "Agent Rumble, to the right." On this order, the Raw Umber-colored dragon started to move to the right. "Agent Thondley, to the right." On this order, the Almond and Auburn-colored dragon moved to the right. "Agent Pihanna, to the left." On this order, the Red, Blue and Brass-colored dragon moved to the left. "Agent Rutledge, to the right." Upon this order, the Violet and Pink-colored dragon moved to the right, leaving only Agent Thistlewaite behind._

_Prattley then turned around to face Kefentse and his two friends, who turned to face him as well. "Agent Mbeki..." He addressed Letsego. "...I'd like you to also go to the right. Agent Jakande..." He addressed Siboniso. "...You'll go to the left."_

_As Letsego and Siboniso moved to their proper places, Prattley put his scaly arm around Kefentse's shoulder. "You have been split up into two groups. The left group will come with Agent Akiloye, Agent Horrocks, and myself. We will go up to the enemy's camp and make a distraction. The right group will wait for my signal and then storm the camp and find the prisoner and set him free. What Agent Akiloye and Agent Jakande will try and do is speak to the enemy and try to convince them that we are all dragons who got lost in the woods and mean them no harm. Now that you have all got this plan down, there is only one thing left to do: storm that camp and rescue their hostage."_

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_Upon reaching the end of the forest, Agent Prattley pulled the branches away, revealing that there were five persons outside. The group couldn't see much of the other three, but the first two were female dragons that were wrestling with each other. The first dragon was Light Pastel Purple-colored and had long black hair. The second was an Iris-colored dragon with much shorter brown hair. The two were locked in a stalemate, until the Iris-colored dragon wrapped her tail around the Light Pastel Purple-colored dragon's ankle and threw off her balance, throwing her to the ground._

_The two dragons went down, giving the Dragon Council Agents a closer look at the other three creatures. One was a male Medium Carmine-colored dragon with a Browning Hi-Power, the next was a female werewolf with glowing steel bands around her wrists, ankles, waist and neck, and the last was a dark-skinned, dark-clothed and caped female wizard with short black hair._

_"A werewolf?" Agent Pihanna asked. "Is that even possible?"_

_"Sh." Agent Prattley advised as he turned around to face all of the Agents. "It's now or never."_

_"What's your signal going to be?" Agent Rutledge asked._

_"You'll know it when you see it." Prattley promise. "Come on."_

_Meanwhile, the Light Pastel Purple-colored dragon managed to throw the Iris-colored dragon off of her. Still, the Iris-colored dragon managed to stay on her feet, skidding back until she came to a stop, the growling Light Pastel Purple-colored dragon getting to her feet._

_However, before the Light Pastel Purple-colored dragon could charge, the Medium Carmine-colored dragon just smirked. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked in Afrikaans before he stepped in-between the two female dragons, raising his gun as he watched Siboniso and Kefentse lead Agent Prattley, Agent Horrocks, Agent Pihanna and Agent Wasalaski led them to the camp. "I'd stop unless you want to die." The Medium Carmine-colored dragon said._

_"We mean you no harm." Kefentse said in Afrikaans as the entire group stopped in front of the dragon holding the gun. "We are simply lost."_

_"You just conveniently wandered onto this campsite?" The Iris-colored dragon asked. "We don't buy that."_

_"We're not asking you to." Kefentse said. "We'd just appreciate it if you'd tell us-"_

_"What's your name?" The Medium Carmine-colored dragon asked._

_"M...My name?" Kefentse asked._

_"Yes, your name." The Medium Carmine-colored dragon said. "I'd like to know all of your names." He cocked the gun. "Your names, or you won't need your names anymore."_

_"I don't understand how you could be so hostile." Siboniso spoke up in Afrikaans._

_"Hostile?" The Medium Carmine-colored dragon smirked. "I just want to know your names."_

_"I am Kefentse Akiloye." Kefentse spoke up._

_"Good." The Medium Carmine-colored dragon said, indicating with his gun that he wanted Kefentse to the side. Obliging, Kefentse moved, leaving the gun pointed at Prattley. "What about your name?" He asked, Prattley not responding. "What's the matter?" The dragon demanded impatiently. "Are you deaf? Can you not speak?"_

_"Either that or he doesn't speak our language." The Light Pastel Purple-colored dragon said, putting her clawed hands on her hips. _

_"Do you only speak English?" The Medium Carmine dragon asked, taking a step forward and putting the barrel of the gun right in-between Prattley's eyes. "Answer me right now, or I will blow your brains out."_

_"Yes, I only speak English." Prattley grudgingly told him._

_"Well..." The dragon switched to English. "...You know what they say: What do you call a dragon that only speaks one language? American."_

_"What does it even matter?" Horrocks asked, putting a defensive hand on Prattley's scaly shoulder. "Yes, some of us are American. So what? There are Americans who live here, you know."_

_"Sorry, can't see it." The Medium Carmine-colored dragon said. "To me, you're all working for the Dragon Council, sent here to save the South African Dragon's Dragon Master."_

_"We're not!" Prattley lied._

_"Doesn't matter now." The Medium Carmine-colored dragon smiled evilly. "I just told you that we're holding a dragon against his will. You most certainly have to die now." In response to this, the werewolf snarled, barring her teeth, and the female wizard made a wand with a dark green stone at the end of the handle appear out of thin air._

_"Run." Was all Prattley said. In the blink of an eye, all of the dragons turned and ran towards the forest._

_"Run!" Pihanna shouted as she ran with Wasalaski at her side. "The plan failed!" She and Wasalaski were in front, with Siboniso, Kefentse and Horrocks in the middle, and Prattley in the back. Growling with frustration, the Medium Carmine-colored dragon pulled the trigger, the gun firing. However, all of the dragons got away, Prattley being the last one to run into the forest._

_"Nice job, Slabbert." The Light Pastel Purple-colored dragon said in Afrikaans, mocking him as she walked up to his side. "You let them all get away."_

_"I'd go after them..." The dragon, Slabbert, said as he started to walk towards the forest, only to stop after four steps. "...But I know they'll be back."_

_"How can you be so sure?" The Iris-colored dragon asked in Afrikaans as she walked up to the other female dragon's side._

_"I'm sure of it like I'm sure of one other thing..." Slabbert said as he slowly turned around to face both female dragons. "...That Neethling will heal Naudé's leg." Quickly, he aimed the gun at the Light Pastel Purple-colored dragon's leg and fired. Shrieking in pain as the bullet hit her in the knee, Naudé fell back, hitting the ground and lifting her scaly and bleeding knee, clutching it._

_"You will heal her, won't you Neethling?" Slabbert asked with a cruel smile, directing it at the wizard, as well as the werewolf. Both were shocked._

_"How could you do that?" Neethling, the wizard, asked._

_"She was asking for it." Slabbert replied before he lowered the gun and started to walk away, being joined up by the Iris-colored dragon, while Neethling went over to the sobbing Naudé._

_Slabbert and the Iris-colored dragon started to walk over to the large tent on the campground. However, when they were only a few inches away from it, a Heart Gold-colored dragon tail came out of the tent and snagged the gun out of Slabbert's hand. While Slabbert could only watch in shock, a male Heart Gold-colored dragon with wings that had the color green in the shape of wings within his wings stepped out of the tent, holding up his tail, clutching the gun high up in the air so that as another dragon came out of the tent, this time a male Dark Tangerine-colored dragon with Flamingo Pink-colored wings, he could reach up and take the gun._

_"Thank you, Swanepoel." The new dragon said in Afrikaans, a smile on his face. _

_"You're welcome, sir." Swanepoel said in Afrikaans. _

_"Slabbert..." The Dark Tangerine and Flamingo Pink-colored said as he took a step forward, pointing the gun at Slabbert's chest. "...Why did you steal my gun? That doesn't make me happy." He then glanced to the side, seeing Neethling knelt down, healing Naudé's leg with her wand. The werewolf was nearby. "You shot her?" He asked. "Was that why I heard those gunshots?"_

_"He did shoot her..." The Iris-colored dragon spoke up. "...But that was only the second gunshot."_

_"That's right..." The Dark Tangerine and Flamingo Pink-colored dragon narrowed his eyes. "...I did hear two gunshots. It was only the second one? Which one was the first?"_

_"Dragon Council Agents." Slabbert admitted. "No doubt they were sent here to rescue our prisoner."_

_"How many were there?"_

_"More than one bullet could kill." Slabbert replied. _

_Sighing, the Dark Tangerine and Flamingo Pink-colored dragon lowered the gun. "You do something like this again and I will end you." He threatened. _

_"You're not going to now?"_

_"No." The Dark Tangerine and Flamingo Pink-colored dragon replied. "Not now. You're needed. There's something far more important that needs to be done. We have Agents after us. They want something that we have. We have to make it so that they can never have it."_

_LINE BREAK_

_At the place where Agent Thistlewaite had been left, Thistlewaite was sitting alone against a tree. Upon hearing twigs snapping, she jerked her head to the side, seeing everyone returning. Once they arrive at the camp, they all stopped and started to pant, trying to catch their breaths._

_Standing up, Thistlewaite quickly walked over to where Agents Pihanna and Rutledge were panting. "What happened?" Thistlewaite asked._

_"It didn't work out." Rutledge answered. "They know that we're Dragon Council Agents."_

_"Well, that isn't good."_

_"You can say that again." Pihanna said as soon as she caught her breath, Rutledge putting her clawed hands on her hips as she tried to catch her breath still. "One opened fire. It's a miracle that none of us were killed."_

_Meanwhile, Agent Horrocks and Agent Prattley both rushed back to camp. Exhausted and completely unaware that blood was coming out of his mouth, Prattley leaned against a tree, his clawed hand to his chest as he briefly closed his eyes._

_"Sir!" The sound of Thondley's voice, however, made Prattley open his eyes to see Agent Thondley, Agent Wasalaski and Agent Rumble all walking towards him. _

_"Yes?" Prattley asked, lowering his clawed hand to reveal a bloody hole the size of a golfball in his upper chest, making all three Agents gasp. "What?" Prattley asked._

_"Sir, you've been shot." Agent Rumble said._

_"I have?" Prattley asked._

_"Yes, in the chest." Thondley said._

_Looking down, Agent Prattley could see the hole in his chest and the blood running down his belly. His eyes wide, he looked back up at the three Agents before his lower lip started to tremble. Then, Prattley started to cough violently, blood spraying out and making the disgusted Wasalaski hold up her clawed hands to avoid getting hit in the face with blood._

_As soon as he had stopped coughing, Prattley slid down into a sitting position. "H...How do we help?" Thondley asked._

_"Trudy." Prattley said softly as he put his clawed hand to his wound. "Get Agent Horrocks."_

_"Okay." Wasalaski promised before she turned and left to go find Horrocks. For about ten seconds, Prattley just sat there, breathing heavily as more blood came from the wound. "Here she is." Wasalaski said as she returned a few seconds later with Horrocks._

_Immediately, Horrocks' face filled with concern and she rushed over to him, kneeling down so she could stare him in the eyes. "Master..." She said softly as she lifted up a clawed hand and touched the side of his face._

_Weakly, Prattley managed to smile. "Re...Remember what I told you when we first arrived?" He asked._

_"I do." Horrocks was struggling to keep tears from coming._

_"Now, it's up to you." Prattley said. "You have to save the captive. You have to lead these Agents. You're in command now."_

_"But I-" Horrocks tried, but she was cut off as a rattling noise coming from Prattley. As the rattling noise died down about five seconds later, so did Prattley, for he slowly lowered his head and his clawed hand left his chest and hit his lap, going limp._

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: If you have been paying close attention to the story, then you should realize that, yes, Trudy Horrocks is the mother of Junie from **_**All Dragons Dance**_**.**

**Anyway, please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Eighteen: A Backstory To Kill For Part 2

_Later that night, Prattley's body remained up against the tree. All of the Agents had put their belts back on, and now Agent Thistlewaite was sitting against her tree, holding a communication device as Agent Wasalaski and Agent Horrocks sat with her. "Calling is pointless." Agent Wasalaski told her. "The Council is going to tell us to finish the mission."_

_"Without our commander?" Thistlewaite asked._

_"Agent Long appointed him that, not the Council." Wasalaski said. "We're a team. We don't need a leader."_

_"Well, we'll see what the Council says." Thistlewaite said, just as a holographic image of Councilor Asil appeared. "Councilor..." Thistlewaite said. "...We have bad news."_

_"Yes?" Asil asked._

_"Agent Prattley, the leader appointed by Agent Long, was killed." Thistlewaite explained. "Now we have no leader."_

_Meanwhile, Agent Thondley and Agent Rutledge finished consulting each other before they both turned and started to walk away, leaving behind the rest of the Agents, together deciding that they were going to go back to rescue the South African Dragon's master themselves._

_However, before they could leave the campsite, Kefentse, Siboniso, and Agent Pihanna stepped up right in front of them, cutting them off and making them stop in their tracks. "Where are you going?" Agent Pihanna asked._

_"We're going to rescue the dragon that's being held prisoner." Thondley replied._

_"You can't stop us." Rutledge added._

_"You can't just go and abandon this team." Siboniso said._

_"What team?" Rutledge demanded, putting her clawed hands on her hips. "As far as we're concerned, this team ceased to be once Agent Prattley died. We have no team."_

_"Before he died, Agent Prattley put Agent Horrocks in charge." Pihanna tried to reason._

_"Do you honestly believe that he had that kind of power?" Thondley asked. "Agent Long, as far as I'm concerned, is the only one with that kind of power. I'm not following Agent Horrocks. We're not following Agent Horrocks."_

_"You do know that the Dragon Council has power over all of us, right?" Kefentse asked. "Even Agent Long?"_

_"So?" Thondley asked._

_"So, they sent us here to get a job done." Kefentse said. "It's tragic that Agent Prattley died, but the Council wants the captive rescued. Our leader might be dead, but we're still a team. We can't let this stop us. We still have to rescue the captive."_

_"And that's exactly what we're going to do." Rutledge said. "Just the two of us. Move out of our way. We're not going to be stopped by you."_

_Meanwhile, Agent Thistlewaite continued to talk to Councilor Asil. "It doesn't matter to me what happened." Asil told her. "I am sorry to hear about Agent Prattley, but this should not be stopping you from completing what you were sent to South Africa to do. If Agent Long appointed Agent Prattley your team leader and then Agent Prattley appointed Agent Horrocks your new leader upon his death, then I see no reason why you should question his word. If you must have a leader, then follow through with what Agent Prattley said."_

_"I understand, Councilor." Thistlewaite said softly. "I apologize if I bothered you."_

_"You're not a bother, Agent Thistlewaite." Asil told her. "Just, carry on." Then, he vanished._

_Sighing, Thistlewaite stared at Wasalaski, who was smiling, and Horrocks, who had an unreadable look on her face. "You really pissed him off." Wasalaski said, sounding amused._

_"Agent Horrocks!"The sound of Agent Pihanna's voice, however, wiped Wasalaski's smile off of her face as she and Agent Horrocks turned their heads to the side, seeing Agent Pihanna walking up to them from behind. _

_Together, Wasalaski and Horrocks stood up, turning around to face her. "Yes?" Horrocks asked as Agent Thistlewaite walked up to her side._

_"We have a problem." Pihanna clasped her clawed hands together._

_"Are we under attack?" Horrocks asked, reaching down for her Ear Dagger._

_"No." Pihanna told her. "It's not that bad. It's...just...Agent Rutledge and Agent Thondley left."_

_"Left?" Wasalaski asked as Horrocks took her hand away from her weapon. "Where did they go?"_

_"To the camp." Pihanna said nervously, as if she expected to get yelled at. "They went to go rescue the South African Dragon's master on their own."_

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_A short time later, Agent Rutledge and Agent Thondley arrived at the campsite where the prisoner was being held. Carefully, Agent Thondley pulled back the branches, allowing the two to look at the camp._

_They could see seven sleeping bags outside of the tent, but only two of them were filled; Swanepoel and the Iris-colored dragon were both fast asleep._

_"Only two are accounted for." Agent Rutledge said nervously._

_"Well, unless you see the others..." Thondley told her. "...They're not here. Maybe they're out in the woods."_

_"What would they all be doing out in the woods?"_

_"Taking leaks?" Thondley suggested._

_"I bet they're awake and they're in the tent." Rutledge said. "That's where the South African Dragon's master is. I bet he's being guarded."_

_"Well, it's a good thing we have weapons this time around." Thondley said as he reached for his belt and unsheathed his Saingeom sword. "Let's go." He said as he stepped out of the woods and carefully started to walk across the camp, so as not to wake the two sleeping dragons. Nervously, Rutledge unsheathed her weapon and started to follow him._

_Eventually, Agent Thondley reached the tent. Just as he was about to reach up and pull the opening flap open, Thondley froze when he heard the sound of Naudé's voice. "I hate him. I hate Slabbert." She said in Afrikaans._

_Peering around the side of the tent, Agent Thondley could see Naudé, her back to him as she talked to Neethling and the werewolf. Surprisingly, Neethling and the werewolf did not seem to notice him. _

_"He shouldn't be able to get away with what he did to me."_

_"Don't worry." Neething said in Afrikaans. "I healed you. Just let it go. It's not healthy for you."_

_"I really just want to kill him sometimes." Naudé said, clenching her clawed hands into balled fists. "This is one of those times."_

_"You can't kill him." The werewolf said, also in Afrikaans. "Slabbert is more useful to Gedleyihlekisa than any of us are. He is the only one who is immune from harm. We're expendable. We're just one creature to him. He can always find more. You kill him, Naudé, and you're dead."_

_"Just stay away from him." Neethling advised. "Because even if Gedleyihlekisa doesn't kill you, Fouché will. She won't let you touch her dragon."_

_Listening closely, Agent Thondley got the scare of his life when Agent Rutledge reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Gasping, Thondley pulled his head from around the corner and turned to face Agent Rutledge, who put her clawed hands up in apology._

_"S-" She started, but Thondley cut her off, whispering harshly:_

_"Not a word. I just found three of them. They're just around the tent. If we make too much noise, they'll find us."_

_"Are they armed?" Rutledge asked in a whisper._

_"I don't know."_

_"We should just go." Rutledge said._

_"No." Thondley replied. "We're going to do what we came here to do."_

_A second later, the two dragons threw open the opening flap of the tent and stormed in, both holding up their weapons. Surprisingly, though, they found that the large tent completely empty, except for the South African Dragon's master, who was lying in a pool of dried blood on his side with his back to them. His hands were chained behind his back and his feet were also chained together._

_"That's him." Thondley said with a smile on his face as he re-sheathed his sword. As Thondley walked over to the captive dragon, Rutledge re-sheathed her weapon as well and started to follow him. Just as Rutledge reached him, Thondley was sitting down on one knee and rolled the captive dragon onto his back, only to find that he was dead. The Dragon Master had been tortured in every way from being stabbed to being burned before he had been finished off with a bullet to the forehead._

_Thondley put a hand to his mouth to stop from throwing up, while Agent Rutledge gasped in horror. Unbeknownst to the two Agents, Slabbert and Gedleyihlekisa, the Dark Tangerine and Flamingo Pink-colored dragon leader, had entered through the front flap of the tent._

_"Oh my..." Gedleyihlekisa said in English, in mock surprise. In a flash, Rutledge turned around to face them while Thondley stood up and also turned to face them. _

_"You killed him." Thondley said, seeing that Slabbert was armed with the gun. "Why?"_

_"Because I knew you'd be back for him." Gedleyihlekisa explained. "I had to make sure that you couldn't save him. Good thing, seeing as I was right about you coming back."_

_"Where are the others?" Slabbert asked in English._

_"Not here." Rutledge said bitterly. "They're safe."_

_"I'm afraid not." Gedleyihlekisa said. "Because, you see, you're going to tell me where they are."_

_"And if we refu-?" Agent Thondley started to ask, but before he could finish, Slabbert fired the gun, which blew off Agent Rutledge's left ear, forcing her to the left as she fell to the ground. Landing on top of the South African Dragon's Master's body, blood pooled out of her wound as Rutledge lay dead._

_Taking the gun from Slabbert, Gedleyihlekisa pointed it at Thondley, who held up his hands in surrender. "Bind him." He told Slabbert, turning his head to the side briefly before he turned his attention back to Thondley, Slabbert walking by him as he went off to get a length of chains to hold their new prisoner._

_"So..." Gedleyihlekisa smiled evilly at the visibly shaking Thondley. "...How about now? Will you tell me where your fellow Agents are?"_

_LINE BREAK_

_Outside, an older steel box was dropped to the ground. Neethling, the werewolf, Naudé, Swanepoel and Fouché, the Iris-colored dragon, all watched as Gedleyihlekisa knelt down and opened the box, revealing about ten guns._

_"There are several Dragon Council Agents in the woods." Gedleyihlekisa said in Afrikaans. "We have to show the Dragon Council that they're wrong to mess with us. Swanepoel will take command and he will lead you to where the Agents are camping. Only kill who you must. Take as many prisoners as you can."_

_"Why prisoners?" Fouché asked in Afrikaans. "Why don't we just kill them all and be done with it?"_

_"Because I said so." Gedleyihlekisa said as he pulled out a Beretta 950 Jetfire, tossing it to her, which she easily caught with her tail. "I want the Council to know that messing with us is wrong. I want the Councilors to see our prisoners suffer. I want them to watch as our prisoners die. A quick shot to the head..." He continued as he pulled out a Caracal F and tossed it over to Swanepoel, who also easily caught it with his tail. "...Isn't good enough. Don't you agree?" He reached into the box again and pulled out Star Firestar M43, tossing it to Naudé, who caught it with her tail, just like the others._

_Gedleyihlekisa continued as he closed the box. "I'm assuming you don't need guns, right?" He asked Neethling and the werewolf._

_"All I need is my wand." Neethling said in Afrikaans. _

_"And all I need is my claws." The werewolf added, also in Afrikaans._

_"Glad to hear." Gedleyihlekisa said. "Now, if you don't bring back at least one Agent, I'm going to kill one of you."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Back at the campsite, all of the Dragon Council Agents were sitting around a campfire, all in a small circle. "Too bad we don't have any marsh-mellows." Agent Rumble said. _

_"Come to think of it..." Agent Wasalaski, who was sitting in-between Agent Horrocks and Agent Pihanna, said. "...We don't have any food at all."_

_"Well, if somebody would like to go out and look for some food..." Horrocks said. "...Be my guest."_

_"Do you think there'll be anything out there?" Wasalaski asked, turning her head to the side to look at Horrocks._

_"There's got to be at least some berries or something." Horrocks replied._

_"What if they're poisonous?" _

_"Then I guess we go hungry." Horrocks replied. "I'm guessing that the Council didn't expect us to mess up this badly. I'm guessing that they hoped that this would be qui-" However, before could finish her sentence, a twig snapped right beside their campfire, making her ear twitch. "Did you hear that?"_

_"We all heard that." Rumble replied._

_"Gee, I wonder why..." Came the sound of Swanepoel's voice from right beside the campfire. Swanepoel, the werewolf, Fouché, Neethling and Naudé all watched as the Agents stood up from where they had been sitting. They then watched as the Agents all formed up in a line together, all facing the intruders._

_"It's you." Wasalaski said. "We saw you outside that tent."_

_"True." Naudé said as she raised her gun. "You did see us. You stepped onto our territory. Now I think it's only fair that we step onto yours."_

_"Where are Agent Rutledge and Agent Thondley?" Pihanna demanded._

_"One of them is dead and the other soon will be." Swanepoel replied, smirking._

_Seething with rage, Agent Wasalaski reached down to her belt and pulled out her Sgian-dubh. Grunting, she threw it toward Naudé, who fired her gun in retaliation. Once the bullet hit the knife, it burst into many different pieces._

_Swanepoel and Fouché both took this opportunity to aim their guns at the Agents. "OPEN FIRE!" Swanepoel roared, he, Fouché and Naudé all then starting to fire their guns repeatedly. In response, all of the Agents flapped their wings and flew out of the way of the bullets, flying high into the air as the battle began._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_A glowing blue hand emerged from the tip of Neethling's wand. Grunting, the wizard swung the giant magical hand forward, the hand slamming into all of the Dragon Council Agents that were hovering in the air. Shouting, all of the Agents started to fall back down onto the ground._

_Beside Neething, the werewolf got down on all fours and started to charge into battle, targeting Kefentse, Letsego and Siboniso, who were all together, slowly getting to their feet. Grunting, the werewolf jumped off of the ground, and as the three Agents started to reach for their weapons, she tackled them._

_Seeing Agent Horrocks charging toward him with her ear dagger drawn, Swanepoel growled and fired his gun twice. Dodging the bullets, Horrocks ducked and continued to charge for him. As soon as she reached him, Horrocks grunted as she swiped up with her dagger, knocking the gun out of his hand._

_As Swanepoel stared in shock, Horrocks straightened up and grunted, swinging her Ear Dagger at him. Quickly, Swanepoel ducked and lashed out with a clawed hand, grabbing her arm. As Horrocks tried to pull away, Swanepoel used his other clawed hand to hit her on the wrist, making her drop her dagger. Once the ear dagger was on the ground, Swanepoel managed to turn himself so that he was able to kick the dagger away._

_However, because of this, Agent Horrocks finally managed to pull her arm free, and as Swanepoel turned his head back to normal, he got decked in the face by Horrocks._

_Meanwhile, Agents Rumble, Wasalaski and Thistlewaite all faced off against Fouché and Naudé. The two dragons raised their guns, prompting Rumble and Thistlewaite unsheathed their weapons. However, Rumble only held his Nzappa Zap up long enough to drop it to the ground. _

_"Here's an idea." He said. "Why don't we just use our fists? Put down your guns and fight us like real dragons."_

_"Here's another idea." Fouché said before she fired her gun, the bullet hitting Wasalaski in the chest and throwing the Agent backwards and onto the ground. "How about we make this fight a little more even?"_

_Growling with rage, Agent Rumble charged for the two dragons. Both dragons just smirked as they both opened fire on him, each firing five bullets. However, they all missed Agent Rumble, who flapped his wings and flew into the air._

_Both Fouché and Naudé looked up into the air, both lowering their guns, to see Rumble open his mouth and blow out a torrent of fire. Yelping in panic, both dragons jumped to the side, just barely missing getting hit by the flames._

_Clutching her Flyssa sword in both hands, Thistlewaite charged for Fouché, who recovered quickly and aimed her gun right at Thistlewaite. However, before Fouché could fire, Thistlewaite opened her mouth and blew out a fireball, which hit the gun's barrel, setting it aflame and making Fouché drop it, just in time for Thistlewaite to flap her wings and fly after her._

_Looking up from the ground, Fouché had just enough time to see Thistlewaite's tail coming right at her. Crying out in pain as the tail hit her, Fouché was thrown off of her feet, but as she flew back, she lashed out with her tail and wrapped it around Thistlewaite's chest, pinning her arms to her sides and making her drop her sword as she was pulled after her._

_Grunting, Fouché landed on her back with Thistlewaite landing right on top of her. As soon as she recovered, Thistlewaite reached down and tried to strangle Fouché, but Fouché quickly punched her in the face, making her grunt and roll to the side, landing on her belly._

_Quickly, Fouché got on top of Thistlewaite; putting her foot down on Thistlewaitwe's upper back, Fouché grabbed Thistlewaite's head and pulled it all the way back while Thistlewaite groaned in pain, trying to crawl away with her clawed hands. However, despite the Agent's best efforts, Fouché managed to force her head back to the point where Thistlewaite's scalp touched her back. Accompanying it was a snapping noise._

_Having killed Agent Thistlewaite, Fouché straightened up and turned around to see Naudé somersaulting out of the way to avoid another torrent of fire that Agent Rumble was blowing down. Growling, Fouché charged, going to join Naudé in defeating the third and final Agent._

_Meanwhile, Agent Pihanna was flying in the air, looking down as she saw Neething below her. Grunting, Neethling pointed her wand up as the giant blue hand sprouted from the tip of the wand and flew up to Pihanna, who grunted and was forced to move to the side in order to avoid being hit._

_Swooping down, Agent Pihanna stopped in front of a tree. She watched as the magical blue hand faded, Neethling instead firing a deadly spell from the tip of her wand. Flying upward, Agent Pihanna managed to avoid getting hit, the spell instead putting a steaming hole in the tree._

_High up in the air again, Agent Pihanna reached down to her belt and unsheathed her Arkansas Toothpick. Seeing Neethling cast the large hand up at her again, Pihanna grunted and threw her weapon down at the fast traveling hand. However, before the Arkansas toothpick could hit the hand, the hand stopped and moved to the side, slapping the weapon to the side. Her eyes widening, Pihanna gasped and had to move to the side in order to avoid getting hit by the giant hand._

_Meanwhile, Fouché and Naudé opened their mouths and blew out two torrents of fire. Grunting, Agent Rumble flapped his wings and flew into the air, just narrowly avoiding getting hit by the flames._

_Closing their mouths, Naudé and Fouché looked up at the Agent. They watched as Rumble started to open his mouth so he could retaliate. Just as he did, blowing fire down at them, the two dragons jumped out of the way, and as soon as Naudé landed, she aimed her gun up and fired one shot, which hit Rumble in the arm, making him roar with pain._

_Turning around, Fouché caught sight of the Nzappa Zap that Rumble had dropped. Smirking, Fouché started to run for it, not knowing that, from behind, Rumble was chasing after her, slamming his tail into Naudé as he passed by her._

_Just as Fouché reached the weapon and knelt down to grab it, she grunted as she was tackled by Agent Rumble, both of them grunting as they fall to the ground, Rumble rolling off of Fouché and eventually coming to a stop near a tree._

_Forcing herself up, Fouché reached out and grabbed the Nzappa Zap. Quickly getting up and turning, Fouché took aim and threw the weapon just as Rumble slowly started to get to his feet. Before Rumble could completely straighten up, the blade of his weapon hit him squarely in the chest._

_Fouché watched as the shocked Agent slowly looked down at his wound and then slowly looked back up; by the time he was looking back up at his killer, blood was coming from his open mouth. Finally, he collapsed, allowing Fouché to smirk with satisfaction. _

_Grunting, Neethling thrust the wand she was holding up into the air forward, forcing Agent Pihanna to move to the side to avoid being hit by the giant glowing blue hand. Opening her mouth, Pihanna blew out a torrent of fire, trying to incinerate the female wizard. _

_Roaring with rage, Neethling moved the giant hand to the side so that it blocked Pihanna's flames. Shocked, Pihanna's eyes widened as she stopped blowing out flames._

_Grinning, Neethling took this opportunity to force the giant glowing blue hand forward. The sudden movement shocking Pihanna, the Dragon Council Agent was unable to move, resulting in the hand slamming into her, making her scream as she was flung backwards._

_Pihanna's screaming only ended when she slammed against a tree at such speed that she actually went through the tree, coming out the other end and rolling down the back of the tree before landing on her back on the ground, dead._

_Meanwhile, Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego were all backing up, the growling werewolf advancing upon them. The werewolf, however, then stopped for about five seconds, giving Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego all a chance to glance at each other, unsure of what to do, before the werewolf snarled and leapt into the air, making Siboniso duck to avoid being mauled, while Letsego and Kefentse jumped to the side._

_The werewolf landed on all fours and slid back, turning to the side as she did so. Finally coming to a stop right in front of a tree, the werewolf turned again, able to see Siboniso getting back up to her feet, turning around quickly and unsheathing her Cinquedea._

_"Come on!" The werewolf challenged. "I'll take you all on! One at a time! I'll kill you all!"_

_"I want to watch you try!" Siboniso retorted as she started to run towards the werewolf._

_Smirking evilly, the werewolf started to charge as well. Finally, she leapt off the ground, trying to swipe at Siboniso's head, but Siboniso once again ducked. The Dragon Council Agent forced her arm up, trying to impale the werewolf in the belly with her weapon, but the werewolf managed to arch her body up so that the tip of the weapon just barely missed._

_Grunting, the werewolf landed on her back, flipping up and landing on all fours. She slid forward briefly, but came to a stop only a few seconds later._

_Turning around to face Siboniso again, the werewolf could see that Kefentse and Letsego were meeting up with her again. As she already had her weapon drawn, both Kefentse and Letsego unsheathed theirs as well._

_Growling, the werewolf started to charge for them._

_Meanwhile, Agent Horrocks and Swanepoel were the only other ones that were still fighting. Horrocks grunted as she tried to swipe at him with her claws, but Swanepoel managed to duck and managed to lift up his foot, kicking her in the belly. Horrocks grunted as she was thrown back, landing on her back._

_Turning his head to the side, Swanepoel could see his Caracal F lying on the ground, right where it had landed when Horrocks knocked it out of his hand. Smirking, Swanepoel turned and went to retrieve it, just as Horrocks sat up._

_Her eyes widening as she saw Swanepoel go for the gun, she grunted as she jumped up, tackling him before he could reach the gun. Grunting as he landed on his back with her on top of her, he could only watch as Horrocks prepared to punch him in the face._

_However, before she could, Horrocks cried out as the giant glowing blue hand slammed into her side, throwing her off of him. Screaming, Horrocks turned in the air and grunted as she landed on her belly...only about a foot away from her fallen Ear Dagger._

_Grunting, Swanepoel sat up to see Neethling standing two feet away, the giant glowing blue hand disappearing into the wand. She smirked at him as she used her magic to make her wand disappear into thin air._

_"You're welcome." She mocked him, speaking in her native language of Afrikaans._

_"Thank you." Swanepoel returned, also in Afrikaans._

_Meanwhile, Agent Horrocks grunted as she lifted her head up. As soon as her vision cleared, she could make out her Ear Dagger. Gasping, she smiled with relief before she started to crawl for it._

_Within a few moments, she reached it. Grabbing it, she rolled over to sit up, only to see that Swanepoel was standing over her, pointing the Caracal F right in her face. He smiled evilly as he cocked the gun, making Horrocks swallow hard as she took hold of her weapon with both hands._

_"Back in your belt." He told her in English. "And get to your feet."_

_"Just put a bullet in my head right now." Horrocks narrowed her eyes. _

_"That would go against orders." Swanepoel told her. "Now, you can do as I say or I could put a bullet in your shoulder. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then on your feet." Swanepoel then lowered his gun and stepped back, turning his head to the side to see that Kefentse, Letsego and Siboniso were all standing about a foot away, their weapons sheathed and their arms up. Fouché was behind Kefentse, her gun to his back, Naudé was behind Letsego, her gun to his back, and Neethling was behind Siboniso, her wand to her back. The werewolf was behind them all._

_"Four prisoners." Swanepoel said in Afrikaans. "I'm sure Gedleyihlekisa will be pleased."_

_Swanepoel then turned his head back to normal to see that Horrocks was being a good prisoner. Her Ear Dagger was sheathed and she was on her feet, her scaly arms raised in surrender._

_"You follow directions well." He told her._

_"What are you going to do to us?" Horrocks demanded._

_"We're going to take you all back to camp." Swanepoel smiled evilly. _

_"What then?"_

_"You get to be reunited with that one other Agent that we captured."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Then you'll just have to wait and find out."_

_Upon hearing this, Horrocks' hard look faded somewhat, and she slowly started to lower her arms. "If you have an ounce of decency in you, you won't harm us." Horrocks said. "Agent Mbeki, Agent Jakande and Agent Akiloye are good dragons, and I have a young daughter who needs a mother."_

_Swanepoel scowled as he lowered the gun, pointing it in-between her feet, firing. Then, he quickly pointed it back up at her chest. "Put your hands back up." He told her. Then, he smiled. "I'm sad to say that your child doesn't matter to us."_

_LINE BREAK_

_A short while later, Swanepoel was leading the way, with Agent Horrocks behind him, Neethling behind her, Letsego behind her, Naudé behind him, Kefentse behind her, Fouché behind him, Siboniso behind her, and the werewolf all the way in the back. All of the Agents were behaving; no physical restraints were needed, as they were all restrained by the fear of being killed on the spot._

_"Are Agent Thondley and Agent Rutledge even alive?" Horrocks asked._

_"I already told you." Swanepoel replied. "One is dead. The other is still alive and being held prisoner."_

_"If they're being held prisoner, then how can you know if they're still alive?" Horrocks asked. "Don't you think it's possible that one of you killed him or her?"_

_"Not really." Swanepoel replied. "Orders were clear. Gedleyihlekisa wants prisoners."_

_"Why?" Horrocks demanded. "You just murdered most of us. Earlier today, you murdered my old friend."_

_"I didn't, Agent." Swanepoel replied. "It wasn't ME."_

_"You know what I mean." Horrocks said. "Why does this Gedleyihlekisa want us as prisoners?"_

_"I guess I should just come out and say it..." Swanepoel told her. "...You four, or should I say five, are messages for the Dragon Council."_

_"Messages?"_

_"That's what I said."_

_"You're going to kill us in front of the Council?"_

_"Maybe." Swanepoel shrugged his shoulders. "I can't be sure. I'm not Gedleyihlekisa. I don't know what he's thinking. One thing is for sure, though. You're not going back to that island."_

_Anger flashing through her eyes, Agent Horrocks decided to act. She doubted she could do much, but she had to try. Glancing down at the Caracal F he held in his hand, Horrocks moved forward, alerting Neethling, whose eyes widened._

_"She's going for you!" Neethling warned in Afrikaans._

_Just before Horrocks could grab the gun, Swanepoel pulled the gun away from her grasp. Quickly, Swanepoel spun around and fired the gun, putting a bullet in Horrocks' chest. The other Agents could only gasp in shock as Neethling stepped to the side, allowing Horrocks to turn around. With blood running down her chest, the Agent moaned and fell onto the ground. Smiling cruelly, Swanepoel aimed his Caracal F down at her and fired three more shots into her back._

_Then, Swanepoel looked up and lifted his gun up. "Keep moving them toward camp." He ordered in Afrikaans._

_Kefentse, Letsego and Siboniso all managed to turn their heads to the side and look down as they were forced to walk around the fallen Agent. "Agent Horrocks..." Siboniso said sadly as she was forced away, leaving the barely conscious Horrocks to moan in pain as she was left alone in the woods, blood pooling out from under her._

_LINE BREAK_

_Back at the campsite, Slabbert and Gedleyihlekisa were standing outside the tent. When the two dragons saw a rustling coming from the end of the forest, they both smiled. The two got what they wanted a second later, when Swanepoel and the others emerged, Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego all with their clawed hands up in the air as they had weapons against their backs._

_"We have three prisoners." Swanepoel said in Afrikaans as he stopped in front of Slabbert and Gedleyihlekisa. "We would have had four, but that one tried to take this." He held up his Caracal F. "I had to end her."_

_"Three is satisfactory." Gedleyihlekisa said, also in Afrikaans. "Let us see them."_

_"Yes, sir." Swanepoel said before he stepped to the side, allowing him and Slabbert to see Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego._

_"I think you're going to need some help, Slabbert." Gedleyihlekisa said. "I don't think you'll be able to torture four prisoners at the same time."_

_"Torture?" Kefentse asked, also in Afrikaans. "Sir, we came quietly. I think we deserve more humane treatment."_

_"We agreed to nothing of the sort." Slabbert said in Afrikaans. "We don't play by your rules."_

_"Naudé, I want you to help Slabbert, Swanepoel and I send the Councilors a message." Gedleyihlekisa added._

_"Yes, sir." Naudé complied._

_With that, Siboniso, Letsego and Kefentse were all forced inside the tent..._

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Wow, the first episode without Jake in it. Hmm, maybe the next one will have him absent as well. Oh, and don't worry. The torture will be off-screen. **

**Other than that, you've got to feel bad for Agent Horrocks. Alone in the woods, only being able to think about the daughter she's leaving behind as she slowly dies. Poor woman. **

**On that morbid note, kindly leave a review. **


	19. Chapter 19

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Nineteen: A Backstory To Kill For Part 3

_The sound of a gunshot rang out, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor._

_Blood pooled out of Agent Thondley's body as he lied on the ground, his hands chained behind his back and his ankles bound together with even more chains. Stuffed into his mouth were enough cleave gags to fill his mouth, and on top of that, he had even more cleave gags wrapped around his snout, binding his mouth shut. Along with Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego, who were all bound and gagged in the same way, he had been tortured (stabbed, burned, etc.) all night. Finally, Naudé had executed him with a bullet to the forehead._

_As Naudé lowered her gun, Swanepoel turned his head to the side, taking Agent Rutledge's Gerber Mark II out of Kefentse's arm, the Agent whimpering in pain as he did so. "What was that for?" He demanded in Afrikaans._

_"I don't know." Naudé replied, also in Afrikaans. "I just did it."_

_Groaning, Swanepoel turned his head back to normal, while Gedleyihlekisa, who was torturing Letsego slowly got to his feet. "She brings up a point." He said in Afrikaans as he turned around and started to walk away from the prisoners._

_"She does?" Slabbert, who was torturing Siboniso, asked in Afrikaans, turning his head to the side. _

_"Yes." Gedleyihlekisa said as he stopped in the middle of the tent and squatted down, picking something up. Then, he stood back up and turned around, revealing that he was holding a communication device that he had taken from one of the Agents. Naudé was already facing him, but now Gedleyihlekisa waited until Slabbert and Swanepoel stood up and turned around to face him as well before he spoke again: "It's time to talk to the Council."_

_"What about the Agents?" Swanepoel asked._

_"Blindfold them." Gedleyihlekisa ordered before he looked down and pressed a button on the device. As a holographic image of Councilor Asil appeared, Gedleyihlekisa turned the device around and lifted it up, watching as a shocked look appeared on Asil's face with one eye, while he also watched as his minions blindfolded the three prisoners._

_"Hello, Councilor!" Gedleyihlekisa said in English, smiling evilly. "You probably don't know me, but I'm the dragon that held the South African Dragon's master hostage."_

_"It's not too late." Asil tried to reason. "You can still set him free."_

_Gedleyihlekisa chuckled evilly. "You have no idea how late it is." He said. "The South African Dragon's master is dead, killed by us. All but three of the Agents that you sent to stop us are dead, also killed by us."_

_Gedleyihlekisa could see anger flashing through Asil's eyes. "What do you want?" He asked. "Please. It's not too late. We can still negotiate. What can we give you for their safe return?"_

_"The funny thing is that you waited this long to negotiate with us, Councilor." Gedleyihlekisa narrowed his eyes. "It is far too late. Now, you must learn that when you mess with me, lives get taken." He turned around the communication device so that Asil could see Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego being held prisoner. "Good bye." Gedleyihlekisa finished, pressing the button again, making the holographic image of Asil disappear before he could even speak. Gedleyihlekisa then dropped the communication device to the ground, stepping down on it._

_"Now what?" Swanepoel asked in Afrikaans._

_Gedleyihlekisa smiled evilly as he crossed his scaly arms. "I think we made an impression." He said, also in Afrikaans. "Slabbert, I want you and Naudé to take the prisoners out into the woods. Put them onto their bellies and put a bullet into the backs of each of their heads."_

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_With their feet free and blindfolds placed over their eyes, Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego were all forced to walk in the woods, Slabbert and Naudé behind them, Naudé armed with her Star Firestar M43 and Slabbert armed with the Browning Hi-Power. _

_As they walked, Naudé narrowed her eyes, thinking about her hatred for the dragon that she was with; the cruel dragon that thought nothing of shooting her. She had said that she wanted to kill him. Now, she had her chance. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was secretly cocking her gun. _

_"We should stop here." Slabbert said in Afrikaans, stopping in his tracks, reaching out and grabbing Kefentse by the shoulders. "Get down on your knees." He told Kefentse before he turned his head to the side, seeing the dark look on Naudé's face as she stood behind the other two prisoners, at his side. "All of you." Slabbert added as he turned his head back to normal, watching as Kefentse slowly got down on his knees. Slabbert then smiled evilly as he took a step back and put the barrel of the gun at Kefentse's head. "See you in the afterlife."_

_However, before he could fire the gun, he grunted as Naudé's tail slammed into his side, throwing him onto the ground and making him drop his Browning Hi-Power. Taking her Star Firestar M43 in both clawed hands, Naudé slowly turned and pointed the gun at Slabbert's behind as he reached out for his gun._

_"What did you do that for?" Slabbert demanded angrily. Naudé just smirked with satisfaction before she pulled the trigger._

_As she heard Slabbert howl with pain and hit the ground, Naudé turned to see that Kefentse, Letsego and Siboniso had gotten to their feet and were all now weakly running for their lives. With the gun still in both hands, Naudé aimed and prepared to fire, but as the Agents got further away, she found herself lowering the gun. _

_If she was to get away with killing Slabbert, the Agents had to get away so it would look like they had killed him. While she could kill one of them, she thought against it, considering it a little too risky. As the Agents completely disappeared from her sight, Naudé smirked. Hopefully, she would never see them again._

_LINE BREAK_

_Emerging from the woods and arriving back at camp, Naudé panted. "Help!" She cried out, watching as Swanepoel and Gedleyihlekisa emerged from the tent._

_"Where's Slabbert?" Gedleyihlekisa asked as he and Swanepoel reached the only returning dragon._

_"The Agents broke free." Naudé lied, pretending to sound tired. "They killed him and got away. I barely escaped with my life."_

_"Is that so?" Gedleyihlekisa asked, putting his clawed hands on his hips._

_"I can show you Slabbert's body if you want me to."_

_"You didn't go after them?" Swanepoel asked, sounding angry._

_"I barely got away with my life." Naudé repeated, annoyed._

_"I think you should send her out to track the Agents down, sir." Swanepoel muttered, glancing to his side. "The Agents will probably be trouble for us."_

_"I agree." Gedleyihlekisa smirked, crossing his scaly arms. "But I'm not going to have her go out and look for three Dragon Council Agents alone. They are weak from their wounds. They will probably die alone out there on their own."_

_"We can only hope." Naudé said._

_"If they happen to come back..." Gedleyihlekisa said as he slowly turned around and started to walk away. "...We'll be waiting for them..."_

_LINE BREAK_

_A short time later, the werewolf and Neethling returned to the camp, carrying Slabbert's body while Naudé led the way. Gedleyihlekisa, Swanepoel and Fouché were waiting outside the tent, a look of murderous rage on Fouché's face._

_Upon reaching the others, Naudé moved to the side, allowing the werewolf and Neethling to turn and drop Slabbert's body to the ground. Swanepoel, Gedleyihlekisa and Fouché all looked down at the body._

_"I want those Agents dead." Fouché growled in Afrikaans as she, Swanepoel and Gedleyihlekisa all looked back up._

_"They're probably already as good as dead." Gedleyihlekisa told her, also in Afrikaans. He then turned and started to enter the tent, but he froze when he heard the sound of a plane flying above the campsite._

_Outside, Swanepoel, Fouché, Naudé, the werewolf and Neethling all looked up to see the Dragon Council's giant plane hovering over their campsite. They could all see as the hatch started to opening up, several dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents staring down as they stood around the open hatch. Then, they all dove down, allowing Rose and Councilor Asil, both in their dragon forms, to walk up to the open hatch._

_"Sir..." Swanepoel said in Afrikaans, Gedleyihlekisa frozen in place. "...It's the Dragon Council." In response, Gedleyihlekisa gritted his teeth and growled, stepping into the tent. Swanepoel and the others all stood in place, side-by-side, watching as the Agents all landed on the ground. Back up in the plane, as the rest of the Agents landed, Asil and Rose dove out of the plane._

_Swanepoel, the werewolf, Neethling, Naudé and Fouché all continued to watch as Rose and Asil both landed on the ground, in front of the other Agents; both of them had scowls on their faces._

_"Someone needs to say something..." Naudé muttered nervously in Afrikaans just as Rose smiled vengefully, starting to walk over to them._

_"No need..." Neethling muttered, also in Afrikaans. "...She's coming to us."_

_"Hmm..." Rose said as she stopped right in front of the dragons. It was obvious by the look on her face that she wanted nothing more than to pound all of them into the ground with her fists. "...Hello there."_

_"May we help you?" Swanepoel asked in English._

_"I think you know why we're here." Rose said as she crossed her scaly arms. _

_"I'm...I'm afraid we don't." Swanepoel said._

_"You're the dragons that kidnapped the South African Dragon's master." Rose said._

_"You should know why we did it." Naudé growled, also in English. "The South African Dragon isn't doing his job right."_

_"He's doing his job well enough..." Asil said as he walked up to Rose's side, Rose looking down at Slabbert's body. "...You're just unsatisfied."_

_"There are more who aren't happy." Fouché said, also in English. "They just didn't take action like we did."_

_"What happened to him?" Rose asked as she looked up. "Is he another dragon that you took hostage, or is he one of your own?"_

_"One of us." Fouché growled, clenching her clawed hands into fists._

_"What are you even here for?" Swanepoel asked. "We killed the master and we killed the Agents. There's no negotiating to do."_

_"Certainly not." Asil agreed. "We're here for another reason. Then, in a flash, he lashed out with his tail and wrapped it around Swanepoel's neck. Swanepoel's eyes widened, and he could only gasp as he was pulled forward, being thrown onto the ground on his back, Asil getting down on top of him. "We're here to haul all of you off to jail for what you've all done. None of you are the dragon I talked to. I want you to tell me where he is."_

_"Not going to happen." Swanepoel said defiantly. _

_"You're going to have to." Asil replied. "You have nowhere else to go. Tell me where he is."_

_At that moment, Gedleyihlekisa emerged from the tent, clutching his Browning Hi-Power and the Star Firestar M43. "I'm right here." He growled in English, holding up the guns. Immediately, Councilor Asil jumped off of Swanepoel and turned, facing Gedleyihlekisa, who scowled as he cocked both guns._

_"Put down the guns." Asil demanded._

_"Not a chance."_

_"Agent Long..." Asil narrowed his eyes, prompting Rose, with her staff in both hands, to fly over the heads of Gedleyihlekisa's captured companions, making them all turn around to watch Rose fly up to Gedleyihlekisa. Before Gedleyihlekisa could pull the triggers, Rose reached him and used her tail to slap the Star Firestar out of his hand._

_The gun landing on the ground, Fouché and the others all eyed it before Fouché took a run for it. As soon as she reached it, Fouché picked up the gun and turned, aiming it at Rose as she watched Rose slam her tail into Gedleyihlekisa, throwing him off of his feet and into the tent._

_"Die, Agent..." Fouché growled in Afrikaans as she took hold of the gun with both hands, but before she could fire, she yelped as she was tackled from the side by a Dragon Council Agent. The gun dropping right in front of her face, Fouché tried to reach for it, but before she could, the Agent grabbed her free arm and forced it behind her back, shackling her arms behind her, making Fouché scream with frustration._

_Meanwhile, Gedleyihlekisa was thrown out the side of the tent, grunting as he landed on his back. Still armed with the Hi-Power, Gedleyihlekisa growled as he sat up, putting one foot on the ground as he watched Rose walk out of the tent through the body-shaped hole. Holding her staff in one hand, she reached down for her shackles, taking them from her belt. "Drop your gun." She ordered._

_"No!" Gedleyihlekisa fired his gun, forcing Rose to drop her cuffs and grab her staff with both hands, twirling it to deflect the bullet. _

_Roaring with rage, Gedleyihlekisa forced himself up onto two feet while Rose also roared with anger, lunging for her foe. Gedleyihlekisa pulled the trigger and fired his Browning Hi-Power, but Rose fired a blast of plasma from her staff, consuming the bullet and hitting Gedleyihlekisa full on in the belly, chest and face, making him howl as he was thrown back._

_As the slain Gedleyihlekisa hit the ground with a thud, Rose slowly lowered herself down onto her feet. Starting to breath heavily, she stared at Gedleyihlekisa's steaming body, lying on his back about two feet away._

_"For my Agents..." Rose grumbled._

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

_Meanwhile, in her shack-like home, Ironsi, in her human form, started to come down her stairs. She was half way down them when she heard a thudding noise coming from the front of her house._

_"Who's there?" She demanded. In response, she only got two more bumps against her house._

_Narrowing her eyes with determination, Ironsi transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. Flapping her wings, she flew down the rest of her stairs and landed at her front door, just as she heard another thud. Quickly grabbing the knob, she pulled open the door, only to gasp as she saw Kefentse, still bound, blindfolded and gagged, weakly standing in front of her._

_"Who are you?" Ironsi whispered. Seeing Kefentse's ears twitch, she knew that he heard her. Slowly reaching out, Ironsi grabbed hold of Kefentse's blindfold, just as she heard two more thuds against her house, making her gasp. Slowly, Ironsi pulled down the blindfold, allowing her to see Kefentse's eyes as the Dragon Council Agent blinked, adjusting to the light._

_"What hap-?" Ironsi started to say, but she was cut off as she heard another thudding noise. Putting her clawed hand to Kefentse's chest, she pushed him back so she could step outside. Turning her head to the side, she could see Letsego taking a step back from the house. Her eyes wide with disbelief, Ironsi turned her head back to normal, only to see Siboniso bump into Kefentse from the side, making both dragons grunt and fall to the ground while Ironsi watched in confusion._

_"What is happening?" She muttered._

_LINE BREAK_

_Back at the camp, a Dragon Council Agent had managed to pull off all but one of the steel, glowing bands from around her body: the one around her waist. As soon as he managed to get it off of her, the hair faded away, the werewolf returning to human form. Once she was in her human form, two Agents grabbed her by the arms and started to handcuff her._

_Rose and Councilor Asil exited the tent, saddened looks on their faces as they watched an Agent, who held onto the handcuffed Naudé, walked up to them while Neethling, Fouché, the werewolf and Swanepoel, all shackled, were led over to the hovering plane by two Agents each._

_"Are there bodies in there?" The Agent asked._

_"Three." Asil replied. "Agent Thondley, Agent Rutledge and the hostage._

_"She's going to take you to the other bodies." The Agent said. "I'll leave her in your custody." The Agent finished as he let go of Naudé, turned and headed off to the plane._

_"Agent Long, make her take you to the bodies." Asil said. "I'll search around the camp. Agent Akiloye, Agent Mbeki and Agent Jakande's bodies have to be here somewhere. I saw them in the tent."_

_"Yes, sir." Rose said softly. She then stepped forward and forced Naudé to turn around, taking her towards the woods, while Asil turned around and put his clawed hands on his hips._

_LINE BREAK_

_Back at Ironsi's home, Ironsi, in her human form, had three glasses of some drink on a tray. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she slowly put one drop of a healing potion into each of the glasses. Sighing as she set down the medicine dropper, she took hold of the tray and turned to see Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego all sitting at the table, all in their human forms. All three of them looked tired, upon the verge of collapse._

_"Here." Ironsi said as she walked up to the table, setting down the tray. "I put a drop of healing potion in your drinks. It should help."_

_"Thank you." Kefentse said softly as he reached out for one of the glasses, Letsego and Siboniso each slowly starting to follow his lead as Kefentse started to drink from the glass._

_"You work for the Dragon Council." Ironsi noted as soon as she had taken a seat across from them._

_"Yes we do." Kefentse confirmed as Letsego and Kefentse drank what Ironsi had given to them. "I am Agent Kefentse Akiloye. My friends are Letsego Mbeki and Siboniso Jakande."_

_Ironsi found herself smiling. "My name is Nkosazana Ironsi." She told them. _

_Kefentse nodded before he took more of the drink she had given him. "Thank you." He told her again as he took the glass away from his mouth. "Thank you for helping us."_

_"What happened?" Ironsi asked. "How did this happen to you?"_

_"The South African Dragon's Dragon Master was taken prisoner by this group of dragons." Kefentse explained. "The Dragon Council sent us and several other Agents here to rescue him. It did not go as planned."_

_"What happened?" Ironsi repeated._

_"We're the only ones left." Kefentse told her. "The dragons killed all of the other Agents."_

_"And you weren't killed?"_

_"They were going to." Kefentse said. "They took us out with the intention of killing us."_

_"How did you get away?"_

_"We were blindfolded." Kefentse said. "We couldn't see anything."_

_Now, it was time for Letsego to speak up: "All we heard was a gunshot. We have no idea what happened."_

_"All I knew was that I hadn't been hit." Kefentse said. "I assume that I speak for my friends when I say that I took a chance and ran for my life."_

_"And here you are." Ironsi said with a small smile._

_"Yes." Kefentse replied. "Thank you, again." He added for a third time._

_"Don't mention it." Ironsi said before she changed the subject. "Are you starting to feel better yet? Is the potion starting to work?"_

_"I don't know." Kefentse replied._

_"Will the potion help with the scarring?" Letsego asked._

_"I don't think so." Ironsi replied. "As far as I know, it will only restore your energy and make you feel better. I don't have the kind of magic that will for sure heal scars in this house. But is it working yet?"_

_"I don't know." Kefentse repeated. "I feel tired."_

_"Me too." Siboniso said._

_"Then it probably hasn't started working yet." Ironsi said softly. "Maybe you should all get some rest. I'd be happy to let you stay here for a while."_

_"No." Kefentse told her before he forced himself up onto his feet. "I-we-appreciate what you've done for us, but we can't stay here."_

_"Where are you going to go?"_

_"Back to the dragons' camp." Kefentse replied. "We're the only ones that can stop them."_

_"I think that's a very bad idea, Kefentse." Ironsi said. "Look what they did to you the last time you crossed paths. They killed your fellow Agents. If you go back there, they could kill you, too. Just get some rest and stay here."_

_"Now, I think that would be a bad idea." Kefentse said. "We could miss our chance to strike back." _

_"Or..." Ironsi said calmly. "...You could stay here for a day or two, rest up, make a plan, and gain a helping hand."_

_"A helping hand?" Siboniso asked._

_"If you stay here and wait a day or two to get your strength back..." Ironsi offered. "...I will help you face these dragons."_

_"That would be irresponsible." Kefentse said. "We are Dragon Council Agents. This was our mission. You shouldn't get involved."_

_"I'm already involved." Ironsi said. "I helped you." Then, after a brief pause, she added: "Can I ask you a question?"_

_Kefentse had an annoyed look on his face as he sat back down in-between Letsego and Siboniso. "What?" He asked._

_"Do you know how to find the camp from my house?" Ironsi asked. "You were all blindfolded, after all." She smiled. "It is only a coincidence that you ended up here at my doorstep. Now that I've set you free, could you go out and find their camp on your own?"_

_"You've never seen their camp." Kefentse said. "What makes you think that you could find it?"_

_"I know this area pretty well." Ironsi smiled. "Where was the camp?"_

_"Outside the woods." Siboniso answered. _

_Ironsi's smile widened. "I can lead you there." She said. "All you have to do is wait a day or so."_

_Kefentse clenched his hand into a fist as he took in Ironsi's deal. Inhaling deeply, Kefentse lifted up his other hand and pointed at her. "Tomorrow." He said. "First thing in the morning. If anything bad happens, if we get into a fight with those dragons, you have to promise that you'll get out of there quickly."_

_"Are those the terms I have to agree to?" Ironsi smirked._

_"Yes."_

_"Then I agree."_

_LINE BREAK_

_Back at the camp, the still dragon-formed Asil stared at the dragons' tent, which had been torn down. As Asil stared at the remains, the last of the Agents flapped their wings and flew back up onto the hovering plane, leaving only Rose, who stood alone in front of the woods._

_When Asil turned around, he saw her, her head lowered, her arm extended out so that she was touching the tree. "Agent Long?" Asil asked as he started to walk over to her. _

_Hearing her name being called, Rose lifted her head up and turned her head to the side, seeing Asil walking up to her. "Agent Long, why aren't you on the plane?" Asil asked as he stopped behind her._

_Sighing, Rose turned around to face him. "I'm just thinking." She said._

_"You can't do that on the way back?" Asil asked._

_"It's more complicated than that." Rose said, not expecting to get Asil to understand what was going through her head. "It's...It's..." Then, she stopped and sighed, looking down at the ground._

_"It's okay, Agent Long." Asil told her softly. "Justice for the lives lost will be served."_

_Sighing again, Rose looked up at Asil again. "Agent Horrocks." Was all she said._

_"Those responsible will soon pay for killing her." Asil assured her._

_"And what about her daughter?" Rose asked, finally addressing what was plaguing her mind. "She has a young daughter, a very sweet girl. How am I going to tell her that her mother is dead?"_

_"Don't burden yourself with that task, Agent Long." Asil said softly. "We'll tell Agent Horrocks' husband and we'll let him tell young Junie."_

_Rose just shook her head. "No." She said. "I think I should be the one to tell Junie."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm positive, sir."_

_Asil gave her a small smile. "Don't think about it." He told her. "Just do it. You can't worry about hurting them. You just have to tell the truth."_

_Rose returned a smile, only hers was much sadder. "I can't think like a Councilor." She said softly. "Or a cop for that matter. I'm a mother and now a grandmother. My biggest fear once was that I'd have to leave my child behind. It's...difficult to explain, but I have to be there for her. I have to tell her, but I also have to tell her that it's going to be okay. I don't know how to do that, though."_

_"I'm...I'm sure you'll figure it out." Asil assured her. "We should get back to the island."_

_LINE BREAK_

_The next morning, at Ironsi's home, Kefentse, Letsego and Siboniso were all in their dragon forms, well-rested and feeling well enough to go back to the campsite they had managed to escape from. They all watched as Ironsi, in her dragon form, walked out of the house._

_"See?" She smirked. "You look better. I told you rest is what you needed."_

_"Yes, you were right." Kefentse told her. "Can we please start moving? Can you please show us to the camp?"_

_LINE BREAK_

_High above the trees of the woods, Ironsi was leading the three Agents to the campsite. "It's at the end of the woods?" Ironsi asked as Kefentse flew up to her side._

_"That's what the Council told us." Kefentse said._

_"I think we were dropped off right about here." Siboniso said._

_"You may be right." Kefentse told her. "I think we can take it from here." He addressed Ironsi._

_Chuckling, Ironsi turned her head to the side to look at him. "We're not in any danger yet." She said. "Remember the deal? I lead you to the camp and I only leave if you get into any trouble."_

_LINE BREAK_

_A short time later, they reached the end of the woods, Ironsi diving down with the three Agents following her. Ironsi landed on the ground, with Kefentse landing at her right and Letsego and Siboniso landing at her left a seconds later._

_"This is the camp!" Kefentse said as he started to walk forward, but after about five steps, a look of shock appeared on his face and he stopped in his tracks._

_Having just returned, he could see that the tent had been torn down and that everyone was gone. As Kefentse stared in shock, Siboniso walked up to his side, a look of equal shock on her face. "What happened?" She whispered in Afrikaans. "Where are they?"_

_"I don't know." Kefentse replied, sounding completely confused and lost._

END FLASHBACK

The Council had finished explaining to Jake III what had happened, and now, McClellan found himself standing in front of the door to Councilor Dingane's room. Sighing, he reached up and knocked twice on the door.

"Sir, it's Agent McClellan." McClellan called as he pulled his hand away from the door. "I'm terribly sorry if I'm intruding upon your business, but I was hoping that we could ta-"

However, before he could finish, Councilor Dingane pulled open the door and stepped out. "Yes?" Dingane asked.

"As I left with my pupil..." McClellan explained nervously. "...I overheard you telling the Council that you wanted to go to South Africa."

"And?" Dingane asked.

"What did the Council think of your plan?"

"They think it's a long shot." Dingane told him. "They did, however, tell me that if I wanted to go and look, they support my decision."

"That's good." McClellan smiled.

"The rest of the Council agrees that if there is even the slightest hope of saving Kefilwe and Dikeledi Okafor, then it is worth trying." Dingane elaborated.

"So, you're going to do it?"

"Of course I am."

"Alone?"

"It looks that way." Dingane said before he turned and started to walk back into his room.

"All alone?" McClellan asked, surprised. "No offense, sir, but that could lead to trouble." Following Dingane into the room, he continued: "What if you find them...and Kefentse, Letsego and Siboniso? You might need some help."

"What are you suggesting, Agent McClellan?"

McClellan smiled. "If you would allow me to, I'd love to come with you and help, sir."

"Aw..." Dingane said as he turned to face the Agent. "...If you think that one dragon can't make a difference against three rogue Agents, then what makes you think that only one more will?"

"Well..." McClellan started, getting an idea. "...Maybe it wouldn't be just me..."

"Did you talk to anyone else about this?" Dingane asked.

"No."

"So, you're volunteering others, Agent McClellan?" Dingane asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm quite sure that they will be willing to help us." McClellan said.

"Who, Agent?"

"My pupil, my wife, and my children." McClellan said. "My wife was Dikeledi's teacher. I'm sure that she'll want to help. I'm sure they all will."

Taking a deep breath, Dingane crossed his arms as he exhaled, thinking over McClellan's offer. McClellan swallowed hard as he waited for a reply. Finally, Dingane spoke: "When are you going to ask them?"

"I'll have their answers to you by tomorrow morning." McClellan promised eagerly.

"It's going to take that long?"

"Well, for Jake it will." McClellan explained. "I told him he could go home for the day before I came to see you."

"I want to leave tonight."

"Oh." McClellan said. Rather nervously, he continued: "I can get you an answer from my family within the next half hour, maybe the next forty-five minutes."

"And your pupil?"

"I..." McClellan began. "...I...I guess I'll fly over to his house and ask him. I'll do that after I get you an answer from my family members."

"Very well." Dingane said. "Remember, though, I want to leave tonight."

"Yes, sir." McClellan said before he turned, leaving the room and starting to walk down the hall so he could go out and look for his family.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So, now you know the backstory of Kefentse, Siboniso and Letsego. Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Twenty: I Love Regan

That night, on the Island of Draco, Councilor Dingane sat inside the cafeteria, Lucile, Gussie, Rodney and Sadie all sitting across from him. As Dingane exhaled, showing his impatience, Lucile tried to smile. "He'll be here soon, sir." She said. "Lloyd said he was going to come straight here after picking up Jake."

"I just hope they get here soon." Dingane said. "I'd like to leave sooner rather than later."

"He'll be here soon." Lucile assured him.

"Who'll be here soon?" Suddenly came the familiar sound of McClellan's voice, making a smile appear on Lucile's face before everyone at the table turned their heads to the side to see McClellan standing at the end of the table with Jake III at his side. McClellan smiled. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"The important thing is that you are both here." Dingane said before he turned his head back to normal and slowly stood up from the table. "We should get going." He continued. "We have a long night of flying ahead of us."

LINE BREAK

Eventually, Councilor Dingane and his group, all but Jake III in their dragon forms, reached the edge of the Island of Draco. As he stopped, Councilor Dingane took a deep breath before he turned around to face them.

"It's not too late to back down." Dingane told them. "If you really don't want to, you don't have to come."

"We want to." Lucile said softly. "Dikeledi is a good student. I want to help her."

"Well..." Dingane put his clawed hands on his hips. "...There really is no guarantee that we're going to find them in South Africa. It could be nothing more than a waste of time."

"But if they are there, the risk is worth it." McClellan pointed out.

"Exactly." Dingane said. "So, no one is going to back out?"

"It doesn't look that way, Councilor." Sadie said with a smile.

"Then we should go." Dingane said before he turned so that his back was to them. "We have a long night of flying ahead of us."

"Um, we will stop to get rest, right?" Gussie asked.

"Of course we will." Dingane turned his head to the side. "Are you all ready?"

"Not quite." McClellan said before he got down on all fours. "Get on, Jake." Doing as he was told, Jake III moved over to him and carefully climbed onto his Dragon Master's back.

"Ready now?" Dingane asked.

"I think so." McClellan replied.

"Then let's go." Dingane said as he turned his head back to normal. Flapping his wings, Dingane flew into the air, with McClellan and Jake, Lucile, Sadie, Gussie and Rodney all flapping their wings and following him up into the air.

As the moon shone high above them, the six dragons (plus one passenger) started to travel through the night.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Later that night, Regan swooped down from the sky and landed right in front of her house. A bright light engulfing her, she reverted to her human form. Turning, she started to walk up to her porch, yawning as she did so.

Once she finally reached the porch, she opened the front door and stepped inside, turning to close the front door.

A short time later, she turned and stepped into her room, only to freeze when she saw that her bedroom window was wide open. "Strange..." Regan muttered with a confused look on her face. "...I could have sworn I closed that."

Chalking it up to just being forgetful, Regan mentally shrugged before she started to walk over to the window, and as soon as she reached it, she closed it. Unbeknownst to her, as she stood by her window, the door to her room closed. It wasn't magic, though, that made the door closed. It was the Dragon Council Agent that had been standing behind it: Andy Olander. He smiled. "Hey, Regan!" He said cheerfully.

Gasping, Regan spun around, only making Andy's smile widen. "Wh...What are you doing here?" Regan asked, only to have her eyes widen as she realized that he was the reason the window had been open. "It was you?"

"Sorry about that?" Andy said as he started to walk over to her. "Did I scare you?" He asked as he reached her.

"Not the term I would use." Regan replied nervously. "The term I'd use is 'freak me out'."

"You don't need to be freaked out." Andy smiled as he reached out and put a hand on her cheek. "You're my girl. It would be rude of me not to come and visit you."

"I'm your girl?" Regan asked uneasily.

"We sealed the deal after that dance." Andy told her.

"Yeah, about that..." Regan reached up and pulled his hand away from her face. "...That was just in the heat of the moment. I was excited."

"I was too, Regan!"

"I wasn't thinking." Regan continued.

"We were thinking the same thing." Andy assured her. "That we love each other."

Regan was trying to stay calm, she was trying not to panic. "Andy..." She said firmly. "...It's late. I'm tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"You don't want to spend time with me tonight?" Andy sounded disappointed.

"I'm tired." Regan used this as her excuse. "I just want to sleep."

"Sleep?" Andy smiled goofily. It was then that Regan realized she had said the wrong thing.

"Andy..." Regan said bluntly, not wanting to continue on with this conversation. "...Please. Just...get out of my house."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, on the Island of Draco, Regan looked tired as she entered the cafeteria. She spotted Haley and Sillian sitting across from one another at an empty table; sighing, she started to walk over to them.

"I'm here." Regan declared tiredly as she reached the side of the table Sillian was sitting at, making Sillian turn his head to the side to watch her turn and sit down next to him. As soon as she was sitting, she groaned and put her head down.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Regan said, lifting her head up as Sillian turned his head back to normal. "It was just an uneasy night for me."

"Any particular reason?" Haley asked.

"Andy Olander."

"The Agent you went to the dance with?" Haley asked.

"That's the one."

"Why would he make it difficult for you to sleep?" Haley asked.

"I came home last night..." Regan explained. "...And he was there. He came in through my bedroom window while I wasn't home. He stayed in my room and waited for me."

"He does know that that is considered breaking and entering, right?" Sillian asked.

"Well, it is a little more complicated than that..." Regan said uneasily as she turned her head to the side to look at Sillian. "...I think he thinks that I'm his girlfriend."

"He'd think that because of one dance?" Sillian asked, turning his head so that he was looking Regan in the eye.

"It was more than just a dance." Regan explained, sounding more and more uneasy with each word that came out of her mouth. "We...kind of...spent some time together after the dance..."

"Time together?" Sillian asked.

"...In bed..." Regan finished.

"In bed?" Sillian asked, his eyes widening in shock. "You...You slept with him? I-Wh-Why? Why would you do something like that? You're a little too young for that!"

"Don't hold it against me, sir!" Regan practically begged. "I know it was a mistake, and I tried to tell Andy that last night. I was on an excited high from the night and I just didn't think. I know it was a mistake."

"We're not going to hold that against you." Haley said. "Right?" She added, directing it at Sillian.

"Of course not." Sillian agreed with Haley.

"Really?" Regan asked.

"I think it was a poor choice..." Sillian said. "...But we all make mistakes. Agent Olander is the one who is out of line."

"I don't think he's going to stop." Regan said softly. "He really thinks that I love him and want to be with him. I'll probably find him in my room when I get home tonight, as well."

"I'll talk to him." Sillian told her.

"What are you going to say to him?" Regan asked. "And...is that really a good idea? Do you really think he'll listen to you?"

"I think he will." Sillian smiled. "After all, I can make it so that there are serious repercussions if he continues to bother you."

"What are you going to tell him?" Regan asked, sounding nervous.

"I think I'll let him off with a warning." Sillian continued to smile. "Tell him not to bother you."

"What if he doesn't listen?"

"I think he will." Sillian said.

"But if he doesn't?" Regan pressed.

Sillian sighed. "Okay." He said. "I can see that you're on edge after having someone sneak into your home. I have faith that he will take my warning to heart. In the slight case that he doesn't, I will ask Agent Clark to spend time with you for today. After all, you get along well. I will also ask Agent Horrocks to help me with Dragon Harris today. You can have some time off. Just know that these are precautions. I'm quite certain that Agent Olander will listen to me."

LINE BREAK

Sillian found Andy sitting alone near the target practice area. "Agent Olander." Sillian said as he reached the younger Agent, making Andy look up to see Sillian stop in front of him. "Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Andy replied. "Here?"

"Here is fine." Sillian smiled before he sat down right in front of Andy.

"What do you want to talk about?" Andy asked.

"Regan."

"Oh." Andy smiled. "She's great. You saw us at the dance, right?"

"I did."

"We hooked up afterwards." Andy continued. "She's my girl now. She's really special. She's the best."

"So, you go to visit her at her house?" Sillian asked, already knowing the answer. He just wanted to hear it from Andy's own mouth.

"Well, yeah." Andy continued to smile. "I saw her last night. I think she was happy to see me."

"She was?"

"I think she was a little too happy, to be honest." Andy said.

"How do you figure?" Sillian asked.

"Well, she seemed so excited that she didn't quite know what to do." Andy said. "See, she actually forced me out of the house. I don't blame her. I could tell that she was excited and probably didn't know how to react. You know? You understand women, right?"

"Well, about her reaction..." Sillian said. "...I wouldn't call that excitement. You freaked her out. You made her feel uncomfortable."

"How do you know that?" Andy asked, looking as though Sillian had just offended him. How in the world could he possibly know how his own girlfriend felt about him surprising her?

"Well, she told me." Sillian said. "She told me herself. She didn't sleep very well last night. You unnerved her. Agent Olander, you do realize that you broke into her house, do you not? That is a crime."

"She wasn't bothered." Andy insisted.

"She was." Sillian said. "You have all the proof you need. She forced you out of the house because you made her nervous. I'm giving you a warning this time, Agent Olander. Just leave her alone for now. If you do break into her house again, there will be more severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're overreacting, I assure you." Andy said, a confused and disbelieving smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he was being talked down to by his superior.

"Do I make myself clear?" Sillian repeated, narrowing his eyes at the younger Agent.

"Yeah, sure." Andy wasn't taking Sillian seriously. "Whatever."

Giving Andy a hard look, Sillian knew that this was all he could say to the younger Agent. "Okay, then." He said. Grunting, Sillian slowly got up onto his feet, turned and walked away. As he left Andy, the younger Agent frowned.

"What does he know?" Andy muttered as he sat back. "He doesn't understand my relationship with Regan. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'll show him. I'll go see Regan again tonight. She'll be more used to seeing me in her house. Yeah, I'll go see her tonight."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A short time later, Regan was still sitting across from Haley. Her head down on the table, hidden by her arms, Regan's body went stiff when she felt a hand tapping her on her shoulder. After the second tap, Regan slowly lifted her head up and turned her head to the side, seeing Sillian take a step back, Junie Horrocks at his left and Lin-Lin at his right.

"Did you talk to him?"

"I did indeed." Sillian smiled. "Don't worry too much about it. He'd be absolutely foolish to not leave you alone. I'm sure that what transpired last night was nothing more than a misunderstanding."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Councilor Dingane led the way as he, Lucile, Sadie, Gussie, Rodney, McClellan and Jake III flew through the air. As he continued to fly, Rodney opened his mouth and took a deep breath while he brought his scaly arm up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Seeing this as she turned her head to the side to look at her brother, Gussie quickly turned her head back to normal. "Sir?" She spoke to Councilor Dingane.

"Yes?" Was the Councilor's response.

"Maybe now would be a good time for a rest." Gussie said. "Rodney looks like he's getting tired."

"I'm fine." Rodney claimed. "Really, I am!"

"Very well." Dingane said. "Let's rest." Then, without another word, he dove down, everyone but Rodney diving down and following him. Alone in the air, Rodney groaned in annoyance before he too dove down with the others.

Finally, Rodney landed in the middle of the grassy field that all of the others had landed on. Staring at them, Rodney could see that Jake had gotten off McClellan's back and that they were all turned to face him.

"Are you alright?" Lucile asked as she walked up to her son, trying to reach out and put a clawed hand on his shoulder, but Rodney quickly took a step back.

"I'm okay!" Rodney insisted. "Really. I just got a little hot. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Lucile asked.

"I'm positive."

"Well..." Dingane spoke up. "...Now that we're down here, we might as well get some rest. Are any of you hungry?"

"Maybe a little bit." Gussie said.

"Mr. Long..." Dingane said, turning, which prompted Gussie, Sadie and McClellan to step back so that Jake III could turn to face the Councilor. "...Do you mind doing us a favor?"

"Sure." Jake replied.

"Why don't you go out and look around?" Dingane asked. "See if you can find some kind of diner or some other restaurant."

"Okay."

"Gussie can go with you." McClellan volunteered his daughter, Gussie smiling in response.

"Yes, perhaps it would be best if he went with her." Dingane agreed, nodding once. "That way, they have a better chance at not getting lost."

Meanwhile, Lucile and Rodney were sitting down together, Rodney reverting to his human form once he was sitting down on his knees. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lucile asked.

"I'm fine, Mom." Rodney replied, sounding slightly annoyed, as Dingane, McClellan and Sadie all walked up from behind Lucile. Passing by her, Dingane sat down at Lucile's left, while Sadie and McClellan sat down at her right.

"Where are Gussie and Jake, Lloyd?" Lucile asked after she turned her head to look at her husband.

"They went to see if they could find someplace where we could get something to eat." McClellan replied. "Hopefully, they'll be back soon."

LINE BREAK

Later that night, Regan and Lin-Lin, both in their human forms, were walking down the sidewalk, walking towards Regan's house. Lin-Lin had a big smile on her face; glancing to the side, Regan frowned as she saw Lin-Lin's smile. Lin-Lin had been smiling ever since Sillian and Junie had left Lin-Lin with her.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you smiling?"

"What, I can't smile?"

"You've been smiling all day." Regan mumbled, glancing down at the pavement that she was walking on. "To top it off, you haven't said a word."

"Hmm."

"It's me, isn't it?" Regan asked as she turned her head to the side to look at her friend.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Regan asked. "Why are my personal troubles amusing you?"

"I was right." Was all Lin-Lin said.

"Right about what?"

"I was right about Andy." Lin-Lin finally turned her head to look Regan right in the eyes. "I told you he's nothing but a douchebag. Now you know." She turned her head back to normal. "After you get in bed with him, of course."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Should I?" Lin-Lin smirked as Regan sighed and turned her head back to normal.

LINE BREAK

Eventually, the two arrived at Regan's house. Lin-Lin allowed Regan to go up the stairs first, following her to the front door.

Regan opened the door and stepped inside, Lin-Lin following her in. As Regan used her foot to close the door, Lin-Lin smiled, catching the attention of Regan. "What?" Regan asked.

"Hey!" Lin-Lin suddenly called out at the top of her lungs. "Andy? You in here?"

"Lin-Lin!" Regan's reaction was immediate, swinging the back of her hand to the side and hitting the older girl in the shoulder. "He could really be here." Regan whispered, turning her head to the side.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Lin-Lin asked, turning her head to the side as well. "Search the house?"

"Do you think you could?" Regan asked hopefully.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"I'm going to go to my room and change."

Sighing, Lin-Lin turned her head back to normal. "Fine." She gave in, sounding annoyed at what she was being asked to do. "After that, can I go home?" Lin-Lin asked as she started to search the house, leaving Regan's side.

"Um, sure..." Regan replied. "...I...I guess."

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Regan arrived at her room, finding her door wide open. Stepping inside, she stopped and stared at the window, seeing that it was closed. Sighing with relief, Regan took a few steps forward.

"Lin-Lin?" She called out, just seconds before the door to her room closed, revealing Andy hiding behind the door yet again. Smiling, he spoke:

"Hi, Regan."

Yelping, Regan spun around to see Andy walking up to her, stopping in front of her. "This time I closed the window." He said, still smiling at her. "Happy to see me?"

Panic on her face and sweat forming on her forehead, Regan took a step back. "Lin-Lin!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Aw, so Lin-Lin is here." Andy's smile faded away. "I thought I heard her voice. Why is she here?"

At that moment, the door to the bedroom swung open and Lin-Lin stepped in. "What?" She asked, until she saw Andy standing in front of Regan. "Oh, you got to be kidding me..."

Smiling again, Andy turned around to face Lin-Lin. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Regan invited you?"

"Yes." Lin-Lin crossed her arms. "I actually have a reason to be here, unlike you."

"I have a reason to be here." Andy put his hands on his hips.

"Do you?" Lin-Lin raised an eyebrow. "See, the reason I'm here is because Regan was so unnerved by you coming here last night that she went to Sillian for help."

"Yeah, he talked to me." Andy shrugged before he smiled again. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. You don't understand either, Lin-Lin. Regan loves me. She really does."

"Um, actually-" Regan tried to point out, but Andy cut her off.

"We shared a connection." Andy said. "After the dance, we bonded."

"No kidding." Lin-Lin mumbled.

"Why don't you go home, Lin-Lin?" Andy suggested. "Regan is fine. She has no reason to worry." He smirked. "That's why I'm here, even. I can understand, I guess, how she would be shocked to see me in her house, but I was hoping that, after a second time, she would grow used to it."

"I think your plan backfired there." Lin-Lin observed.

"Regan is fine." Andy repeated. "I would never dream about hurting her. I love her, and she loves me. Go home." He said before he turned around to face Regan, getting up as close as he could to the unnerved Dragon Council Agent. "You don't have a purpose here anymore." He finished before he grabbed hold of each of Regan's thighs.

Frozen with fear, Regan could do nothing as Andy started to move his hands over to her rear end. Lin-Lin was watching in confusion. She couldn't see Regan from behind Andy, and she couldn't really tell what Andy was doing, due to the room being dark because of no lights being on.

Finally, she could see Regan trying to jerk to the side, trying to get free from Andy. She could see Andy's arms go up as he reached for her shoulders, quickly pulling her back. "Lin-Lin, help!" Regan cried out.

"Regan, what's your problem?" Andy asked, exasperated, just before Lin-Lin quickly transformed into her dragon form in a bright light and rushed forward. "Why are you acting weird? You didn't act like this befo-"

However, before Andy could finish, Lin-Lin grabbed him from behind and made him grunt as she pulled him away from the terrified Regan, turning him around.

"Lin-Lin, wh-?" Andy started, but he was cut off as Lin-Lin punched him right in the gut, making him grunt and hunch over.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU CREEP!" Lin-Lin shouted before she punched Andy in the stomach, throwing him to the side. Andy grunted as he landed on his side, only to cry out in pain and roll onto his back after Lin-Lin kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could.

Trembling, Regan watched as Lin-Lin breathed heavily, reverting to her human form. As soon as the bright light faded, Lin-Lin looked down to see that Andy had tears in his eyes as he slowly reached up and put his hands down on his stomach, several (if not all) ribs broken.

"Hope you're in agony, creep." Lin-Lin spat before she looked up at Regan, who was frozen in place, trembling. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Regan opened her mouth, but no words came out. Finally, after a few seconds of neither her nor Lin-Lin making a move, Regan rushed forward, reaching Lin-Lin and grabbing her in a hug, pinning Lin-Lin's arms to her sides. Trembling, Regan held herself close.

"Are you okay?" Lin-Lin repeated softly.

"I will be, I think." Regan managed to say before she opened her eyes, revealing that tears were starting to form. "I made a huge mistake, Lin-Lin. I shouldn't have slept with him."

"It's over now." Lin-Lin promised. "I don't think he's going to bother you anymore."

Regan pulled away so she could look Lin-Lin in the eyes before she asked: "How can you be so sure?"

"I just kicked the crap out of him." Lin-Lin smirked. "If you ever see his face again, all you have to do is tell him that I'll mess him up again if he tries anything."

Despite what has just happened to her, Regan managed a smile, her trembles slowly ceasing as she started to gain control of the situation mentally. "Yeah." She said. "I think I'll be doing that."

LINE BREAK

Later that night, somewhere in the woods, Councilor Dingane, Lucile and Lloyd McClellan, Jake III, Sadie, Rodney and Gussie had all stopped for the night. Now, all were in their human forms, and they were all sitting around a dying fire.

Poking at the wood with a stick, McClellan sighed as he pulled the stick out, the tip of the stick aflame. "I don't know how much longer the fire will last." He said.

"It's still got some life in it." His wife, who was sitting next to him, said. She then turned her head to the side to look at Councilor Dingane, who was staring intently at the dying fire. "Councilor?" She asked.

"Yes, Agent McClellan?" He replied before he turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Are we all going to go to sleep after this?" Lucile asked.

"Yes, I think that would be the best option." Dingane nodded. "We're going to have a long day of flying ahead of us."

Gussie, who was sitting next to Rodney and Sadie on the other side of the fire, finally spoke up: "How much longer is it going to take us to get to our destination?" She asked.

"Well..." Dingane said as he turned his head back to normal. "...I'm not quite sure how far we traveled today. I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out how much land we've passed. It's far too dark to do it now. So, I would say...at least one more day, probably two, maybe even three."

"Oh, okay." Gussie smiled. "Thanks, sir."

With that out of the way, Dingane turned his attention back to Lucile. "You were saying?" He asked her.

"I was just wondering if we needed more fire wood." Lucile smiled. "But now that you said that once the fire is out, we're all going to go to sleep, you pretty much just answered my question."

"I didn't answer that." Dingane told her. "I do think that we're going to need more fire wood. That way, if any of us wake up during the night, we'll have some light. So, yes. Let's get some more fire wood."

Hearing this, McClellan turned his head to the side to look at Jake III, who was staring at the fire. "Jake, would you mind getting some more wood?" He asked.

"No." Jake said as he lifted his head up. He then got up and walked over to the pile of fire wood that was a foot away. Once he reached the pile, he crouched down. "How much?" He asked.

"As much as you can carry." McClellan told him.

A moment later, Jake dropped about seven pieces of fire wood into the dying fire, quickly bringing the fire back to full life. Then, Jake sat back down as Councilor Dingane stood up from the log he was sitting on.

"Alright." Dingane spoke to all those who were with him. "I think it's time to go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. I'll be waking you all up early so we can reach our destination sooner."

"It would be nice if we could sleep in." Gussie said.

"Just think about it this way: if Kefilwe and Dikeledi Okafor really are being held in South Africa, then the sooner we get there, the bigger chance we have at not only finding them, but finding them alive." Dingane said.

"I know." Gussie replied.

Nodding, Dingane finished: "Sleep well."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, at St. Melusine's, the doors opened and Mrs. Weaver stepped out onto the porch. She watched as male Blue Gray-colored dragon with Dark Scarlet-colored arms flew into view, descending upon the school. Eventually, the dragon reached the porch, making Weaver take a step back as the dragon landed.

"Good morning, Mr. Bay." Weaver said respectfully, bowing her head. "How was your flight?" She asked as she lifted her head back up.

"It was fine enough." The dragon, Archibald Bay, the father of Kylen, replied.

"I must say that it is a shame that you didn't get here sooner." Weaver replied, taking another step back.

"Is it?"

"Yes, well..." Weaver took another step back. "...Well, why don't I let you talk to your brother about that."

"Why can't you talk to me about it, Tuesday?"

"Because it was your brother that got the call."

"Call?" Archibald Bay raised an eyebrow. "What call? Who called?"

"Your daughter."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

Jake Long III (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Twenty One: Fight For Our School Part 1

Inside his office at St. Melusine's, Searle Bay was sitting at his desk, lost in thought. Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Weaver walked in, closely followed by Archibald Bay. "Searle, we need to talk." Archibald said sternly as he walked over to the desk.

As Archibald reached the desk, Searle leaned back in his chair. "Tuesday says that Kylen called you."

"Close the door." Searle told Weaver. Weaver nodded and turned, walking over to the door and closed it before she turned back around. "Yes, I got a call from Kylen. It was a few days ago."

"How could she have called you from the hospital?"

"She's not in the hospital." Searle said. "She escaped along with a few others. That's why she called. She wants to come here, Archibald. She wants a place to stay."

"That means that all of them are going to have to change their identities." Weaver said, crossing her scaly arms.

"I can get that to happen." Archibald said. "Is she coming here?"

"Not yet." Searle said. "She's expecting a call."

Anger flashed through Archibald's face. "Well, don't keep her waiting!" He said sternly. "Call her and tell her that I'll help her! Tell her to get her tail down here!"

"Very well..." Searle replied as he opened the drawer to his desk. "...I'll get right on it." He pulled out his communication device and set it down on the top of the desk, pressing the call button. Within five seconds, the holographic image of Kylen appeared. As she stared at her Uncle, she did not look happy.

"Took you long enough." She said, her arm twitching.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

A short time later, Archibald was pacing back and forth in his brother's office, communicating with his daughter, who had a smile on his face. "That's wonderful to hear." Kylen said. "So, what openings are there?"

"What openings are there?" Archibald said, stopping in his tracks and turning his head to the side to look at his brother.

"Um..." Searle stalled.

"I believe..." Weaver said, putting her scaly arms behind her back. "...That there are five openings."

Archibald quickly turned his head in the other direction to look at Weaver before he turned his attention back to his daughter. "She says five." Archibald said.

"There are six of us." Kylen said.

"You can't just leave one behind?" Archibald asked.

"I think that would be an incredibly bad idea." Kylen narrowed her eyes. "I'm not leaving Klotid, Tzili, Tunndra, Zephyr and Lotus behind."

"Zephyr?" Searle asked. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Yes, Zephyr is male." Kylen turned her head to the side. "So?"

"This is a school for female dragons." Searle drummed his claws against the top of his desk. "Males do not belong here."

"We can make this work." Archibald said as he turned his head to the side to look at his brother. "We really can. If Kylen doesn't want to leave them behind, then I won't let them get left behind."

"What about...his mental...soundness?" Searle asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Archibald insisted. "The hospital wasn't the place for Kylen, but I got her in there anyway."

"Well, what about there not being enough places?"

"Can't you just rid of one of the students?" Kylen asked. "Make room for me?"

"Get rid of?" Searle asked. In response, Kylen brought her clawed hand up to her neck and ran a finger across her neck.

"If that's the only way to make room..." Archibald agreed with his daughter. "...Then I say go through with it. Get rid of one of this school's students. I don't care which one."

"Well, I certainly do." Searle replied. "And besides, how do you suggest that we would do away with this selected student? There would be evidence."

"Sir..." Weaver took a step forward. "...There is a furnace down in the basement. We could get rid of the body that way."

"Or you could just kill them that way." Kylen smirked.

"But who would we get rid of?" Searle asked again.

"I have a suggestion." Weaver crossed her scaly arms. "How about one of those girls that snuck out a few nights ago?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Tuesday." Archibald said as he turned to face Weaver. "Just pick a student so that my daughter can hide here."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, inside their room, November was sitting up on the side of the bed while Rosie lied on her belly. November slowly started to stand up, but when Rosie moaned, November found herself sitting back down on the side of her bed.

Rosie had been acting strange ever since they had gone out to learn the truth about the dreams she had been having. They had found out that Rosie and her outside-of-St.-Melusine's-friends had been sent back into time and had met her grandmother. After having her memories restored, Rosie had started to act different. She didn't speak much and she never wanted to get out of bed in the morning. November wasn't quite sure why.

"Rosie, are...are you okay?" November asked. "You've been different...these last couple of days. You're worrying me."

"I'm fine, November." Rosie groaned.

"Then why are you acting so quiet?"

November heard Rosie groan with annoyance as Rosie rolled over onto her side. "If you haven't noticed, I just learned that my grandmother was a good woman."

"That's...bad?"

"November, I hated her." Rosie said. "Remember?"

"Um..." November stalled before it finally clicked in her mind that, indeed, Rosie had mentioned her dislike for her grandmother. "...Yes..."

"And now I see that she wasn't really all that bad." Rosie continued. "She really was a pretty good person. It wasn't an act, it was genuine. She really cared for others. For more than half of her life, she was sick, and I was so mean to her, even when she was on her death bed. I remember...the last time we saw her, it was just hours before she died, my parents said that we were going to stay with her and my grandfather that night. I was livid. I was so mean to her, even when it was the last time I saw her. It's too late for me to do anything to make up with her."

"Aw, Rosie..." Came the sound of Amity's voice. Both shocked, November turned her head in Amity's direction, while Rosie rolled over onto her back and quickly sat up. They could see that the door to the room had been opened, and Amity was standing in the doorway, a sad look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" November asked.

"We have a class soon." Amity replied. "Then we have detention before our next class. Come on, we need to get going."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Rosie, November and Amity were walking down the halls of the school, making their way to their first class.

"Rosie, you don't have to feel guilty." Amity told her right before the three of them turned around the corner.

"I don't?" Rosie asked.

"No." Amity smiled. "She was your grandmother. If she really loved you, then she would never hold anything against you. I don't think she'd hold a grudged in death, do you?"

"I don't know." Rosie mumbled. As she said this, they passed by the door to a classroom. As they passed it, the door opened, Sarona Malosi silently coming out of the room and sneaking up behind them.

"I don't think she would." Amity said. "I don't think you need to make anything up to her."

Rosie opened her mouth to respond, but before anything could come out, Sarona grabbed her, putting a clawed hand over her mouth and pulling her back towards the classroom she had just come out of. Neither November nor Amity noticed this; in fact, Amity kept speaking after the brief silence:

"Maybe she's even aware of your change of opinion, somehow." She continued as Sarona got closer and closer to the classroom. "I think that she would tell you that you don't need to feel bad about it. She forgives you. You've made it up to her just by changing your mind." As she finished, Sarona got Rosie into the classroom and closed the classroom door.

"I think she has a point, Rosie." November said as she turned her head to the side, only to freeze when she saw that Rosie was gone. Amity turned her head to the side as well, freezing just as November did when she also realized that Rosie was gone.

"Rosie?" Amity asked, the two of them then turning around to see if Rosie had stopped following them a few steps back. Rosie was nowhere to be seen.

"Wh...Where did she go?" November asked, confused.

"I-" Amity started, but before she could continue, she heard a thud coming from the classroom that Rosie had been pulled into. "Um..." Amity said before she started to walk towards the room. "...I think I heard something in there."

"There's probably a class going on in there." November argued before she hurried after Amity, reaching her side, Amity having stopped in her tracks. As soon as November reached her side, Amity turned her head to the side.

"Then where do you think she went?" Amity asked.

"Um, I-" November started, but before she could finish, Mrs. Weaver, who had snuck up from behind, reached out and grabbed each of them by the arm, forcing them to turn around. Weaver narrowed her eyes as she crossed her scaly arms.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" She asked.

"Well, our friend-" Amity tried to explain, but she was cut off by Weaver.

"Get to your class, now." Weaver said sternly. Amity and November both sighed as they walked by her and started to walk down the hall, heading for their class. To make sure that they were truly going to their class, Weaver turned around to watch them, but once she heard another thud coming from inside the classroom that Rosie had been dragged into, she jerked her head to the side, staring at the door to the classroom.

LINE BREAK

Inside the classroom, Rosie was pinned against the wall by Sarona, while Ashni stood behind them. Rosie tried to struggle, but in response, Sarona pulled her away from the wall and slammed her back against it, making her grunt.

"Fighting is useless." Sarona told her with a wicked smile. "Did you miss us, almighty American Dragon?"

"Can't say that I did." Rosie retorted dryly.

"And I can't say that I'll miss you once we've gotten rid of you." Sarona growled before she grunted, pulling Rosie away from the wall and throwing her across the room.

Grunting, Ashni flapped her wings and flew into the air. As Rosie flew by her, Ashni turned around in the air and slammed her tail into Rosie, making her grunt and fly across the room even faster. Turning as she flew through the air, Rosie ended up hitting the wall face-first. Grunting, she bounced off of the wall and landed on the ground on her back, moaning before she lost consciousness.

Ashni landed on the ground as Sarona walked up to her side. "Nicely done." Sarona said with a smile before the two of them started to walk over to Rosie. Just as they reached the unconscious dragon, however, the door to the classroom opened and Mrs. Weaver stepped inside, making both Ashni and Sarona spin around to face her, both shocked.

"What is going on in here?" Weaver demanded before finally spotting Rosie on the ground. Her eyes widening, she quickly started to walk over to them, finally reaching them and shoving herself in-between them, looking down at the unconscious Rosie.

Looking up, Weaver's eyes flashed with anger. Quickly turning around, she grabbed Ashni and Sarona, who were both frozen in place, looking nervous, and started to force them towards the door.

"Get out of here!" Weaver said angrily. "Get back to your rooms!" Finally, she reached the door and shoved Ashni out, quickly forcing Sarona out of the room as well. As the two shocked dragons slowly turned to face her, Weaver grabbed hold of the door. "Don't let me see your faces until morning." Weaver said dangerously before she slammed the classroom door shut, making both Ashni and Sarona flinch.

Alone in the room, Weaver turned around to see that Rosie was still unconscious. Weaver smirked. "I think I just found the disposable dragon..." She said.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

That night, Kylen, Tzili, Zephyr, Lotus, Tunndra and Klotid were all flying through the air, having left the apartment building that they had been hiding in. Kylen had a big smile on her face.

Eventually, they reached St. Melusine's. Kylen dove down towards the school, and all of the others followed her. Kylen landed right in front of the steps to the school first, Tzili, Zephyr, Lotus, Tunndra and Klotid all landing after her. Staring at the porch, they could see Weaver waiting for them, her scaly arms behind her back.

"Your father is waiting for you, Kylen." She said.

LINE BREAK

Inside Searle's office, Searle and Archibald were waiting. The door to the office opened, allowing Weaver to walk in, followed by Kylen, then Tzili, then Zephyr, then Lotus, then Klotid and then Tunndra. Quickly, they all stopped in front of Searle's desk.

"Welcome to St. Melusine's." Searle said.

"Oh, I know that I'm welcome here, Uncle Searle." Kylen gave them a twisted smirk, which Archibald returned with a loving smile.

"This is for your friends, Kylen." Searle replied.

"Uh-huh." Kylen crossed her scaly arms. "You told me that you've chosen the student who will be sacrificed. Where is this girl? Can I see her?"

"Certainly." Archibald said with a smile before Searle sighed and got up from his chair, turning and crouching down. Kylen and the others all heard Searle grunt before he slowly stood up, struggling to hold up Rosie, who was unconscious and tightly bound and gagged with ropes. Sighing, Searle set Rosie face down on his desk before he turned back to face them.

"You're going to dispose of her?" Tzili smiled evilly. "Can I be the one to do it? Can I kill her?"

"We're actually going to dispose of her in a cleaner, more precise manner." Archibald said before he set his sights on Zephyr. "You're Zephyr, right?" He asked.

In response, Lotus, who was right next to him, put a clawed, protective hand on his shoulder. Archibald just smiled. "I just wanted him to watch over this girl as she dies." He says. "Perhaps, if she tries to break free, stop her."

"Can I come with?" Lotus asked dangerously.

"I think it would be best if you come with me and Mrs. Weaver." Archibald said. "We'll get you your school uniforms and then get you settled in." He then turned his head to the side to look at his brother. "Searle, I'd like you to take Zephyr to the basement."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Amity, November, Enfys and Blossom all walked out of the classroom that they had just finished cleaning. Sighing, Amity and November turned to face Blossom and Enfys.

"So, Rosie just vanished?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah." Amity replied. "I was thinking that she went into another classroom, but before I could go and check, Mrs. Weaver forced November and me to get to class. I was hoping that she would show up, but she didn't."

"Why would she just walk into a random classroom?" Enfys asked.

"I don't know." Amity shrugged. "I heard movements from within, so I thought that Rosie could have gone in there."

"I think it was just the class." November said softly.

"You know, maybe Rosie's back at your room, November." Blossom suggested with a shrug.

"You think?" November asked.

"It's worth a try." Enfys said.

"So, you think I should go and see?" November asked.

"That's pretty much what I said, yes." Enfys told her.

"Okay..." November took two steps back. "...I'll go check." Then, she turned and started to head back to the room that she shared with Rosie.

Amity watched with her head turned to the side as November got farther and farther away. Sighing, she turned her head back to normal, staring at Blossom and Enfys. "Maybe we should go with her." Amity suggested.

LINE BREAK

Inside the room where Rosie and November had gotten their school badges, Kylen was seated as Mrs. Weaver sewed the school badge to her chest, Archibald, Tzili, Lotus, Klotid and Tunndra all standing in the back of the room, Archibald smiling proudly with his clawed hands on his hips.

"You can have Long's old room." Weaver told Kylen.

"That's the girl's name?" Kylen asked.

"It is." Weaver said as she finished sewing on the badge, pulling her clawed hands away. "Okay, next." After she said this, Kylen got up and turned, starting to walk towards the closed door.

"Um, Kylen." Archibald pointed out, just as his daughter reached the door, reaching out and grabbing the knob.

"Yes, Dad?" She asked as she opened the door a crack, not knowing that Sarona and Ashni, both nervous, were walking down the hall together. They were just passing by the door to the room when they heard the sound of Archibald's voice, making them freeze in their tracks.

"I think it would be best if you and your friends change your names." Archibald said. "For your safety, of course."

Interested, both Ashni and Sarona turned to face the door, hearing Kylen's response: "Don't be absurd, Dad. Just being here will ensure our safety."

"What are they talking about?" Ashni whispered, just as Weaver responded to Kylen:

"Your father is right, Kylen." She said. "Like me, you're an escaped criminal. For me, just being here wasn't enough. I had to change my name. To protect myself, I went from Tuesday Whitley to Mrs. Weaver."

"Escaped criminal?" Ashni muttered in confusion.

"You should let your father help you." Weaver said.

"Okay, whatever." Kylen muttered, the door starting to open. Panicking, Ashni and Sarona turned and fled so that as Kylen stepped out into the hall, she couldn't see them.

As Lotus sat down for Weaver to start working on her, Archibald once again spoke to his daughter: "Why don't you wait out in the hall for your Uncle to return? He'll take you to your new room."

Sighing, Kylen turned around. "Fine." She said before she closed the door behind her, doing as her father said and waiting in the hallway.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Amity, Blossom and Enfys all turned around the corner, following November, only to see that she had disappeared all the way down the hall. "Dang, she really walks fast." Enfys stated.

"Well, maybe we should speed it up." Amity muttered.

However, as they kept walking, they saw Searle and a chuckling Zephyr turning around the corner that was a few feet ahead of them, slowly dragging Rosie's unconscious form across the floor.

Gasping, Amity, Enfys and Blossom all stopped in their tracks, recognizing Rosie as the two dragons slowly dragged her over to one of the doors in the middle of the hall.

"That's Rosie." Blossom whispered.

"I know." Amity whispered back.

"Why is she tied up?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know." Amity replied, just as Searle and Zephyr reached the door. Searle released Rosie and turned to open the door.

"Who is that guy with Dean Bay?" Enfys whispered.

"I don't know." Amity replied, watching as Searle re-took his hold on Rosie. Together, he and Zephyr dragged Rosie into the room, Zephyr starting to chuckle again as they disappeared into the room.

"That's the basement." Enfys said, the tone of her voice raised.

"I know." Amity also raised her voice. "Something strange is going on. I think things are about to get dangerous."

"What should we do?" Blossom asked. "Should we get Mrs. Weaver?"

"No, because by then, it could be too late for Rosie." Amity replied. "We need to keep hidden until after Dean Bay and that other dragon leave. Then, we need to save Rosie."

"What if it's too late by then?" Blossom asked.

"Hopefully..." Amity said, only knowing that at that moment, Searle and the chuckling Zephyr were dragging Rosie down the stairs. "...It won't be."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Sarona threw open the door to the door to the room where every students' personal belongings were stored. Both she and Ashni rushed in, but as Ashni stopped and hunched over, trying to catch her breath, Sarona rushed over to the shelves.

After catching her breath, Ashni slowly lifted her head up. "What are you doing?" She asked as Sarona pulled out a suitcase and turned, setting it on the floor as she crouched down onto her knees.

"There are dangerous criminals here." Sarona said as she opened up the suitcase.

"Whose suitcase is that?"

"It's mine." Sarona said as she pulled out an old communication device. "Ashni, we have to do something."

"I vote for going to our room and going to sleep." Ashni said. "We'll be safe that way."

"We're official dragons." Sarona narrowed her eyes. "We're too good for that. We're calling the Dragon Council and reporting what we heard." She looked down and pressed a button on the device.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ashni asked, just as a holographic image of Councilor Asil appeared.

"Yes?" Asil asked.

"Sir, I'm the Samoan Dr-"

"I know who you are, Dragon Malosi." Asil cut her off. "Why are you contacting the Council? Aren't you supposed to be away at school?"

"I am at school." Sarona explained. "But my friend and I just overheard a school employee talking. There are escaped criminals here. They're hiding right under our noses. One even works here. The other is joining as a student tonight."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm positive." Sarona said. "You have my word as the Samoan Dragon and Ashni's word as the Laotian Dragon."

"Okay, do you have names?" Asil asked.

"Yes!" Sarona smiled.

"Can you give me them?"

"Um, Tuesday Whitley." Sarona smiled. "As for the other, I heard Kylen. I didn't get a last name. I did hear that her father is here, though."

"Okay." Asil said. "I need you to give me a minute. I need to research these names. I'll call you back within the next few minutes. Do you think you could wait?"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Amity, Blossom and Enfys were hiding behind the corner, their heads peaking out to watch the open door that led to the basement. "Maybe we should just go down there." Enfys suggested. "It's been aw-"

However, Amity quickly "Shhh"ed her, as they all saw Searle exiting the basement. As he started to walk down the hall, Amity whispered to her friends: "That other dragon is still down there."

"So?" Enfys whispered.

"That probably means that he's watching her." Amity said as Searle turned around the corner and disappeared from view. "Alright, come on." Amity said as she turned and stepped into the hall, Blossom and Enfys following her. "It's now or never." Amity pounded her fist into her open palm. "Let's save Rosie."

The three dragons then started to run towards the door to the basement.

LINE BREAK

Back in the storage room, Sarona jolted when she heard her communication device started to ring. Quickly pressing a button, she watched as the holographic image of Councilor Asil appeared.

"And?" Sarona asked.

"Tuesday Whitley escaped from prison a few years ago." Asil said. "We were never able to find her. Not until tonight."

"What was she imprisoned for?"

"All that matters is what she'll be imprisoned for this time." Asil said. In other words, her crime did not concern Sarona. All that was of concern was recapturing her.

"What about Kylen?"

"Kylen Bay." Asil said. "She escaped from a magical mental hospital a few nights ago, accompanied by a few others. I can only assume that they are with her now."

"Yeah, I think I heard 'friends' being mentioned." Sarona nodded.

"And there is a reason why you heard that Kylen's father is here." Asil continued. "Her father funds the school you attend. Her Uncle is Searle Bay, the-"

"The Dean." Sarona finished.

"Yes." Asil said. "Okay, here's what I need you and Dragon Patel to do: I have to contact the hospital that Kylen escaped from and I have to assemble some Agents, amongst other things. It will probably be at least 45 minutes before I can get to your school. I'm going to need to ask you two to try and face Searle and Archibald Bay and Tuesday Whitley. If you can, capture them."

"We'll try." Sarona said, making Ashni's eyes widen.

"If you can capture them, Dragon Malosi..." Asil said. "...You will both be greatly rewarded for your efforts."

LINE BREAK

Coming to to the sound of a machine whirring, Rosie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, and...moving. Grunting, she tried to move, only to find that her body was restricted by ropes. Lifting her head up, she found that she had ropes wrapped around her torso, ankles and legs and that her hands were tied behind her back. What's more, as she grunted and tried to struggle, she caught sight of Zephyr, who chuckled evilly as he lifted a clawed hand up and waved at her.

Her eyes widening, Rosie realized that she was moving. Forcing her head back, she found that she was on a conveyor belt, moving towards a furnace.

With a muffled scream, Rosie forced herself to look at Zephyr, who lowered his clawed hand and started to maniacally laugh at her. Terrified, Rosie grunted, trying to roll to the side, off of the conveyor belt.

Seeing this, Zephyr stopped laughing and flapped his wings, flying over to the conveyor belt and landing right on top of Rosie, who had managed to get onto her side. Grunting, Zephyr grabbed her and forced her over onto her back again.

Her terrified protests muffled by the ropes keeping her mouths shut, Rosie could only stare up at the chuckling Zephyr. "ROSIE!" However, the sound of Amity's voice was enough to shut Zephyr up.

Jerking his head to the side, Zephyr could see Amity, Enfys and Blossom all flying towards him. Quickly, Amity wrapped her tail around Zephyr's waist and pulled him back, while Blossom and Enfys landed beside Rosie, pulling her off of the conveyor belt and lying her on her belly on the floor.

Meanwhile, hovering in the air and holding onto Zephyr with her tail, Amity tossed him away, Zephyr slamming face-first onto the steel plate above the blazing inferno. The heat from the plate burning his face, Zephyr howled in pain as he pulled himself away, his ankle twisting to the side as he blindly moved on the moving conveyor belt. Amity, as she hovered in the air, watched as Zephyr shrieked, tumbling off the side of the conveyor belt, his head making contact with the ground first; with a thud, Zephyr's eyes bulged out of his head briefly before he went limp, losing consciousness.

With Zephyr defeated, Amity moved to the side and landed behind Blossom, she and Enfys having untied Rosie, who once free, rolled over onto her back and slowly sat up. "Are you okay, Rosie?" Enfys asked.

"I'm fine." Rosie said softly. "How did I get down here? The last thing I remember is Sarona and Ashni attacking me. I wake up and I'm about to be fed to a furnace."

"Dean Bay and that other dragon brought you down here." Blossom said.

"Yeah, about him..." Rosie said as she turned her head to the side, slowly lifting up the ropes that had, just a few moments earlier, bound her. "...We should probably tie him up so he isn't able to escape."

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Rosie finished tying the ropes that were around Zephyr's snout, keeping his mouth shut. Letting his head drop down, Rosie turned to face Enfys, Amity and Blossom.

"Dean Bay put me down here?" Rosie asked. "Why?"

"Obviously to kill you." Blossom said.

"But why would he want to kill me?" Rosie asked. "What did I do?"

"Rosie, something weird is going on here." Amity told her. "I honestly don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Rosie said, narrowing her eyes and putting her clawed hands on her hips. "We're getting out of here. When the principal tries to kill me, I draw the line."

"What about November?" Enfys asked.

"What?" Rosie crossed her scaly arms. "Do you really think I'm going to leave her here to fend for herself? Who knows? She could be next on Bay's list of furnace sacrifices!"

Amity, Blossom and Enfys all turned and started to run out of the basement, Rosie quickly following them, the four dragons leaving Zephyr, who was bound just as Rosie had been, sitting on the floor, unconscious, on the side of the conveyor belt.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


End file.
